Unidas Pelo Sangue
by All StarCherry
Summary: Aléxis Bryneman é uma meio-sangue indeterminada de 14 anos... coisa que não deveria ser pelo acordo feito por Percy, ele vem a compreender ela e sua irmã mais nova, e briga para que os deuses as proclame como filhas.. N/A: Casais da fic? Leia pra saber
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

Aléxis Bryneman é uma meio-sangue indeterminada de 14 anos... coisa que não deveria ser pelo acordo feito por Percy, ele vem a compreender ela e sua irmã mais nova, e briga para que os deuses as proclame como filhas...

E se isso mudasse a vida delas dramaticamente?

- Tente entender

- Eu não quero entender!

Muitas coisas podem mexer com a sua vida e seu coração neste acampamento...

- Era a única lembrança que eu tinha da minha mãe!

- Aléxis...

_...Eu sempre pensei em vocês..._

- Esqueça, por favor... você é tudo que eu tenho

- Eu só queria que as coisas fossem como antes

- ALÉXIS!

Eu sou Aléxis Bryneman, e essa é a minha historia.

**Classificação: **

+13

**Categoria: **

Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos

**Gêneros:**

Ação, Aventura, Comédia, Drama, Romance

**Avisos:**

Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Spoilers


	2. Quem sou eu

N/A

_Percy Jackson e os olimpianos **não me pertence,** mas a historia de **Aléxis Bryneman sua irmã e outros personagens sim**_

_

* * *

_

N/A

_Espero que gostem da Aléxis, não a entendão mal. Ela é uma boa pessoa, espero que vocês possam ver isso..._

* * *

*;*

**Unidas pelo Sangue**

**Capítulo1.**

** Quem sou eu**

*;*

_**S**_ou uma meio-sangue não faz muito tempo, duas semanas talvez. Não estou reclamando, ser uma meio-sangue é até legal. Luna e eu estamos nos acostumando a morar no chalé de Hermes.

E Luna sempre insistindo em tentar descobrir quem são nossos pais... Ela tem suas esperanças. Todos nos dizem que temos grande probabilidade de sermos filhas de Afrodite **–** uma coisa que acho praticamente impossível.

Não me acho bonita. Tenho cabelo castanhos claros, mais para loiro, assim como Luna. Tenho olhos cor de mel, enquanto Luna tem os olhos mais escuros que os meus, a diferença pode ser até pouco fisicamente, mais nossas personalidades são exatamente contrárias.

Luna tem uma personalidade, digamos fofa, nós somos gêmeas, mas mesmo assim sou mais velha dois minutos **–** que mais parecem anos...

Luna é tão frágil...

Bem, somos órfãs **–** ou éramos pelo menos. Sempre nos disseram que tínhamos os cabelos de nossa mãe, mas só eu tinha os olhos dela.

Eu tinha orgulho disso, me deixava feliz... Até descobrimos que um de nossos pais é um olimpiano e nós vivemos no acampamento desde então. Eu tive de criar Luna e a mim mesma sozinha nesse mundo.

Tenho uma personalidade forte e segura, sou assim por tudo que passamos... Luna e eu, só tínhamos uma a outra, eu tentava sempre sorrir e dizer: "Vai ficar tudo bem". Afinal, foram tantas as vezes que trocamos de lar...

Tinha que me manter forte. Acho que talvez Luna nunca me viu chorar. Não é que eu não fique triste a ponto de chorar, eu simplesmente não posso cair pois sou tudo que ela tem. Sempre foi assim.

Luna é uma pessoa muito pura, tão alegre e animada... As pessoas sempre lhe dizem o quanto ela é bonita e na mesma hora ela cora e fica sem fala. Eu sei, minha irmã é fofa, não?

Sempre nos disseram que somos bonitas e nos cantaram inúmeras vezes. Eu me acostumei tanto com isso que até fazia uns joguinhos com esses garotos. Já a Luna... Bem, é outra história.

Era tudo tão confuso no início, mas isso vai mudar... eu espero...

Meu nome é Aléxis Bryneman e essa é a minha historia.

*;*

* * *

**N/A**

_Eu vou inventar mais alguns personagens no decorrer da historia ja que no livro "Percy Jackson e os olimpianos" nao cita muitos campistas... so os mortos... mais isso nao vem ao caso_

_espero que gostem,_

_quero comentarios e notas hein? T_T_

_**PS: **Eu posto no nyah tb_

_Vou começar a postar aqui tb no caso do nyah fikar mo tempao sem funcionar como foi o caso anteriormente ^^"_

_bjs_

__Sinceramente,_

__**I**sabella_


	3. O começo de tudo

N/A

*;*

_complicações ^^"_

_

* * *

_

**Unidas Pelo Sangue**

****

Capítulo 2.

_**O começo de tudo**  
_

*;*

_**J**á faziam dois anos que tínhamos sido adotadas por um tal de Roger, que dizia ser irmão de minha mãe **–** ou seja, meu tio, eu não sei se ele queria que acreditássemos nisso ou não, mas é que sempre nos diziam ter os cabelos dela e eu os olhos..._

_E bem, ele não tinha nenhuma semelhança conosco. Ele tinha o cabelo encaracolado ruivo, mais para vinho e estava sempre com um chapéu._

_No início ele era até presente, mas logo ele veio com essa coisa de "viajar a trabalho" e nunca mais voltou. Ele nos mandava cartas com dinheiro para comer e pagar as contas, mas nunca havia qualquer informação sobre o remetente._

_Não tínhamos muito o que reclamar realmente, ele era rico e o apartamento em que havia nos deixado era ótimo. Tinha praticamente tudo._

_- Aléxis... **– **a voz de Luna por poucos segundos tomou minha mente, mas meu corpo recusava a se mexer.**–**__ Aléxis...! **– **novamente sua voz tornou a irromper meu sono, eu franzi o cenho tentando manter ao máximo aquela sensação levemente quente e gostosa entre a cama e o meu corpo.**–**__ Aléxis! **– **ela insistiu mais uma vez._

_- Hum? **– **foi tudo que eu consegui responder ainda grogue._

_- ALÉXIS ACORDA!_

_- Só mais 5 minutos, Luna..._

_- Aléxis, já são 6 horas – ela falava com aquela voz de anjo – e eu estou com fome – ela completou com um beicinho e com cara de cachorro sem dono foi quando novamente eu me deixei levar pela maravilhosa sensação entre minha cama e eu... Nossa, de repente ela ficou tão macia... e tão quentinha...**–**__ Já está dormindo de novo? Acorda, sua chata – Luna balançou um tanto desesperadamente meu ombro – eu estou com fomeeee..._

_- Ai, Luna, você tem que aprender a cozinhar, viu? – e eu já me sentava em minha cama. – Aí vai parar de me encher o saco e fazer sua própria comida._

_- Se eu aprender **– **começou ela pensativa **–**, não vou mais precisar te acordar?_

_- Não – conclui._

_- Então não quero aprender nunca, **–** ela me olhava com um brilho nos olhos – a sua comida é muito boa, Aléxis – "Que fofa..." pensei, eu pude sentir meus olhos brilharem, mas o que veio a seguir estragou tudo – além de que eu não resistiria ficar sem te encher._

_- Ora sua... – peguei meu travesseiro e joguei em seu rosto, ela apenas sorriu traquinas e fizemos uma briga rápida de travesseiros._

_- Anda logo Aléxis, são 6h15. **–** e Luna me jogou um último travesseiro no rosto._

_- Já arrumou suas coisas? **–** bocejei levemente._

_- Já._

_- Arruma a minha mochila então **–** eu logo passei por ela _

_- Por que eu sempre tenho que fazer isso? – ela disse fazendo manha_

_- Porque se não eu não faço o café da manhã._

_- Tá bom, tá bom, estou indo!_

_Eu me arrumei e já tinha o café feito, eram exatamente 6h20. É, eu sei, eu me arrumo rápido. Era um café básico, leite, ovos e torradas. Não nos levem a mal, ou nos achem estranhas, mas nós tomávamos leite puro._

_Era uma das poucas coisas em que concordávamos..._

_- Então... já arrumou?_

_- Já tá aqui sua mochila – ela disse pondo-a em uma das cadeiras._

_Levamos 10 minutos para comer tudo. Eu esperava Luna escovar os dentes, já havia escovados os meus._

_- Rápido! Como demora! – isso era impressionante, não importava se ela acordava primeiro, eu estava sempre na frente dela._

_- Já vou..! – dizia ela com voz de choro_

_- Ele já está lá em baixo!_

_- Ele sempre está lá em baixo! – ela retrucou_

_Depois que nosso "tio" foi embora, ele deixou um empregado com a gente, o John._

_O John é um cara muito legal, ele é nosso motorista e esta sempre de cap, uma blusa social e calças. Nunca entendi o por quê dele usar cap, ele sempre dizia algo como "Eu fico mais profissional e também é o meu emprego"._

_Ele tem 20 anos, pelo menos foi isso que nos disse._

_Não acho que seja verdade. Ele é tão engraçado, foi nosso primeiro amigo de verdade na nova vida com o nosso tio._

_Ele parece ter uns dezesseis e sempre contamos tudo à ele. Ele dirigia apenas para nós um Uragano que ele dizia ser um carro italiano._

_Para mim não fazia diferença, mas era realmente bonito. Ele nos deixava sempre na porta da escola e chegava umas duas horas antes das 6h, sempre esperando por nós._

_Tinha nos dado até seu telefone em caso de problemas. Ele era ou não era um cara legal?_

_- Então, vamos? – disse ela tirando-me de meus pensamentos_

_- Ah, claro – pegamos nossas mochilas e fomos em direção ao elevador, mal sabíamos quem iriamos encontrar..._

_Nós morávamos no oitavo andar do prédio. Era uma vista muito bonita, mas demorava demais para descer. O elevador era tão lerdo!_

_Entramos no elevador com um tanto de pressa, já era 6h30 e eu murmurava um "Vai, vai, vai, vai, seu elevador lerdo...". Enquanto Luna ria baixo._

_Todas as nossas manhãs eram assim, mas eu não podia parar de me preocupar. Era, de certo modo, um costume. Até que para estragar meu dia a senhorita Rodrigues entrou no elevador._

_Será que eu já falei que a senhorita Rodrigues é a professora de historia do mundo na minha turma? E será que eu já contei que senhorita Rodrigues mora no mesmo prédio que eu, só que no andar de baixo?_

_E será que eu já contei que ela é a professora mais chata do mundo inteiro? Ela está sempre no nosso pé. Nos enchendo o saco e cobrando mais e mais!_

_Ela parece ser paga para nos vigiar._

_Senhorita Rodrigues entrou no elevador e murmurou um "Não era para vocês já estarem na escola?" com aquela voz de bruxa que só ela tinha._

_- Engraçado... eu ia perguntar o mesmo de você, bruxa velha!_

_- Ora, você..._

_- É um prazer vê-la, senhorita Rodrigues – Luna me deu uma cotovelada e murmurou bem baixo no meu ouvido – "Está louca?"._

_Não respondi, ficamos em silêncio escutando a senhorita Rodrigues falando coisas de como eu tinha sorte por minha irmã ficar me controlando o dia inteiro, ela dizia algo como "Tem que aprender modos, o que seus pais não lhe ensinaram antes de sumir! Uma pena! Pelo menos a menor tem mais consciência... e blábláblá" coisas que eu simplesmente ignorei._

_Tocar no assunto dos nossos pais sempre deixa Luna triste, isso me deu raiva e eu simplesmente a cortei._

_- Com todo o respeito Senhorita Rodrigues, mas não estou de bom humor hoje para ficar escutando suas reclamações, então eu peço gentilmente que guarde isso para nossa aula – ela me olhava pasma, junto com Luna e seus olhos chorosos. O elevador chegou ao térreo – foi um prazer falar com a senhorita, mas temos que ir. __–_  
e olhei o relógio – Já estamos atrasadas.

_Só peguei na mão de Luna que parecia pasma e hipnotizada, assim como a senhorita Rodrigues e sai do elevador. Luna já devia estar acostumada, afinal é minha irmã, sabe como eu sou._

_Seus olhos estavam longe, por assim dizer, eles perderam seu brilho por alguns segundos enquanto a arrastava pela portaria, então ela voltou a si._

_- Obrigada._

_- Para quê servem as irmãs?_

_Já estávamos saindo da portaria e vimos John encostado no carro. Ele usava seu cap de sempre, uma blusa social e jeans como um típico adolescente americano que em um dia normal decidira usar um cap de motorista sabe-se lá por que. _

_- Finalmente! –e ele pareceu reparar os olhos ainda chorosos de Luna __ –_ mas o que que...

_Eu sabia que Luna não iria querer falar nada, ela não gostava que as pessoas a tratassem como se fosse de vidro._

_- Estamos atrasados – foi tudo que eu disse, e assim, ele entendeu._

_No caminho ficamos quietas enquanto John dirigia, ele parou a porta da escola, eu já ia abrir a porta e sair correndo pra entrar, já que eles a trancavam assim que dava 7 horas, então o lema era "Chegue cedo ou vá para casa", mas a porta estava trancada._

_- Então vocês iam embora sem me contar nada? – John nos olhou com certa reprovação._

_- Foi a senhorita Rodrigues – soltei de uma vez._

_- Nossa que mulher chata! O que ela fez dessa vez?_

_- Nada de mais, só o fato dela existir já me irrita. – disse com o habitual de indiferente. Sempre deixei mais que claro meus sentimentos por ela, afinal, vou fazer o que? Ela me odeia, eu a odeio... É recíproco. Negar pra que? Ela também não nega, só me trata de modo mais "amável" na escola por que pode descontar em minha notas aquela..._

_- Luna, esquece essa mulher! __ – John cortou a linha de meus pensamentos__ – _Não ligue para o que ela fala! Sabe que é tudo mentira...

_- Ela tem razão... __ – Luna o cortou __– _eles nos abandonaram.

_Provavelmente John ia dizer alguma coisa bastante madura que demoraria cerca de 20 minutos, mas nós não tínhamos esse tempo então eu simplesmente peguei a mão de Luna e disse: __ – __Não importa__ – e procurei seus olhos com os meus__ –_, vou estar sempre ao seu lado, para o que der e vier.

_John sorriu e abriu as portas, já ia sair quando Luna me prendeu em um abraço._

_- Para o que der e vier?_

_- É... para o que der e vier..._

_- Não quero ser chato, mas... já vão fechar os portões._

_Isso foi o suficiente pra sairmos correndo como desesperadas gritando "Espera aí! Eu já estou indo!"._

_Luna e eu éramos muito conhecidas na escola, não que esteja me achando. Mas isso era verdade. Eu tinha acabado de ficar solteira, o que fazia com que muitos me cantassem e não quanto sei quanto a você, mas eu adoro isso._

_Já Luna era sempre solteira, nunca namorou, nem beijou, não que eu não tenha permitido. Sempre a incentivei, mas ela dizia algo como: "Tem que ser com alguém especial". Tinham alguns corajosos e outros galinhas que ainda insistiam em chamá-la pra sair. Às vezes ela até aceitava o convite, mas nunca saia como eles queriam._

_Assim que chegamos procuramos um conjunto de cadeiras vazia. Achei um conjunto vazio em um canto da sala e enquanto caminhava até lá escutei coisas típicas como: "Que isso", "Senta aqui", "E aí, Aléxis?" ou então alguns suspiros, __não entendia muito bem o que eles viam em mim, mas estava me acostumando com isso..._

_Sentei em uma das cadeiras e Luna ao meu lado. Ela estava vermelha. Provavelmente lhe disseram coisas parecidas enquanto me seguia. Luna era assim, tão delicada, tão... fofa. É eu sei minha irmã é fofa._

_Tivemos aula de Química, Física, e blábláblá, ou seja, aulas que decidi ignorar e então tivemos aulas de mitos gregos, as únicas aulas em que me concentrava e conseguia acompanhar, pelo menos enquanto ele falava, já quando nos mandava ler... é outra historia._

_Luna também amava essa aula junto com o professor. Ele se chamava Nicolas, era muito legal e realmente sabia dar aula. Ele tem uns 24 anos, mas aparenta ter 17, tem o cabelo cacheado em um castanho avermelhado e sempre está de boné._

_Isso é um tanto estranho, mas ele é tão legal que ninguém reclama disso._

_Logo depois da aula de Mitologia Grega tivemos aula de que?_

_Adivinha! Pois é! Se você acha que tivemos aula de Historia do Mundo está totalmente certo._

_Não sei porquê, mas quando o professor Nicolas saia de sala e deu de cara com a Senhorita Rodrigues ela o olhou feio e murmurou um "Bom dia, Nicolas" ele a olhou com um tanto de medo e saiu correndo pelo corredor._

_- Bom dia, pivetes. – como sempre ninguém a ouviu, simplesmente a ignoraram. – CALADOS! – e imediatamente todos se sentaram. – O Trabalho em cima da mesa. – e foi passando recolhendo os trabalhos_

_Ela nos havia mandado um trabalho de 1000 palavras sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Luna e eu havíamos feito 2000 palavras, estávamos satisfeitas com nós mesmas._

_Tudo bem, admito que devo ter escrito 500 das 2000, mas não me leve a mal. Luna sabe que eu tenho muito dificuldade nisso, não que ela não tenha, ela tem e muito. Mas Luna quer ser escritora quando crescer, ela tem muita imaginação e sei que um dia vai conseguir._

_Mesmo com essa dificuldade ela se esforça todos os dias para escrever seus contos. Luna me mandou ler alguns, até tentei, mais não consigo! As palavras simplesmente escapam do papel. Então um dia Luna leu para mim e eu sei muito bem que ela tem bastante talento._

_Ela sabia que eu mal conseguia escrever 10 linhas, imagina 500 palavras! Ela não estava chateada comigo, estava feliz pelo trabalho que tínhamos feito._

_A senhorita Rodrigues foi a nossa mesa, pegou o nosso trabalho e disse:__ – __Ora, ora, Aléxis e Luna, é o trabalho de vocês? – ela deu ênfase a "vocês", mas eu tentei ignorar._

_- Sim, senhorita Rodrigues – disse Luna sorridente. –, são 2000 mil palavras_

_Ela pareceu surpresa e eu normalmente diria "Fecha a boca, eu quero respirar" mas me controlei._

_- Minhas queridas, eu acho que vocês não entenderam._

_- Hãn? – soltamos juntas._

_- Era pra fazer o trabalho com um colega e vocês são irmãs, o que lhes dá certa vantagem e eu não posso dar vantagens para um aluno em especial, tenho que tratá-los como iguais._

_Tratá-los como iguais? Isso só pode ser brincadeira._

_- Como é que é?__ – juro que tentei fazer soar como uma pergunta normal, mas saiu mais como uma ameaça do que qualquer outra coisa._  


_- Vou lhes dar um 4,5 – e me olhou nos olhos __ – _acho que assim está bom.

_Eu já ia pular nela e começar a lhe dar uns bons socos merecidos, mas Luna me segurou como se previsse isso._

_- Obrigada, senhorita Rodrigues – ela forçou um sorriso que Senhorita Rodrigues lhe devolveu de um modo igualmente forçado, porém arrogante e foi passando as outras mesas. Luna me soltou._

_- Por que você me segurou? Eu devia ter dado uns socos nela e um bom chute naquela..._

_- Está louca? Nossas notas em História do Mundo já são baixas, quer baixá-las ainda mais?_

_- Hum! Mas admita, ela merece uns chutes bem dados naquele tra..._

_- Sim, eu admito, mas não quero ser reprovada._

_- Hmf!_

_E a partir daí a aula foi um porre! Depois de tudo, quando finalmente acabou a escola ficamos um pouco com o nosso grupinho até John nos levou para casa. __Estávamos na cama fazendo os deveres de casa e fui a cozinha fazer café para não pegar no sono._

_Enquanto fazia o café pensava no quanto a senhorita Rodrigues era irritante. Porra, eu escrevi 500 palavras para tirar 4,5?_

_Isso não estava justo! Não ia ficar assim! Foi aí que eu soquei com raiva a parede e a luz do prédio todo falhou._

_- Casetada..._

_- Aléxis! – Luna já choramingava_

_- Foi sem querer! A culpa não foi minha!_

_- O que você fez? Eu estou com medo..._

_- Ai, caramba. – em um momento de desespero soquei a parede de novo e a luz voltou._

Olhei confusa para minhas mãos, mas não havia diferença alguma. Elas continuavam em seu tom normal, apenas estavam em um tom avermelhado pelo impacto com a parede, mas fora isso estava tudo normal.

_- Pára com isso! Não é legal! __ – ouvi Luna gritar do quarto._  


_- Não fui eu! Eu não fiz nada._

_Podia ouví-la correndo em direção a cozinha, provavelmente para brigar comigo ou algo do tipo, mas então a campainha tocou._

_Não pensei duas vezes e esse foi meu erro, eu abri a porta e vi uma senhorita Rodrigues me olhando com um tanto de satisfação._

_- An... senhorita Rodrigues? – por que elea esta me olhando desse jeito?_

_- Senhorita Rodrigues! É uma honra..._

_- Chega desse teatrinho.__ – e seus olhos assumiram um tom escarlate. __– __Chegou a hora de vocês, semi-deusas._  


**CONTINUA**

* * *

*;*

**N/A**

_tenso .-._


	4. Minha Culpa

_No capitulo anterior

* * *

_

Não pensei duas vezes e esse foi meu erro, eu abri a porta e vi uma senhorita Rodrigues me olhando com um tanto de satisfação.

- Ahn... senhorita Rodrigues? – disse estranhando aquele olhar

- Senhorita Rodrigues! É uma honra...

- Chega desse teatrinho. Chegou a hora de vocês, semi-deusas.

_**_Continua...

* * *

_**

- Como é que é? Semi-deusas?

Então senhorita Rodrigues se tornou uma criatura negra com dois metros de altura, garras afiadas e asas de morcego. Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos cor de sangue e me pegou pela gola da camisa.

- Já cansei desse joguinho – então Luna fez algo que me surpreendeu, desde que morávamos com nosso "tio" ele nos obrigou a fazer karatê, kung fu, ginástica olímpica e esgrima, ela simplesmente pegou uma faca e ficou em posição de ataque.

Ela golpeou a senhorita Rodrigues no braço em que ela me segurava, pareceu não doer muito, mas foi o suficiente para me soltar com um rugido de dor.

- Quer ir primeiro, querida?

- Pode vir... – ela parecia confiante e com medo, pegou mais uma faca e jogou para mim, eu a peguei e fiquei em posição de ataque.

- Acho que no fundo sempre quis fazer isso – então eu lhe dei um chute no braço e lhe cortei raspando.

Nós continuamos com os chutes fortes e cortes de raspão, não adiantava quanta força botássemos, as facas pareciam não cortar realmente a pele daquela coisa, ainda bem que a cozinha era grande.

Tudo bem que ela estava uma bagunça tal, mas resistia bravamente. Aquela coisa tentou agarrar meus pés, eu rapidamente esquivei e então aquelas garras fizeram uma rachadura na parede com o impacto.

Ela tentou agarrar e provavelmente arrancar minha cabeça, eu obviamente desviei e invés da minha cabeça ela pegou a cafeteira com o café ainda quente.

Não sei ao certo, mais em uma tentativa desesperada finquei a faca na barriga daquela coisa. Ela rugiu e me encarou furiosa, tentei puxar a faca de volta mais ela não saía, ela tentou cortar minha garganta e eu tentei desviar, mas ela foi em cheio no meu rosto, caí no chão e minha visão ficou embaçada.

Eu apenas pude ver Luna em uma expressão de desespero, ela hesitou por um segundo e isso foi o suficiente para aquela coisa agarrar seu braço que tinha a faca, ela deu um chute forte na mão do monstro, ele grunhiu de dor e torceu a mão de Luna... eu podia vê-la chorar sem forças para resistir, então o monstro lhe deu um tapa, raspando as garras no rosto de Luna.

Ela caiu com força no chão, apoiada no braço da faca e ele parecia torcido. Isso não era bom...

Aquela coisa sorriu como se ela apenas estivesse se divertindo com aquilo, então sua expressão sumiu e ela virou cinzas. De trás dela pude ver John e nosso professor de Mitologia Grega, Nicolas, segurando dois arcos grandes.

- John... – eu consegui murmurar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, somos seus protetores.

Então tudo apagou e eu tive a visão de uma garota correndo no meio de uma... floresta?

Ela tinha cabelos como os meus, eu tentei falar, mas minha voz não saía. Então ela começou a olhar para os lados como se procurasse algo e vi seus olhos. Caramelos escuro. Era Luna.

Ela parecia desesperada e corria a toda velocidade

- Aléxis! – ela me chamou, – Aléxis! – minha visão foi sumindo – ALÉXIS! – e eu só pude ouvir sua voz

Tudo apagou e eu acordei em uma cama ofegante e toda suada.

- Onde...

- Acampamento meio-sangue – foi então que o vi. Um garoto de olhos verdes mar, cabelos pretos e sorriso simpático. Eu acho que corei um pouco... – Bem-vinda – ele sorriu de novo.

- ...

- Bem, acho que talvez você não saiba... e eu até não seja a melhor pessoa para te dizer isso... mas... acho que posso tentar.

Eu apenas assenti. Devia parecer uma idiota vermelha, como um pimentão! Mas eu estava numa cama e ele em uma cadeira ao meu lado, ele era tão bonitinho e educado que eu nem prestei atenção no fato de estar quase morta há algum tempo.

- Bem... sabe as historias de deuses gregos e tal?

- ...

- Então... É tudo real

- Como é?

- É eu estou dizendo que é tudo real!

- Está bem

- Está bem?

- E eu sou o Papai noel!

- Essa não...

- É serio, eu sou o Papai noel!

- Chega, já entendi!

- É, eu também, agora me diz... Quem é você?

- Eu sou Percy Jackson

- Muito bem e... Onde estou? E por que estou aqui? Onde está minha irmã? E John e o professor Nicolas...?

- Calma, calma... Ahn... uma coisa de cada vez.

- Não! – já estava ofegante de novo – Se você não vai me ajudar, então caia fora!

Ele me olhava nos olhos curioso

- Talvez Ares...

- Do que está falando?

- Você sabe algo sobre seus pais?

Aquilo me deixou estática. Meus pais... eu podia ignorar a senhorita Rodrigues e tudo que saía da boca daquela cobra... mas aquilo de um jeito me abalou...

- Eu sou órfã e não sei de nada – já não o olhava.

- Nada?

- Só que... – eu respirei fundo - um deles morreu... e o outro sumiu...

- Você... sabe qual?

- Não...

- ...

Então uma mecha do meu cabelo que sempre ficava caindo no meu rosto caiu sobre o mesmo, e eu sorri.

- Mas sabe, - eu sorri para ele – dizem que tenho os cabelos de minha mãe e os olhos...

Ele então sorriu, tentei sentar, mas isso me deu um cansaço mortal e de repente tudo ficou escuro, eu apenas ouvi uma voz...

_- Às vezes... eu queria que tudo fosse como antes..._

Eu acordei novamente, toda suada e ofegante. Procurei o garoto com meus olhos... o tal Percy, mas ele não estava no quarto.

Eu levantei com cuidado, ainda estava meio zonza.

Sai do quarto em direção a qualquer lugar, podia ver pela janela um local todo aberto, eu adentrei mais a tal casa e comecei a ouvir vozes.

- Então meu caro centauro – de repente toda a historia grega passou pela minha cabeça "Centauro? Só pode ser brincadeira..." – de quem acha que elas podem ser?

- Ainda não há como concluir nada, Senhor D. – "Senhor D?", Demeter, Dionísio... "Céus, o que estou pensando?"

Então eu pude ouvir passos rápidos.

- Quiron. – uma voz feminina disse

- Ah! Olá, cara Rachel.

- Desculpe-me incomodar, mas é que... – eu olhei pela fechadura da porta e ela estava com uma certa expressão, uma névoa verde tomou conta de seu corpo e seus olhos já não eram os mesmo e ela parecia me encarar.

- _"As filhas do deus grande irão surgir_

_E juntas, o destino irão cumprir_

_Atrás do monstro que sozinho fugiu_

_Sete deverão ir_

_Com a ajuda de um amigo contarão_

_Que será aquele que os deixou em uma missão"_

Então a névoa a abandonou e já ia cair se não fosse por um... CENTAURO?

Eu sem querer abri a porta e caí de quatro no chão. O tal Senhor D ficou me olhando sem parecer surpreso.

- Quiron? - ela parecia confusa – Bem, como eu estava dizendo...

- Esqueça...

- Mas Quiron esta uma confusão lá no... – então ela me viu – entendo – e foi embora.

Eu comecei a me levantar e o Senhor D me olhava com curiosidade.

- Não parece tão surpresa...

- O garoto...

- Percy nos falou sobre seus pais, vai ser difícil descobrir qual dos deuses...

- É tudo real...

O Senhor D parecia normal diante do meu estado de choque.

- Bem, eu sou Quiron e este é Senhor D – eu o olhava chocada – Bem-vinda ao acampamento – ele sorria.

- Quiron o centauro...

- Sim, sim, sou o próprio.

- Chega disso, Alexandra, não é?

- Aléxis – corrigi.

- Muito bem Alexandra, - ele olhou para Quiron - creio que seja melhor manda-la ao chalé 11.

Ele assentiu.

- Espera ai! Tudo bem, essa coisa de deuses é difícil de digerir, mas onde está minha irmã?

Então Senhor D interveio.

- Tem certeza de que ela é sua irmã?

- Como assim? É claro que tenho certeza!

- Você pode provar?

- Eu... eu...

- Foi o que pensei

Então a raiva chegou a mim, eu criei Luna e a mim mesma! É claro que ela é minha irmã, ela tem os cabelos de nossa mãe, tudo bem que não tem os olhos, mas e daí?

- Luna é minha irmã! Sou tudo que ela tem! Nós duas num mundo enorme desse, sempre foi assim!

E ele me olhava com interesse, logo me ignorou e a raiva tomava cada vez mais conta de mim.

- Segundo quarto a direita – Quiron sorria simpático e minha raiva se foi.

- Obrigada

Eu segui até a casa novamente.

"Segundo a direita...".

Eu adentrei o quarto com o maior silêncio possível e lá estava Luna. O braço enfaixado, os olhos fechados e uma expressão de medo nos lábios.

Eu sentei em uma cadeira perto dela e peguei sua mão. Seus olhos se abriram e tomaram cor com o tempo. Então ela sorriu.

- Aléxis... – ela passou a mão pelo meu rosto e doeu um pouco, só então percebi que tinha sido lá em que a senhorita Rodrigues tinha me acertado – é culpa minha.

Eu apenas a abracei com força e cuidado por medo de machucá-la.

- Cale a boca

- Aléxis...

- O que?

- Para o que der e vier, não?

- Sim, - eu podia sentir uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto – Para o que der e vier.

_Flash Back off__

* * *

E esse foi nosso primeiro dia no acampamento meio-sangue...

*;*

_iai pessoas? Nao demorei tanto assim demorei?_

_Bom, _

_eu espero que voces tenhao gostado_

_e lembrem-se: **Escrever apenas 1 reviewzinho nao doi ok? **_

_**_S**inceramente,_

_**_I**sabella_


	5. Talvez seja hoje, talvez não

**N/A**

*;*

_Outro cap \õ/_

_

* * *

_

**Unidas Pelo Sangue**

**_Cap.:4 __Talvez seja hoje, talvez não_**

*;*

A partir desse dia vivemos no acampamento, chalé 11.

O chalé 11 era bastante apertado, não que eu esteja reclamando, gosto de viver nele.

Já estamos aqui faz umas duas semanas, as coisas mudaram bastante... Menos essa mania de Luna em tentar nos comparar com os deuses.

Céus! O que temos de parecido com eles? Já não ligo tanto para isso... Não é que eu não tenha curiosidade de saber quem é nosso pai ou nossa mãe, ter tenho, mas... já me acostumei tanto com o chalé 11.

E fico pensando naquela profecia

_"As filhas do deus grande "_

Na primeira vez que a ouvi não dei tanta atenção, estava mais preocupada com Luna, mas agora... Quíron dizia para não me preocupar, afinal, logo depois de nós, chegaram mais duas garotas.

Maryan e July, mas ainda assim minha aflição não sumia. "_As filhas do deus grande"_, não me leve a mal, mas elas não eram parecidas, era mais fácil concluir que seriamos nós as da profecia do que elas duas.

Maryan tinha os cabelos ondulados mel, olhos azuis na medida certa, era esbelta e já chegava a minha altura, tinha 12 anos. July tinha cabelos castanhos chocolate, olhos castanhos avermelhados , mas eu podia jurar que eram cor de fogo, ela era alva, esbelta e também chagava a minha altura, tinha 12 anos.

Elas não se pareciam, eram contrárias para dizer a verdade, mas ainda assim eram nossas melhores amigas no acampamento.

Agora você deve estar se perguntando: e o Percy?

Bem, o Percy... eu fui muito má com ele quando nos conhecemos... mas eu estava nervosa, temia por minha irmã.

Depois de entender e engolir essa história de ser uma semi-deusa, fui procurá-lo e lhe pedi desculpas, ele foi compreensivo e nos ajuda desde aquele dia, é uma boa pessoa... acho que jamais conheci um garoto assim...

Não é que eu esteja gostando dele! Ele é meu amigo, só isso. Ele tem as suas manias e vive incentivando Luna com essa coisa de tentar descobrir quem são os nossos pais...

Hoje ele me veio com uma proposta interessante, ele arrumou uma reunião no Olimpo para tentar falar com os deuses e fazê-los nos proclamar. Sinceramente não sei como ele tem aceso a essas coisas mas... Não sei se é isso que eu realmente quero... gosto tanto dessa vida que temos agora, talvez _não ir_ seja uma boa opção, mas Luna quer tanto descobrir...

- _Pense não só por você, pense por Luna também._

E foi tudo que ele disse antes de ir embora. Pensar por ela... sempre penso por ela... sempre pensei...

Estava no chalé de Hermes, deitada em um dos sacos de dormir. O chalé estava vazio... e eu continuava no meu debate silencioso. _Ela queria tanto saber..._

Foi então que a porta se abriu, não quis olhar para ver quem era, já sabia. Estávamos em horário de almoço e ninguém do chalé de Hermes faltaria ao almoço, apenas uma pessoa: Luna.

Ela sentou-se ao meu lado, olhando para o teto, talvez se perguntando o porquê de eu estar tão concentrada o olhando, então ela disse:

- É legal?

- Hm?

- É legal olhar para o teto enquanto todos estão lá fora comendo e se divertindo? – lá vinha Luna com aquele tom sarcástico que só ela tinha.

- É. É legal – respondi no mesmo tom sem tirar os olhos do teto.

- Então tá...

Pensava em como lhe dizer, o que ela iria querer fazer? Provavelmente aceitar a proposta de Percy... Graças aos céus ele não tinha contado a ela sobre isso.

- Luna... – Ela já ia se levantar, mas ao ouvir minha voz Luna parou.

- Hm? O que foi Aléxis?

- Luna... você quer tanto assim descobrir quem são nossos pais?

- É claro que quero! Você não?

- Não é isso! Não é que eu não queira, mas... – não havia lhe contato da profecia e não seria hoje que iria contar.

- Mas...? – incentivou Luna.

- Mas... Ah, Luna! É complicado!

- Para você é tudo tão complicado!

- Luna me escuta, – ela me olhava com aquele biquinho – e se isso mudasse nossa vida para sempre?

Os olhos de Luna se tornaram confusos.

- C-como assim, Aléxis..?

- Só responda!

- E-eu... – e seus olhos ficaram firmes – Nós iríamos dar um jeito. Sempre demos.

Eu a olhava surpresa. É verdade, sempre demos um jeito.

- Então está certo.

- Hm?

- Luna, amanhã vamos a uma reunião com os deuses, vamos descobrir quem são nossos pais... ao menos um deles...

Pude sentir os olhos dela brilharem e ela quase chorar de tanta alegria.

- I-isso é sério? – gaguejou – Sério mesmo?

- É claro que é sério! Acha que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas?

Luna me abraçou

- Obrigada.

Eu apenas pude sorrir. Nós iríamos descobrir um de nossos pais hoje, pelo menos eu espero.

Depois disso o dia até passou tranquilo no acampamento, a não ser pelo fato de Luna quase me matar de tanto falar e falar, o que ela falava? Coisas como_"Já pensou se formos filhas de Afrodite?"_, _"E se no final formos filhas de Demeter?"_ou então _"O que você acha, Aléxis? Qual deles pode ser nosso parente?"_.

Ela só falava mais e mais e aquilo estava me deixando maluca! Eu lhe disse que queria respirar um ar e fui me perdendo em direção a floresta, não me leve a mau, mas é que se eu não me afastasse dela tinha certeza de que iria acabar pulando em seu pescoço para ela calar aquela boca.

Não olhava por onde ia, deixava meus passos me guiarem e fui acabar parando no campo de treinamento. Não olhei direito, mas logo percebi a presença de alguém. Era ele, meu melhor amigo no acampamento, Thyler.

Thyler era um filho de Apolo. Ele era simpático, brincalhão e sempre com aquele ar de conquistador. Era alto, moreno de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos penetrantes, sim, eu tinha que admitir, ele tinha uma beleza que me deixava sem ar.

As pessoas no acampamento sempre diziam que ele era caidinho por mim e que ele era aquele conquistador galinha, mas desde que eu vim para o acampamento, ele tomou as "rédeas".

Já não sabia mais no que acreditar, ele podia sim ter aquele ar conquistador, mas sinto que ele não o usava em mim e se usava, era sem querer.

Ele tinha um corpo um tanto musculoso e embora não parecesse comigo era sempre gentil, sabia a hora de escutar calado e a hora de comentar sobre o meu caso.

Já o havia contado da proposta de Percy, mas nunca da profecia. Não me lembrava exatamente o que ela dizia, apenas me lembrava de uma frase: _"As filhas do deus grande"._

Aproximei-me e logo ele me notou.

- Hm? – ele parou por um momento e assim seu sorriso simpático invadiu seu rosto. – Ah! Oi!

- Oi – peguei uma espada. Nunca me dava muito bem com as espadas aqui do acampamento, elas nunca se encaixavam direito na minha mão, muito menos na de Luna.

Ele pareceu perceber minha angústia e se posicionou em ataque.

- Contou à ela? – Thyler me mandou um golpe fraco.

- Contei. – mandei-lhe uma esquiva forte.

- E então...? – ele disse com um pouco de esforço. Acho que foi forte demais...

- E Então que ela não para de falar! – tentei lhe tirar a espada, mas ao invés da dele cair para um lado, as duas caíram. Corri a procura de mais uma espada, Thyler pegou uma lança. Ia pegar uma espada só, mas acabei pegando duas.

- Está ficando mais covarde. – foi tudo o que ele disse assim que viu as duas espadas em minhas mãos.

Para minha surpresa, eu me dava muito bem com duas espadas do que com uma só, mas mesmo assim... elas não encaixavam bem na minha mão.

Ele atacava com as duas partes da lança e eu defendia forte.

- Não sou covarde! – rebati tão forte o ataque que Thyler saltou para trás.

- Então por que duas? – ele apontava para minhas espadas. – Falta de confiança em vencer?

Thyler queria me provocar e sabia muito bem como fazer isso. Parti para cima dele, atacando tão forte que ele apenas recuava com medo da lança partir. Thyler lançou-me um ataque rápido pelos pés, mas assim que o fez se arrependeu, pois eu defendi com as duas espadas, o que fez sua lança quebrar em duas.

Ele bem que tentou se virar com essas duas partes, tentou fazê-las de arma, mas assim que o fez usei o truque para lhe tirar a espada, neste caso, aquele toco de madeira.

Não sei como, mas consegui fazer isso com as duas ao mesmo tempo, ele se surpreendeu com isso assim como eu e foi pego de surpresa. Suas duas partes da lança voaram para outro canto da área de treinamento, eu girei, pus uma espada na sua garganta e a outra em sua nuca.

- Pelos deuses! Como fez isso?

Eu finalmente saí do meu transe

- Han... instinto, – chutei – eu acho... – assim baixei as espadas em minhas mãos.

- Você acha? – Thyler riu. – Pode me ensinar?

- Instinto não se ensina – _Que desculpa besta_; pensei.

- Ah! – indagou ele, mas em seu rosto seu sorriso somente aumentou quando ele disse simpático: – Tudo bem, mas fica me devendo essa.

- O que? Eu venço e fico devendo a você?

- Hm... – Thyler coçou o queixo pensativo. – É! – sorriu travesso.

Apenas o olhei incrédula. Suspirei. Sentei-me no gramado olhando o sol, era realmente maravilhoso. Thyler sentou ao meu lado, mas logo minha atenção era voltada para a reunião com os deuses.

- Ei! – ele acenou bem em frente ao meu rosto.

- Ah! Desculpe...

- Pensava na reunião, certo?

- Certo... – murmurei mais para mim mesma do que para ele

- Está ansiosa? – ele tentava me entender

- Não sei ao certo...

- O que for será. – Thyler sorria simpático, acho que corei um pouco.

- Obrigada.

Nós ficamos um pouco mais lá conversando, porém logo ele teve que ir para seu o chalé resolver uma briga qualquer. Parti em direção ao chalé de Poseidon, afinal, uma hora ou outra eu teria de enfrentar Percy e lhe contar sobre minha decisão.

Estava distraída demais em meus pensamentos e mal notei quando dei uma bela de uma cabeça com alguém a minha frente.

- Ai! – dissemos

- Desculpe – disse massageando a testa onde havia batido. Levantei o rosto para ver quem era e assim minha expressão mudou – July!

Ela apenas sorria ainda massageando o ponto onde havíamos colidido, July abriu a boca para me cumprimentar ou assim eu imaginava, mas apenas disse:

- Au!

A olhei surpresa, eu não a via durante tanto tempo... ela havia ido morar com seus pais adotivos. Sabia que ela voltaria logo e isso me mantinha com esperanças e tudo que ela tinha a me dizer agora era... "Au"?

- É tudo o que tem a dizer?

- Pera aí... – ela ainda massageava a testa. – Que cabeça dura você tem, já vi que quando lhe dizem isso não é só figurativamente.

- Engraçadinha...

Ela riu.

- Sabe que estou brincando.

- É. – admiti. – Senti falta desse seu jeito doido.

July apenas sorria.

- Bom, eu estava te procurando e... Ah, pode me ajudar aqui? – pediu minha mão e com um impulso a puxei do chão. – ...Luna disse que você queria pegar um ar... – continuou.

- Ah, bom, é uma longa história.

- Temos o resto do verão todo.

- Vai mesmo me obrigar a falar, não é?

- Com certeza.

Lhe contei enquanto íamos em direção ao chalé de Poseidon

- Quer dizer que vão descobrir?

- Talvez.

- Fico feliz. – dizia ela.

- Você também será reconhecida, assim que chegar aos treze anos.

- Já está perto...

Sorri, já tínhamos chegado ao chalé de Poseidon. Batemos na porta e esperamos alguma reação, ouvimos coisas sendo jogadas para o chão e um grito de Percy de "Já vai!"

Ele pareceu feliz ao nos ver, sorriu simpático.

- Você decidiu?

- Não está sabendo? – disse. – Isso me surpreende...

- Hm?

- Eu me decidi, ou melhor, Luna decidiu por nós

- Entendi... – Percy coçou a nuca

- Bom... eu só queria saber quando partimos para o Olimpo e quem vai?

- Será amanhã pela manhã, às 7 horas, iremos Annabeth, você, Luna, Clarisse e eu.

- Clarisse?

- É para resolver umas questões dela... nada para se preocupar – ele sorria, mas eu podia ver um tanto de medo em seus lábios, não medo dessas tais questões, talvez medo de eu descobrí-las

- O.k... Obrigada, Percy – ele já ia fechar a porta – Dê um "oi" para Annabeth por mim. – eu sorri maliciosa.

July ria ao meu lado

- O que foi?

- Não acredito que disse isso.

- O que?

- "_Dê um "oi" para Annabeth por mim_" – ela tentou imitar minha voz.

- O que tem de mais?

- Já pensou se estraga a moral dela assim? – ela ainda ria baixinho.

- Annabeth não é assim, ela não se deixaria cair por algo tão infantil, – July me olhou curiosa. – ela sabe que é tudo brincadeira – sorri.

- Tudo bem, vou ficar quieta. – e levantou as mãos em um sinal de rendição.

Então foi a minha vez de rir, ter ela ao meu lado realmente fazia falta.

- July...

- Hm?

- A Mary já chegou?

- Sim, eu a encontrei no caminho. Por quê?

- Por nada, apenas é bom saber...

Conversarmos mais um pouco e logo teve o jantar, e Luna com aquela mania de nos comparar aos deuses... ela estava tão animada com isso que podia jurar que teria um infarto a qualquer minuto.

Depois do jantar, na hora de dormir, ela não conseguia pregar os olhos. Os fechava e nada dela pegar no sono. Nós dormíamos uma ao lado da outra, peguei sua mão e ela se limitou a sorrir, quando finalmente adormeceu lhe beijei na testa e dormi ao seu lado, aguardando pelo o que o futuro me guardava.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

*;*

**N/A**

Campanha:

_Finais tensos sao fodas!_

_\õ/_

_**_S**inceramente,_

_**_I**sabella_


	6. A Reunião

**N/A:**

_Bem, mas um cap grandão_

_

* * *

_

*;*

**Cap.: 5 A Reunião**

*;*

Eu acordei, na verdade Luna me acordou... Cara, a reunião seria às 7h e ela me acorda que horas? Às 5h! Ah, é isso aí, às 5h da madrugada. Ainda não acredito que ela fez isso, tudo bem, eu admito, não consegui dormir direito essa noite, talvez estivesse "ansiosa", não sei ao certo...

Mas na real, ela me acordou às 5h da manha com uma desculpa de que "pensou" que eram às 6h30. Olha minha cara de quem acredita...

Eu levantei ainda grogue e não querendo discutir mesmo, então a ignorei ao máximo e fui direto para o chuveiro. Pensei que talvez a água quente do chuveiro me acalmasse, mas nem isso ela fez, o máximo que fez foi me acordar.

Então eu me troquei e sem ao menos tentar falar com Luna fui dar uma volta pelo acampamento (Me dá um tempo, tá! Acordei às 5h da manha). Não sei como, mas eu estava sentada ao lado da árvore da filha de Zeus, inspirando o ar da colina, era tão fresco...

Não sei por que, mas eu adorava aquele ar da colina, era tão... não sei... não dá para explicar. Era como inspirar a emoção de uma manhã de aventuras, eu sei, ninguém aqui me entende quando falo isso. Olhava o céu, era tão lindo...

Nem percebi quando alguém se sentou ao meu lado, não queria ver quem era, não que eu soubesse, só não queria tirar meus olhos daquele céu e muito menos prestar atenção a alguém logo agora que apreciava o ar da colina.

- O grande dia, não é? – a voz de Thyler saía sincera ao meu lado

Eu inspirei mais uma vez o ar da colina antes de responder, só que mais demoradamente.

- É – eu sorri

- Você gosta, não é?

- Do que?

- Da colina, - então eu olhei em seus olhos penetrantes – você... parece vê-la como se fosse mágica.

Eu não pude evitar sorrir

- Talvez para mim seja.

Ele sorriu, então ficamos nos olhando por um tempo, até ele quebrar o silêncio.

- E Luna, como está? Suportável?

- Está brincando? Sabe a que horas ela me acordou?

- Não, mas estou curioso.

- Às 5h da madrugada! E você sabe como fico grogue de manhã! Você não tem idéia da força que usei para não acabar pulando em cima dela.

Ele apenas sorria.

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Você. – ele disse simplesmente

- Ora, seu...

Então ele riu, eu sorri. Ele sabia como me irritar, mas mesmo assim eu sabia que era brincadeira, não valia a pena ficar de mal com ele por uma bobagem dessas.

- Gosta da desgraça dos outros

- Não. Só da sua!

- Ah, seu... – eu dei um tapa nele de leve.

- Fica linda quando está irritada – ele soltou de repente e tudo que pude fazer foi corar – han... eu...

- Aí está você! – Luna gritava a alguns passos de nós e só agora percebi que ele estava bem próximo de mim, ele pareceu também perceber e levantamos num pulo. Céus, por que ele tinha que dizer isso logo agora? Não é que ele tivesse dito antes, só que... ah! Você entendeu!

E por que raios Luna tinha que chegar logo agora? E por que estou pensando essas coisas? Anda Aléxis concentre-se, foco!

- Onde você estava? Sabe que horas são?

Eu não respondi, o fato dele estar tão perto de mim há algum tempo ainda me deixava sem reação e minha cabeça não funcionava direito.

- Ei, Aléxis! Acorda! Tô falando com você!

- Han? – eu disse saindo do meu transe

- O que houve com você? – então ela nos analisou – Ou melhor, o que houve com vocês?

Por algum motivo ele ainda permanecia quieto e sem reação, mas logo se recompôs.

- Desculpe, eu tenho que ir – disse ele indo em direção ao acampamento

- P-pera aí – eu estou gaguejando? Céus, o que houve comigo? – onde você vai?

- É. Vem tomar café com a gente

Então ele nos analisou e me olhou nos olhos

- Vou resolver algumas coisas do meu chalé, boa sorte com os deuses. – e ele se foi, não sei por que, mas me senti uma completa idiota. Pelos deuses! Por que ele tinha que dizer aquilo?

- Aléxis?

- ... – e eu continuava olhando aquele canto, agora vazio, por onde ele tinha passado

- ALÉXIS! – ela gritou tão alto que eu saltei para trás

- Eu!

- O que houve com vocês?

- Eu, eu... É que, b-bom...

- Está gaguejando? – então eu me recompus

- É claro que não!

- Tudo bem, calminha. – dizia ela tentando me acalmar – Agora vamos tomar café.

- July já acordou?

- Sabe que já. Por que pergunta? – sim, a July tinha o costume de acordar bem cedo e quando digo bem cedo, digo BEM cedo mesmo...

- Eu... – eu sorri – Gosto de ver como algumas coisas nunca mudam – ela apenas sorriu e logo já estávamos no refeitório.

- Já estava na hora. Sabe que horas são? – eu não sei como, mas sempre que July acordava, ela parecia estar prestes a explodir de tanta empolgação.

- Bom dia para você também

- Ah, bom dia...

- Que horas são, hein? – disse ainda meio sonolenta pegando umas frutas e leite puro, logo em seguida jogando parte das frutas no fogo murmurando: "Para Hermes" Sim, para Hermes, eu estava no chalé dele, acho que devia lhe agradar um pouco pela hospitalidade que os filhos de Hermes sempre nos ofereciam.

- São 6h15 e... eca! – disse ela assim que eu tomei um gole do leite puro, eu simplesmente levantei uma sobrancelha – Ah, claro, – ela sorriu – hábitos são hábitos. – eu apenas pude rir – Ainda não me acostumei com isso.

- Vai se acostumar.

Então Luna sentou ao nosso lado, ela parecia não conseguir se conter na cadeira.

- Luna?

- Han? – dizia ela quase que automaticamente

- Não vai comer nada?

- Eu... não consigo...

- Deixa de frescura, – lhe ofereci umas uvas – coma

- Eu não quero, não estou com fome. É sério.

- Luna... – eu a olhava com reprovação

- Está bem, está bem – dizia ela pegando umas uvas

- Nossa! – foi tudo o que July conseguiu dizer

- Eu sei

- Quem diria, tão animada ontem e tão quieta hoje, no grande dia

- É.

Ela apenas permanecia quieta – isso me deixava chateada. Ela era minha irmã, irritá-la fazia parte. Não que ela parecesse magoada, ela parecia mais era pensativa. Não que ela padecesse magoada, parecia mais era pensativa.

Então eu larguei minha maçã e peguei sua mão, ela pareceu despertar. Me olhava assustada e eu sorri.

- Às vezes eu queria ter uma irmã, sabe, ser assim como vocês, – então nós sorrimos – mas quando vejo como vocês brigam... – eu a olhava incrédula – É brincadeira – ela dizia sorrindo

Então Luna me fitou sorrindo

- É verdade que brigamos muito, – Luna apertava ainda mais minha mão – mas não sei se conseguiria viver sem isso.

- Nem eu.

Nós continuamos conversando, e Luna acabou aceitando comer alguma coisa... ela estava muito nervosa e eu podia jurar que quando nos encentrássemos com os deuses ela teria um infarto.

Já eram 6h40, mas decidi andar um pouco sozinha antes de ir para a reunião com os deuses. Eu precisava pensar...

Fui mais uma vez deixando meus pés me levarem e quando notei estava no campo de treinamento de arco e flecha. Normalmente o campo estava com milhares e milhares de flechas pelo chão, mas não havia nem sinal de uma se quer flecha.

Então para minha surpresa notei alguém treinando, estava longe demais para identificar. Fui me aproximando devagar, então pisei em um galho quebrando-o, ele fez um barulho pouco audível, mas a pessoa pareceu perceber.

Ela se virou quase que num susto e me lançou uma flecha rápida que passou quase que de raspão no meu braço, pude sentir o "ventinho" da flecha no lugar onde ela quase havia feito um corte, então eu senti um abraço apertado.

- Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. – ela murmurava baixo, era Melena, uma filha de Apolo. Ela era uma das pessoas mais gentis aqui do acampamento.

Tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros quase negros, ondulados, olhos castanhos penetrantes, como os de Thyler, era esbelta e tinha 14 anos.

- Mel, eu estou bem – dizia lhe retribuindo o abraço.

- Ai, graças – e Mel já me soltava – você veio tão de repente e estava tão concentrada que...

- Eu estou bem. Vê? – dizia lhe mostrando onde a flecha quase me acertara – Nenhum arranhão

- Não chegue de fininho, - ela parecia mais relaxada – isso não é bom

- Eu não sabia que era você

- Como não? Sabe que sou a única filha de Apolo com um arco-flecha mágico. Por que acha que o campo está tão limpo?

Sim, é verdade, Mel era uma das únicas filhas de Apolo presenteada pelo próprio. Ela havia ganho um arco-flecha mágico, com flechas que assim que caiam no chão voltavam para ela de acordo com sua vontade. Isso era um tanto prático, devo dizer, pois você não precisava ficar abaixando para recolher as flechas novamente.

Agora você deve estar pensando: e pra onde vão as flechas? Vão todas para uma espécie de caixa que ela guarda no seu chalé, uma caixa que nunca abria, era só ela imaginar a espécie de flecha que queria trazer de volta e ela aparecia em sua mão assim que a mesma entrava em contato com o arco.

Apolo lhe disse uma vez que o arco faz muito mais do que apenas lhe guardar as flechas "normais" lançadas e que um dia ela iria descobrir o segredo que ele realmente guardava.

- Aléxis? – dizia ela me tirando de meus pensamentos – Você está bem? Não devia ter me assustado...

- Eu estou bem, Mel, apenas... estava... pensando – eu lhe dizia sorrindo

E ela parecia novamente aliviada.

- Então, hoje é o grande dia, não é?

- É... mas... Ei, Mel, que horas são?

- 7h10. Por que?

- AH! ESSA NÃO! Tchau, Mel! Tenho que ir! – eu já corria em direção a casa grande, deixando uma Mel bastante confusa.

Cara, já eram 7h10, Luna deve estar querendo me matar agora. Fui correndo em direção a casa grande. Eu escutava uns "E aí, Aléxis?", "Como vai, Aléxis?" ou então "Tudo bem, Aléxis?" e eu apenas respondia no automático, não estava com tempo para aturar os filhos de Apolo, muito menos os de Afrodite.

E como já era esperado, escutei um grito e senti uns braços me pegarem num abraço tão apertado que cheguei a cair no chão.

- Sabe que horas são?

- Luna... – minha voz falhava – Não consigo... respirar – ela parecia perceber só agora

- Ah, claro. – e me soltou – Me desculpe, mas você sabe que horas são?

- Não, mas tenho uma idéia

- São 7h15, Aléxis! Já íamos partir e te deixar aqui!

- Tá, calma. Eu estou aqui, não está vendo?

Então escutamos apenas risadas atrás de nós.

- Já estava na hora – dizia Percy sorridente, nos ajudando a levantar.

- Tá legal senhor "eu sou demais", dá para explicar logo como chegaremos tão rápido ao Olimpo? – resmungava Clarisse

- Pegaremos uma carona.

- Carona? – perguntava Luna

- Tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia? – dizia Annabeth

- Quem melhor para nos levar a uma reunião com os deuses do que um deus?

- Um deus? – foi tudo que eu disse antes de um brilho forte surgir, imediatamente fechei meus olhos e quando a luz finalmente cerrou pude enxergar um lindo carro vermelho – Minha nossa... – foi tudo que consegui dizer

- Obrigado, garota – disse um adolescente saindo do tal carro

- Nossa... – pude ver os olhos de Luna brilharem – Que lindo! – e o sorriso do garoto só aumentou, a fitei ainda estranhando a situação – Um Maserati Spyder conversível vermelho.

Então o garoto pareceu um pouco decepcionado, sim a Luna tem uma certa paixão por carros de estilo.

- Obrigado. Então, Percy? Vamos lá?

- Claro...

- Sem querer ser chata, mas como vamos todos entrar nisso daí?

- Nisso daí não, – Luna me olhava com reprovação – num Maserati Spyder conversível vermelho – seus olhos brilharam e eu apenas revirei os olhos

- Tanto faz...

- Ah, claro, eu odeio tirar do modo esportivo, mas... – então ele apertou o botão do alarme, o carro se iluminou forte e no seu lugar estava uma van com espaço suficiente para 6 pessoas.

- Então, – dizia ele – vamos entrando?

- Que legal. Como faz isso? – dizia Luna

- Luna! – lhe dei uma cotovelada

- Ah, certo. Obrigada – ele apenas riu

Esperei Luna entrar primeiro na van, caso ela cercasse o tal garoto o enchendo de perguntas sobre o carro, todos entramos então percebi que não tinha a mínima idéia de quem era aquele garoto.

- ahn, você...

- Sou Apolo – dizia ele como se previsse a minha pergunta – e você deve ser umas das indeterminadas de 14 anos. – dizia pegando a minha mão – Aléxis, não é? Muito prazer – e ele a beijou.

- Ahn, prazer...

- E você – ele me pegou a mão de Luna – deve ser a tal Luna, de quem ouvi falar – e beijou a mesma – prazer – eu pude ver Luna corar

- Tá, já chega de romantismo. – dizia Clarisse – Vamos logo!

- É verdade, já estamos atrasados – dizia Annabeth

Apolo pareceu chateado, mas logo se pôs no volante, ele dirigia muito bem e Luna ficava cada vez mais impressionada com isso, seus olhos chegavam a brilhar. E Apolo pareceu notar.

- Gosta de velocidade?

- Muito.

- Quer dirigir?

- NÃO! – gritou Percy – Quer dizer, não é uma boa idéia...

Então Luna pareceu triste

- Não fica triste, – dizia Apolo – na volta quem sabe...?

E seus olhos brilharam de novo.

- Apolo... – foi tudo que Percy pode dizer

- Já entendi.

O resto da viagem foi silenciosa... bom, pelo menos algumas partes já que Apolo insistia em jogar charme na Luna e em mim, mas assim que chegamos ao Olimpo Apolo estacionou a van e todos saíamos dela

- Que horas são? – perguntou Annabeth

- São 7h30 – dizia o deus das profecias

- Vamos – então Percy começou a correr e nós o seguimos

- Mas e Apolo... – eu o procurei com os olhos – Mas...

- Ele é um deus, – dizia Percy – já esta lá

- Lá?

Então adentramos um palácio e logo em seguida encontramos uma sala com enormes tronos que formavam um U em torno de uma fogueira na mesma disposição dos chalés do acampamento e o teto reluzia com o amanhecer.

Então todos nos ajoelhamos perante os deuses

- Levantem-se, heróis – dizia Apolo, eu estranhei um pouco, para mim quem deveria nos dar essa ordem seria Zeus, mas ele parecia pensativo demais.

- Então – interveio uma das deusas que pude identificar como a da caça, Ártemis – são as semi-deusas...

Os deuses se olharam entre si e eu apenas observava cada um deles, identificando cada um. Vi Héstia, Ártemis, Afrodite, Atena, Demeter, Hera, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hefesto, Hermes, Apolo, Dionísio e Ares.

Eu não me importei e muito menos pensei em como o sr. D havia chegado primeiro que a gente, apenas observava cada uma das deusas. Eu podia não saber exatamente como minha mãe era, mas me olhar no espelho dava uma idéia, mas mesmo assim não consegui identificar qual provavelmente seria minha mãe.

Afrodite podia se tornar qualquer mulher do sonho de um homem, isso a incluía na minha lista, há louco para tudo nesse mundo, por que não um que gostasse de uma mulher de olhos mel claros e cabelos castanhos quase loiros?

Demeter era só um pouco parecida comigo e eu não sabia se podia ou não nutrir esperanças dela ser minha mãe, eu não tinha nada de comum com ela. As flores não me amavam se quer saber.

Uma vez, quando estava no internato, Luna e eu estávamos encarregadas de pôr as roupas no varal, houve um vento forte e uma das roupas saiu voando, eu fui atrás dela e no meio do caminho tropecei na raiz de uma árvore, acabei caindo de cara no chão e perdendo a peça de roupa que era da monitora. Tive que ficar trabalhando na cozinha para pagar como castigo

Ártemis era a que mais parecia comigo, não fisicamente, talvez no modo de falar ou agir, não sei ao certo, mas gostei dela...

De repente todos os deuses olharam Afrodite, como se suspeitassem dela, ela estava pondo esmalte nas unhas e nem ligando para o que estávamos falando.

- Afrodite, – dizia Ártemis – tem idéia de quem elas podem ser? – ela dizia como se fosse uma indireta

Afrodite pareceu entender e logo guardou o esmalte.

- O que foi? – ela pareceu ofendida – Só por não saberem de quem elas são filhas vão jogando a culpa em mim? Eu posso até não ter andado nas rédias esses dias, mas...

- Afrodite, – interveio Atena – por favor – ela pediu quase com raiva

- Claro, Minerva – ela levantou de seu trono e ficou em tamanho normal, ela veio até mim devagar e ao chegar a uma distância, particularmente não muito curta, fechou os olhos e inspirou o ar demoradamente, então seus olhos abriram perplexos e ela se virou para todos os deuses assustada. Olhou para o senhor dos deuses, ainda sem uma reação formada, que lhe olhava sério e frio e depois me fitou, talvez formulando sua frase – Eu... eu acho que o deus ou deusa corresponde é que lhe deve explicações – e voltou a se sentar em seu trono um tanto angustiada

"Ela vem até mim, como se fosse me dizer o meu parente, me 'cheira' e ainda tem a coragem de dizer isso?"

- Como é que é? – eu soltei – Cumpram suas promessas como os deuses que são! – eu dizia sem olhá-los

- Aléxis... – foi tudo que Luna conseguiu dizer

Ela tentou pegar minha mão, mas eu não deixei

- Não, Luna, eu não aguento mais. – e passei meu olhar pelos deuses – Viemos até aqui em busca de respostas, então vem essa aí, – dizia apontando para Afrodite – me "cheira" e no final diz que o deus correspondente que deve nos proclamar? Quer saber? Isso não me ajudou em nada! E eu sei que nenhuma de vocês, deusas aqui, é a minha mãe! – já estava ofegante – eu saberia se fosse... – e não aguentei mais.

Todos sabíamos que os deuses não falariam mais nada sobre o nosso caso, então me pus em direção a saída, ignorando o olhar de pena que Annabeth me lançava. Passei por Percy e murmurei um "Obrigada", afinal, mesmo não adiantando de nada, ele queria me ajudar e parecia querer estrangular os deuses.

Puxei Luna comigo em direção à saída, ela mantinha seus olhos chorosos.

- Que garota sem educação – dizia o sr. D

- É melhor eu levá-las – eu escutava a voz de Apolo com um tanto de pena e logo ele parou ao meu lado, instantaneamente parei de andar, ele olhou para Ártemis e a deusa somente assentiu – Venham comigo.

Nós o seguimos em silêncio e assim que nos aproximamos da van ele apertou novamente o alarme, então uma luz forte brilhou por toda a van que agora em seu lugar estava o bonito carro de antes, o qual eu não lembrava o nome.

Ele parecia querer nos animar, não funcionou muito comigo, mas os olhos de Luna pareceram brilhar de novo.

- Quer dirigir?

- Quero!

- Luna... – eu lhe dei mais uma cotovelada

- Ah, quer dizer, eu posso?

Então ele riu

- É claro que pode. Por que acha que lhe oferecia se não pudesse?

Luna sorriu e foi literalmente correndo ao assento do motorista, Luna sempre foi muito boa em jogos de corridas com carros, mas mesmo assim aquele não era um carro normal, era um carro voador.

Apolo e eu nos esprememos no banco do co-piloto. Apolo pareceu não se importar com o fato de ficar tão grudado comigo no banco, mas eu quase não conseguia respirar, ele pareceu notar e pôs um braço no meu ombro me puxando mais para ele, de um certo modo foi bom por eu ter mais espaço e conseguir respirar de novo, mas o fato de estar tão grudada nele ainda me deixava desconfortável.

Luna sentou no banco do piloto segurando firmemente o volante.

- Velocidade significa calor. – advertiu Apolo – Portanto, comece devagar e certifique-se de que está em boa altitude antes de acelerar de verdade.

Ela pareceu mais feliz com a notícia de que tinha um carro, além de bonito, poderoso em suas mãos.

- Luna... – e engoli em seco – Talvez não seja uma boa idéia...

- Fique só olhando, Aléxis.

E Apolo apenas sorria.

Ela começou devagar como Apolo falou, estava até aliviada com o fato de ela ter começado com tanto cuidado, mas assim que tomou altitude ela logo pôs mais e mais velocidade, então o carro começava a planar e balançar tão rápido que cortava o céu e isso parecia divertí-la.

- Luna, quem sabe ir um pouco mais devagar seria bom?

- Deixe ela se divertir – dizia Apolo sorrindo

E ela apenas acelerava mais, eu não sei porque mas ela ia tão rápido que talvez por puro instinto me agarrei ao que estava mais perto de mim: Apolo.

Ele parecia se divertir com a situação.

- Como eu pouso essa coisa?

- Primeiro você deve diminuir a velocidade.

- Diminuir? – Luna parecia triste

- Diminua logo, antes que agente acabe queimando tudo assim que chegarmos! – eu gritava desesperada

- Talvez seja melhor começar a diminuir mesmo, – ele parecia chateado – senão, não vamos conseguir parar depois.

- O.k.

Então ela soltou um pouco o acelerador, estávamos quase chegando ao acampamento.

- Diminua mais! – eu gritava

- Não dá, senão vamos acabar voando para fora do carro!

- Freie então!

- Mas...

- FREIE!

Então ela freou tão forte que me agarrei novamente a Apolo, ele parecia um pouco preocupado também, pois me agarrou mais forte, mas eu não dei muita atenção a isso. Quando Luna freou acabamos parando alguns centímetros de destruir completamente a casa grande.

Eu apenas suspirei

- Graças...

- Qual é? Eu fiz todo o trabalho e vocês aí ficaram só se agarrando?

Foi quando percebi o quanto estava grudada com ele, logo me soltei dele e ele pareceu não gostar, mas eu ignorei, saí do carro e me ajoelhei no chão.

- Graças...

- Dramática... – dizia Luna

Foi então que Apolo saiu do carro e me ajudou a levantar

- Você será a próxima, – ele pegou minha mão e a beijou – eu prometo...

Eu não queria tanto assim dirigir o carro de Apolo, mas não queria ser chata então murmurei um "Está bem..."

- Você dirigiu muito bem. – Ele disse se virando para Luna e lhe pegando a mão – Espero vê-las logo. – E logo ele estava no banco do piloto – E não fiquem chateadas com os deuses, eles só... estão um pouco estressados. – um raio caiu um pouco perto do carro – Calma! – e eu pude ouvi-lo murmurar um "Não tô falando..." em tom sarcástico.

- Obrigada – foi tudo que consegui dizer

- Não há de que – um brilho forte surgiu, eu desviei os olhos e quando o brilho cerrou ele já não estava mais lá e tudo o que fiz foi sorrir.

- E então? – Quíron sorria ao nosso lado

- Q-Quíron? – dizia Luna

- Como foram com os deuses?

- Nada.

- Nada?

- Não ajudou em nada, eles não nos disseram nada.

- Eu... eu sinto muito

- Esqueça. – eu sorri – E então? Teremos a tão esperada corrida de bigas ou não?

Quíron já tinha planejado com todos que haveria uma corrida de bigas há muito tempo, as equipes já estavam formadas e as bigas prontas.

Minha equipe seria: Luna, Annabeth, Percy e eu.

Havíamos combinado que Percy cuidaria dos cavalos, Annabeth construiria a biga e Luna e eu cuidaríamos de afastar as outras bigas da nossa, além de lutar quando necessário.

Eu tinha um certo medo dele cancelar tudo apenas pelo fato de achar que eu estaria triste demais por não me dizerem nada que eu não saiba no olimpo.

Então ele sorriu

- É claro, a corrida de bigas será depois de amanhã, como o planejado – ele pareceu ler meus pensamentos.

E eu apenas sorri

A campainha do almoço tocou, nós nos despedimos de Quíron e fomos em direção ao refeitório, pegamos um pouco de cada coisa, eu taquei parte ao fogo e murmurei um "Para Afrodite, me desculpe", pensei bem e talvez a culpa não fosse dela, era melhor não ter uma rixa com um deus, muito menos Afrodite, o amor é uma coisa poderosa e eu prefiro não mexer com ele, se é que você me entende.

Eu logo me sentei na mesa de Hermes. July e Maryan vieram falar conosco.

- E então?

- Nada.

- Nada? Como assim nada – dizia July

- Não nos disseram nada... – dizia Luna

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde terão de lhes proclamar – dizia Maryan

- É isso aí

E assim passamos conversando e comendo nosso almoço, o resto do dia foi bastante cansativo sempre dizendo a todos que não havia adiantado de nada.

Eu tentei ao máximo ficar longe de Thyler e Mel, não sabia como lhes explicar o meu fracasso na reunião com os deuses...

E assim que deu a hora de dormir, eu já estava no meu saco de dormir e Luna estava inquieta ao meu lado. Peguei sua mão e suspirei, ela instantaneamente parou de se mover e eu murmurei bem baixo para apenas ela ouvir "Para o que der e vier" e ela logo adormeceu tranquila ao meu lado.

Não conseguir nada com os deuses não me abalou muito, afinal sempre foi assim, Luna e eu num mundo grande desses, é claro que saber quem é nosso pai ou nossa mãe me deixaria muito feliz, mas não foi assim... e ainda tinha aquela profecia...

Então tudo que eu podia fazer era estar ao lado de Luna, e é isso que eu vou fazer, só espero que a Mary esteja certa, mais cedo ou mais tarde... talvez mais cedo do que eu imaginasse...

*;*

* * *

**N/A:**

_preciso de reviews pô!_

_manda um nao é tao dificl o dedo nao cai ok?_

_é só clica no botanzinho azul ok?_

_**_S**inceramente,_

_**_I**sabella_


	7. Uma corrida, uma carta e um presente um

**N/A**

*;*

_Bom gente_

_outro capitulo para voces e este é bem grandão ein?_

_cap big grande o.o_

_

* * *

_

**Unidas pelo Sangue**

_**Cap.: 6 Uma corrida, uma carta e um presente um tanto útil**_

*;*

Eu acordei bem tarde, e como de costume Luna já tinha levantado e eu ainda tinha que ver o projeto da biga com a Annabeth e isso era uma das coisas que eu realmente não queria fazer hoje, ainda mais por aquele olhar de pena que ela me lançou ontem.

Não me leve a mau, mas eu não gosto que todos me olhem com aquele olhar de pena, eu não preciso disso, nunca precisei. Sempre foi assim, somente eu e Luna sozinhas nesse mundo.

Mas ainda assim eu tinha que ir lá, eu realmente queria muito participar da corrida de bigas e não seria o olhar triste que Annabeth me lançaria que iria me fazer mudar de idéia quanto a isso.

E ainda tinha o Thyler e a Mel, eu tinha consegui ficar longe deles ontem, mas não sabia se conseguiria isso hoje também.

Eu obriguei minha mente a pensar positivo e o meu corpo sonolento a levantar. Eu fui direto pro chuveiro esperando que a água que passava pelo meu corpo o relaxar, mas nunca tinha essa sorte.

Muitos especialistas diziam que a água quente do chuveiro relaxa o corpo, eu sempre tentava isso, mas não sei se era pela minha "sorte" ou por ter algo realmente de errado comigo que isso nunca funcionava, eu não sei nem por que eu ainda tento isso. Talvez eu ainda tenha alguma esperança... quem sabe...

Eu me troquei rápido e dei uma olhada no relógio, eram 12:15, quem diria, talvez não tenha acordado tão tarde quanto eu imaginava. Eu sai e me pus em direção ao chalé 6.

Bati na porta esperando alguma reação e pra minha surpresa quem atendeu foi o Benjamin, bem o Benjamin é o garoto mais quieto do chalé de Atena, não que os garotos do chalé de Atena sejam sempre falantes e animados, a maioria deles se prendiam a um livro e depois de um século que percebiam a sua presença.

Mas talvez o Ben não tenha culpa, ele é mais novo do chalé, talvez seja por isso que ele é tão quieto... Ele loiro com cabelos lisos e olhos cinzentos, tadinho, ele é tão inocente.

Ele parecia ter acabado de acordar, mas tinha nos olhos umas oleiras profundas e uma expressão um tanto confusa no rosto.

- Hmm... – dizia ele coçando os olhos – Aléxis?

- Oi Ben, você sabe se a Annabeth ta ai?

- Hãn... ta...

- Ótimo, pode chamá-la então?

- Hm... – dizia ele meio sem graça – Hãn... – então ele voltou seu olhar para dentro do chalé – é que... ela deu um cochilo e eu... não queria acorda-la... – dizia ele com a voz fraca

Tadinho, tão inocente.

- Sem problemas, eu posso fazer isso – eu dizia sorrindo – posso entrar?

- Hãn, claro

O chalé estava todo bagunçado e eu pude ver Annabeth tirando o seu "cochilo" sentada em uma cadeira apoiada no projeto da biga que estava em cima de uma mesa também cheia de outros papeis

- Hãn, Ben, só ta você aqui?

- Bem, é...

Então eu olhei novamente em seus olhos, eu via cansaço neles

- Ben você dormiu direito essa noite?

- Eu.. dormi...

- Que horas...?

- Hãn... de noite...

- Então por que as oleiras?

- Eu... estava... lendo um livro... – ele confessou, então notei que ele segurava um grande livro bem firme em seu braço direito

- Esse ai? – eu apontei para o livro em seu braço

- É...

- Tem que parar com essas manias, vai ficar igual aos seus irmãos... – e ele apenas sorriu – Ben se importa de ler um pouquinho lá fora?

- Hãn, claro que não, então até mais... – dizia ele saindo do chalé

- Até... – eu já ia em direção a Annabeth

- Ah, Aléxis?

- Sim Ben?

- Vai participar da corrida não é? – ele já sabia da reunião com os deuses, essas filhas de Afrodite... Mas isso não importa agora, o Ben parecia me olhar como se fosse uma artista famosa, talvez ele também quisesse participar da corrida, mais quem iria por um novato em uma corrida dessas? Coitado...

- Vou sim

- Que legal... – eu via seus olhos brilharem – vou torcer por vocês

- Seus irmãos vão ficar chateados...

- Eles que fiquem não me quiseram no time – dizia ele fazendo manha e baixando o rosto, ele encarava o chão

- Não ligue pra isso, eles ainda não sabem o quanto você é especial – eu o pegava seu rosto com uma das mãos o forçando a olhar para mim – se empenhe em mostrá-los, e eles o reconheceram como um verdadeiro filho de Atena

E ele apenas sorria

- Você que devia ser filha de Atena, não eu...

- Hm? Por que diz isso?

- O jeito como você fala... você tem sempre tudo no controle... e cabeça sempre no lugar – Oh como ele estava errado quanto a cabeça sempre no lugar! Mas ouvir isso até me fez sentir especial – E eu não sou nada... – tá, essa foi dura

- Não diga isso, não diga isso nunca mais – eu dizia séria, então eu via a confusão em seu rosto – Falar como se estivesse sempre no controle... – eu dizia pensativa – talvez, acho que o fato de sempre estar de pé não só por mim, mas por Luna também, me ajudou muito nesse quesito, – então ele me olhava curioso – Mas ninguém tem sempre a cabeça no lugar Ben, que Atena me perdoe, mas nem ela tem isso, não sempre – completei antes que algum raio caísse em cima da minha cabeça.

E ele apenas parecia pensativo, e eu continuei.

- Um verdadeiro filho de Atena não é só aquele que fala com jeito ou que tem tudo sempre no controle, nem tudo esta sempre no controle, não importa o quanto você tente esconder. Um filho de Atena é aquele que é apaixonado pela arquitetura, pelos livros e pelo além saber. Para ser um filho de Atena não é necessário falar bem – eu dizia já rindo – é necessário amar com o fundo do coração o que você tem aqui – eu apontava para sua cabeça

- Hm... A minha cabeça...?

- Não – eu ainda ria, como era irônico um filho de Atena agir como um cabeça de alga – a sua mente – e ele apenas me olhava – ame o que ela lhe tem a oferecer, e a mantenha sempre aberta, como um verdadeiro filho de Atena faria.

E os seus olhos brilhavam, então ele apenas me abraçou, eu retribui e agora finalmente notava seus olhos chorosos

- Obrigado – foi tudo que ele disse antes de ir embora com seu livro na mão, o apertando mais forte que nunca.

Eu sorri por um momento orgulhosa de ajudar o pobre filho de Atena, tadinho do Ben, ele é o filho de Atena menos confiante que eu conheço, mais ele é uma pessoa muito boa e fico feliz de tê-lo ajudado pelo menos um pouco.

Me virei em direção a Annabeth, e ela parecia trancafiada em seu "cochilo" profuundoo... Mas... diferente do Percy, ela não babava, ou falava dormindo ela apenas tinha o rosto tão apoiado no projeto da biga que eu já podia ver aquela parte do rosto dela toda vermelha e até com marquinhas de lápis de tão grudada ao projeto que estava.

Aproximei-me dela aos poucos meio sem saber exatamente o que fazer e ainda mais o que falar

- Hei, Annabeth! – sussurrei – Hey! – disse um pouco mais alto.

Foi quando eu a cutuquei no braço.

- Acorda!

- Hmm... – resmungou ela.

- Acorda!

- Percy...

- Ta bom, isso foi estranho – eu disse a mim mesma – Hei, – foi quando eu cheguei perto ao seu ouvido – Você sempre pensa no Percy quando acorda de manhã? – e ela automaticamente abriu os olhos mais que por impulso e automaticamente levantou o rosto do projeto da biga que continuava grudado nele.

Normalmente eu riria dessa situação, mais a Annabeth levantou tão rápido que aquilo me assustou.

- Aléxis?

Então eu me liguei

- E ai? Sonhava com o que? – e sorri maliciosa – Ou seria com quem...?

Então seu rosto ficou quente

- C-com nada!

- Vou deixar essa passar, por hoje – lhe adverti, mas o projeto ainda estava grudado em seu rosto – Annabeth, hãn, acho que vamos precisar disso – e eu tirei o projeto de seu rosto.

Ela me olhou ainda um pouco grogue, e eu comecei a examinar a bochecha vermelha e suas marquinhas de lápis.

- É, parece que ficou bom. – eu dizia ainda observando a sua bochecha.

Primeiro ela me olhou com os olhos longe, e logo eles despertaram.

- Hãn? – perguntou-me ainda sonolenta e foi quando eu lhe apontei o banheiro aonde ela foi ainda lentamente e tudo que escutei quando ela entrou foi: – O QUE?

- Se eu fosse você lavava o rosto – eu chegava por traz – ou pelo menos a bochecha

E ela rapidamente o fez, enquanto eu examinava o projeto da biga. Parecia estar bom, tinha na roda uma madeira mais reforçada com alguns pedaços esculpidos em ferro, mas que mesmo assim nos daria velocidade e leveza.

- E então, – dizia Annabeth adentrando novamente o chalé – o que achou? – ela dizia ainda com uma toalha de rosto na bochecha que antes tinha lá uma pequena parte do projeto

- Ótimo como sempre – dizia ainda tentando entender algumas partes de sua matemática.

Lhe devolvi o projeto quase sem prestar realmente atenção ao que eu estava fazendo. Não estava com muito humor para ficar discutindo essas coisas, e ela logo notou

- Eu vou mostrar a Percy e... vamos construí-la ainda hoje com a ajuda de Tynson, você sabe o irmão do Percy...

- Ok...

- E você, o que vai fazer?

- Eu,.. vou treinar um pouco e... quem sabe comer alguma coisa – eu dizia com um sorriso

- Ok... – e ela logo saiu do chalé

Realmente, hoje eu não estava com saco pra ficar pensando em projetos, em bigas, em números, em... Bem... hoje não...

Caminhei praticamente o dia todo deixando meus pensamentos voarem longe, quando bateu o toque do almoço eu me dirigi ao refeitório. Chegando lá encontrei Luna sentada na mesa de Hermes rindo e brincando.

-_"pelo menos ela esta de bom humor hoje" – _pensei.

Peguei um pouco de comida taquei metade ao fogo e murmurei um "_Hermes_" e logo já estava sentada na mesa do mesmo ao lado de Luna.

Com o canto do olho eu pude ver uma Mel que me encarava triste e um Thyler que parecia um tanto sem reação, eu pude ver Mel murmurar um "_depois agente conversa_" com os lábio sem som eu apenas assenti e continuei comendo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu esperei até o almoço acabar e todos já estarem de saída quando Luna veio até mim

- Hãn, Aléxis?

- ...? – eu me virei para ela

- Vai ficar ai?

- Vou resolver umas coisas

- Ok...

- Não fique triste – eu sorri – volto a tempo de treinarmos um pouco, como lhe prometi – sim eu tinha prometido a Luna que iríamos treinar um pouco antes da corrida

E ela apenas sorriu, e logo se foi. Então eu senti alguém sentar ao meu lado

- Eu soube da reunião – dizia a voz de Mel e eu apenas suspirei – você esta bem?

- Estou

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta, – e eu me virei para ela – não me disseram nada que eu não soubesse, estou bem, é serio

Então ela apenas me abraçou, e eu estava um tanto sem reação e aos pouco lhe retribui

- Mel, eu estou bem

- Que bom... – e ela me abraçou mais forte

- O Mel... – minha voz falhava – Não consigo... respirar...

- Ah sim – e ela me soltou

- Por que sempre que alguém me abraça quase me mata sufocada?

- Talvez porque você seja boa de abraçar – dizia ela sorrindo

- Obrigada, eu acho...

- Thyler esta chateado...

- Chateado? Por quê?

- Ele não se conforma por você não ter nos contado...

- Ah Mel eu... não estava com cabeça, eu...

- Eu sei, – ela sorria – mas ainda assim, você devia falar com ele, vem – e ela me ofereceu a mão – é rápido, prometo

E eu apenas aceitei, e logo estávamos no chalé de Apolo.

- Fique um pouco aqui, sim? – e logo ela entrou, eu escutei sua voz o chamando, passos apressados e então ela veio novamente à porta – entra ai – ela sorria.

Eu adentrei e encontrei um Thyler nada feliz sentado na cama fitando o chão. Eu apenas me sentei ao seu lado e o fitei por um momento.

- E ai? – então eu fitei o chão – você já soube não é?

- Todo mundo já sabe

- Me desculpe, eu queria que você soubesse por mim eu juro mais... eu não estava com cabeça, eu...

- Não faça mais

- Não farei, prometo – e o fitei de novo, mais ele ainda fitava o chão

- Já chega né? – dizia Mel – Se continuar dando uma de emo vão te confundir com um – e ele apenas riu – já estava na hora – ela dizia com um tanto de alivio

Nós continuamos conversando um pouco e logo eu fui embora correndo em direção ao campo de treinamento encontrando uma Luna que não me encarava muito feliz

- Está atrasada

- Eu vim não vim? – dizia pegando duas espadas

- Ainda vai cismar com 2 espadas? – a Luna vinha reclamando de eu usar 2 espadas, mas fazer o que se me saio melhor com elas?

- Por que você não tenta?

- Não vou me rebaixar – dizia ela fazendo manha

- Vamos lá – eu lhe taquei mais uma espada, ela a pegou mais apenas a fitou – A não ser que você não agüente claro – eu lhe desafiei

Então ela me fitou nos olhos e se pos em posição de ataque

- Vamos tentar – e ela avançou contra mim

Ela me lançava vários ataques rápidos, mas ao mesmo tempo forte, eu rebatia todos e ainda lançava meus ataques no mesmo ritimo. Parecíamos estar sincronizadas de tão rápido, parecíamos dançar com as espadas.

- É só o que pode fazer? – perguntava ela ao defender um ataque meu

- Eu devia perguntar o mesmo – eu dizia enquanto defendia mais uma

E ela apenas sorriu sarcástica

E mais uma vez estávamos sincronizadas. Ela girou com as duas espadas me lançando um ataque duplo pela direita, eu defendi com apenas uma, mas o ataque foi tão forte que me lançou pra trás e ela apenas sorriu.

Mas eu não me dei por vencida, eu segui lhe atacando, ela tentou girar com o mesmo ataque de antes, eu girei ao mesmo tempo que ela para o mesmo lado anulando o seu ataque, ela pareceu surpresa e eu apenas sorri.

Porém ela continuou insistindo em seu novo ataque ela girava de um lado para o outro insistindo, insistindo, e insistindo, então quando ela girou para esquerda eu girei para a direita parando atrás dela, com uma das espadas em seu pescoço e a outra em posição de ataque.

- Ganhei

E ela apenas sorriu

- Nada mal

- Eu digo o mesmo – e eu abaixei a espada e logo continuamos com os ataques e investidas até a campainha do jantar tocar.

Nos dirigimos ao refeitório, todo o chalé de Hermes, comemos, brincamos, rimos e logo após o jantar discutimos um pouco sobre a corrida com Annabeth e Percy.

Já tínhamos quase tudo arrumado, a biga, os cavalos, enfim, quase tudo, só faltava as nossas armaduras e as espadas, mas acertaríamos isso de manhã e eu não sei por que, mas eu não conseguia me manter calma o bastante pra dormir naquela noite.

Não adiantava o quanto eu tentasse, o sono simplesmente não chegava, foi então que tudo apagou e veio um silencio profundo, e tudo que eu escutei a seguir foi uma frase.

_ ...Eu sempre pensei em vocês..._

Dizia uma voz calma, um tanto autoritária e serena masculina. E logo eu acordei ofegante e toda suada, eu sabia que não conseguiria dormir depois disso então eu fui direto pro chuveiro tomar um banho quente, como sempre ele apenas me acordou, eu me troquei e olhei no relógio.

Eram às 3:30 da manhã, - "_Merda de Sonho!_" - pensei.

Eu sabia que apenas uma coisa poderia me acalmar: O ar da colina meio sangue. Segui até o grande pinheiro que um dia guardara a alma da filha de Zeus e me sentei encostada nele mais uma vez inspirando aquele ar delicioso.

Eu fechei os olhos para me concentrar melhor naquele ar da colina, foi então que eu senti uma luz forte, eu estranhei um pouco, mas eu estava tão concentrada que quase nem notei.

- Hahãm, Aléxis Bryneman? – chamou uma voz masculina

Não querendo tirar aquele ar da colina da minha cabeça eu apenas abri um dos olhos e bem na minha frente estava um homem com roupas de corrida

Primeiro eu estranhei e por impulso abri os dois olhos com um tanto de susto, afinal eu estava na área do acampamento, era impossível algum mortal passar de lá, então ele logo me pareceu familiar.

- Você...

- Tenho uma coisa pra você – dizia ele estalando os dedos e do nada em suas mãos apareceram um pacote, uma carta e um aparelho eletrônico

- Quem...?

- Sou Hermes

- Hermes?

- É, – dizia ele apressado – tome – então ele me deu o aparelho eletrônico – assine aqui, por favor.

- Assinar?

- É só pra confirmar que você recebeu.

- Hãn, ta – eu ainda estava meio chocada com o fato de o deus aparecer tão de repente então simplesmente escrevi "_Aléxis Bryneman_" sem dar muita atenção a minha letra e assim que acabei ele se disse mais uma vez apressado

- Ótimo – então ele pegou aparelho eletrônico da minha mão e me entregou o pacote e a carta – ai esta – ele sorria eu peguei o pacote curiosa – Ah, sim! A carta primeiro, depois o pacote

Eu rapidamente peguei a carta pra ver quem afinal tinha mandado aquilo e tudo que dizia era

_**"Aléxis Bryneman**_

_**a/c Acampamento Meio-Sangue**_

_**Farm Road, 3.141**_

_**Long Island, Nova York, 11954"**_

Então eu me virei para Hermes

– Mais quem...? – e ele já não estava lá

Então eu simplesmente abri a carta e em uma caligrafia um tanto bonita quanto forte dizia

**_"Você provavelmente deve pensar que sou muito egoísta por não proclama-las, mas entenda, eu não sou um deus qualquer, o fato de eu não lhe proclamar minha filha hoje pode salvar sua vida amanhã, isso pode mudar sua vida, mais do que já mudou, mas talvez você tenha razão, talvez você mereça saber, talvez_**

**_Papai"_**

- Papai? – então eu peguei o pacote

**_"Espero que seja útil"_**

Eu rapidamente abri o pacote, nele havia um par de baquetas de prata com detalhes em ouro, um par de hashis prateados com uns detalhes em bronze, dois cintos: um preto com prata, e outro preto com bronze com uma espécie de detalhe no meio que não reparei muito bem, e também duas munhequeiras, as duas de couro forte e prata, uma com detalhes prateados e em ouro que giravam com os detalhes para a direita e a outra para a esquerda.

Não prestei muita atenção nos detalhes, mas pude perceber mais um bilhete escondido com as coisas.

**_"No momento certo, saberá o que fazer"._**

- "_Ah, ótimo, era só o que faltava, nenhuma explicação nenhum manual, afinal, pra que serve tudo isso?_"

E mais e mais perguntas giravam na minha cabeça

- "_Papai..., quer dizer então que meu pai é um deus? E quanto a minha mãe? Eu preciso achar a Luna_"

E corri em direção ao chalé de Hermes com o pacote e a carta na mão.

- Luna! Anda Luna acorda! – dizia a balançando de um lado para o outro

- Hãn? ...O que foi?... – ela dizia sonolenta – ...Que horas são ein? – então ela pegou o relógio no criado mudo – SÃO ÀS 4 DA MANHÃ – ela gritou tão alto que me fez cair pra trás – A CORRIDA É ÀS 8! – dizia ela tentando controlar a raiva – Será que da pra deixar eu dormir!

- Tudo bem, se você não quer saber sobre o papai então ta né?

- Sobre o papai?

- É sobre o papai. Vá tomar um banho e se vestir que eu te conto sobre ele – e ela saia apressada em direção ao chuveiro – e não pense que o nosso dia vai ser só isso não hein? Temos que nos arrumar para a corrida – eu lhe avisava da porta

Ela tomou um banho de 15 minutos e logo saiu apressa e em mais 15 minutos já estava pronta, eu a esperava do lado de fora do chalé.

- E então? – ele perguntava arfando

- Aqui não, vem – e logo ela me seguiu, eu a levei até o mesmo lugar onde havia recebido a carta – Foi aqui

- Aqui? Aqui o que?

- Aqui que eu recebia a carta, toma – eu dizia lhe entregando a carta

- Mas...?

- Lê logo e para de me pergunta

E foi o que ela fez, ela pareceu meio estática com a carta e assim que terminou pude ver seus olhos chorosos, ela tomou o pacote da minha mão e examinou cada objeto.

- No momento certo saberá o que fazer?

- Eu também não entendi direito

- E pra que essas coisas?

- Sei lá, presentes?

- Depois de tanto tempo sem notícias nem nada – ela já ameaçava chorar

- Hãn, Luna não encare mal, vai ver que depois da reunião e disso tudo quem sabe ele esteja arrependido?

- Depois disso tudo...

- Hãn, vamos Luna, me ajuda, de quem você acha que é o cinto prata – eu tentava puxar assunto

Então ela apenas sorriu

- Eu quero o de bronze – ela dizia

- Ótimo, então eu fico com o prata

- Vamos fazer assim, você fica com a munhequeira com os detalhes pra esquerda, e eu fico com a pra direita – ela já se animava – mais e esse hashis... posso usar como prendedor de cabelo!

- Ta ótimo – "_Só ela mesmo..._" – então eu fico com as baquetas

- Que legal pra que será que serve Aléxis?

- Eu não sei, mas vamos descobrir – e ela apenas sorria – agora vamos esquecer isso um pouco ok? Vamos treinar

- Ta bom, só um minuto – dizia ela pondo o cinto e pegando o resto dos objetos.

- Já vai usar?

- Claro você não?

E eu apenas sorri

- Claro – e logo já estava com tudo pronto, mais eu ainda não sabia o que fazer com as baquetas então simplesmente as pus cada uma em um bolso da parte de trás do jeans

Como ainda era muito cedo pro café estar pronto, nós fomos até a área de treinamento, nós combinamos que como saímos melhor com duas espadas usaríamos duas na corrida, teríamos que escolher logo a que melhor ficasse em nossas mãos por que quando vimos já eram às 7.

Parece que tínhamos ficado muito tempo escolhendo as armaduras e as espadas, mas a culpa não era nossa! Nenhuma parecia realmente encaixar em nos.

No final acabamos indo tomar logo o nosso café, todos pareciam tensos com a corrida estar tão perto de acontecer, a única mesa que parecia calma era a de Ares, não sei como ele podiam se manter tão calmos com a corrida estar tão perto de acontecer, mais fazer o que né?

Na mesa de Atena a confusão era visível em todos até o Ben parecia tenso, mas não deixava de sorrir, os garotos de Apolo eram os que mais pareciam em confusão, Thyler parecia feliz, mais pude ver um pouco de medo e ansiedade nele, a mesa de Afrodite era a mais calma comparada com as outras, parece que os filhos de Afrodite não davam a mínima pra ganhar a corrida, eles apenas queriam a sua biga bonita e pareciam ter total confiança de que iriam vencer... convencidos ¬¬"

Eu me virei para a mesa de Poseidon e como imaginei, Percy estava tenso também mais ele parecia confiante, diferente dos outros que pareciam duvidar um pouco de si mesmos, Travis e Connor estavam inquietos na mesa de Hermes, mais inquietos do que de costume...

Eu peguei um pouco de comida taquei 1/3 ao fogo para Hermes e mais 1/3 e murmurei "_Pra você papai, seja lá quem for_", eu sabia que Luna havia feito o mesmo e ela parecia tão feliz...

Logo após o café da manhã estava a maior correria, eu já estava pondo a armadura então eu dei uma olhada naquele cinto...

- "_Presente do papai..._" – pensei, então eu pus ele por baixo da armadura, para dar sorte, na verdade eu pus todos os presentes do papai:

A munhequeira, as baquetas (Nos bolsos de trás do jeans) e assim como imaginei, Luna também o fez, e eu apenas pude sorrir.

Então fomos em direção a linha de partida, Annabeth e Percy já estavam esperando por nós, como o combinado ela tinha arrumado a biga.

Seriamos nós três: Percy, eu e Luna na biga. Annabeth nos mostrou umas armadilhas que tinha plantado na biga, e enquanto dizia a Percy todas as instruções que provavelmente ele não estava nem ouvindo... eu tratei de prestar atenção, era a nossa primeira corrida e eu não queria que nada saísse errado, ou pelo menos eu esperava isso...

Mas enfim, ela lhe contou de 4 botões principais, o primeiro substituía uma das rodas que estivessem danificadas, sendo que apenas poderia ser usado uma vez para cada roda. O segundo faria com que das rodas brotassem uma espécie de espada de metal, que serviria tanto para afastar as bigas, quanto para dilacerar a roda da biga adversária. O terceiro ela disse que soltaria umas espécies de bombinhas, ou uma coisa do tipo... e o quarto botão ela simplesmente disse que era pra usar em caso de precisar correr de verdade.

Logo já estávamos prontas esperando Quiron soprar a concha, foi o momento que eu achei para dar uma olhada em cada uma das bigas.

A biga de Apolo estava radiante como o sol, brilhava em dourado, os meninos pareciam nervosos... pra ser mais direta, na biga de Apolo estavam Mel, Thyler e Travor. Quem era Travor?

Bem, ele é um dos irmãos do Thyler que mais arranjam confusões pra ele resolver, mais enfim, o Travor é alto, moreno de olhos azuis escuros meio mesclados com verdes, ele tem o cabelo loiro e às vezes me da nojo de estar com ele pelo jeito de como ele se acha, mais até que ele é suportável e talvez, no fundo ele não seja tão má pessoa quando você pode estar pensando.

Mas não era ele que ocupava minha mente agora... o Thyler parecia tão tenso... talvez não estivesse totalmente seguro de si, mas ele vai se dar bem... eu espero

Então eu me virei para a biga de Afrodite que estava totalmente cheia de enfeites, eu podia jurar que quando Quiron desse a largada a biga cairia no chão e os cavalos sairiam correndo sozinhos.

E eu dei uma olhada no time de Afrodite: Hérick, Joshuan e Carmen.

- "_Talvez eu até me divirta com isso no final das contas_" – eu pensei.

Não me leve a mau, mas o Hérick é o garoto mais chato do chalé de Afrodite, não que os garotos do chalé de Afrodite fossem legais, de legais eu conheço poucos,... mas isso não vem ao caso agora! A Questão é que o Hérick é o tipo de garoto perseguidor neurótico de que ninguém precisa, Ô carinha chato viu?

Aí você deve pensar: "**_Você esta sendo injusta Aléxis! Pobre garoto..._**"

Pois pobre garoto nada! De pobre ele não tem nadinha, ta mais pra aqueles mauricinhos que tem em toda maldita escola, ele sempre vem pra cima de mim com "_Ah Aléxis! Que saudade eu senti de você meu amor_" sendo que eu o vejo praticamente todo o tempo, esse garoto deve ter algum problema pra me seguir tanto, o que será que ele tem?

Pra você ter uma idéia, ele é loiro, o garoto tipo esportista e cheio de músculos que insisti tanto em mostrar e tem olhos verdes bem verdes mesmo, além de estar sempre rodeado de garotas, ta eu admito! Ele é bonito pra caramba, mas o fato dele ser tão psicótico em relação a mim e ficar me chamando de "_amor_" sendo que sempre tem uma outra garota no seu lado me irrita e eu realmente não sei como elas o agüentam...

Ele só sabe falar de si mesmo e se não de mim, ô coisa ein? Mas vamos ao Joshuan, bem, o Joshuan é o segundo garoto mais irritante do chalé de Afrodite.

Ele persegue o Hérick como um cachorrinho, sempre rindo das piadas sem graça que ele faz e sempre concordando com tudo que ele diz, ele só não se mete no assunto "**Aléxis**" porque... bem, ele tentou uma vez e vamos dizer aqui entre nós que a situação não ficou muito legal, mais vamos esquecer isso.

Ele tem os cabelos dourados, olhos castanhos escuros, também o tipo de garoto esportista que como Hérick, insiste tanto em si mostrar, sempre rodeado de garotas... não sei como elas conseguem...

E ai vem a Carmen, bem, a Carmen é o tipo de garota patricinha e mais fofoqueira de todo o colégio. Só pra você saber, ela é morena, de altura mediana, cabelos encaracolados castanhos quase negros e olhos castanhos não tão escuros.

Ai você pensa "**_Que coisa feia Aléxis! Não julgue um livro pela capa_**"

Mais não é só a capa que te diz **"Oi eu sou a garota mais irritante do mundo, senta aqui do meu lado e me conta seus segredos mais íntimos pra eu te fazer chorar até as lagrimas não puderem mais sair"**, todas as paginas desse livro são podres, acredite, eu não tenho nenhum preconceito contra morenas, eu também sou

Um tanto satisfeita eu me virei para a biga Ares e logo minha felicidade sumiu, a biga deles tinha um certo de ar de "_cuidado aonde toca ou vai perder um dedo ou até um braço_", ela era totalmente pintada em vermelho sangue totalmente mal feito a não ser por uns detalhes de espadas e lutas e aquele troço horrível na frente da biga, uma cabeça de javali.

Francamente, por que os filhos de Ares eram tão sem imaginação? Por que tinha sempre que ter aquela cabeça horrível em todas as suas coisas?

Mas enfim, na biga de Ares estavam: Clarisse e mais dois de seus irmão brutamontes no qual eu preferia não conhecer e nem ao menos tentar lembrar o nome

E eu me virei para a biga de Demeter, a biga de Demeter era totalmente pintava em marrom com detalhes verde grama e também haviam uns detalhes de trigos, estava um tanto surreal, mais considerando que Demeter era a deusa da colheita e das plantas tinha que ser surreal né?

Na biga de Demeter estavam as gêmeas: Wendy e Valery além de um de seus meio-irmãos: Michael

Os filhos de Demeter são bastante simpáticos, as gêmeas Wendy e Valery são super idênticas e eu e Luna somos as únicas que não confundimos as gêmeas, talvez pelo fato de quando eu era criança as pessoas me confundirem com a Luna eu e ela tenhamos talvez aprendido um modo só nosso para identificar cada pessoa ao nosso redor

Wendy e Valery tinham os cabelos castanhos chocolates e olhos do mesmo tom castanho, elas eram bem legais no final das contas as filhas de Demeter além de serem simpáticas têm sempre um ar de tímidas, isso me lembra um pouco a Luna nesse quesito...

E o Michael? Bem, o Michael tem os cabelos com a mesma intensidade das irmãs e os olhos penetrantes de um modo diferente, ele é do tipo brincalhão simpático, é como amigo nota 10 mais quando se trata de ser romântico com a garota que ele gosta ele apanha feio...

Eu já disse que eu tenho pena dos filhos de Demeter por serem tão frágeis em relação a isso? Quer dizer eles são tão simpáticos, tão gente boa... Realmente, eu tenho pena dos filhos de Demeter

Então me virei para a biga de Dionísio, realmente aquela parecia a biga mais caprichada e ao mesmo tempo simples, era meio vinho com detalhes em ouro, realmente muito bonito.

Os participantes filhos de Dionísio pareciam seguros de que iam vencer, e aquilo só me deixava mais ansiosa, nós iríamos ganhar, eu varia de tudo para isso

Os participantes de Dionísio eram: Ethan, Jeremy e Jane

Ethan é o tipo de garoto bem simpático e risonho, ele era um dos únicos filhos de Dionísio que eu não tinha certa vontade de estrangular, ele tem os cabelos castanhos lisos com olhos azuis que realçavam a imagem dele, até que de um certo ângulo, sendo sincera, ele era bonito

O Jeremy anda sempre com o Ethan, ele é bem sincero, simpático astuto e veloz. Ele pode não parecer muito, mas é bastante observador. Tem cabelos castanhos que ficam brilhantes ao sol, assim como o de Ethan, a diferença é que Ethan tem os olhos mais claros, enquanto os do Jeremy são mais escuros.

Bem, a Jane tem aquela personalidade meio solta e segura, mais quando o assunto envolve se comprometer com algo ou com alguém ela fica receosa e inventa um monte de coisas pra fugir da situação, era incrível ela estar ali segura de si e com total confiança segurando a sua espada.

Ela tem cabelos encaracolados castanhos escuros e uns olhos só um pouco mais claros que seus cabelos

Então eu passei meus olhos pela biga de Hefesto, por que eles insistiam tanto em usar cavalos de metal? Eu sinceramente prefiro os normais, não sou muito de confiar em algo de metal...

A biga toda era de metal, com algumas chamas de fogo redesenhadas com alguns detalhes.

Na biga estavam alguns filhos de Hefesto no qual nunca dei muita atenção, eu conhecia poucos filhos de Hefesto que não se prendessem a estar sempre mexendo com o fogo e o metal, bem, você entendeu...

Eu passei meu olhar pela biga de Atena, estava realmente impressionante, tinha alguns detalhes com corujas e parecia esconder alguns mistérios...

Já os irmãos de Annabeth pareciam atordoados com a espera da partida, mais todos tinham uma expressão um tanto pensativa.

Todos os irmãos da Annabeth ficavam assim quando estavam nervosos... Mas assim como ela, sempre tentavam manter a calma e pensar em estratégias ou arquiteturas, talvez eu devesse começar a fazer isso também... foi ai que eu o vi na arquibancada, assim como prometeu, torcendo por nós, lá estava o Ben e eu apenas sorri

Então eu finalmente passei meus olhos pela biga de Hermes, não parecia tão caprichada, mas eu tinha certeza de que tinham muitas armadilhas nela escondidas em algum lugar...

Na equipe de Hermes estavam os irmãos Stoll: Travis e Connor, e um novato do chalé, eu não entendi o porquê de porem um novato, mas eu também não discuti, se isso não os favorecesse, favoreceria a nós, e pense comigo, se você estivesse na minha situação tenho certeza de que ficaria calada como eu

- Hey! – dizia Percy um tanto alto – Trate de acordar e assuma a sua posição – como tínhamos combinado eu cuidaria do lado esquerdo da biga e Luna do direito – Estão prontas?

- Mais que nunca – dizemos juntas

Então a concha soprou, houve um grande estrondo da parte dos cavalos e mais e mais gritos de todos os competidores. Eu passei meus olhos por todas as bigas e elas já estavam se pondo a partir, eu passei meus olhos por Percy que já manejava os cavalos e então eu finalmente passei meus olhos por Luna e ela parecia um tanto sem reação e eu simplesmente a cutuquei.

- Hey, Luna!

- Eu... – e então ela voltou a si – eu estou bem – ela disse um tanto firme

- Ótimo, fique por perto – eu dizia me pondo em posição de ataque enquanto a biga de Afrodite se Aproximava pelo lado de Luna

Era incrível que mesmo tão amontoado de coisas aquela biga ainda conseguisse andar, e ainda mais avançar tão rápido até nós, pensando aqui comigo, eu tenho pena daqueles cavalos

- Como vai meu amor? – dizia Hérick com a biga já do lado da nossa

- Estaria melhor com o meu sapato na sua cara!

- Sempre tão impulsiva... Mas eu te perdôo! – e a biga de Afrodite se aproximava mais e mais

- Percy... – dizia Luna

- Estou ocupado! – ele retrucou

- Fique longe! – eu advertia o garoto de Afrodite

- Estou com saudades... – dizia Hérick

- Aléxis!

- Troque comigo! – foi tudo que eu disse antes de avançar contra Hérick, ele podia ser um charlatão mais sabia lutar bem

- Duas espadas? – dizia ele um tanto decepcionado – O que houve? Perdeu a coragem? – então eu lhe cortei no braço – Ai!

- Fale apenas por você

- Aléxis...

- Estou ocupada!

- Aléxis, a biga de Apolo se aproxima...

- Por que lado?

- Pelo seu...

Então eu vi a biga de Apolo, estava bem perto, bem perto mesmo. Foi ai que alguém de lá pulou pra nossa biga e ela balançou tanto que fez o Hérick cair pra traz

- T-thyler? – dizia eu enquanto ele simplesmente pôs a espada no pescoço do filho de Afrodite

- Eai? – dizia ele simpático, mas com um olhar um tanto frio que ele não tirava de Hérick, enquanto este o olhava furioso

- Será que da pra para de pular gente pra cá? É muito peso os cavalos não agüentam esse vai e vem! – gritava Percy

- O que quer filho de Apolo? – rosnava Hérick

- Apenas isso – dizia ele jogando Hérick pra fora da biga com um chute bem dado, e eu apenas pude rir, e então ele se virou para mim com um sorriso

- Me desculpe – eu dizia ainda rindo mais tentando ser sincera

- Hãn? – e foi tudo que ele disse antes de eu o empurrar para fora da biga que com isso ganhou mais velocidade

- Os cavalos agradecem – dizia Percy um tanto irônico

Eu revirei meus olhos e logo os passei por onde eu havia empurrado Thyler, e lá estava ele na grama com uma expressão um tanto confusa e eu murmurei um "_Me desculpe_" e tudo que ele fez foi sorrir simpático e murmurar com os lábios sem som um "_Boa sorte_" e eu sorri.

Logo seguimos adiante, damos à primeira curva e a biga Afrodite tentou nos seguir e nós não sabíamos o que fazer, foi ai que me ocorreu, eu pedi a Percy pra ele chegar o mais perto possível da biga de Afrodite, ele pareceu meio indeciso, mas logo obedeceu já estávamos bem próximos...

- O que foi "_querida_"? – perguntava Carmen – Esqueceu alguma coisa?

- Na verdade sim – e ela me olhava sem uma expressão certa – Isso – então eu apertei o segundo botão e imediatamente uma espécie de faca cresceram na rodas que pegou a roda da biga de Afrodite e a estraçalhou por completo

- Mais o que...? – gritava Joshuan, mas já era tarde, pois a biga perdeu o controle e logo capotaram em direção a uma árvore eu apenas pude rir

- Você é má – dizia Luna

- Má não, esperta ou vingativa serve

- Foi cruel

- Admita, você não pensa exatamente isso

- Talvez...

- Meninas!

- Certo certo – dizia eu já com a adrenalina correndo pelo meu sangue – quem é o próximo?

- Pergunte isso a eles – e a biga de Hefesto nos seguia a cada movimento Então eu me pus pronta para saltar da biga, guardei minhas espadas nos cabos, iria tentar pular em um daqueles cavalos mecânicos... quem sabe funcionasse...

- O que vai fazer?

- Vou pular – eu dizia simplesmente

- Está louca?

- Não se importe comigo, vou cuidar dos filhos de Hefesto, você cuide dos filhos de Hermes

- Hermes?

- Estão chegando pela direita, cuidado – e eu lhe beijei na testa antes de pular pra aquele cavalo de metal

- Aléxis o que esta fazendo? – gritava Percy

- Confie em mim, mantenha a biga na liderança e venha pra me buscar assim que possível! – e ele apenas assentiu

Então eu puxei uma das espadas, iria tentar crava-la naquele cavalo de metal quando ouvi um grito

- Ei você! Sabe quanto tempo eu demorei construindo esse cavalo?

- Não, mas sei aproximadamente quando tempo vai demorar pra eu quebrar ele – então eu cravei a espada em seu peito mecânico, só que a espada não queria sair

- NÃO! – então começaram a sair faíscas da minha espada – Como é possível ainda estar viva?

- É o que? – então o cavalo deu uma de doido e começou a empurrar os outros, alguns dos filhos de Hefesto desistiram e se tacaram pra fora da biga só sobrando um, aquele que gritara comigo, então eu desisti de tentar recuperar a minha espada

Foi ai que talvez por puro instinto eu saltei até biga de Hefesto, ele era o encarregado dos cavalos portanto não tinha espada, e a minha outra espada estava guardada e não tive tempo de saca-la antes de levar uns bons socos do filhos de Hefesto

Ele tinha socos pesados, mas não sabia bater tão bem, eu desviei de um de seus golpes, mas ele tinha uma certa vantagem, ele tentou me pegar e me dar um soco na barriga, eu desviei por pouco mais ainda assim o soco atingiu o meu cinto, e eu admito, doeu pra caramba...

Mas depois disso uma coisa estranha aconteceu, o meu cinto se transformou em uma outra armadura tão forte e resistente que quando se formulou pelo meu corpo, acabou quebrando a outra.

- Legal... – foi tudo que eu consegui dizer

- Mais o que? – então eu lhe empurrei para fora da biga, e agora notava Percy já do meu lado

- Apanhou muito? – perguntava ele

- Menos do que imaginei! – dizia eu já saltando para a nossa biga

- Isso é bom!

- Luna, como foi com os filhos de Hermes

- Eles ainda não desistiram... acho que não fiz muitos danos...

- Resolveremos já

Dava pra ver a briga das bigas de Dionísio e Ares a nossa frente, e atrás as bigas de Atena e Apolo, e adivinha quem sobro pra gente? Pois é, a biga de Demeter

As gêmeas Wendy e Valery insistiam em pedir a ajuda das plantas, e cara, como isso era injusto!

- Facão alguma coisa! – gritava Percy e minha cabeça estava a mil e Luna parecia um tanto sem reação

- HEY! – então as gêmeas pararam por um momento e começaram a me olhar meio que estranhando e eu fiz a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça – Presentinho pra vocês! – eu dizia tacando a minha espada na roda delas que despedaçou e eles logo bateram em uma árvore derrotados

- Valeu, é isso ai! – dizia Percy

- Ótimo, e agora como vai lutar?

- É mesmo, foi minha ultima espada – e então a biga de Atena se aproximava, parece que tinham vencido a disputa com a biga de Apolo... – anda me da uma das suas!

- Uma das minhas? Só pode ser brincadeira!

- Anda me passa uma!

- Será que você não percebeu que só tenho uma aqui comigo?

- Como assim "_só uma_"? – e a biga de Atena só se aproximava

- Os irmãos Stoll me fizeram deixar uma cair, só tenho esta agora!

- Percy...!

- Nem vem, não tenho nenhuma espada se quer

- Ótimo! – então eu revirei meus bolsos e apenas encontrei as baquetas – O que vou fazer com duas baquetas?

- Vê se consegue compor uma musica batucando na cabeça deles! – dizia Luna rindo

- HÁ, muito engraçado – eu lhe olhava irônica – fazer o que é tudo que eu tenho – eu murmurei baixo

E a biga de Atena já estava ao nosso lado, talvez não fosse tão difícil acabar com eles... já estavam cansados...

Então dois dos filhos de Atena, saltaram para a nossa biga e começaram a lutar com Luna e eu me sentia inútil.

Olhei para as baquetas e fiz uma coisa que sempre quis fazer, gira-las na minha mão como os verdadeiros bateristas, mas quando eu o fiz já não tinha baquetas em minhas mãos e sim espadas reluzentes prata quase transparentes, elas se encaixavam tão bem em minha mão...

Mais eu não tive muito tempo pra pensar nisso, fiz a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça, passei a lutar no lugar de Luna contra os filhos de Atena, cortei um no pé e o empurrei para fora da biga, então o outro deu um soco forte na cabeça de Luna que até o seu capacete saiu.

Foi ai que eu lembrei da minha armadura, não sei como muito bem... mas eu dei um jeito de dar um soco na barriga dela, e ela me olhou meio sem entender, talvez eu tenha socado forte demais...

Mais eu tinha que confirmar de que o soco seria forte o bastante pra ativar o cinto e logo eu o vi, formou-se uma nova armadura em seu corpo e a antiga se despedaçou. O filho de Atena parecia atônico, e eu aproveitei isso pra empurrá-lo para fora da biga, enquanto Luna parecia ainda formular uma frase

- Não me pergunte

Então vimos as bigas de Ares e Hermes logo à frente em uma briga quase mortal

- Como passamos? – perguntava Percy

- E você pergunta pra nós? – eu dizia

- É, você é o encarregado da direção da biga!

- Mas não tem como passar, eles não dão uma brecha!

- Tente nas curvas não há como não darem uma brecha nas curvas

- Não da teria que ser muito rápido

Então me ocorreu uma idéia

- Use o quarto botão

- O quarto botão?

- É o quarto botão!

- Agora?

- Não cabeça de alga, na brecha!

- Certo

Então já chegávamos a uma curva

- Agora?

- Ainda não!

- Agora?

- Mais um pouco...!

- Agora?

- AGORA!

E ele rapidamente apertou o botão logo havíamos passado as bigas de Ares e Hermes, que pareciam fazer um acordo silencioso de_ "fazemos churrasquinho deles e logo voltamos a brigar"_, então sem penar muito eu simplesmente apertei o terceiro botão e um monte de bombas foram lançadas neles que se chocaram e acabaram ficando um pouco mais atrás

Só agora eu percebia que estávamos na ultima volta e logo ali estava à linha de chegada, nos passamos gritando vitoriosos, nós três como loucos, mas por algum motivo ninguém nos acompanhava em nossos gritos de vitória, pareciam olhar algo acima de nós...

Foi ai que eu percebi... um símbolo enorme de trovão bem em cima de minha cabeça e mais um na de Luna também... Somos filhas de Zeus...

**CONTINUA**

* * *

*;*

**N/A**

_Já leu? _

_Gostou?_

_Comenta!_

_*;*  
_

_**Pergunte a Bella**_

_**(**e talvez ela lhe dê alguns spoilers**)**_

**Quem é o pai/mãe da Aléxis e Luna? Ela são irmãs mesmo? **por **Luly Stoll **_**  
**_

_Quanto a primeira pergunta eu acho que já foi respondida né? Elas são filhas de Zeus ^^"_

_E quanto a segunda: Sim, elas são realmente irmãs e tem muito mais coisa sobre as origens delas que elas sequer podem imaginar..._

**O que deixou Zeus tão quieto? **por** Talita Granger **

_Bom Ta, o coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece._

_Ele pode ter achado que talvez escondendo o fato delas serem filhas delas as protegeria, mas um dia ele ia ter que soltar isso, querendo ou não..._

_Talvez até o próprio Zeus fique indeciso as vezes, pense nisso._

_*;*_

Bem, pessoas

sei que isso de "Pergunte a Bella" ficou bem ridículo, mas eu estou com um pouco de falta de imaginação me dêem um desconto

e talvez eu fique um tempo sem postar ok?

Minha saúde esses dias anda muito frágil por causa do tempo e tal então estou fazendo o máximo para postar rápido

_**_S**inceramente,_

_**_I**sabella_


	8. Descubro como é a vida de um MeioSangue

**N/A**

*;*

_Uffa_

_bom,_

_sao 30 paginas muito sofridas_

_espero que gostem_

_

* * *

_

**Unidas pelo Sangue**

**__****_Cap.:7 __Eu descubro como é a vida de um meio sangue_**  


*;*

Já se passaram 2 semanas desde a corrida... e desde esse dia moramos no chalé 1, o chalé de Zeus...

Bem, o premio da corrida de bigas seria o mesmo de sempre: "Sem trabalho na cozinha para o chalé ganhador por 1 mês inteiro", ou seja, ele seria dividido entre: Poseidon, Hermes e Atena. Só que como fomos proclamadas filhas de Zeus, Quiron decidiu que em vez de o premio ser dividido por Poseidon, Hermes e Atena, seria dividido por Poseidon, Zeus e Atena, e agora todos os filhos de Hermes nos olham com cara feia.

Que culpa nos temos de sermos filhas dele?

A única que não nos encara mal é Maryan, e eu nem sei direito o porquê disso, a Maryan sempre foi muito patricinha e de pensar muito em si mesma, eu tenho quase certeza absoluta que ela é filha de Afrodite, até a July nos encara mal...

Bom, a Mel e o Thyler estão até felizes por nos de finalmente descobrimos que de quem somos filhas... mas o que eu mais quero saber agora é: Quem é minha mãe?

Nunca me disseram nada sobre o meu pai, mas da minha mãe sempre nos diziam o quanto ela era bela e... nada mais...

Eu queria tê-la conhecido, falado com ela, e discutido os meus problemas de adolescente com os hormônios a toda, mas eu nunca tive isso, nunca me deixei ter exatamente esses problemas, eu tive de esquecer de mim e me virar, tive de pensar em Luna, estar em pé, no comando e sempre ali quando ela precisasse.

Agora você deve estar se perguntando como a Luna está agora que fomos reclamadas

Bem, primeiro ela ficou feliz por finalmente saber alguma coisa em relação a nossos pais... e depois... bom, e depois do chalé de Hermes decidir nos ignorar, ela ficou arrasada.

Nós considerávamos os filhos de Hermes nossos irmãos, principalmente a Maryan e a July, depois de tudo que passamos... não entendo como a July não possa nos perdoar... nós nem temos culpa disso, mas... eu só queria ouvi-la falar isso, só queria que ela voltasse a falar comigo...

Eu to tentando ao máximo me acostumar com a idéia de sermos filhas de Zeus embora eu ache isso meio impossível e que talvez ele tenha se enganado feio... eu não sei ao certo, só não sei o que eu tenho de parecida com ele, mais eu não sei como ele é, então... vamos dizer eu ficamos no zero à zero

O que eu sei (ou acho que sei) é que as filhas de Zeus deveriam ter olhos azuis ou cabelos loiros, e eu não sei se você reparou lá traz, mas como eu já disse: Eu tenho os olhos cor de mel claros e cabelos castanhos mais para loiros

Não sou exatamente o que você pode achar de uma filha de Zeus...

E pra piorar, desde que nos proclamaram temos sido forçadas a treinar duro para o caso de algum perigo eminente ou por algo que Quiron simplesmente não nos explicou muito bem.

Temos trabalhado muito duro para aumentar nossas habilidades com as espadas, e agora você deve se perguntar se descobrimos algo sobre os presentes de nosso "adorado" pai.

Bem, eu descobri que minhas baquetas se transformam em 2 espadas na qual nem sei o nome, mas... elas me parecem útil, eu acho...

Quiron me disse que não sabia nada sobre as minhas espadas, ele só disse que poderia ser uma nova arma feita há pouco tempo e que como parecia muito mais perfeita do que as feitas aqui no acampamento, ele suspeita que tenha sido feita pelas mãos do próprio Hefesto, assim como as nossas armaduras, eu só não sei pra que essas munhequeiras.

Eu já tentei de tudo pra descobrir qual é o mistério que ela guarda, mas Quiron me disse apenas para esperar e que na hora certa isso seria revelado.

Por que todos insistem em vir com essa de "Na hora certa...", tudo bem, vamos pensar aqui comigo.

Quando eu fui atacada pelo filho de Hefesto o meu cinto se ativou com um soco dele, eu já tentei socar a munhequeira e tudo que consegui foi ter uma das mãos torcidas...

Mas vamos ao próximo, as baquetas, foi quando eu me sentia inútil e tudo o que eu desejava era poder ajudar, então eu simplesmente as girei e assim que o fiz elas se tornaram espadas, eu já tentei isso varias e varias vezes com a munhequeira... sabe, tentar gira-las para o lado a onde os detalhes seguem, mas ela simplesmente emperra, e eu não me sinto totalmente segura quando eu faço isso... eu não sei direito o por que

E bem, a Luna descobriu pra que servem os tais Hashis... são duas espadas de prata com alguns detalhes em bronze celestial, embora os detalhes e o bronze sejam poucos, assim como a minha ela tem uma espécie de brilho natural... é meio estranho e difícil de explicar... mas fazer o que né?

Esses dias escutei alguns relatos de que a semi-deusa filha de Zeus viria ao acampamento, eu não entendi muito bem o por que disso e ainda mais agora que Quiron veio com uma de treinamento geral.

Agora você se pergunta: "Que raio é isso de treinamento geral?".

Bem, eu gostaria de saber também. Ele só nos disse que seria uma espécie de tornei entre todos do acampamento, ele nos disse para juntarmos grupos de até 7 de qualquer chalé para lutar ao nosso lado.

Eu não entendi o porquê de grupos de 7, normalmente seriam grupos de 3, mas eu também não discuti afinal ele é Quiron, o centauro que treinou milhares e milhares de heróis, ele sabe o que faz... eu acho...

Esse "_Treinamento Geral"_, no qual todos chamavam de Torneio Meio-Sangue, seria daqui a uns três dias e na minha equipe estavam: Eu, Luna, Thyler, Mel, Percy, Annabeth e Maryan.

Agora você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu por a Maryan no meu grupo.

Bem, ela pode ser uma fresca em relação a combates corpo a corpo, mas se ela tinha uma grande habilidade especial, essa era o seu dom com magia e poções principalmente as do amor... mas isso não vem ao caso agora!

Nós combinamos de que treinaríamos ao máximo para esse "Tornei", mas é difícil se concentrar quando a sua vida ta toda mudada só pela noticia de que seu pai é Zeus, o todo poderoso deus olimpiano, senhor dos céus e deus dos deuses e que só por causa disso todos no chalé de Hermes te ignoram.

Eu acordei um tanto angustiada, me virava de um lado para o outro na cama de baixo do beliche foi então que eu escutei:

- Aléxis... – dizia Luna quase num sussurro – está acordada?

- Estou

- Como você se sente?

- Hãn?

- Como se sente em relação a nosso pai?

- Ah, Luna vai me pergunta isso logo pela manhã?

- ...é...

- Eu... não sei ao certo... mas como você se sente?

- Feliz... eu acho...

- "Eu acho"

- Não entendo o porquê de nos ignorem tanto

- Entendo... O chalé de Hermes – conclui

- Depois de tudo que nos passamos

- Luna, – eu suspirei – mas cedo ou mais tarde eles vão se ligar – então eu ouvi um suspiro na cama de cima - ...assim eu espero... – eu murmurei a mim mesma

Eu então olhei no relógio e já eram 7:15.

Com esse negocio do Torneio Meio-Sangue, nosso grupo decidiu que treinaríamos logo após o café direto até o almoço e entre o jantar faríamos pausas.

Meu horário seria assim:

Das 8 as 9 eu treinaria com Thyler, apenas para não ficar fora de forma, das 9 as 11 com Mel, para aperfeiçoar uma técnica nova para rebater flechas com as espadas, das 11 as 13 com Annabeth, estudar novos ataques, esquivas e técnicas de defesa.

Depois haveria a pausa para o almoço de uma hora e logo das 15 as 16 com Luna, para vermos como realmente estamos nos saindo aplicando as técnicas em cada uma de nós e das 16 às 19:40 com Percy, para ver como eu me saia com um filho de um dos grandes, ou seja, essa aula me tirava o couro, quer dizer, isso é suicídio! Eu ainda nem consigo disparar raios! Como vou me defender de um filho de um dos grandes?

Mas ele dizia que não importava, ele dizia "_Até a força deve se curvar à inteligência de vez em quando_", é fácil pra ele falar isso, não é ele que está no meu lugar! E também não é ele que fica com água do mar ou até com areia em lugares que prefiro nem comentar

- Luna – eu sussurrei

- Hm?

- Seu primeiro treino é com quem?

Então ela demorou um tempo a responder, e suspirou bem fundo.

- Percy

- Boa sorte – e ela bufou de leve – Vamos, – eu dizia já levantando do beliche – levanta.

- Eu não quero... – ela resmungou

- Se você se atrazar tenho certeza que ele não vai gostar... e se ele não gostar... com certeza a parada vai ficar feia pro seu lado

E então ela levantou de imediato

- Que horas são? – disse ela apressada

- São 7:20, anda vai se arruma – eu lhe apontava para o chuveiro

- Quer dizer que...

- É você pode ir primeiro, o meu primeiro treino é com o Thyler e acho que ele não ficaria bravo de eu me atrazar um pouquinho – eu dizia sorrindo.

- Obrigada – e logo ela foi tomar banho

Eu escolhi uma roupa confortável e que fosse leve. Escolhi um short pequeno jeans e a camiseta do acampamento. Eu adoro a camiseta do acampamento, ela fica justa em mim de um jeito leve e confortável, além de que fica de um jeito que me proporciona com os meus movimentos...

Eu também separei junto a minha roupa o cinto, as baquetas e a munhequeira, tudo bem que eu ainda não sabia pra que servia, mas a esperança é a ultima que morre.

E logo Luna saiu do banheiro apressada dando um thauzinho rápido e toda às pressas, então eu logo tomei meu banho que como sempre nunca me relaxava, eu pus minhas roupas com um tanto de pressa e quando olhei no relógio já eram 7:40

Eu fui rapidamente para o refeitório, peguei um tantinho de cada coisa, afinal, hoje o treino realmente seria difícil, estamos a 3 dias do torneio...

Eu joguei parte ao fogo e murmurei um "Zeus" sem muita empolgação, então me ocorrei uma idéia, eu taquei mais um tanto ao fogo e murmurei um "Hermes, me ajude com seus filhos, por favor...".

E logo me sentei na mesa de Zeus, solitária como sempre... mas então alguém sentou ao meu lado, eu estranhei e achei melhor nem olhar pra ver quem era, não que eu soubesse

- Está chateada não é? – dizia a voz de Maryan

- O que você acha? Os filhos de Hermes nunca vão falar comigo de novo e... – então eu rapidamente me cortei e ela logo percebeu

- Ainda não se acostumou não é?

- É tão estanho falar assim... "Os filhos de Hermes"... eu só queria que a July me perdoasse...

- Você não tem culpa!

- Desde quando se importa tanto comigo?

Então ela apenas revirou os olhos

- Eu posso sentir que o que você diz é puro

- Hãn? – foi tudo que eu consegui dizer

- Quer dizer que eu sei o que você realmente sente no fundo do coração

E então um monte de coisas passaram pela minha cabeça e eu acho que eu corei e ela logo percebeu

- É eu também vejo essas coisas – e logo ela voltou a retocar seu esmalte

- Você, quer dizer: Você sabe quando... quando...

- Quando alguém está apaixonado? – ela completou – É, eu também sinto isso – e ela apenas sorriu para mim, eu virei meu rosto com medo de ela ver o quanto ele estava vermelho – Posso saber que está de coração na mão em relação aos filhos de Hermes...

- É filha de Afrodite, tenho quase certeza – então ela sorriu.

- Saberemos daqui a apenas uma semana – comemorava ela feliz

- Mas eu já sei, é Afrodite, tenho certeza – e ela novamente sorriu.

Nós continuamos conversando um pouco e logo ela teve que ir para a mesa de Hermes, pois já estamos recebendo olhares de reprovação do chalé de Hermes e ainda mais de Quiron.

O que eu mais gosto na Mary é que ela não liga pra isso, sempre inventa uma desculpa qualquer e acaba se livandro de tudo, gostaria de ter esse dom dela...

Bem, eu logo acabei de comer e já ia em direção a área de treinamento quando o percebi, ele já estava lá

- Finalmente – dizia ele com um sorriso

- Não reclama, não demorei tanto demorei? – dizia já pegando as baquetas

- Na verdade eu acabei de chegar – ele sorria

- Então estamos empatados – e eu girei as baquetas – pelo menos por enquanto – eu dizia já com as espadas em minhas mãos

- Vamos ver o que essas baquetas podem fazer – e ele logo partiu pra cima de mim com um ataque rápido.

Já estou acostumada com ataques rápidos do Thyler, não são tão rápidos mais são fortes e ágeis, eu só não sei por que ele me atacava tão fraco

- Isso é falta de fé? – eu dizia lhe defendo com apenas uma das espadas, e ele apenas sorriu.

- Não quero te machucar – dizia ele

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca

E logo ele começou a atacar mais forte, mas ainda assim ele se continha.

- Você pode fazer melhor que isso

- Eu devia dizer o mesmo, – ele dizia com um pouco de esforço – onde está o seu instinto? – e eu pude sentir uma parte de mim ficar com raiva, uma raiva diferente, uma raiva selvagem.

Então foi como se o tempo parasse, eu pude sentir exatamente o que ele iria fazer: Girar para a esquerda em um ataque rápido, tirar uma de minhas espadas, pega-la girar para a direita e parar com a espada na minha nuca.

Então tudo que eu fiz foi girar para o lado contrario do seu, o impedir de me desarmar e girar novamente para o lado oposto dele, me fazendo ficar com a espada em sua nuca.

- C-como? – e eu já despertava

- O que? – eu tirava a espada de sua nuca

- Como fez isso? Era o que eu iria fazer!

- E-eu... – e minha cabeça estava a mil – ...instinto! – eu chutei

- Não pode ser só isso, é coincidência demais – ele dizia sério

- Esquece isso – então ele voltou seus olhos para mim e apenas sorriu

- Finalmente achei você – dizia a voz de Mel ao longe – Para a área de treinamento com arcos agora – ela mandava

- Ta calma chefia – eu lhe dizia

- Thyler, é melhor você ir ao chalé...

- O que houve dessa vez? – dizia ele um tanto cansado

- Travor – ela disse simplesmente

- Estou indo – então ele se virou para mim – bom treino – ele sorriu

- Boa sorte...

E logo já estávamos eu e Mel na área de treinamento com arco, começamos devagar, ela miraria em alguma parte do meu corpo e eu teria de "sentir" a flecha, sentir pra que lado ela iria lançar.

- Vamos lá – ela dizia – você pode fazer melhor!

- Eu estou dando o meu máximo!

- Não, não esta!

E ela logo me acertou no meu joelho direito

- Ai...

- Me desculpe, mas eu disse você não está dando o seu máximo.

- E como eu faço isso?

- Bem,... eu tive uma idéia – então ela pegou o pano com o símbolo de Apolo que sempre carregava no bolso do jeans – vou por isto nos seus olhos

- Está louca? Se eu não consigo desviar nem com olhos abertos, como vou conseguir com eles fechados?

- Vai fazer seus instintos ficarem mais aguçados, querendo ou não você deve dar pelo menos parte de seu máximo com isso.

- Você deve estar louca

- Confia em mim

E então eu suspirei

- Ta bom, mas se isso me levar pra enfermaria eu levo você junto.

- Ta bom, ta bom, agora fica quieta – então ela pos o pano em meus olhos – como se sente?

- Ah, ótima. Eu me sinto maravilhosamente bem, pra falar a verdade me sinto exatamente como as pessoas da roleta russa, ou como seria? Ah, sim, como uma pessoa que esta prestes a levar uma boa flechada em lugares que eu prefiro nem comentar! Como você acha que eu me sinto?

- É você parece bem – então eu ouvi o barulho de uma flecha entrar em contato com o arco, perai, como eu sei que é apenas uma flecha? – está pronta? – eu engoli em seco, mas assenti – então vamos tentar

E eu não sei como e nem direito o porquê, mas eu pude sentir o caminho que a flecha seguia, ia para o meu joelho esquerdo, que eu defendi com leveza e rapidez.

- Ia acertar no meu joelho esquerdo?

- Era pra combinar...

- Ora... – foi então que eu senti 3 flechas em contato com o arco que dispararam de uma só vez em direção ao meu tórax, que eu simplesmente rebati girando e parando a joelhada no chão com o rosto em direção onde supostamente estava Mel.

Eu simplesmente senti as fechas chegarem, mas eu pude jurar que as espadas se moveram sozinhas.

- Está louca? Vai devagar com isso... – e ela logo me mandara 4 flechas, todas para a mesma direção, o meu coração.

Eu destrocei todas enquanto começava a avançar em direção a ela.

Continuamos assim por um bom tempo, até que ela me lançou 2 flechas carregadas de força, uma para a minha perna e a outra para o meu braço.

Eu consegui me esquivar da flecha que ia para o meu braço, mais a outra atingiu minha perna.

- Ai... eu disse que era loucura!

- Não está concentrada! – e ela me lançou 2 flechas para o meu tórax, que defendi um tanto rápido, mas já estava ofegante – Concentre-se! Você pode fazer melhor!

- Eu estou dando o meu melhor!

- Não, não esta! – e ela me lançou outra no braço e rapidamente esquivei – Você tem que sentir a flecha! Tem que fazer muito mais do que simplesmente arriscar!

Então aquela raiva estranha me tomou de novo e novamente o tempo parou. Ela me lançou duas flechas, eu pude sentir para onde elas iriam e até quantas flechas ela soltaria depois.

A primeira flecha eu defendi rápido e a segunda esquivei, e em poucos segundos, antes dela invocar a outra flecha, eu já estava com a espada em seu pescoço e eu apenas podia senti-la me olhar surpresa.

- Funcionou

- Hãn? – e eu logo saia do meu transe

- Funcionou, você conseguiu – dizia ela animada – não o usou todo, mas deu certo!

- Todo? Todo o que?

- Todo o seu máximo – e eu apenas revirei os olhos e pude senti-la comemorando mais e mais de o como ela tinha feito um bom trabalho e que estava certa e... por ai vai

- Ótimo, agora da pra tirar esse negocio dos meus olhos – eu dizia tentando tirar o pano – ta apertado...

- Ah, claro – e ela logo me ajudou – nossa aula acabou, – ela dizia já retirando o pano de meus olhos – agora tenho aula com a Mary, e você...

- Com Annabeth

- Ótimo, – ela sorriu – até – ela me abraçou, não como das outras vezes e sim leve como um até mais

- Até...

E logo já estava no chalé 6 com Annabeth falando, falando e falando...

Eu tentava prestar atenção ao máximo, eu juro! Mas eu não sei por que a minha mente simplesmente não queria ficar naquele lugar, nem eu queria.

Eu não deixava de pensar nessa raiva selvagem, por que eu a estava sentindo tão forte agora? Quer dizer, quem nunca sentiu uma vontade extrema de dar um soco em alguém que te irrita o tempo todo? É mais o menos assim que eu me sentia, mas isso nunca veio como vem agora, tão direto e forte, tão rápido e por motivos bobos... Por quê?

- Aléxis? Está prestando atenção?

- Hãn?

- Foi o que eu pensei

- O que? Ah, não! Me desculpa por favor, é serio to tentando me concentrar ao máximo é que...

- Tudo bem, – ela sorria – já estou acostumada com o Percy de me ignorar – ela dizia com uma gota, e eu apenas pude rir – acho que os filhos dos grandes assim como os de Ares só aprendem na prática, vem – ela sorria – vamos à área de treinamento.

Eu me surpreendi com o quanto ela estava certa, eu aprendo muito melhor na pratica, ela me ensinou a usar a própria força do golpe do adversário contra ele mesmo, me ensinou novas esquivas e juntas exploramos as nossas habilidades.

O bom na aula com a Annabeth é que ela não me traz aquela raiva, ela explica e juntas treinamos aos poucos.

Logo após o nosso treino fomos juntas para o almoço, já estávamos entrando quando damos de cara com o chalé de Hermes, os irmãos Stoll pareciam inquietos, magoados, mas inquietos, foi então que a July passou por mim, ela simplesmente olhou para o lado querendo evitar contato visual.

Eu não discuti e não falei mais nada, apenas peguei um tanto de comida e taquei um tanto para Zeus e logo um tanto para Hermes com apenas um pedido "Me ajude com seus filhos", e logo eu fui sentar.

Luna sentou ao meu lado com o rosto triste e nada disse, apenas comeu, e esse foi o nosso almoço: triste, chato e solitário almoço.

Eu tentava tirar essas coisas da minha cabeça, mas simplesmente não saia, não importa o quanto eu tentasse, eu não deixava de pensar nos filhos de Hermes e o porquê deles insistirem em nos ignorar.

Logo já eram 15:00 horas, então eu e Luna nos colocamos em direção a área de treinamento, eu não sei por que, mas eu cheguei a pensar que ela fosse estar fazia, mas é claro que com a minha "sorte" e "grande" intuição, ela não estava.

Lá nós encontramos alguns filhos de Apolo: Travor e alguns de seus irmãos, mas... nada do Thyler...

E o pior, encontramos os filhos de Hermes...

Lá estava July, treinando não muito concentrada, talvez nem tenha notado nossa presença, mas ela parecia angustiada e triste de um certo ângulo.

Nós nos aproximamos, e pude notar o olhar dos irmãos Stoll preocupados, eles sempre agiam como nossos irmãos mais velhos, talvez nos ignorar os tivesse matando.

Então o olhar de July caiu sobre mim, e tudo que eu senti foi um abraço sufocante.

- O que...?

- Maryan! – chamava July com um tanto de desprezo

- Deixe de ser chata – então ela me soltou – O que deu em você?

Ela pareceu um tanto ofendida e chateada e logo rebateu

- O que deu em mim? O que deu em você?

- Sei que não é isso que quer dizer...

- Cala a boca

- Não é a verdade...

- Cala a boca!

- Por que renega tanto seus sentimentos por algo tão idiota?

- CALA A BOCA – e ela já estava ofegante e apenas me olhava um tanto sem reação

- Desculpe – foi tudo que consegui dizer – Desculpe se a magoei tanto, mas nada posso fazer, está no meu sangue, talvez tenha sido inútil pensar que um dia você pudesse ser minha irmã.

E ela simplesmente saiu correndo, Luna começou a correr atrás dela, mas os irmãos Stoll a impediram e negaram com a cabeça.

- A deixe pensar Luna – eu pedi, e ela apenas chorou em meus braços e tudo que fiz foi ficar ao seu lado.

- Vou falar com ela – disse Maryan

- Boa sorte – disseram os irmãos Stoll, então eles nos olharam um tanto chateados.

- Me des... – então novamente estava em um abraço sufocante – ...culpe?

- Se vocês aceitarem... – disse Travis

- Ainda podemos ser seus irmãos? – completou Connor

E tudo que eu fiz foi sorrir

- Não vamos brigar de novo... – choramingou Luna – por favor...

- Está certo – disseram os irmãos Stoll.

Nós ficamos nesse abraço por mais um tempo até que alguém chegou um tanto perto de nós

- Está tudo bem? – perguntava Travor com um tanto de agonia em sua voz

- Está sim – eu dizia sorrindo

- Muito melhor – dizia Luna

E os irmãos Stoll apenas continuaram nos abraçando, Travor parecia um tanto desconfortável com isso

- Ótimo – disse ele – Luna, hãn... O que houve?

- A Travor estou tão feliz – ela sorria, e pude senti-lo ficar um tanto desconfortável – finalmente fizemos as fazes com o chalé de Hermes – então ela se virou para os irmão Stoll – pelo menos com vocês...

- Não se preocupem, – disse Travis – o chalé todo quer parar com isso.

- É, – completou Connor – se fosse por nós já teríamos parado a muito tempo.

- "Se fosse por nós"? – eu perguntei – Mas vocês não lideram o chalé?

- É, mas...

- A July deu uma surtada

- Sim, ela queria ignorá-las a todo custo.

- Agora entendo o porquê... – eu murmurei

- Hãn? – soltaram os irmãos Stoll

- Tínhamos a promessa de que seriamos sempre irmãs, não importa o que acontecesse e eu acho que ela pensa que eu quebrei essa promessa – e Luna já estava cabisbaixa, eu levantei seu rosto com as minhas mãos a obrigando a olhar para mim – Calma, falaremos com ela depois, eu prometo – e ela apenas sorria – Agora, – e eu logo pegava as baquetas – vamos treinar – e já as girava.

Nós treinamos não só com nós mesmas, mas com Travor e os irmãos Stoll, todos juntos, assim como antes, e já podia me sentir um tanto melhor... um tanto feliz...

Nós riamos e implicávamos uns com os outros, foi ai que do nada, quando eu estava prestes a por uma das espadas pra defender um ataque um tanto forte do Travis ele disse um tanto brincalhão:

- Ta difícil acompanhar? – e a raiva logo me tomou e eu só lembro de todos me olharem assustados e um olhar um tanto sem reação de Percy, que agora parecia forçar uma defesa um tanto desesperada contra a minha espada enquanto a minha outra apontava para Travis.

Assim que eu notei eu simplesmente soltei as espadas

- Eu...

- Vem – e Percy me puxou pelo braço

- Mas... eu...

- Vem – e ele me arrastava mais e mais para o lago – Me mostre – então ele me soltou

- O que?

- O seu poder, mostre!

- Mas... eu...

- Mostre! – e ele já me apontava a espada

- Eu não tenho!

- Tem sim – ele avançava contra mim, e eu simplesmente esquivava

- Está louco?

- Mostre! – e uma enorme onda se lançou contra mim, eu estava na areia um tanto sem ar, foi então que eu senti as baquetas em meus bolsos, eu as saquei com um tanto de dificuldade – Anda!

- Não consigo...

Então ele investiu contra mim com uma onda que me pareceu mais um soco no rosto

- Pode fazer melhor! Eu vi o que você fez!

- E o que eu fiz?

- Você quase matou o Travis, se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo...

- O que?

- Mostre!

- Mas eu não sei como!

- MOSTRE – e logo a raiva me tomou, eu desviei de cada golpe, meus movimentos pareciam mais apurados e uma enorme força me consumiu – É tudo que pode fazer? – e a raiva só aumentava mais e mais – Apenas desviar? – foi então uma enorme ventania começou, parecia que os céus estavam lutando contra o mar, o céu agia conforme eu me movimentava cada esquiva e troca de golpes.

Foi quando eu finalmente percebi o que eu estava fazendo: Eu estava controlando os céus.

- Mas o que? – e eu já voltava a mim, enquanto tocávamos golpes fortes.

- Continue! – dizia ele me lançando para traz

- Não! – e eu tentava ao máximo parar os céus – Para, por favor!

E os ventos e as ondas estavam prestes a colidir

- Continua! – e eles estavam cada vez mais pertos e mais fortes

- NÃO! – e tudo apagou, minha ultima visão foi tudo ser dominado pela água e mais nada...

Então eu vi uma garota um tanto punk de cabelo preto e olhos azuis eletrizantes, ela estava observando uma arena onde... eu estava lutando?

- Ela parece boa... – ela murmurou, e então a deusa da caça apareceu ao seu lado – O que acha Lady Ártemis? Será ela?

- Talvez, pode ser qualquer uma das duas.

- Vai dar trabalho – ela parecia preocupada

- Ela tem muito poder, mas não quer dizer que não possa aprender a controlar.

- Ela quase se iguala a Zeus...

Então a cena mudou, estava tudo escuro e eu apenas ouvi uma frase:

**_..."Duas partes de um todo"..._**

E logo meus olhos tremeluziam em um tanto de claridade insistia em entrar por eles, parecia estar de madrugada, e eu pude identificar Luna sentada em uma cadeira segurando minha mão enquanto tirava um cochilo... parecia cansada...

Agora eu percebia... eu estava na enfermaria...

Eu levantei com um tanto de cuidado, eu estava um tanto zonza, mas fui em direção ao espelho de lá.

Eu parecia horrível, tinha a pele um tanto azulada, como uma zumbi, mas eu senti algo diferente, meus cabelos estavam mais claros e os olhos também em um tom quase azulado, eu balancei a cabeça para afastar esse pensamento ridículo e logo meus olhos e cabelos estavam normais.

- "_Devo estar com muito sono_" – pensei, foi então que a porta se abriu e logo ali estavam Thyler e Travor, eu estranhei um pouco, afinal, devia ser de madrugada, mas eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

Primeiro eles me olharam um tanto assustados, é, eu devo estar horrível mesmo, mas logo estávamos rindo e brincado.

- Está parecendo uma zumbi – zombava Thyler, e eu apenas o olhava incrédula – é brincadeira – ele sorria.

- Há-Há, muito engraçado – e logo já voltávamos a rir.

Foi então que eu parei ao lado de Luna que ainda cochilava tranquilamente

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- 1 dia – ele dizia um tanto desconfortável – pensei que fosse morrer...

- Luna está aqui desde então – dizia Travor – esperando você acordar

Foi então que passei minha mão pelos cabelos de Luna os pondo para traz, ela tinha expressão triste, então eu fiz carinho em seu rosto.

- Ela nunca sai – dizia Travor – apenas pra comer e por que Quiron a força

- Boba... desistiria de viver por mim? – e ela apenas dormia, e eu lhe beijei na testa.

- Ela a ama muito – dizia Travor um tanto sem jeito

- Eu sei...

- Que bom que está bem – ele dizia com um tanto de alivio, mas pude notar que ele estava mais preocupado com Luna.

Então eu pude ouvir uns barulhos vindo de fora.

- Temos que ir – dizia Thyler

- Que horas são? – eu dizia

- São 5:30 – dizia Travor mais por impulso e assim que o fez Thyler lhe olhou com reprovação

- Por que vocês vêm me ver a essa hora?

- Não queria acordar você – ele sorria – você tem que descansar – eu me perdi naqueles olhos penetrantes

- Uh, hãn.. ok... – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer e ele simplesmente riu, e logo se foi.

Eu me deitei na cama da enfermaria e logo me pus a dormir. Eu não tive sonhos, graças aos deuses... logo eu já acordava e tudo que escutei foi:

- Aléxis... – choramingava Luna – acorda vai... por favor, você disse que...

- Pro que der e vier – eu completei, e logo abri meus olhos – eu sei o que eu disse – e ela logo me abraçou.

- Graças aos deuses... – e eu apenas sorri

- O que aconteceu?

- Bem, depois que você... bem... – e então ela me soltou

- O que eu fiz com o Travis?

- Você o sufocou... – ela disse simplesmente

- O QUE?

- Foi assustador, mas... foi incrível! – dizia ela um tanto animada – Espero também conseguir fazer isso, sabe...

- Não, eu não sei – eu a cortei – Agora me explica: O que raios eu fiz com o Travis?

- Foi incrível, você o desarmou e então você começou dobrar o vento com as espadas eai você as bateu então o pos em uma espécie de tornado... se o Percy não tivesse chegado...

- O QUE?

- Como assim o que? Foi você que fez, por que eu tenho que te explicar?

- Eu não fiz isso...

- Fez sim, foi incrível! Vocês começaram a lutar, mas você insistia em investir contra o Travis, afinal, o que deu em você? E como fez aquilo?

- Eu não fiz isso...

- Fez sim

- Eu não lembro! Eu não fiz! – e então ela me olhou assustada e eu simplesmente baixei a cabeça e fechei os olhos e de repente cada cena passava por minha cabeça. Céus! Como eu fiz isso?

- Aléxis...?

- Me conta – e eu já me virava para ela – o que aconteceu depois?

- Depois o Percy veio com você nos braços e está aqui desde então

- Em que dia estamos? Quando vai ser o torneio?

- Relaxa, o torneio é amanhã. Você ficara melhor logo – ela sorria – é só tomar muito Néctar e Ambrósia – e eu apenas lhe retribui o sorriso

Nós ficamos conversando e ela me deu Ambrósia e Néctar enquanto isso, eu já estava começando a me sentir melhor quando Quiron chamou Luna pra comer.

Quando ele me viu acordada apenas sorriu gentil, Luna não queria ir comer, eu pedi a Quiron para que eu fosse junto com ela, quer dizer, poxa, ninguém merece comer na mesa vazia de Zeus.

Depois de muito eu insistir que já estava melhor e tal, ele deixou, e logo estávamos nós duas conversando na mesa de Zeus.

Eu passei meus olhos pela mesa de Hermes os irmãos Stoll estavam tão alegres conversando e dançando em cima da mesa, em fim, fazendo gracinhas como sempre, mas ainda assim pareciam um tanto chateados... todos conversavam alegremente, exceto July que quase não comia

Ao perceber meus olhares os irmãos Stoll sorriram e pude sentir a chateação em olhos sumir e eu apenas sorria, todo o chalé pareceu alegre ao me ver, embora July me olhasse um tanto aliviada logo abaixou a cabeça e seguiu quieta

Pelo jeito ela ainda não me perdoou... foi ai que eu percebi uma coisa: A Maryan não estava na mesa de Hermes

Eu passei meus olhos por todo refeitório e então eu a vi, estava na mesa de Afrodite e ela logo se virou para mim.

Ao me ver ela sorriu e parecia que ia explodir de felicidade ela murmurou um "Tenho muito que lhe contar" sem som, e eu apenas sorri.

Ver como estava tudo tão bem no acampamento me trazia felicidade, mas ainda tinha a July...

Então tudo foi passando rápido, e a July continuava sem quase comer e muito menos me encarar...

E cara a Luna me assustou muito, embora eu tenha ficado um dia em uma espécie de coma, ela parecia não me ver a um ano.

É serio, por que sempre que me abraçam eu quase morro sem ar?

Mas no fundo fico feliz de que ela parado com essa coisa de não querer comer... isso me deixa mais aliviada... Mas logo o café da manhã passou e Luna teria novamente treino com o Percy que simplesmente me olhou um tanto sem jeito e eu decidi ficar quieta.

Eu me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu, o mar e o céu brigando exatamente como nós, mas eu preferia não lembrar, ou melhor, esquecer, coisa que com a minha "sorte" tenho quase certeza que não vou conseguir, mas talvez valha a pena tentar...

Ele parecia me olhar suplicante, como um pedido de desculpas, mas eu não estava pra isso, pelo menos por agora... me da um tempo ta? Eu acabei de acorda depois de um dia intero em sono profundo com um sonho do cassete ¬¬

Eu fui direto pra colina, Quiron havia me livrado de atividades pelo dia inteiro, eu não gostei muito disso, afinal, o torneio seria amanhã, o que eu mais queria era treinar, treinar e treinar, mas pelo menos eu poderia inspirar o ar puro da colina.

Eu me sentei encostada no grande pinheiro da filha de Zeus, ou melhor, da minha irmã... é tão estranho pensar assim... da minha irmã...

Foi então que na minha mente apareceram às imagens de meu sonho, agora eu lembrava que aquela garota um tanto Punk tinha uma espécie de brilho prateado e luminoso, como uma estrela humana.

Deveria ser uma caçadora, mas do que adiantaria ela me treinar? Ela não me conhece, e se eu perdesse o controle com ela? Como ela poderia sobreviver? RAIOS! Por que comigo é tudo tão difícil?

Eu suspirei profundamente e fechei meus olhos um tanto cansada, e então a frase de meus sonhos veio a minha mente.

- Duas partes de um todo... – eu soltei simplesmente, foi então que eu escutei um bater de asas e logo abri meus olhos.

Logo a minha frente estava uma espécie de filhote de ave, ele tinha penas um tanto douradas nas bordas e em seu bico e o resto vermelho-arroxeadas, tinha o tamanho de um pintinho e olhos vermelhos chamuscantes que pareciam querer se pronunciar.

Por um segundo eu me perdi em meus pensamentos e logo cheguei a me perguntar o quê um pintinho vermelho vazia aqui me olhando de forma tão curiosa

"_Senhorita Aléxis?" _dizia o pintinho com uma voz um tanto fofa, PERAI, o bicho fala? _"Senhorita Aléxis?"_ o pintinho repetiu _"É a Senhora não é?" _ele parecia estar esperançoso.

- Hãn, unh err... sim – eu consegui dizer finalmente

Então o pintinho pulou de alegria de um lado para outro dizendo coisas como _"Obrigado"_ ou_"Graças"_, coisa que eu decido não perguntar o porquê de tanta comemoração.

- Hãn... tenho que ir – e então eu sai a passos apressados em direção a qualquer lugar tentando fazer o pintinho ficar para traz, mas ele simplesmente me seguiu dizendo coisas como _"Me espera" _ou _"Senhorita Aléxis..."_ mais como um choro

Eu apressei mais meus passos e todos que passavam por mim me olhavam um tanto que estranhando e assim que viam o pintinho atrás de mim ganhavam uma expressão de total surpresa e pareciam encarar o tal pintinho como um pergaminho que guarda os segredos mais secretos de todo o mundo guardados a milhares e milhares de anos...

O olhavam como se nunca tivessem visto um pintinho na vida, tudo bem que ele é um pintinho vermelho-arroxeado, mas ainda assim é pintinho, no fundo é a mesma coisa!

Foi então que eu passei pela casa grande e lá estava Quiron, ele me encarava surpreso e logo eu fui direto até ele, quem sabe ele me livrasse do pintinho? Como eu estava errada...

- Quiron... – eu dizia já arfando um pouco

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_"Senhorita Aléxis... Por que me ignora...?"_

Eu esperei alguns segundos, pra ver como Quiron reagia, mas ele nada fez simplesmente me olhava um tanto sem entender.

- E então...? – perguntava ele

- Você não ouviu?

- Não ouvi o que?

- O pintinho! – e eu apontei para ele

_"Senhorita Aléxis, ele não pode me escutar"._

- Me deixa em paz! – eu disse

E então Quiron logo encarava o pintinho como os outros campistas

- Onde o encontrou? Como o conseguiu?

- Eu não o encontrei! Ele me encontrou! Agora me diz: Por que esse pintinho me persegue tanto? E por que ele fala só comigo?

- Isso não é pintinho

- Então o que é?

- É uma Fênix

- É O QUE?

- É uma Fênix – ele repetiu, então ele tomou uma expressão pensativa.

- O que uma Fênix iria querer comigo?

- É raro uma Fênix se dirigir a um Herói...

- Se dirigir a um Herói? – então eu me virei para a Fênix – O que você quer comigo?

_"Serei sua sombra"_

- Minha sombra?

- O que ela disse?

- Que será minha sombra – e eu tentava entender

- Ela lhe escolheu...

- Hãn?

_"Você será minha mestra"_ dizia ela um tanto animada _"Serei mais do que apenas parte de você, serei sua presença nos céus."._

- O-o que?

_"Serei sua Fênix"_

- O que ela diz? – Quiron pareceu notar minha expressão

- Será minha Fênix... – e logo Quiron estava mais pensativo e surpreso – eu... eu não quero uma Fênix

Então a Fênix pareceu um tanto triste

_"Sou uma parte sua, você não tem escolha..."_ ela dizia baixo _"Faço parte de você, você não tem escolha... Sinto muito se pareço tão fraca" _ela dizia triste_ "Mas eu vou ficar forte, eu prometo! Juntas ficaremos fortes!"_

- Eu não entendo...

- Se manifestou demais...

- O que?

Então ele me olhou serio

- Ainda não está na hora de você saber, leve-a com você e cuide dela, tenho que ir – e logo ele foi galopando até a casa grande.

- Perai! – mas ele já havia entrado – Ótimo, – eu dizia a mim mesma e logo me virei para a Fênix – e o que eu faço com você?

E logo ela pareceu feliz e tentou voar, porém ela não conseguia, então eu simplesmente a peguei com minhas mãos e a pus em um de meus ombros e logo ela parecia mais feliz

_"Obrigada Senhorita Aléxis"_

- Não me chama assim, é muito formal...

_"Mas a Senhorita é minha mestra!"_

- Você disse que faz parte de mim certo? Então me chame pelo nome, me chame de Aléxis – eu sorria e logo ela estava mais feliz.

_"Sim Senho..."_ e ela logo se concertou _"Aléxis"_ e eu apenas sorri.

- E você? Qual o seu nome?

_" Eu... bem... eu não tenho um nome..."_

- Não?

_"Os únicos que podem nos nomear são nossos mestres, porém poucas de nós Fênix encontram a raiz humana de seu poder..."._

- A raiz humana de seu poder?

_"Você não percebeu? Seu poder está se libertando pouco a pouco"._

- Eu não quero isso...

_"Nós Fênix temos uma raiz humana, cada uma de nós, para cada ser, mas poucos vêm a precisar de nós"._

- Mas Quiron disse que você me escolheu

_"Não exatamente"_ e eu apenas lhe olhava curiosa _"eu escolhi lhe ajudar e lhe aceitar como minha mestra, eu escolhi lhe seguir"._

- Mas você nem me conhece direito

_"Você faz parte de mim, querendo ou não eu conheço você e você me conhece"_ então logo um sentimento diferente passou pelo meu corpo como se realmente eu a conhecesse há tempos _"Você pode sentir não é_?" e eu apenas assenti_ "É assim que me sinto quando estou com você"._

E eu apenas tentava entender enquanto meus passos me levavam a qualquer lugar

- Vou lhe dar um nome – eu disse olhando para os céus – Mas antes preciso pensar – e ela apenas sorria

Foi então que eu reparei, estava no chalé de Atena, eu bati esperando alguma reação, mas é obvio que ninguém me atendeu e eu simplesmente abri a porta de leve.

- Annabeth?

E lá estava ela totalmente vidrada em um livro sentada em sua cama

- Annabeth? – e eu esperei que ela me notasse, mas ela nada fez – ANNABETH – e ela pulou da cama assustada.

- O QUE? – respondeu ela um tanto sarcástica e logo notou a Fênix em meu ombro – C-como...?

- Me explique sobre as Fênix

- É um pássaro da mitologia grega. Dizia-se que a força de uma Fênix é tão tamanha que chegaria a transportar em vôo cargas muito pesadas como elefantes e podendo também se transformar em uma ave de fogo – ela soltou mais que automaticamente e logo completou enquanto a Fênix em meu ombro parecia adorar e acompanhar cada palavra que ela dizia – Seria mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho ou maior do que uma águia, ninguém sabe ao certo quanto tempo cada uma vive, isso varia de acordo com seu mestre e...

- Isso!

- O que? – dizia ela saindo de seu transe

_"Garota inteligente"_

- Me explique sobre essa coisa de mestre

- Existe cada Fênix para cada meio-sangue fora do normal...

- Fora do normal?

- Há meio-sangues com mais poder do que muitos de seus irmão tiveram em gerações, as Fênix guardam parte do poder de cada meio-sangue e por vezes até de deuses, não é muito comum elas se dirigirem a um herói, porem mais comum quando o herói tem algo relacionado aos céus, mas mesmo assim nem tão comum, a ultima vez que isso aconteceu foi a décadas atrás...

- Mas... o que é exatamente uma Fênix? Ela não deveria morrer depois de um tempo e logo renascer em cinzas?

- Não, isso é apenas um conto mortal, apenas quando feridas ou mortas elas entram em auto-combustão para logo voltar das cinzas sem mais feridas.

_"Auto- combustão..."_

- Mas... então elas morrem?

- Sim, morrem e voltam, assim como os monstros, mas elas podem decidir entre voltar e morrer.

_"Algumas decidem morrer junto com seu mestre" _a Fênix completou e eu lhe olhava surpresa e ela apenas parecia triste então logo me virei para Annabeth

- Então... Como eu treino uma Fênix?

- Bem... apenas o seu mestre pode treina-las e...

- Sim! Suponhamos que eu seja mestra de uma Fênix, como vou treiná-la?

- E-eu... eu não sei. Nos contos antigos dizia-se que cada mestre treinava sua Fênix do modo que lhe convinha melhor e...

- Ok! – eu dizia já saindo do chalé

- Esperai... o que vai fazer?

- Vou treinar uma Fênix – eu respondi simplesmente e pude ouvi-la gritar perguntas e mais perguntar coisa que eu resolvi ignorar

_"Como vai me treinar?"_

- Ainda não sei, mas vou descobrir – e logo me pus em direção a área de treinamento.

Ela estava vazia, o que não era muito comum, mas quem sabe a minha "sorte" tivesse cedido um pouco, quer dizer, como vou treinar uma Fênix coisa que eu não sei nem por onde começar com um monte de campistas olhando pra ela, não que ela tenha vergonha, ah sei lá!

- Bem... vamos começar do começo. Hãn... você sabe voar? – e ela negou triste com a cabeça – Então é isso, você tem que aprender a voar.

_"Mas como?"_

- Bata as asas e voe, é só – então ela simplesmente me olhava um tanto sem entender – Tente – e eu lhe peguei com as mãos – Não vou deixar você cair, eu prometo.

E então ela assentiu respirou bem fundo e um tanto sem jeito ela se jogou de minhas mãos até o vento, ela ia em direção ao chão, provavelmente cairia de cara nele se eu não a tivesse pego antes, ela parecia triste e magoada

- De novo – e ela me olhava curiosa – Tente de novo, confie em si mesma – e ela apenas me observava – ninguém nasce sabendo, só a Annabeth – eu brinquei – Tente de novo, aos pouco você vai conseguir.

E nós passamos a Tarde a treinando para voar, ela parecia cansada, mas assim como eu, não pensava em desistir.

- Vamos! – eu a incentivava – Já está pegando o jeito, continue!

Foi então que ela se tacou em direção ao chão e logo quando eu pensei que ela iria se espatifar nele ela simplesmente mudou sua direção para os céus e logo ela estava voando docemente, parecia dançar graciosa ao vento.

_"Olhe! Eu consegui! Estou voando!"_

- É... está voando – eu sorria, não sei direito o por que, mas vê-la feliz era bom pra mim, talvez eu tivesse um pouco de pena dela ou eu já estivesse me apegando a ela, mas decide não pensar nisso

_"Obrigada! Obrigada Mestra"._

- Mas eu não fiz nada, você é que fez tudo – e ela apenas sorria – e eu já disse, me chame de Aléxis – e ela mais uma vez sorriu.

Logo nós treinamos e nos divertimos, ela realmente era legal, agora você deve se perguntar como eu sei eu é "ela", nem eu sei, eu sinto.

Foi então que eu ouvi um galho quebrado eu me virei e lá estava Maryan e eu apenas pude sorrir, mas ela olhava a Fênix um tanto que estranhando e logo sua expressão mudou.

- Que fofo

_"Quem é mestra?"_

- Maryan – eu respondi simplesmente e Maryan apenas sorriu – chalé de Afrodite ein? – e ela logo sorriu mais ainda – como aconteceu?

E ela logo já estava acariciando a minha Fênix, que estranho "minha Fênix", estranho dizer isso...

- Quando eu estava com a July no chalé de Hermes, eu conversei um pouco com ela, quer dizer, ela não quer falar essas coisas pra você, ela sente muito e está triste com essa diferença entre vocês e eu não agüento mais ela assim, então logo o símbolo de Afrodite apareceu sobre mim – e logo ela me olhou séria – você tem que falar com ela

- Vou falar – eu respondi um tanto triste

_"Tudo bem mestra?"_

- Que fofo ele se preocupa tanto com você

- Você pode ouvi-lo como eu?

- Eu posso senti-lo, sentir que se preocupa com você.

- Falando nisso, não é "ele" é "ela".

E logo ela fez uma cara meio boba e com um tanto de raiva por ser corrigida e eu tive que rir.

- Enfim, é melhor você falar com ela, se possível ainda hoje.

- Claro – eu assenti – pode cuidar um pouco dela?

- Claro

_"Mas mestra... eu..."._

- Desculpe, mas é uma coisa que eu preciso fazer sozinha – e logo eu as deixei na área de treinamento indo em direção ao chalé de Hermes

Eu abri a porta um pouco de leve e simplesmente observei seu interior e lá estava ela deitada em um beliche do chalé com o braço sobre os olhos e um dos joelhos dobrados em direção a ela, eu não esperei que ela me notasse, eu simplesmente entrei

- July...

Ela demorou um pouco a responder, mas não se mexeu.

- O que quer?

- Desculpe – eu disse simplesmente – eu só queria que você me perdoasse

Então ela inspirou bem fundo e logo negou com a cabeça e logo lagrimas saiam de seus olhos e ela simplesmente me abraçou

- Me perdoa July?

- Cala boca, – e eu a olhei – eu é que tenho que me desculpar

- Estou esperando – e então ela sorriu

- Sua apressada – resmungou ela – me desculpe... – e eu simplesmente sorri foi então que a campainha do almoço tocou

- Vamos? – eu lhe ofereci a mão enquanto ela já me soltava

- Vamos – concordou ela

E logo já estávamos no refeitório, ao nos ver chegando Maryan simplesmente sorriu e logo veio até nós, mas antes de dizermos qualquer coisa ela já tinha nos abraçado.

- Que bom que bom! – ela sorria – já estava na hora – então ela se virou para July – Às vezes essa sua persistência me irrita – e July apenas revirou os olhos – Isso ainda vai te matar – e logo ela já estava feliz de novo – Mais fico feliz de finalmente terem se acertado.

- Esperai – eu a adverti e logo ela nos soltou – onde ela está?

- Ah, sim! – e logo ela se virava para a mesa de Afrodite – lá – ela apontou para um grupo de meninas ao redor da mesa

Não é atoa que tinha um grupinho ali, se Maryan já ficou toda boba com essa "fofura" da minha Fênix não acho tão improvável que outras filhas de Afrodite tenham ficado assim também...

July ficou um tanto sem entender e logo me seguiu até a mesa de Afrodite, onde eu simplesmente assobiei e logo eu via minha Fênix que olhava pra mim alegremente.

_"Mestra" _ela sorria _"Resolveu seu problema não?"_ e ela olhava para July

- Como sabe disso?

_"Eu sinto"_ ela disse confiante e eu simplesmente me virei para Maryan

- Deve ter escapulido da minha boca – disse ela simplesmente e eu somente sorri

- Vem – eu disse a Fênix – vamos a mesa de Zeus e lá estava Luna que mexia na comida um tanto desconcentrada – Ei! – eu a chamei – Você não já ouviu a frase "não brinque com a comida"? – e logo ela reparou em July ao meu lado e logo já a abraçava

- Quer comer alguma coisa? – eu disse oferecendo uma uva a Fênix

_"Não!" _disse ela apressada _"as filhas de Afrodite me encheram até quase eu explodir" _e eu tive que rir.

Foi então que Luna olhou a Fênix preocupada

- É um pintinho? – disse ela confusa – e fala?

- Você pode ouvi-la?

- É claro, você não?

- Sim, mas...

_"Estranho... quem é essa mestra? Como ela pode me ouvir? Nossa ela parece você..."_

- É minha irmã – eu respondi simplesmente e logo eu ignorei as perguntas que passavam por minha cabeça

Quiron não estava o que me deixou um tanto preocupada, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz porque assim almoçamos todas juntas, assim como antes, assim como há muito tempo não acontecia e logo eu estava mais feliz que nunca.

E assim o tempo foi passando e nós nos divertimos muito, a Luna teve que ir treinar junto com a Maryan e a July e logo eu estava sozinha com a Fênix, nós nos divertimos e treinamos bastante.

Mas o tempo passa e logo tivemos de parar para jantar e novamente o tempo foi passando até que eu estava novamente em minha cama me preparando para dormir.

Sim, eu já estava no meu chalé, e por incrível que pareça eu já me sentia melhor.

Eu peguei um travesseiro e uma manta e pus ao lado da minha cama onde a minha Fênix poderia enfim dormir

Fui até a cama aonde estava Luna que dormia tranqüilamente e lhe beijei na testa e logo me pus em minha cama e serrei os olhos foi quando depois de um tempo de silencio eu escutei por fim:

_"Aléxis... ei! Mestra esta acordada?"_

- Estou...

_"Você ainda não me deu um nome mestra..."_ e eu tive de sorrir.

- Quer um nome não é?

_"Por favor..."_

- Pois bem, se quer um nome então que ele tenha um significado especial.

_"Especial?"_

- É... – e eu me pus a pensar – Athalia, o que acha? Significa "a que reluz" ou "reluzente"

_"Eu gostei"_

- Então, boa noite Atha...

_"Boa noite mes... Aléxis..."._

E logo eu me pus a dormir, esperando do dia de amanhã o torneio que me aguardava...

**CONTINUA**

* * *

*;*

**N/A**

_Bom,_

_espero que vcs tenham gostado e... review nao doe ein gente?_

_Faz bem ao coração do autor ein?_

_é só clica no botao verde/azul sexy ai em baixo ._

_**_S**inceramente,_

_**_I**sabella_

*;*

_Ps: **Thath , **eu fiko feliz que vc esteja gostando e mais honrada ainda por ser sua primeira fic de Percy Jackson_

_Aguarde que ainda vem muito mais por ai, prepara o coração viu? Pq se nao eu nao tenho como pagar seu médico ._


	9. Torneio MeioSangue

**N/A**

*;*

_Capitulo sofrido esse ^^"_

_Bom gente, _

_vamos la:_

_

* * *

_

**Unidas pelo Sangue**

**_Cap.: 8_ Torneio Meio-Sangue**

*;*

A minha alegria durou pouco por que com a minha famosa sorte e eu logo tive os meus famosos sonhos clássicos de um filme de terror. Estava tudo escuro e eu simplesmente ouvi uma voz um tanto sombria e cruel

- Filha de Zeus – dizia a voz – logo nos veremos – então a voz riu, mas não uma risada comum, uma risada que me deu medo na espinha.

E logo eu acordava ofegante, eu olhei para onde supostamente deveria estar Athalia, mas ela não estava lá.

- Atha...? – eu a chamei, foi então que eu reparei, ela dormia um tanto atordoada ao lado da cama de Luna.

Luna devia ter tido algum pesadelo durante a noite, pois sua cama estava toda bagunçada, mas agora ela estava calma e dormia tranqüila, se a Athalia a tivesse a acalmado logo eu lhe agradeceria.

Eu sabia que não conseguiria dormir, pelo menos não depois dessa, eu fui direto pro chuveiro e logo me troquei.

Hoje seria o torneio e não sei se eu estava somente ansiosa ou se o sonho havia me afetado demais, mas eu estava nervosa. Eu pus a camisa do acampamento e um short curto junto com o cinto, a munhequeira e as baquetas na parte de trás do short.

Olhei no relógio e eram 6:15, maldição! Por que esses sonhos insistem tanto em ir e vir?

Eu sai do chalé um tanto sem direção e quando percebi estava no refeitório, ele estava aberto coisa que eu estranhei um pouco, mas decidi ignorar.

Peguei um tanto de comida e taquei parte a Zeus e mais um tanto a Hermes, afinal, ele tinha me ajudado, pelo menos eu acho...

O torneio seria as 8, então logo conclui que tinha bastante tempo até o torneio, Quiron havia me liberado das atividades ontem para que eu estivesse totalmente recuperada hoje.

O que me liberava para treinar antes que torneio comesse, eu fui direto para a área de treinamento e por incrível que possa parecer, ela estava vazia.

Eu logo peguei minhas baquetas e as girei, eu fechei meus olhos e logo inspirei aquele ar da manhã, era relaxante de um certo modo, foi quando eu ouvi alguns passos surdos e logo eu me virei alerta com as espadas voltadas para quem quer que fosse.

- Calma – dizia a voz de Thyler

- ... – e eu logo abaixava minha espada – Me desculpe – eu soltei simplesmente

- Não conseguiu dormir? – perguntava ele curioso

- Não exatamente, são apenas... sonhos doidos

- A maioria dos sonhos de um meio sangue são doidos

- Então isso explica, pelo menos um pouco.

- É... então, quer treinar um pouco?

- Eu... acho melhor não

- Por que não?

- Eu não quero te machucar

- Não vai me machucar – dizia ele um tanto convencido

- Não Thyler, é sério, depois do que eu fiz com o Travis eu...

- Eu não acredito que tenha feito isso com ele

- Mas eu fiz

- Não, não foi você. Eu sei disso, eu conheço você – e eu me perdia naqueles olhos – Não precisa se preocupar por mim, eu sei me cuidar.

- T-tudo bem... – foi tudo que eu consegui dizer

E logo nós estávamos lutando, eu podia ter aceitado treinar com ele, mas uma parte de mim tinha um certo medo de feri-lo e então eu me concentrei ao máximo para aquela raiva não me atingir.

Ele não discutiu, parecia perceber minha preocupação, mas ele sabia que se falasse qualquer coisa eu não aceitaria de jeito nenhum.

Então logo nós paramos um tanto exaustos, eu me sentei ao seu lado um tanto sem ar.

- Que horas são?

- São... – e logo ele olhava o relógio – 7:30 – e então ele apenas sorriu – Vamos, Luna deve estar preocupada – e eu apenas assenti

Logo estávamos na área reformulada do acampamento, Quiron havia posto um tipo de espaço especial da onde seriam as lutas e um espaço para aqueles que quisessem a assistir, ou seja, teríamos uma platéia...

Tinha 8 arvores marcando 2 quadrado de onde lutaríamos o que me deixou um tanto nervosa, pois significava que não haveria descanso e que as lutas seriam diretas.

Foi então que meus olhares encontraram os de Luna e ela apenas sorriu.

- Vamos? – Thyler me ofereceu a mão, que eu apenas aceitei, com um sorriso.

Logo já estávamos posicionados com nosso grupo, todos colocaram as armaduras e tudo que fiz foi esperar, afinal eu tinha uma armadura instantânea, eu não tinha pressa.

Todos já começavam a chegar, muitos ansiosos, muitos com um certo medo e muitos com um certo ar de confiança.

Percy parecia estar ansioso, Thyler esperançoso, Annabeth um tanto pensativa, Maryan nervosa, Mel feliz e Luna sem uma expressão certa, ela ia de nervosa a ansiosa, foi quando eu senti algo diferente.

Uma parte de mim pareceu perceber algo, foi quando ao longe eu avistei algo voando em minha direção e com o impacto eu cai para trás.

_"Aléxis, mestra! Por que a tanta gente reunida aqui mestra? O que aconteceu"_ dizia uma voz um tanto diferente, foi quando eu notei.

Era Atha e ela parecia um tanto diferente, e sua voz estava como a voz de uma garota fofa de 6 anos, de um certo modo estava diferente.

- Atha?

_"Sim, mes... Aléxis?"_

- Esquece – e então uma espécie de conexão passou pelo meu corpo

_"Vai lutar mestra?"_

- Vou – eu respondi tentando soar forte, e acho que ela notou minha confiança e apenas sorriu.

_"Estarei vendo por você"_ e eu apenas sorri _"Vai se sair bem, afinal, é minha mestra"_ ela dizia orgulhosa.

- Assim espero – e eu apenas me virei para Quiron que iria se pronunciar

Ele se pos a visão de todos e apenas disse:

- O Torneio começara em 10 minutos, mas antes eu peço aos competidores que se reunião na arena para sorteamos as primeiras lutas.

E logo todos nos reunimos na arena, e Quiron pegou uma espécie de caixa em mãos com uma espécie de buraco e se virou para nós.

- Cada grupo deve escolher um líder – então ele se virou para Percy – Percy? – e ele apenas fez uma careta

- Quiron eu sempre sou o líder... Por que não dar uma chance aos novatos? – e ele apenas assentiu um pouco triste

- Claro – disse ele, então se virou para mim – Aléxis? – e eu apenas o olhava sem uma expressão certa. Eu me virei para Luna e ela me olhava confiante e até orgulhosa, Mel apenas me fazia positivo com uma das mãos, Percy parecia satisfeito, Annabeth feliz, Maryan nem me olhava direito e Thyler apenas sorriu simpático – Então? Será a líder? – e eu apenas assenti em seco – Lembre-se o líder deve saber usar as habilidades de cada qual de sua equipe – e eu assenti mais uma vez – Certo – e ele me ofereceu a caixa – Ponha a mão e pegue um número

E eu assenti novamente, pus uma de minhas mãos e logo saquei um papel com o número 1 escrito em uma caligrafia um tanto mal feita, talvez os filhos de Hermes o tenham ajudado com isso...

- E então? Que número você tirou?

- 1 – eu disse simplesmente ainda encarando o papel, foi então que o Percy pulou em cima de mim quase me matando sem ar.

- É isso ai! – dizia ele – Você pegou o 1! Seremos os primeiros! – então ele se virou para Quiron – Não é?

- Ah claro! – disse ele – serão os primeiros

- Ótimo! Não estou muito a fim de esperar

- Percy... sai de cima... não consigo... preciso... ar...

- Ah claro! Desculpe – ele disse um tanto sem jeito enquanto eu apenas tentava respirar e ele recebia um olhar que me deu medo da Annabeth.

Thyler parecia um tanto desconfortável

- Você ta bem? – eu lhe perguntei, então ele se virou para mim.

- Estou ótimo – disse ele simplesmente, e logo Quiron se virou para os outros grupos e começou a anotar cada grupo em uma espécie de tabelinha.

E eu apenas inspirei bem fundo e novamente Quiron estava a se pronunciar

- Os grupos lutaram todos juntos, no caso de um competidor ser eliminado ele deve se retirar e o grupo prosseguir sem ele, nada de mortes – ele disse sério – As lutas prosseguiram sem um tempo definido, será até o ultimo competidor da equipe adversária cair, as lutas se darám até sobrar apenas a equipe vencedora. A primeira luta é a equipe liderada por Aléxis contra a liderada por Ethan

Recapitulando Ethan é um dos filhos de Dionísio e em sua equipe tinha o Jeremy e mais uns filhos de Dionísio que eu realmente odiava. O Ethan e o Jeremy são legais... mas o resto da equipe deles era um saco, como eu havia imaginado Jane nem havia se comprometido a lutar com eles, mas eles não estavam em desvantagem.

Os filhos de Dionísio eram habilidosos, mas eles se acham demais pelo fato de Dionísio liderar o acampamento, quer saber? O Dionísio não faz nada! Quem controla tudo é o Quiron! Eles pegavam muito no meu pé, mas agora que fui proclamada filha de Zeus sinto que alguns deles têm medo de mim, mas ainda a outros que insistem em me irritar.

Quer saber? Eu não ligo! Vou aproveitar pra poder surrar cada um deles sem Quiron pegando no meu pé!

- Posicionem-se – disse Quiron, foi então que Percy apenas sorriu e eu bati em meu cinto, o transformando em uma armadura e girando minhas baquetas – Estão prontos? – e nós apenas esperávamos – LUTEM!

E logo Ethan e Jeremy investiram sobre mim, deveriam saber que o que eu mais queria era surrar a equipe deles, talvez eles me considerassem um perigo para a sua equipe então tudo que eu fiz foi desviar rápido e partir pra cima do mais irritante de todos, o Peter.

Quem é Peter?

Peter é o filho de Dionísio mais irritante de todos os tempos, ele se acha pra caramba e insisti em disputar comigo. Ele tem uma altura mediana, alvo de pele clara mais nem tanto, tem cabelos negros e olhos em uma mesma intensidade, porém um tanto mais puxado para um vermelho, pode até ser bonitinho, mas não é pra tanto.

Ele tinha umas esquivas rápidas, mas não se engane eu estava apenas brincando com ele e logo ele já estava cansado, ele não luta tão bem, usa sua energia toda de uma vez é um tanto burro, devo dizer.

- Já está cansado? – eu lhe perguntava – Precisa de uma pausa?

- Cala a boca e luta

- Hum... ta nervosinho ein?

- Calada filha de Zeus – ele literalmente cuspiu o "filha de Zeus"

- Vem calar – e ele logo investia mais forte – Dionísio Junior – e por um segundo ele exitou de raiva e isso foi suficiente para que eu quase lhe deixasse uma marca feia em seu rosto, a sorte foi que eu parei a espada antes de lhe ferir ele olhou minha espada assustado e eu apenas sorri quando Quiron gritou:

- Eliminado – e logo ele foi puxado para fora da arena quando um filho de Dionísio literalmente tentava pular em cima de mim, eu lhe dei uma cotovelada rápida e logo lhe joguei para fora da arena com um bom soco no pescoço.

- "_Como esses filhos de Dionísio são trapaceiros!_" – eu pensei e logo reparei em meu grupo:

Percy ajudava Annabeth com Ethan que insistia em não desistir, Thyler e Luna tentavam defender Maryan que estava meio confusa tentando se virar com suas porções enquanto Mel tentava defendê-la na base do possível.

Eu sabia muito bem que o Percy sabia se cuidar então tudo que fiz foi tentar ajudar a Mel

- Vai uma ajuda ai?

- Eu teria te chamado antes, mas você estava meio ocupada – dizia Mel.

- Bem, eu não estou mais, Maryan da pra se apressar com essas poções ai?

- Estou tentando, estou tentando! – dizia ela vasculhando em seus bolsos, enquanto eu e Mel nós dividíamos em turnos de três segundos para atacar o filho de Dionísio que insistia em partir pra cima de nós – É esse! – e ela logo me tacou a poção – Faça-o beber!

- Ótimo!

- Eu não vou beber isso!

- Ah si vai – e eu lhe soquei no tórax, eu pretendia faze-lo gritar e acho que ele reparou e nada fez apenas soltou um choro surto e uma lagrima caiu de seus olhos.

- Garoto corajoso... – dizia Mel

- Mas ninguém pode com isso – e o garoto simplesmente me olhava sem entender – Mel? Pode fazer as honras?

- Claro – foi quando ela disparou uma flechada no pé do no filho de Dionísio, ele tentou bravamente não gritar, mas ninguém resiste a uma boa flechada no pé dada pela melhor arqueira que esse acampamento já viu.

Ele abriu sua boca para gritar e eu logo lhe fiz beber a poção e ele apenas caiu no chão com um impacto que me deu até pena enquanto as pessoas da platéia o levavam para fora da arena.

- Mary... ele não morreu, morreu?

- Acha que eu carregaria um veneno comigo?

- Talvez – dizemos eu e Mel, enquanto ela apenas nós olhava incrédula.

- Como vamos saber? – eu disse

- Ta bom, talvez eu até carregasse – e logo nós a olhamos assustadas – O que foi?

- Nada! – eu me apressava em dizer

- Isso, esquece! – dizia Mel

- Ele não está morto, está dormindo.

- Tanto faz! É menos um – e logo eu me apressava em ver como saia o resto de minha equipe e tudo que pude ver foi Luna fazendo mais um dos filhos de Dionísio cair.

- Próxima Luta, Clarisse e Aléxis – é pelo jeito os filhos de Atenas não tiveram sorte... também, pegar os filhos de Ares logo na primeira luta não deve ser mole – LUTEM!

E logo Clarisse vinha pra cima de mim, parece que ela gosta de surrar primeiro os lideres da equipe antes de acabar logo com o resto.

Ela tinha golpes fortes, eu parecia lutar contra um elefante de tamanha força.

- O que foi filha de Zeus? Vai precisar de muito mais do que apenas esse rostinho pra ganhar de mim!

- Francamente, o que você come? – e logo ele me olhou sem entender – eu pareço estar lutando com um Mamute, um Mamute gordo, chato e fedorento!

E ela logo investia mais forte o que me fazia andar pra trás

- Quer morrer? – e ela apenas me vazia andar pra trás com cada força de seus golpes – Pra uma filha de Zeus você é bem fraca, me disseram que podia fazer melhor! Vamos lá!

- Cala a boca

- Quero ver o que você fez com o Travis que deixou todos aqui medrosos

- Cala a boca! – e aquela raiva tentava me consumir

- Vamos lá filha de Zeus! – e logo aquela força estava me dominando

- Não!

_"Aléxis, concentre-se, você pode para-los" _dizia a voz de Atha um tanto mais diferente e agora eu reparava que estava com as espadas no pescoço de Clarisse que me olhava sem reação quando Quiron gritou:

- Eliminada! – quando ele gritou isso à equipe de Clarisse praticamente parou e tudo que minha equipe fez foi tacá-los para fora da arena enquanto eu reparava que estava a apenas um passo de cair de lá, foi quando Thyler me puxou, ele parecia um tanto preocupado.

- Preste atenção, por favor... – eu ia responder, mas Quiron me cortou.

- Próxima luta: Aléxis e Nico – tudo bem esse eu não conhecia, Percy tinha me avisado que um semi-deus filho de Hades muito amigo dele viria ao acampamento e para eu ter cuidado com ele, felizmente ele pareceu não me notar, em seu grupo tinham alguns filhos de Demeter e outros de Hefesto – LUTEM!

Os filhos de Demeter jogavam sujo, eles usavam as raízes das arvores.

- Cuidado! – foi então que Maryan mexia e mexia em seus bolsos – Maryan concentre-se!

- Tomem – e ele me lançou uma poção

- Isso é pra que?

- Poção da velocidade – ele dizia enquanto vazia uma espécie de campo protetor em volta de si

Eu tomei um gole, antes de uma raiz alcançar meus pés e cara, esse troço funciona! Foi instantâneo, eu fui direto para um dos filhos de Hefesto e lhe dei um bom chute na bunda pra fora da arena.

- Seja rápida, a poção tem pouca duração!

- Não posso com isso! São muitos – dizia Mel

- MEL! – foi então que uma raiz pegou seu pé e logo a tacaram com violência pra fora da arena, teria quebrado todos os ossos do corpo se Mary não tivesse invocado um bom travesseiro gigante aonde ele tinha caído.

- Estão loucos? – gritava Maryan – Podiam tê-la matado! – mas eles não pareciam prestar atenção a ela

Eu dei uma cotovelado para trás em um dos filhos de Hefesto o fazendo cair para fora da arena, foi quando eu passei meus olhos por Luna, Thyler pareceu ler meus pensamentos e logo a estava ajudando.

Passei meus olhos por Percy e ele parecia lutar a toda contra o tal Nico, eu procurei Annabeth, mas não a achava de jeito nenhum, devia ter sido eliminada, isso explica por que o Percy ta lutando com tanto desespero.

- Ei! – dizia a voz de Maryan, e eu logo me virei para ela – Tome – e ela me tacou três poções – A branca aumentara a sua velocidade, a verde a sua força e o azul a diminuirá.

- Mas pra que tudo isso?

- Misture o verde e... Ugh – e logo uma raiz lhe acertava no rosto, a platéia a recolheu e a raiva tentava me consumir cada vez mais.

_"Concentre-se"_ dizia a voz de uma garota de 8 anos, e então eu me virei e tudo que pude ver foi Luna no chão e Thyler a segurando em seus braços e logo a raiva me dominou.

- EU VOU SURRAR CADA UM DE VOCÊS – eu comecei a avançar eliminando cada campista do time adversário enquanto o tal Nico me procurava com os olhos, foi então eu cheguei até ele.

Eu estava tão rápida que eu apenas tive a visão de seus olhos, escuros como a noite e pelo que me pareceu ele apenas viu meus olhos também, até eu elimina-lo.

Eu não me lembro de muita coisa, mas a voz em minha cabeça de Atha me despertou.

_"Mestra, a Luna está bem, concentre-se"_ foi então que a voz de Quiron me acordou:

- Ultima luta, Aléxis contra Travor – e então eu apenas notava Percy e Thyler cansados ao meu lado – LUTEM!

Pelos deuses, o que havia acontecido? Eu só sei que o Percy e o Thyler estavam tão cansados que eu podia jurar que um deles acabaria caindo no chão apenas pelo esforço de se manter em pé.

No grupo de Travor havia uma filha de Demeter na qual não prestei muita atenção, mas de uma coisa eu sabia: Não seria fácil.

Havia também uma filha de Apolo na qual não dei muita atenção e Travor. Ele parecia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento, parecia estar tão ruim quanto o Percy e o Thyler, mas ele se mantinha em pé.

Percy avançou contra ele que logo caiu derrotado no chão e foi levado pela platéia, ele tentou desviar de cada flecha que a filha de Apolo lhe mandava, mas ele estava cansado demais, eu entrei a sua frente e apenas me virei para ele.

- É minha vez – foi quando ele desmaiou, e Thyler apenas me olhava com pouco de vida em seus olhos, quando eu o olhei – Descanse – eu disse, ele iria protestar eu sei disso, mas ele estava tão cansado que desmaiou ali mesmo.

Foi quando a filha de Apolo começou a me mandar flechas e tudo que passava por minha cabeça era o treinamento com Mel e aquela raiva que insistia em vir.

- Me disseram que você era durona – dizia a filha de Apolo – Não parece que falaram sério – e a raiva insistia em vir

- Fica quieta – dizia a filha de Demeter, ela parecia assustada e não investia contra mim, parecia neutra – Ela é forte você sabe muito bem.

- Eu quero ver o quanto – e logo suas flechas passavam mais rápidas e minha raiva junto com a visão e percepção do tempo pareciam mudadas

- Não a provoque – dizia a filha de Demeter

- Vamos lá – a filha de Apolo a ignorava – Me mostre o quanto é forte!

E logo minha visão mudou, se tornou tudo meio distorcido, mas eu esquivei de cada flecha como se fosse tudo natural, eu quebrei seu arco e quando estava prestes a lhe cortar a cabeça uma raiz de arvore bateu com força no meu rosto, o impacto foi grande eu confesso, mas foi apenas o suficiente para vira-lo para esquerda.

Doeu um pouco, mas logo a ferida parecia se cicatrizar e eu apenas me virava para ela sem uma expressão certa, ela parecia nervosa.

- Sem matar – disse ela, mas eu não podia me controlar.

Eu andei em direção a ela enquanto ela me mandava mais e mais golpes com a raiz da arvore que foram apenas suficientes para me virarem para os lados, eu segui até ela sem usar as espadas.

Os golpes eram fortes, mas eu não sei por que eles pareciam não doer. Eu me aproximava mais e mais dela quando cheguei bem perto ela parou de me atacar e logo que olhei para baixo pude ver de onde ela tirará a raiz, ela atravessará o concreto, duas raízes.

Eu finquei minhas espadas em cada uma delas e logo segurei a filha de Demeter pelo pescoço, ela parecia chorar quando uma lagrima sua caiu em meu rosto eu apenas escutei novamente uma voz:

_"Não deixe ele te dominar"_ dizia uma voz de uma garota de 14 anos

Foi quando eu simplesmente a soltei e logo me virei para todos os outros campistas, mas a minha visão falhava.

- Eu... – foi tudo que eu consegui dizer antes de desmaiar completamente exausta, coisa que eu nem sei por que...

**CONTINUA**

* * *

*;*

**N/A**

_Bom,_

_gente eu estou tentando por a fic no mesmo cap que esta no nyah, coisa que esta sendo trabalhosa, mas nada é impossivel portanto _

_Vamos lá_

_ah, sim,_

_no proximo cap a Thalia... NAO, nada de Spoilers xD_

_**_S**inceramente,_

_**_I**sabella_


	10. Lições de um SemiDeus

**N/A**

*;*

_Mais um cap \õ/_

_

* * *

_

**Unidas pelo Sangue**

**_Cap:. 9_ Lições de um Semi-Deus**

*;*

- Pobre criança – dizia à voz que me atormentará a pouco tempo em meus sonhos – Se não pode dar conta de tão pouco poder, nada pode fazer – eu queria gritar com aquela voz, mas minha voz não saia –Tão fraca, tão inútil... Pobre meio-sangue...

- Cala essa sua maldita boca – eu consegui dizer finalmente

- Interessante... – e a voz parecia estar pensativa – Mas nem com a sua maldita Fênix conseguira agüentar tamanho poder, irá enlouquecer com ele – e a voz ria.

- Cala a boca

- O poder irá lhe consumir e aquela _maldita ave_ não suportara tamanho poder – ele literalmente cuspiu cada palavra.

- Você não sabe nada sobre ela

- E você sabe? – e então eu dei um meio sorriso

- Eu sinto

- Está confiante? Que bom, porque você vai precisar... e muito... Terá de se esforçar para domar os quatro ventos e ainda mais para domar Éolo boa sorte meio-sangue – e eu pude sentir a voz sorrir – Nos veremos em breve, se sobreviver até lá... – e a voz gargalhou e eu acordei ofegante e suada.

Eu estava na enfermaria, eu procurei Luna com os olhos foi quando eu ouvi uma voz feminina:

- Ela está bem. Aléxis não é? – dizia a garota Punk de meus sonhos

Eu demorei alguns segundos pra responder

- É – eu disse por fim

- Sou Thalia, filha de Zeus – ela me ofereceu a mão, e eu lhe cumprimentei.

- Prazer – eu tentei soar forte

- Olha, sobre o que aconteceu na arena...

- Não foi nada – eu lhe cortei – eu apenas... me empolguei um pouco – e então ela deu um meio sorriso

- É difícil controlar não é?

- O-o que?

- É muito poder não é? Ele também quase me consome às vezes...

- Não! Eu não tenho nenhum poder e... Eu posso me controlar! – e então ela apenas sorriu um pouco triste

- Sim você pode, mas precisa de ajuda.

- Eu...

- Sabe – disse ela – é difícil pra mim também, é claro que no seu caso é diferente, mas...

- Diferente?

- Você ainda não percebeu?

- O que? O que eu não percebi?

- Você tem mais poder do que eu, talvez mais do que muitos filhos de Zeus tiveram em anos, ou até em séculos.

- M-mas...

- Me disseram que você ganhou uma Fênix – ela sorria – Temos que confiar nela também

- Hãn?

- Você não sabe pra que servem as Fênix né? Quer dizer, além de lhe seguirem a vida toda e coisas do tipo – e eu apenas neguei com a cabeça e ela suspirou fundo – As Fênix guardam parte do poder de meio-sangues poderosos, você ainda não percebeu? Quanto mais poder você usar mais poder a Fênix terá de guardar, elas são como um selo para que você não acabe matando alguém com tanto poder liberado de uma vez só, ou melhor, matando a si mesma.

- Mas então, como assim "teremos de confiar nela"?

- Aléxis, é como tentar por um elefante em uma caixa. Se a caixa for grande e resistente ele entra, mas se ela for pequena e fraca ele a esmaga. Você entendeu?

- Q-quer dizer... ela pode morrer por minha causa?

- Sim, ela pode. Elas se igualam as monstros por poderem voltar a vida depois de mortas, mas se são mortas pelo poder do próprio mestre, não a nada que se possa fazer...

- Quer dizer que eu vou matá-la... – e eu já estava cabisbaixa

- Não você não vai, – e ela pegava meu rosto com suas mãos – eu vou treinar você e você conseguira controlar o seu poder, pelo menos parte dele.

- Onde está Atha? Ela está bem? Eu lhe machuquei? O que houve?

- Ela está bem, teve um breve desmaio, mas está bem.

- E Luna o que houve com ela?

- Está tomando café – ela sorria – Mas agora é melhor você dormir. Maninha... – e logo o sono me pegava

- _Não resistirá _– dizia aquela voz de meus pesadelos que ecoava em minha cabeça – _Você cairá. Não resistirá, será inútil, morrerá _– e logo eu acordava novamente.

Eu continuava na enfermaria... Céus como eu odiava esse lugar! Luna estava ao meu lado, ela segurava minha mão com poucas forças, eu sorri, lhe dei um beijo na testa e sai da enfermaria.

Eu não queria ficar lá, era como uma prisão e se eu dormisse provavelmente teria sonhos com essa voz estranha. Eu fui ao chalé de Zeus tomei um banho e troquei de roupa, afinal, sabe-se lá há quanto tempo estou com essa mesma roupa no corpo?

Peguei os presentes de meu pai e me dirige ao grande pinheiro, eu me sentei acostada a arvore e logo inspirei aquele ar da colina.

Eu podia jurar que só sentir-lo fazia minhas feridas se curarem e que o tempo parasse, foi quando alguém se sentou ao meu lado.

- Você é uma fujona sabia? – dizia a voz de Thyler

- Você foi me ver na enfermaria? – eu tentava adivinhar

- Fui, mas você não estava lá, Quiron vai matar você...

- Não se ele não souber...

- E como não saber? Luna está quase morrendo do coração por você ter simplesmente "sumido" da enfermaria, não a ninguém em um raio de três quilômetros que não ousa seus berros – e eu apenas ria.

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – eu perguntei ainda entre gargalhadas

- Você adora a colina, eu conheço você – e eu quase me perdia em seus olhos...

- Mas, Thyler. O que houve na arena pra vocês estarem tão cansados?

- Olha, não foi culpa sua, eu sei que não foi você...

- O que eu fiz dessa fez? – eu dizia já um tanto cansada

Ele não queria responder eu sei, mas ele sabia que eu insistiria o dia todo se necessário, então ele se virou para mim.

- Você queria matar todos, tínhamos que lutar não apenas com as equipes, mas com você, para que não machucasse ninguém – e lagrimas já queriam sair por meus olhos, mas eu simplesmente não podia solta-las... – Não foi você, eu conheço você, sei quem você realmente é.

- Obrigada Thyler – e ele apenas me abraçou – Mas mesmo assim me desculpe

- Não foi você foi...

- Foi sim – e eu lhe olhava nos olhos – Uma parte minha que renego há muito tempo – e eu apenas olhava o sol – Mas vou dominá-la, eu espero...

E então ele respirou bem fundo e apenas se levantou com um pouco de esforço.

- Vamos? – ele me oferecia a mão

- Claro... – e logo partíamos em direção a enfermaria, ao chegar lá eu apenas senti um abraço apertado e um choro um tanto surdo.

- Onde você estava? – choramingava Luna – Por que não me acordou?

- Eu...

- Ela estava comigo – dizia Thyler – a culpa foi minha, – ele sorria torto – foi mal... – e eu apenas o olhava sem entender até que ouvi galopes atrás de mim

- Então – dizia Quiron – o que exatamente aconteceu aqui? – ele me olhava firme

- Bem... – eu tentava pensar em algo

- Eu fui visitá-la de manha cedo – dizia Thyler – e a convidei para dar uma volta, foi só – e eu ainda o olhava um pouco sem entender.

- Pois bem – disse Quiron – Não saiam sem avisar da próxima vez – mas ele ainda me olhava com um ar diferente – Entendido?

- C-claro – eu consegui dizer

- Sem problemas – dizia Thyler indiferente e logo Quiron se foi do mesmo modo que surgiu.

- Não foi isso que aconteceu não foi? – dizia Luna

- Não – dissemos eu e Thyler

- Eu precisava de ar – eu dizia – Meus sonhos só pioram quando estou na enfermaria...

- Sonhos?

- Não é nada – eu tentava sorrir eu sentia que Luna iria falar alguma coisa quando de repente algo bateu forte na minha cabeça

_"Desculpe mes... Aléxis!"_

- Atha? – e eu já recuperava o fôlego – ATHA! – e eu apenas lhe abraçava – Graças...

_"Mestra... preciso... de ar..."._

- Ah claro! – e eu já lhe soltava – Me desculpe, e Atha... sobre o que aconteceu na arena eu...

_"Não foi culpa sua, você foi forte, por você estou viva agora"._

- Por mim? Eu quase te matei!

_"Não mestra, foi sua força de vontade que conteve o seu poder, foi você"._

- M-mas...

_"Esqueça" _eu insistiria, mas sabia que ela apenas negaria a minha culpa então eu simplesmente me calei. Nós andamos pelo acampamento ainda sem uma direção certa.

- Então... – eu dizia – O que houve com a Mel?

- Mel está bem, Mary sabe invocar travesseiros gigantes de boa qualidade – brincava Thyler risonho e eu apenas ria.

- Mas... – eu dizia ainda um tanto confusa – A Mary ela...

- Está dando chiliques! – disse Luna – Ela ficou com uma marquinha no rosto e agora quer matar os filhos de Demeter...

- Uma marquinha?

- Percy conseguiu curar o resto, mas ainda assim ficou uma marquinha...

- Preciso vê-la

- Ela está bem! Sabe como ela é fresca...

- É, mas... preciso vê-la ela... tinha dito algo sobre umas poções e...

- A poção verde e a azul certo? – dizia Thyler

- É! Eu acho... – e eu já estava meio confusa

- Ela fez você beber as duas enquanto estava desmaiada – ele disse simplesmente

- Mas... pra que?

- Eu não sei, – dizia Thyler – ela simplesmente disse que daria equilíbrio a você.

- Equilíbrio?

- É

- Ta mas... mesmo assim, eu preciso vê-la – e eu me virei para eles – vejo vocês mais tarde – e logo eu me despedi e fui ao chalé de Afrodite.

Eu bati na porta de leve, mas ninguém me atendeu, eu decidi bater mais forte, e novamente ninguém me atendeu, eu abri a porta de leve e lá estava ela junto com suas irmãs lendo uma revista de fofocas e diziam coisas como "_Ah ele é lindo!_" ou "_Essa blusa tem tudo a ver comigo!_", ou seja, coisas que eu resolvi ignorar.

- Mary? – eu disse simplesmente, mas ela pareceu não me notar – Mary? – e ela continuava fofocando – MARY?

- EU? – dizia ela num pulo

- Preciso falar com você

- Você não pode entrar aqui – disse uma de suas irmãs, eu já ia abrir a boca pra começar uma boa discussão, mas a Mary me impediu de falar qualquer coisa:

- Pode se eu der permissão – e então ela se virou para mim – O que queria falar comigo?

- Por que... Por que me deu as poções verde e azul, pra que elas servem? Quer dizer... que tipo de "equilíbrio" é esse? – e ela apenas pareceu pensativa

- Aqui não é o lugar certo... Vem comigo – e ela logo estava na porta – Vamos dar uma volta

- Ok...

Nós caminhamos uns minutos em silêncio, até ela simplesmente me olhar um tanto triste.

- Você tem muito poder, sabe disso não é?

- Mais ou menos...

- Bem, a poção verde aumenta sua força e a azul a diminui, misturando-se as duas poções se consegue uma poção neutra. Uma poção que não lhe aumenta a força e nem a diminui, mas sim a equilibra. Você entendeu agora?

- Acho que sim... mas... Como eu posso ter tanto poder? Quer dizer, eu sou só... "eu".

- Só você é suficiente para acabar metade do acampamento, talvez todo – dizia ela rindo.

- Não tem graça

- Tem sim, o fato de você se desvalorizar sendo quem é, é muito engraçado – e eu apenas a olhava sem entender – Aléxis, você é diferente, sempre foi. – e então ela riu novamente – Achou mesmo que umas campistas tão novatas e desajeitadas como eu e July fossem como vocês duas? Nós nunca chegamos aos pés de vocês – e eu apenas a olhava um tanto curiosa – Não me olhe assim! No fundo você sabia disso!

E todas as lembranças de nossas vidas juntas passavam pela minha cabeça...

O jeito divertido e louco da July... O fato dela acordar sempre cedo que ainda me assusta... O jeito como ela fica depois que escurece... como se perdesse as forças... O jeito como a Mary fica quando acorda... com os cabelos todos embolados e o como ela reclama disso toda manhã... ou jeito que a Mary tem de não ligar pra você e logo lhe chegar dizendo que sabe mais de você do que você própria.

Elas são doidas eu sei, mas eu não conseguiria agüentar a vida sem cada uma das palhaçadas que elas aprontam... não sei se poderia viver sem isso...

- Ahh! Eu também te amo! – dizia ela me abraçando como se lesse meus pensamentos

- Qual é? Agora você pode ler mentes?

- Eu sinto o seu sentimento sua boba – e ela apenas me abraçava mais – é forte...

- Mary, você é uma das minhas melhores amigas – e eu apenas sorria – é obvio que eu gosto muito de você.

- Ahh, que fofa – e ela apenas me abraçava mais forte.

- Mary... chega... – "_Cacete de onde vem toda essa força?_" – Ta sentimental demais...

- Ah sim, claro – e ela logo me soltava – Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem

- Eu... – dizia ela meio sem jeito com um sorriso torto

- Claro, pode ir lá ver suas revistas de moda...

- Ah obrigada! – e ela me abraçava calma – até...

- Até – e eu novamente deixava meus passos me levarem enquanto a minha mente voava longe...

Maldita voz! Aquilo não deixava de me preocupar mais e mais... foi quando eu cheguei ao refeitório e agora que eu finalmente notava: Já estávamos em horário de almoço...

Eu não estava com fome, então simplesmente fui à mesa de Zeus, e lá estava a minha "maninha", Thalia a minha irmã conversava alegremente com Luna que parecia fascinada com cada palavra que saia de sua boca, eu me sentei tentando ficar indiferente, mas acho que isso era impossível...

Afinal a tão falada filha de Zeus que ajudara a Percy a salvar o mundo das mãos do poderoso Cronos e seu exercito de titãs... A tão famosa filha de Zeus que se tornara a nova tenente das tão faladas caçadoras de Ártemis... eu tinha praticamente uma estrela sentada ao meu lado.

Ciúme? Talvez, eu não sei ao certo que sensação é essa. Ela vai de animação à raiva e ódio pelo simples fato de Luna não deixar de sorrir e se encantar com cada palavra que saia da boca da minha MEIA-irmã.

O que elas falavam? Eu não sei, não prestei atenção nisso...

- Ai Aléxis, deve ser tão legal! – eu realmente não dava a mínima pra o que elas falavam, eu não tava nem ai – Aléxis? – por que eu gastaria meu tempo precioso que quase nem tenho com isso? Eu não ligo à mínima – Aléxis? – por mim podem falar à vontade que eu nem... – ALEXIS? – e então metade do refeitório passou a olhar para mim e Luna simplesmente ficou quieta enquanto suas bochechas tomavam uma cor avermelhada.

- Oi...? – eu disse tentando soar indiferente, mas ela simplesmente me olhou um pouco chateada.

- Você não estava me ouvindo certo?

- Não – eu confessei

- Ah Aléxis, você é muito distraída! – distraída? Eu? Eu podia ter até deficiência do déficit de atenção, mas eu simplesmente não a queria escutar! Só isso! Oras! E depois eu sou distraída..! RAM! – Isso é falta de educação – Falta de educação? EU? DEUSES! Eu criei essa pirralha desde que ela se conhece por gente! E eu que sou má educada?

- Esqueça.. – dizia Thalia meio apressada – Mas tarde lhe contarei sobre a vida de uma caçadora – ela sorria. Céus... se ela a tivesse contado como é a vida de uma caçadora eu vou morrer de tanto que a Luna vai falar antes de dormir... quer dizer, se a Thalia não dormir no nosso chalé não é? Foi então que Thalia me olhou com certa curiosidade – Você não vai comer?

- Não estou com fome – eu disse simplesmente

- Você que sabe, mas eu já lhe aviso – e ela me olhava risonha – não sou eu quem vai ficar lamentando por não ter comido nada no almoço, por que eu não pegar leve com você – e seus olhos eletrizantes pareciam me ameaçar com seu brilho.

Eu simplesmente me levantei rápido e peguei um prato um tanto cheio, taquei um pouco a Zeus e logo já estava na mesa do mesmo comendo com um tanto de pressa enquanto Thalia e Luna riam ao meu lado, eu ignorei, sabia que depois quem riria de Luna seria eu, e seria melhor aproveitar...

Depois do almoço Thalia me pediu para que a seguisse enquanto Luna faria qualquer coisa que não escutei direito. Thalia me levou até a grande colina e simplesmente fechou os olhos, pos a mão no grande pinheiro e inspirou o maravilhoso ar da colina.

- Imagino que goste tanto da colina quanto eu – ela disse ainda sem abrir os olhos – É mágica não é? – e eu apenas sorri

- Muito

- Pois bem, – e ela abriu os olhos – Vamos começar do básico – e ela me analisava de cima a baixo, quando finalmente me olhou nos olhos – Sabe lançar raios?

Eu fiquei meio que sem saber o que responder... Ela considerava isso básico e nem isso eu sei fazer!

- Eu... não – confessei finalmente

- É... bem, vamos ver... Faça assim – Foi quando ela soltou um raio fraco em direção a uma arvore que ficou funda exatamente naquela parte na qual ela tinha atingido e eu simplesmente a olhava incrédula. Quer dizer, como ela espera que eu faça isso? – Tudo bem, mas devagar – Foi quando ela inspirou bem fundo e novamente o raio saiu cortante de sua mão e deixou o buraco na arvore ainda mais fundo, eu já ia começar a perguntar como ela tinha feito isso, mas ela simplesmente disse:

- Concentre toda a energia que passa por seu corpo em uma de suas mãos e então simplesmente descarregue de uma vez

E foi o que eu tentei fazer eu juntei tudo que pude e logo disparei contra a arvore quando ela simplesmente caiu e sua madeira queimava no gramado

- Não tanta – disse Thalia, foi quando ela começou a disparar raios com os dedos aonde pegava fogo fazendo imediatamente o fogo parar.

- C-como?

- Um incêndio apaga outro – disse ela, e então se voltou para mim – faça assim: Inspire fundo e concentre-se em quantidade, poder e força, faça cada elemento passar por você e inspire mais e mais vezes até obter a quantidade e forças certas e então solte, não importa quanto tempo demorar, apenas faça certo e logo se acostumara com os raios, geralmente eles lhe permitem controla-los então são o básico.

- Certo – e lá estava eu praticando, praticando e praticando... eu já estava quase pegando o jeito, mas controlar o poder era algo muito difícil pra mim, é algo que ainda não tenho controle, é como se não fosse só o meu poder, é como se alguém o tentasse controlar.

Luna ficou toda animada pelo fato de eu estar aprendendo a dominar os raios. Ela queria muito participar e treinar ao meu lado, mas Thalia disse que nada poderia fazer se o poder dela ainda não havia despertado.

Mas mesmo assim Luna estava lá sempre que possível, assistindo meus treinos, tentando guardar cada acerto que eu dava, até que os acertos ficaram mais freqüentes e os raios fortes, mas ao mesmo tempo fracos.

Eu dava tudo de mim, foi quando Thalia me ensinou a soltar um choque forte, mas que não chegasse a por fogo, ela disse pra me concentrar em algo áspero e que ajudaria, eu não sei por que, mas deu certo.

Foi quando veio a próxima lição, aprender a soltar raios pelos dedos, os misturar em chutes e socos, junto com investidas nas espadas, essa parte até foi fácil, só um pouco complicado quando se tratava das espadas, mas eu me acostumei.

Então veio a lição que literalmente não foi feita pra eu aprender, a lição de chamar os trovões dos céus, não é fácil, pelo contrário, é terrivelmente difícil...

Os trovões dos céus, como Thalia disse, são diferentes, como filhas de Zeus somos feitas pra saber lidar com eles, mas mesmo assim, são como trovões selvagens, trovões que não querem ser domados, mas temos de fazê-los, eu só ainda não saquei como...

Thalia me disse algo como: "Para um lobo domar as ovelhas, ele deve rugir como um verdadeiro leão" eu só não entendi o que isso tem a ver com os raios, foi quando ela me disse pra procurar no fundo da minha consciência o meu lado "Annabeth".

Eu tentava e tentava achar uma explicação chata e ao mesmo tempo cheia de lógica pra isso, mas eu nada conseguia, eu fiquei com tanta raiva que simplesmente atirei raios para os céus, foi quando o céu ficou escuro e eu logo sentia aquela presença poderosa e louca perto de mim.

Sim, raios me davam uma estranha sensação de poder, uma louca sensação de poder eletrizante que passava por minhas veias.

Foi então que eu me concentrei ao máximo tentando expelir do meu corpo todo o meu poder, fiz de pouco em pouco e quando nem cheguei na metade um raio dos céus veio até mim, ele passou por todo o meu corpo e aquela sensação de poder se tornou além disso uma sensação de controle.

Eu fiquei um dia na enfermaria por ordem de Quiron e logo já estava de volta às lições, Thalia parecia estar feliz com cada lição que eu cumpria, mas ao mesmo tempo nervosa e pensativa, ela havia me impedido de ver Atha, disse que apenas na ultima lição eu poderia vê-la novamente.

E isso apenas me incentivava a continuar, ela me ensinava novos golpes com raios a cada dia, foi quando veio outra lição um tanto chata...

Controlar os quatro ventos:

Bóreas: O vento norte

Nótus: O vento sul

Eurus: O vento leste

Zéfiro: O vento oeste

- Mantenha sua mente limpa – dizia Thalia

Mas não adiantava nisso eu era uma Merda!

Maldito dia em que Thalia me pos pra dominar os ventos! Desde daquele dia tenho pesadelos com só uma coisa: A voz...

E o pior... ela apenas repete uma coisa:

_ "Fracassarás, perderás meio-sangue, nunca poderás dominar os quatro ventos"_ e eu novamente acordava ofegante e suada.

Eu olhei para os lados e lá estava Luna, dormia tranquilamente, depois de tudo que Thalia contou a ela e a mim, ela não fica enchendo o meu saco falando e falando... parece que vê o quanto esse treinamento ta acabando comigo... mas eu não podia parar... eu tinha de dominar essa "coisa"

E sim, a Thalia não dormia no chalé de Zeus, ela dormia no de Ártemis, eu não sei se foi por ela perceber o meu desconforto quanto a isso ou apenas por ela querer dormir lá, mas eu não discuti, me mantive quieta.

Eu tomei um banho, troquei minhas roupas e pus os presentes de meu pai.

Agora você se pergunta: E a munhequeira? O que ela faz? Você já descobriu?

E a resposta é: Não, eu não descobri pra que essa jossa serve, mas como eu já disse: A esperança é a ultima que morre.

Eu deixei meus passos me levarem até onde meus pensamentos o guiavam: A colina

E lá estava eu de novo, tentando controlar os quatro ventos. Ô coisa difícil viu? Eu fiquei lá um bom tempo, mas não adiantava o quanto eu tentasse, eles simplesmente não me obedeciam.

Foi quando eu decidi parar um pouco e me dirigi ao refeitório, lá estava Thalia e Luna, eu peguei um pouco de comida e em um pensamento desesperado eu taquei um tanto a Zeus com um pedido:

"Ajude-me com os quatro ventos, por favor".

E logo eu já estava comendo um tanto quieta na mesa de Zeus, eu tinha que continuar treinando... Então eu simplesmente fui direto para a colina, e lá estava eu novamente, treinando, treinando e treinando...

Fechei meus olhos tentado me concentrar em cada ensinamento, pensando nos ventos e em cada brisa que passava por mim.

Desacelerei meu coração e o mantive calmo, tentava sentir cada criatura presente ao meu redor, e cada mudança de sentido do vento eu tentava captar.

Inspirei profundamente enquanto a eletricidade que passava por meu corpo ia se apagando pouco a pouco, afinal a Thalia havia me dito uma coisa interessante outro dia, ela havia me dito que no inicio os ventos não aceitam os raios, então isso deveria significar que eu deveria talvez esquecer que os dominava e quem sabe me concentrar mais apenas nas brisas...

Foi quando eu tentei chamar cada vento para perto de mim e meu corpo pareceu flutuar, eu abri meus olhos e eu estava acima do chão.

Eu passei a tarde tentando controlar cada vento e brisa, e os combinando com ataques e investidas além de golpes de kung fu e karate. Quando eu fui contar a Thalia, ela pareceu surpresa e logo me olhou seria.

- Preciso falar com Lady Ártemis – ela me disse – volto amanhã – e então ela olhou fixamente em meus olhos – Esteja pronta pra matar um dragão ou até um deus – e logo se foi

Eu não entendi bem essa coisa de "Esteja pronta pra matar um dragão ou até um deus", não sabia se isso era incentivo ou algo pra me deixar pra baixo.

Não querendo pensar nisso eu deixei meus passos me levarem e logo eu estava na casa grande, lá estava:

Percy, Annabeth, Luna e Rachel.

Ah sim! Eu conheço a Rachel, sabe, no inicio eu fiquei até com medo daquela fumaça estranha que saiu dela e nunca chegava muito perto dela, mas o Percy me explicou sobre essa coisa dela ser o oráculo e que às vezes ele a dominava e tal...

Foi quando eu comecei a falar com ela, ela não era tão chata ou qualquer coisa, Annabeth até gostaria dela se a Rachel não gostasse do Percy. Ela é simpática, gente boa, a Annabeth que é só um pouco esquentada...

Eles pareciam conversar felizes, mas a Annabeth parecia um tanto desconfortável. E então os olhos de todos caíram sobre mim.

Annabeth pareceu sorrir e murmurar algo como "minha salvação", Percy apenas sorriu feliz, Luna pareceu mais feliz ainda e Rachel sorria simpática e então sua expressão sumiu e ela veio até mim encoberta pela tão falada nevoa verde e misteriosa e os olhos tão verdes quanto o normal.

Ela me olhou profundamente nos olhos e então seus olhos voltaram à cor normal e ela caiu sobre mim, ela pareceu estar inconsciente de principio e logo abriu os olhos cansados e eu apenas lhe observava confusa.

- O que...? O que houve?

- O oráculo... – disse Percy, e então novamente Rachel desmaiou em meus braços enquanto eu apenas a sustentava confusa – O oráculo está sem forças... – disse Percy

- Como assim "O oráculo está sem forças"? – eu dizia confusa

- Não está vendo? – ele disse apontando para Rachel – Era como se ela fosse fazer uma profecia e ai... puf, desmaiou.

- Nossa Percy, estou muito impressionada com a sua inteligência – eu disse irônica – Me diga algo que eu não saiba cabeça de alga! – e ele apenas fez uma careta

- Vamos levá-la a Quiron e contar tudo que aconteceu – dizia Annabeth séria – Agora – sabe, é isso que eu gosto na Annabeth, esse lance dela manter o controle e controlar a raiva em horas como essa é muito show.

Ela realmente é alguém que me inspira uma pessoa que guarda para si os seus momentos de tristeza, uma pessoa forte o bastante para se manter em pé, é claro, eu já ouvi as historias do Percy e tal e sei que ela sofreu muito e é mais ainda por isso que ela merece minha admiração.

- Quiron está na área de treinamento – e ela olhou para mim – Coloque Rachel deitada em seu quarto e cuide dela – ta bom, agora toda a minha admiração que eu tinha por ela se foi.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas" vai logo

- Essa profecia ou sei lá o que era pra mim, eu tenho o direito de saber!

- E leve Luna com você – disse ela ignorando minhas palavras e eu apenas revirei os olhos já cansada de tanta coisa num dia só

- Vem Luna... – eu dizia pondo Rachel em minhas contas

- Mas... Aléxis...

- Vamos, estou cansada demais pra discutir hoje.

E logo estávamos no quarto do oráculo, ela tinha febre alta que insistia em não querer sair, não importa os remédios que eu a desse.

- Não quer baixar... – disse Luna, sentada ao lado da cama.

- Vai baixar, eu sei que vai – eu dizia já um pouco impaciente andando em círculos.

Foi quando Quiron chegou, ele primeiramente me olhou curioso e apressado, e logo viu Rachel que ainda não acordará.

- Ela não chegou a dizer nada – eu disse um tanto sem fé – é estranho demais

- Não é estranho – disse Quiron – O oráculo está fraco, fraco de verdade. O monstro finalmente está agindo

- O-o que?

- Aléxis precisamos conversar – e ele olhou para Luna – a sós

E então ela rapidamente se levantou um tanto confusa, deu um beijo na testa de Rachel e um breve aceno para mim e logo se retirou.

- Você se lembra do dia que chegou ao acampamento? Pouco antes de você... "tropeçar" na porta – ele respirou fundo e senti que ele não queria dizer que eu estava bisbilhotando – Nós ouvimos uma profecia e...

- Eu sei, eu ouvi – admiti.

- Ótimo, – disse ele um tanto aliviado – e você... Lembra?

- Parte... eu apenas lembro de _"as filhas do deus grande"_ só isso

- Isso... complica... um pouco... A profecia, toda é: _"As filhas do deus grande irão surgir. E juntas, o destino irão cumprir. Atrás do monstro que sozinho fugiu_. _Sete deverão ir_. _Com a ajuda de um amigo contaram_. _Que será aquele que os deixou em uma missão" – _ao terminar ele suspirou – Mas é algo meio sem nexo, pois não havia nenhum monstro que havia despertado ou... "fugido", então vieram vocês e os monstro começaram a despertar e atacar meio-sangues em grandes números e...

- Então foi pra isso que Clarisse foi ao Olimpo? Para falarem de monstros despertando em grandes quantidades?

- Rezei para que estes tempos de paz não terminassem, mas sim – e ele suspirou fundo – Creio que está na hora.

- Na hora?

- Você terá a sua profecia, assim que ela despertar – e ele olhou para Rachel – Agora eu preciso ir, tenho de ajustar umas coisas – e ele logo se foi pela porta.

Agora eu me lembro... mas... sete? Como assim sete? Quem seriam esse sete? E esse monstro que fugiu? Eram tantas e tantas perguntas que giravam pela minha cabeça que ela parecia que iria explodir

- Raios! – eu disse um tanto alto e então o quarto todo pareceu ficar mais esverdeado e sinistro, foi quando eu olhei para Rachel e a fumaça tomava seu corpo, foi quando ela abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama com os olhos fixos em mim – Sinistro – eu consegui dizer.

E aqueles olhos me olharam com interesse

_- "Todos os dois filhos de cada grande deverão se unir_

_ Para juntos o caminho até o grande monstro descobrir_

_ Somente unidas às irmãs de carne e osso conseguirão reunir_

_ Força suficiente com o qual o monstro finalmente irá cair_

_ Amigos inesperados surgirão pelo caminho_

_ E do amor a coragem em um ultimo suspiro" –_

E ela ainda me olhava com um certo interesse enquanto o meu cérebro tentava digerir cada palavra "_às irmãs de carne e osso"..._

Eu já ia abrir a minha boca pra perguntar como exatamente conseguiríamos reunir tal força quando o oráculo apenas falou:

- _ "União que apenas a grande bruxa poderá formar_

_ 'Dois que se tornar um para serem dois'" –_

E mais e mais coisas passavam pela minha cabeça... _"Amigos inesperados"..._

- "_Dos amigos corajosos um lhe trairá_

_ E um retornará das cinzas para logo mais voltar"_

_ "Um lhe trairá"_... isso com certeza não era bom... mas..._ "Todos os dois filhos de cada grande"_... significa que a mais meio-sangues filhos grandes... significa...

- "_Os meio-sangues descobertos uma voz seguirão_

_ A voz daqueles que os abandonaram então_

_ Um rebelde seguira calmo os olhos eletrizantes_

_ E da pergunta à resposta de um fantasma amigo_

_ 'Onde estará a nova meio-sangue perdida no tempo'?" –_

E ela me olhou curiosa.

-_ Que a sorte lhe guie herói _– foi tudo que ela disse antes de seus olhos ficarem brancos e toda aquela fumaça sumir e ela desmaiar novamente.

Eu fiquei uns segundos parada até me convencer de que aquilo não foi só um sonho, e logo eu fui direto a Quiron, ele pareceu nervoso com tais palavras do oráculo e disse que encontraríamos mais respostas com os deuses no dia seguinte e então tudo que eu fiz foi treinar e treinar ainda mais.

O dia passou meio sem eu perceber, eu treinei o dia todo tentando controlar os ventos e já os utilizava bem com as espadas.

Naquele mesmo dia, antes de dormir eu pensei em Atha. Como será que ela estaria? Eu não sabia, mas eu tinha quase certeza que a veria no dia seguinte.

Já estava quase deixando o sono me levar quando escutei a voz de Luna quase num sussurro:

- Aléxis...

- Hum...?

- Esses sonhos... esses sonhos que você tem... eles... são sobre o que?

- Quer mesmo saber? – eu dizia tentando não abrir os olhos

- Sim, por favor.

- É sobre uma voz, uma voz que chega a me dar medo na espinha...

- E o que ela fala?

- Coisas ruins, você não vai querer saber..

- Eu acho que eu não preciso

- Hãn?

- Aléxis, eu sonho com essa voz... as vezes e... ela é... assustadora...

- Não ligue pra ela – e eu abri meus olhos – ainda vou dar uma surra nela em um desses sonhos – e ela riu baixo e eu apenas sorri um tanto feliz – Agora durma, boa noite.

- Boa noite Aléxis... – e eu logo adormeci.

_ - Está próximo..._- dizia a voz quase que como um deboche.

- Ei! Acorda! – e eu logo acordava ofegante e suada – Finalmente – dizia Thalia – Vamos, se arruma, coloque suas coisas e vamos à colina, rápido.

Eu não entendi muito bem, mas decidi não discutir e ainda mais eu estava cansada demais para isso... Tomei um banho rápido e logo já estava com uma calça jeans simples e uma blusa do acampamento.

- Pegue os presentes de papai

- Hãn? – eu dizia ainda meio sonolenta – Pra que?

- Não discuta – e foi o que eu fiz – Ótimo – disse ela – Venha comigo – e logo já estávamos na colina, quando os ventos da manha vieram até mim eu me senti livre e foi como se o tempo parasse por uns instantes... – Prepare-se

- Hm? – e só agora eu reparava que ela estava totalmente arrumada para uma boa luta

- Vamos – e ela logo avançou contra mim e eu apenas desviei

- O que está fazendo? – e ela apenas atacava mais e mais

- Terá de ser muito mais veloz e forte se quiser dominar os quatro ventos! – e ela me lançou um raio que rapidamente desviei

- Mas eu já domino os ventos!

- Não seja tola! Apenas por dominar uma brisasinha acha que já pode contra os quatro ventos?

- Como assim "uma brisasinha" eu posso fazer muito mais que isso!

- Então mostre! – e ela logo me lançava mais ataques, foi quando eu girei minhas baquetas e defendi cada qual de seus golpes – Anda! Apenas desviar não ajudará em nada!

- Do que você ta falando?

E logo nos empacamos em uma defesa bruta e forte

- Acha que é apenas treinar e pronto? Tem de se vencer a representação de cada vento! – e ela cortou o meu ataque – Como filhos de Zeus é obvio que dominamos ventos, mas não "ventos" mesmo, são mais como brisas...

- Brisas? – foi quando eu rebati um ataque forte mantendo fortemente nossas espadas unidas

- Para realmente dominar os quatro ventos é necessário vencer cada representação dos ventos, Bóreas: O vento norte, – e logo eu rebatia mais um de seus golpes – Nótus: O vento sul, – e ela rebatia um ataque meu – Eurus: O vento leste, – e mais uma vez parávamos com as espadas cruzadas – e Zéfiro: O vento oeste

- M-mas... – e eu afrouxei um pouco a força e antes de ela cortar meu braço eu pulei para traz – Como? Como você espera que eu faça isso?

- Indo para cada parte dos pais: Norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste – e ela novamente avançava contra mim – Você deve lutar contra os quatro ventos!

- M-mas...

- Se não pode nem me vencer como vencera os quatro ventos? Ande! – e ele me mandava mais e mais golpes – Mais rápido! Mais forte! Anda! – era tanta coisa que girava na minha cabeça... A profecia e agora essa de lutar contra os quatro ventos e Thalia não deixava de gritar e aquilo já estava me deixando louca.

- Cala a boca – eu consegui dizer

- Cala a boca? É isso que vai falar para os ventos? É isso que vai falar para Éolo? – e a raiva insistia em vir

- Por favor... Cala a boca! – e ela investia mais e mais forte

- Mais rápido

- Cala a boca!

- Mais rápido!

- CALA A BOCA – e logo eu desviei de cada golpe e lhe mandei um ataque cortante pulando com todo o meu peso contra seu escudo erguido para cima e ela apenas o tacou para longe como se tivesse levado um choque com isso.

Ela me apontou a espada e eu apenas a rebati mais e mais rápido e ela parecia assustada ao olhar em meus olhos. Foi quando eu lhe desarmei e joguei sua espada para longe, ela pareceu um tanto sem reação.

- O que foi? – disse uma voz um tanto diferente da minha – Não era isso que você queria? – e logo ela me olhou mais assustada e tudo que passava pela minha cabeça era que eu tinha que parar isso, parar agora.

_"Aléxis"_ dizia uma voz de uma menina de 14 anos que eu não ouvia a um bom tempo _"lembre-se de quem você é"_

E apenas por ouvir aquela voz tudo que eu fiz foi soltar minhas espadas um tanto sem reação, mas a raiva ainda estava sobre mim. Eu senti meu coração bater mais forte enquanto eu dava passos para traz.

Foi quando eu senti minha raiva aumentar, mas não importa, eu não iria me descontrolar, eu tinha que me manter no controle e tudo que eu pensava era: Não, eu não posso, não agora.

E então eu senti como se meu poder se expelisse do meu corpo e ondas de choque cruzaram contra a floresta enquanto eu notava estar sobre o ar agora.

Thalia me olhou confusa e assustada, foi quando os raios atingiram as arvores, ela pareceu perceber que logo isso causaria um grande incêndio, ela pareceu pensar rápido e concluir o que deveria fazer enquanto eu sentia mais e mais cargas sendo expelidas do meu corpo, ela me olhou um tanto triste e murmurou um "_Me desculpe_" sem som quando lançou um raio em minha direção.

Assim que seu raio passou por meu corpo, uma onda de um novo poder o percorreu e meu corpo todo se arrepiou e se contraiu, meus olhos fitavam o céu enquanto minhas pernas estavam esticadas e eu ainda permanecia acima do chão.

A raiva pareceu sumir de um certo modo, mas o desejo de revidar me tomou, foi quando eu a olhei, ela pareceu confusa. Eu lhe aponte o dedo indicador.

- Minha vez – disse minha voz um tanto mais poderosa foi quando eu ouvi passos apressados.

- ALÉXIS!– gritava alguém ao longe, foi quando o cansaço me pegou – ALÉXIS! – e logo tudo apagou

_**Nota da autora:**_

é esse final é tenso mas, como voces estam vendo eu estou pondo cada parte do meu trailerzinho sobre a historia na historia Pra vocês terem uma ideia de onde eu tirei

Agora voce se pergunta: Você ja tinha tudo isso planejado? e a resposta é Sim,ó/ por isso os cap saem mais rapidos

**CONTINUA**

* * *

*;*

**N/A**

Campanha:

_Finais tensos sao fodas!_

_\õ/_

_**_S**inceramente,_

_**_I**sabella_


	11. Lembranças que apertam o coração

N/A

*;*

_Olha gente,_

_eu so boazinha ein?_

_é so de vez em quando que eu fasso finais tensos, mas eu vou começar a fazer mesmo já que isso é bem legal xD_

_mas vamos ao cap:_

_

* * *

_

**Unidas Pelo Sangue**

**Cap.: 10 _Lembranças que apertam o coração_**

*;*

Eu não tive sonhos, o que foi meio estranho, então um tanto de claridade insistiu em entrar por entre meus olhos que abriram cansados. Minha visão estava embaçada meus músculos do corpo inteiro doíam enquanto minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir, eu consegui me sentar na cama, ainda meio tonta quando passei meus olhos por onde quer que eu estivesse.

- Você está bem? – dizia uma voz feminina que eu reconheci como a de Thalia; não respondi. Estava com uma tremenda dor de cabeça pra começar uma briga logo agora – Me desculpe, mas eu tinha que saber do que você era capaz, eu tinha que testar você – foi quando meus olhos finalmente começavam a se acostumar com a claridade e eu a via um tanto arrependida sentada ao lado da cama onde eu estava sentada quando eu percebi: Estava novamente na enfermaria.

Foi quando eu pus meu rosto entre minhas mãos tentando afastar aquela dor de cabeça, quando uma mecha de meu cabelo caiu perto de meus olhos e... e... era... loiro?

- Céus! – eu dizia num pulo segurando aquela mecha – Mas o que? O que... O que aconteceu? – eu dizia um tanto estática

- É incrível – disse Thalia – A maioria das filhas de Zeus sempre tem algo a ver com ele, eu por exemplo – e ele apontou para seus olhos – Tenho os olhos, mas você... – e ela parecia estar sem palavras – é realmente incrível

E então as lagrimas começaram a sair por meus olhos, eu estava sem reação. Foi quando as lembranças de pessoas me dizendo o quanto eu parecia com minha mãe passavam por meus olhos... Meu cabelo era minha única lembrança dela... meus cabelos e meus olhos...

Era tudo que me restara de lembrança, era tudo o que eu tinha. Nenhuma foto, nenhuma carta, só isso, apenas isso.

- Calma, não é pra tanto. É apenas cabelo – dizia Thalia, foi quando eu me virei para ela.

- São minhas lembranças! Era tudo que eu tinha pra provar que era realmente filha dela! Era a única lembrança que eu tinha da minha mãe! – e meus olhos já estavam cheios de lagrimas

E ela logo pareceu surpresa e triste

- Aléxis... – foi quando eu me pus a levantar da cama, mas um ferimento que só agora eu notava em meu tórax se abriu e eu apenas o olhei sem uma expressão certa – Aléxis! – e tudo se apagou

Novamente foi um sonho sem sonhos, somente a escuridão... Quando novamente a luz insistiu em entrar entre meus olhos, eles se abriram mais uma vez embaçados e quando finalmente tomaram foco eu me sentei na cama, procurando por quem quer que fosse.

Mas eu nada encontrei. Levantei-me com cuidado e fui até o espelho da enfermaria, eu precisava me ver... Ver como eu estava.

O único espelho da enfermaria ficava em um armário um tanto antigo que usavam para guardar seringas, anestesias, gases, Ambrósia, néctar e etc. Eu o abria um tanto devagar, talvez eu tivesse medo do que fosse ver... eu... não sei ao certo.

Foi quando eu o abri. Meus cabelos estavam loiros claros e dourados ao mesmo tempo, um tanto hipnotizantes, e então eu olhei meus olhos... Azuis claros nas bordas e escuros no interior, mas eles pareciam ter raios se chocando em todos os lados e minha pele parecia mais prateada e reluzente pra dourada de um certo modo.

Céus... meus olhos... meus cabelos... e novamente lagrimas insistiam em cair por meus olhos...

- Não pode ser... – eu murmurei baixo – Volta... – eu disse um pouco mais alto – Volta.. Volta por favor... Volta! – e então eu fechei meus olhos com força – VOLTA!

Foi quando eu os abri e meus cabelos pareciam voltar bem devagar da raiz para baixo à cor normal e eu já estava ofegante eu não sei por que, mas isso havia me cansado com uma incrível rapidez.

E então a porta se abriu com força e lá estava Luna, ele me olhou um tanto aliviada e eu apenas sorri um tanto cansada e então sua expressão mudou para surpresa e confusão e eu apenas me olhei novamente no espelho e meus cabelos e olhos voltavam a ser loiros e azuis

– Não... – eu dizia cansada – NÃO! – e mais lagrimas insistiam em cair – Eu... Eu disse pra voltar! VOLTA! – e novamente meus cabelos se tornavam castanhos e minha visão começou a falhar, meu corpo pesar e meu coração bater lento enquanto meus cabelos voltavam a se tornarem loiros – Se foi... – foi tudo que eu disse antes de apagar novamente

Novamente a escuridão, quando meus olhos se abriram mais uma vez cansados e embaçados, eu notei alguém ao meu lado, mas eu já não estava na enfermaria.

Era Luna. Ela parecia cansada e me olhava com seus olhos sem cor, eu estava na varanda da casa grande e agora notava estar bebendo um copo de algo doce como mel... néctar

- Oi... – eu disse um tanto baixo, mas ela pareceu notar, seus olhos tomaram novamente cor e ela sorriu foi quando sua expressão se tornou triste.

- Aléxis... Sobre... – e sua voz falhava – Sobre o seu cabelo... Esqueça, por favor... Você é tudo que eu tenho – e ela já ameaçava chorar

- Você fala isso por que não é com você, não são seus cabelos, não suas lembranças.

- Tem razão, – disse ela – não são meus cabelos... não são minhas lembranças. Mas Aléxis, você quase morreu tentando faze-los voltarem ao normal, por favor, por favor esqueça isso! Não morra vai? – e logo as lagrimas caíram de seus olhos – Você tinha dito...! Você...! – e ela parecia estar sem palavras.

- Pro que der e vier – foi quando eu a olhei nos olhos – Eu sei. Não vou, eu prometo – e ela simplesmente me abraçou – Eu só queria... Eu só..! Eu só queria saber o por que: O porquê disso tudo – e então ela me abraçou mais forte – Eu estou aqui, calma

E ela chorou em meus braços até que eu simplesmente dormi novamente naquele abraço relaxante... Eu acordei com alguém segurando firme a minha mão, era quente...

Eu abri meus olhos e eu estava novamente na enfermaria e Thyler segurava minha mão, eu afaguei um pouco seus cabelos e toquei sua testa com a ponta dos dedos. Foi apenas um toque, mas eu pude sentir... Era quente... mais que o normal, mas não um quente desconfortável, um quente relaxante, um quente intenso...

Ele dormia um tanto desconfortável na cadeira ao lado da cama. Ele parecia cansado e... triste. Eu soltei sua mão aos poucos e assim que o fiz eu senti como se uma parte minha pedisse novamente por aquele calor intenso, eu balancei a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos, mas eu tinha que admitir, ele tinha um calor único, e uns olhos penetrantes que agora descansavam enquanto ele dormia.

Eu levantei devagar, tentado me acostumar com as coisas já que minha cabeça toda girava.

Fui direto para o meu chalé, tomei um banho e me troquei, então simplesmente fui para a colina e inspirei seu maravilhoso ar e novamente todas minhas feridas pareceram se curar.

Eu fechei meus olhos em busca de paz em minha cabeça, foi quando eu os abri e olhei para os céus. Eles pareciam receosos de um certo modo.

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei lá, mas me pareceram mais segundos do que horas, só sei que quando me dei conta já estava na hora do café da manhã e só agora eu percebia o quanto estava com fome.

Eu fui direto para o refeitório, peguei um tanto de comida, taquei parte a Zeus e me sentei na mesa do mesmo quando alguém me abraçou por trás.

- Que bom que acordou... – dizia Luna e eu apenas sorri e logo conversávamos felizes na mesa de Zeus.

E então eu passei meus olhos por cada mesa, Thyler me olhava feliz com seus olhos cansados e seu sorriso simpático, os irmãos Stoll pareceram surpresos e me olhavam como se nunca tivessem me visto de um jeito um tanto bobo.

Eu olhei para July e ela parecia me olhar ainda sem perceber quem eu era, e então murmurou sem som um "_Luck novo?_" e eu apenas revirei os olhos e murmurei algo como "_Depois te conto_", e me virei para a mesa de Afrodite.

Todas as filhas de Afrodite pareciam me olhar com ódio mortal, menos Mary que me olhava feliz murmurando algo como "_Ficou legal_" ou "_Vou querer saber como ficou tão bonita assim_", ou seja, eu nada disse em troca, apenas revirei os olhos.

Passei meus olhos por Percy e ele me olhava curioso enquanto Annabeth o fitava com certa raiva eu diria já o tal Nico me olhava como os outros, de um jeito meio bobo e eu tive que rir,quer dizer, ele tem uma cara de _"eu odeio o mundo e todas as coisas vivas"_ ele com essa cara de bobo é a coisa mais hilária que eu já vi.

Então reparei os olhares que a mesa de Apolo me lançava.

Os garotos de Apolo pareciam me comer com os olhos junto com os de Afrodite, já alguns me olhavam confiantes – sim, um destes era Hérick. Ô garoto chato... – enquanto as garotas de Apolo pareciam divertidas até mesmo Mel que me olhou sorridente, o único garoto de Apolo que eu acho que não reparou em mim foi o Travor, ele parecia perdido em seus pensamentos.

Foi quando eu percebi: Thalia não estava na mesa de Zeus. Eu passei meus olhos procurando por ela, quando a encontrei na mesa de Ártemis. Ela me olhava um tanto triste... até arrependida, e então seus olhos caíram sobre Luna que lhe olhava fria quando Thalia simplesmente desviou o olhar.

- O que aconteceu? – eu disse

- Nós brigamos – disse ela

- O que? Por quê? Eu pensei que você adorava as historias de caçadora da Thalia...

- A culpa é dela – dizia Luna – A culpa é toda dela – continuava ela fria

- A culpa de que?

- De você estar assim! De você quase morrer tentando fazer tudo voltar ao normal! A culpa é toda dela! – e então ela desviou os olhos dos meus e apenas fitou sua comida – Não quero falar nisso

- Luna... – e eu tentei tocar seu rosto, mas ela apenas o desviou para o lado contrario – Como quiser – eu disse já olhando para Thalia triste em sua mesa – pelo menos por enquanto – eu murmurei para mim mesma.

Depois do café o que eu menos tive foi privacidade, já que todos os filhos de Apolo insistiam em me seguir tanto quanto os de Afrodite e eu juro que se eu vir a cara do Hérick de novo com ele dizendo _"Oi amor, que saudade..."_ eu juro, mas eu juro mesmo que caio na porrada com ele.

Santo Zeus! Paciência eu tenho, mas também não é pra tanto! Eu me dirigi a colina, afinal ninguém ia tanto lá quanto eu, pelo menos era o que eu pensava.

Eu já podia sentir aquele ar mágico, foi quando eu apenas vi Thalia sentada encostada ao grande pinheiro. Ela parecia relaxar calmamente, enquanto inspirava aquele ar, cheguei a pensar que estava dormindo, quando ela apenas disse:

- Me desculpe – e meu coração quase parou com o susto

- Hãn... Tudo bem, por enquanto, esqueça – e eu já ia embora quando ela apenas disse:

- Estou falando sério – e ela abriu seus olhos cor de céu – Me desculpe – e então ela inspirou bem fundo e demoradamente – Sabe, a vida de uma caçadora é cheia de emoções e viagens que fazemos juntas em busca de novas aventuras, mas ser uma caçadora não é fácil. Todos nós sofremos até encontrar Lady Ártemis, cada uma de nós tem seus motivos para sermos quem somos, mas o mais comum entre eles é o amor. A dor de amor não correspondido, a dor do desapontamento.

E ela simplesmente olhou para os céus alguns segundo quando virou seu olhar para mim, ela parecia cansada e frágil em relação a isso, mas demonstrava força em cada uma de suas palavras:

- Ao entrarmos para a caça juramos virgindade eterna e desistir do amor. Muitas de nós somos frágeis em relação a isso, cada uma de nós tem seus motivos e razões para odiar os homens, mas ninguém controla o próprio coração Aléxis. Não é que eu esteja lhe falando que estou apaixonada ou algo assim, meu coração já não bate por isso, ele bate pela caça. Mas Aléxis – e ela me olhou nos olhos – como caçadoras recebemos certas missões de Lady Ártemis, algumas relacionadas à caça, mas outras a algo bem maior.

E ela novamente fitou os céus e inspirou bem fundo, quando eu me sentei ao seu lado.

- Minha missão foi treinar você, conhece-la e criar um laço. Criar laços não são exatamente o meu forte – ela dizia com uma careta – Mas com vocês foi diferente... – e ela olhava em meus olhos – Quando você me contou sobre já estar dominando as "_brisas_", eu fiquei feliz por você, de verdade! Mas minha missão era levar esta informação a Lady Ártemis, e como o ordenado eu o fiz: lutei com você quase até a morte, Ártemis me fez prometer que não pegaria leve com você, mas não importa. Pode ter tamanha força, mas ainda é uma criança.

Eu fiquei um tanto sem reação e disse a primeira coisa que veio a minha cabeça:

- Fala como se você também não fosse

- E não sou, mas isso não importa agora, você me perdoa?

- E agora você vem me pedir perdão? – eu disse um tanto irônica e ela apenas me olhava com duvida – Se você não fez por querer a culpa não é sua. Quem deve pedir perdão é Lady Ártemis, a deusa da caça e da lua, afinal as ordens foram dela – e eu apenas me levantei – Até...

Foi quando ela segurou meu pulso e apenas disse sem olhar em meus olhos, enquanto eu simplesmente não me virei para ela:

- Hoje, as 01:30. Quero você no chalé de Ártemis – eu não entendi muito bem, mas apenas assenti educadamente e logo eu me fui da colina.

O que afinal essa deusa queria comigo? Eu não sabia e nem queria pensar nisso... não agora...

Tentei andar sem destino a algum lugar, sabe, me perder em meus pensamentos. Mas isso parecia impossível já que os filhos de Afrodite e Apolo insistiam em ficar me tirando deles o tempo todo.

Então eu fui à área de treinamento, e lá estavam as gêmeas Wendy e Valery e o Michael. Tinha um grupinho de filhos de Apolo ao canto, mas decide ignorar isso.

Eu fui direto até as gêmeas que me olharam felizes e surpresas, mas eu pude sentir um tanto de medo em seus olhares...

- Quer dizer que você finalmente acordou? – dizia Michael – Você dorme demais... – dizia ele rindo

- Bem... eu... – eu queria muito pedir desculpas a cada um deles, quando Wendy simplesmente me olhou sincera.

- Ela está bem, era uma novata. Está tudo bem agora – ela dizia, mas eu ainda notava um tanto de medo em sua voz.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim, posso me controlar.

- Não estou com medo de você

- Então não me olhe assim – eu odiava quando as pessoas me olhavam com pena, ainda mais quando me olhavam com medo, como se eu as fosse machucar a qualquer momento. Eu não sou um animal pra me olharem assim.

- Desculpe – ela disse simplesmente um tanto magoada.

Michael pareceu um tanto desconfortável, ele era brincalhão, mas não sabia lidar com situações tensas.

- Quanto tempo eu apaguei? – e ele pareceu um tanto aliviado

- Bem, você está assim desde um dia após o oráculo desmaiar em um sono profuuundo... O que significa que está assim a... – e ele parecia pensativo – Três dias – ele pareceu concluir – Hoje é o quarto, mas tecnicamente o dia ainda não acabou não é?

- Você e essa coisa de "_tecnicamente_, _aproximadamente_ ou _à 2% de chance de..._", não é à toa que não consegue uma namorada – dizia Valery – Fica nesse coisa de "_eu tenho só 2% de chance dela gostar de mim _e blábláblá" – ela tentava imitar a voz de Michael – Por que não admiti logo que você não tem coragem?

E ele logo ruborizou

- Eu não sou covarde!

- Michael, sinceramente – eu dizia tentando ser gentil – Você é um amigão, mas admita: você é um baita de um covarde quando se trata de garotas.

- Ei! Eu pensei que você fosse minha amiga!

- E eu sou, mas eu não gosto de mentir – eu disse simplesmente e com essa Valery gargalhou alto enquanto Michael apenas me olhava incrédulo e eu lhe mandava um sorriso sapeca ainda rindo um pouco.

- Hahãm – e agora eu notava um garoto, provavelmente do chalé de Apolo. Ele tinha os cabelos castanhos claros, olhos quase negros e o mesmo sorriso simpático de Thyler, sim, com certeza é filho de Apolo – Sou o Matt, filho de Apolo – ele sorria – É Aléxis não é? – ele dizia tentando parecer um tanto confuso

- Sou sim – eu disse um tanto indiferente, foi então que eu percebi como os filhos de Apolo o olhavam, como se não acreditassem e eu apenas pensei uma coisa: **_"Aposta"_**. Os garotos do meu colégio costumavam fazer isso: Apostas pra ver quem conseguia sair com uma garota escolhida pelo grupo. Como eu odiava esse tipo de garoto...

– E então – disse ele – Filha de Zeus não é? Bem,você quer treinar comigo? – ah se ele pensava que conseguiria privacidade tentando conversar comigo durante uma boa luta ele estava totalmente enganado, eu não vou deixar ele prestar atenção em mais nada, a não ser que ele queira ter a cabeça decepada.

Eu me virei para a Valery e ela apenas sorriu, Wendy assentiu um tanto indiferente e Michael olhou 2 segundos para o filho de Apolo e assentiu com um rosto um tanto malicioso, talvez ele soubesse o que eu ia fazer.

- Claro – eu disse um tanto confiante e os filhos de Apolo pareciam surpresos e alguns seguravam o riso – Estou louca pra gastar um pouco de energia – eu completei confiante e sorriso dele aumentou ainda mais.

E então um de seus irmãos lhe tacou uma espada leve que todos os arqueiros do acampamento pareciam usar, diziam que suas mãos eram mais "_delicadas_", hunf! Maricas...

- Eu não estou querendo me achar... – dizia ele girando a espada em suas mãos – Mas sou um dos melhores do chalé de Apolo – e seus irmãos deram uns gritinhos de confirmação. Ele é um novato, com certeza. Só está tentando se achar e ganhar pontos com seus irmãos, vou dar um desconto pra ele – Então eu vou tentar pegar leve – talvez, **"talvez"** eu lhe dê um desconto.

- Claro – eu disse tentando soar compreensiva girando minhas baquetas enquanto os filhos de Apolo já pareciam adivinhar o que eu iria fazer

Ele partiu pra cima de mim rápido tentando me desarmar, quando eu cruzei minhas espadas o impedindo de fazer isso, ele pareceu surpreso quando começou a me mandar golpes leves.

- Você... – dizia ele, foi quando eu aumentei a velocidade de meus golpes – já... Consegue dominar os raios? – dizia ele com dificuldade

- Quer ver? – vou quando eu mandei um vento forte em suas costelas com uma de minhas espadas e rapidamente soquei seu tórax, soltando um raio um tanto forte, quando ele pulou pra trás e apenas tossiu forte fitando o chão em busca de ar

- É... – ele tentava formular uma frase – ... bem... forte... – e ele tossiu alto

- E isso é por que você está pegando leve – eu tentava lhe convencer – Obrigada pela consideração – eu sorri – Mas vamos tentar pegar pesado, ok? – e os filhos de Apolo começaram a rir alto

- Claro – disse ele ainda com um tanto de esforço e um tanto de raiva

- Vamos lá – e eu lhe já estava em posição de ataque, mas exatamente como na esgrima, leve e mortal, foi quando ele partiu pra cima de mim com golpes pesados que eu apenas rebati fácil com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Vamos lá! Pode vir com tudo! – eu dizia e então ele me lançou um golpe que eu apenas desviei saltando para trás exatamente como nas aulas de ginástica olímpica, sim, eu estava querendo mostrar exatamente o que eu podia fazer.

E então ele avançou em minha direção com um golpe pesado que rebati de leve e logo controlei o vento que contornava minha espada direita e simplesmente o joguei com força em seu pé direito, não o cortei é claro, apenas o empurrei. O que o fez dar um 360º no ar.

Ele caiu tossindo forte, o que foi meio ridículo. Seus irmãos riam mais e mais e ele me olhou confuso e assustado.

- Na próxima vez, escolha melhor com quem quer lutar, ou simplesmente treine muito mais. Lute por sua vida ou pela vida daqueles que escolher defender e não por uma aposta estúpida! – e os garotos de Apolo apenas riram mais enquanto ele fitava o chão chateado

- O que é que ta acontecendo aqui? – dizia a voz Thyler que agora aparecia entre seus irmãos. Ao me ver ele sorriu e eu sorri de volta, mas quando ele viu seu irmão caído, olhou para minhas espadas e seus irmãos que continham uma expressão quase indiferente ele apenas murmurou um_**"Aposta"**_ cansado e veio até Matt que ainda jazia no chão – Ei! Levanta

E seu irmão o olhou confuso quando ele se virou para mim

- A Aléxis não é uma garota com quem você possa treinar – ele dizia meio sem jeito – Ela vai acabar deixando você com feridas em tudo quando é lugar, e acredite, ela derrotaria você em 2 segundos se quisesse – assim que ele disse isso eu corei um pouco, quando eu vim ao acampamento à primeira pessoa depois de Percy a lutar comigo foi ele, e vamos dizer que ele não ficou muito bem, nem eu, mas ele tinha boa quantidade de ferimentos no corpo, mas insistia em treinar comigo, eu não sei o que ele tinha na cabeça, mas com o tempo ele foi melhorando, até estar como agora... Habilidoso e ágil.

- Eu percebi – dizia Matt levantando com a ajuda de Thyler enquanto eu apenas fiz uma careta

- Mas você mereceu – disse ele simplesmente enquanto seu o irmão o olhava sem entender – A Aléxis pode ser esquentada e tudo, mas ela sabe se controlar – e ele me olhou com aqueles olhos penetrantes quando se virou para Matt – Você mereceu – e Matt apenas fitava o chão confuso.

- Da próxima vez – eu tentei parecer fria enquanto lhe apontava com a espada – Não vou pegar leve – e Thyler apenas riu e eu simplesmente sorri confiante enquanto me dirigia ao refeitório, afinal já estava tarde, já devíamos estar em horário de almoço.

Quando passei pelos filhos de Apolo eu sorri mais uma vez enquanto eles me seguiam com o olhar, e eu já viajava novamente em meus pensamentos.

- Aléxis! – gritava a voz de Thyler, ele parecia ofegante e eu apenas lhe mandava um sorriso meio confuso – Ahn, – dizia ele ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego – Sobre... sobre o seu cabelos e... bem, os seus olhos... – e o meu sorriso foi desaparecendo pouco a pouco enquanto eu apenas o olhava confusa e um tanto chateada quando ele apenas me olhou no fundo dos meus olhos com seus olhos penetrantes que pareciam ler meus sentimentos

- Ficou legal – disse ele – No fundo você está como sempre, seus olhos não mudaram nada.

- Como assim? Eles estão azuis não estão?

- Podem estar azuis, verdes ou até laranjas – e ele ria simpático – Mas não importa, por que uma coisa neles nunca vai mudar. Sabe, o jeito que eles ficam quando está nervosa ou ansiosa, com as bordas claras e o interior escuro ou quando está feliz ou simplesmente normal e eles ficam escuros nas bordas e claros no interior. Isso nunca vai mudar, sempre vou poder ver através de seus olhos – foi quando eu me perdi em seu olhar...

- Aléxis! – e eu senti como se alguém pulasse literalmente em cima de mim – Ah! – e então Mary me soltou um tanto triste – Desculpe, eu não queria atrapalhar eu...

- MARY! – eu soltei simplesmente – Por que raios você pulou em cima de mim? – e Thyler apenas riu um tanto sem jeito – Hãn... Bem,..

- Tudo bem – dizia ele – eu tenho que guiar o meu chalé até o refeitório – e ele se virou para mim – até – e ele sorriu e logo se foi enquanto eu olhava o lugar onde alguns segundos estava ele dizendo tais coisas para mim...

- É irônico! – soltou ela rindo – Logo eu que sou filha de quem sou interrompo o que eu mais gosto de ver? – mas eu não prestava atenção, meus pensamentos voavam em como ele sabia disso de meus olhos... quer dizer, nem eu sei, ou sabia, ah sei lá! Mas ele notara... – Aléxis? – Meus olhos... quer dizer que eles ficam assim mesmo quando eu to nervosa? – Ei! ALÉXIS! – e eu saltei para trás

- Eu?

- Esquece... – e eu apenas ri um pouco sem jeito – Mas agora, me diga: Como ficou assim? Sabe... com os cabelos loiros e... os olhos...

- Eu não sei – eu disse simplesmente

- Você pintou? – perguntava ela ignorando minha resposta

- Não

- E está usando lentes?

- Não estou usando lentes – eu dizia já um tanto irritada

- Eu pensei que adorasse os seus olhos sabe, e o seu cabelo...

- EU NÃO SEI COMO EU ESTOU ASSIM CARAMBA! – e ela apenas me olhava assustada e um tanto sem entender – Me desculpe – eu pedi – Mas eu não sei – eu dizia já triste

- Quer dizer então... que você não fez nada? – e eu apenas assenti um pouco triste – Muito estranho... – e então ela pareceu notar minha expressão – Vamos para o refeitório, a caminho de lá eu lhe ponho a par dos acontecimentos aqui no acampamento – dizia ela confiante e eu apenas sorri enquanto íamos até o refeitório.

A Mary não é fofoqueira, ela só é curiosa e conta tudo o que sabe apenas para aqueles que podem guardar qualquer que seja o segredo, em outros casos ela comenta, é diferente das filhas de Afrodite já que a maioria chega falando logo sem medo de magoar alguém.

Pelo que ela me contou ela estava namorando Kevin Sigmund, um garoto do chalé de Dionísio. Ele por incrível que pareça, é um cara legal. Ele é alvo de cabelos chocolate um tanto ondulados rebeldes curtos e olhos castanhos vinho. Era alto, um tanto esportista e sim, ele era muito bonito.

A Mary sempre tinha gostado dele, mas nunca teve coragem de dizer isso a ele, era incrível que agora eles estivessem namorando. E ela não deixava de sorrir... talvez no fundo eu visse que ela estava um tanto preocupada, mas também feliz e segura.

Ela começou a dar gritinhos de o como ele era maravilhoso enquanto eu apenas ria de o como ela não deixava de sorrir e falar cada vez mais nele.

Quando chegamos ao refeitório, o Kevin foi direto até a Mary e tudo que eu fiz foi sair de fininho, o Kevin era um cara legal. Ele é simpático, gentil, ágil, forte, bonito e de coração bom, tudo o que a Mary sempre gostou, cada parte dele, até a parte Dionísio, ela amava.

Eu peguei umas frutas e logo Luna se sentou ao meu lado, e nós conversamos por um tempo.

Ela falava algo sobre a profecia ter se espalhado pelo acampamento e foi quando eu percebi que Thalia não estava no refeitório, eu passei meus olhos por todas as mesas e... nada, nem sinal dela

Foi quando eu me lembrei "_Hoje, as 01:30. Quero você no chalé de Ártemis_", eu olhei no relógio e ali dizia: 01:25. Ou seja: eu tinha 5 minutos para chegar até o chalé de Ártemis.

Eu sai correndo sem dar explicações a ninguém com a maça ainda na boca e quando cheguei a porta do chalé dei uma olhada no relógio, ele marcava 01:30.

Foi quando a porta se abriu e uma Thalia saiu de lá me olhando um tanto confusa

- Chegou cedo – disse ela e então notou a maça em minha boca, foi quando eu rapidamente a tirei ainda tentando me concentrar em comer – Entendo... – e então ela começou a rir, quando seus olhos pararam atrás de mim confusos e tristes.

Eu olhei para trás sem entender e lá estava Luna que parecia concentrada em olhar para as arvores simplesmente para não encontrar novamente o seu olhar, quando se virou para mim.

- Eu apenas... – dizia ela e olhou brevemente para Thalia – eu apenas queria saber pra onde a Aléxis estava indo – ela disse um tanto envergonhada mais tentando parecer fria.

- Você também pode vir não há problema – e então ela se virou para mim – Venham.

Ela nos levava a uma área um pouco afastada da colina, um pouco mais ao norte e ao sul ao mesmo tempo, e foi quando ela parou no meio de um campo aberto que eu nunca havia percebido que existia no acampamento.

- Chame a sua Fênix, chame Athalia – eu simplesmente a olhava sem entender.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Fique gritando o nome dela por ai?

- Ela pode ler seus pensamentos não é?

- Hãn, bem... é

- Então – ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo – Chame ela, chame-a por seus pensamentos. Pode fazer isso?

- Acho que sim – eu dizia ainda sem entender, foi quando eu fechei meus olhos tentando me concentrar ao máximo e tudo que eu fiz foi pensar:

"_Atha, eu preciso ver você. Sabe onde eu estou? Pode vir aqui?_" e foi quando ouvi aquela voz de uma garota de 14 anos em minha mente.

_"Eu sinto você"_ e o meu coração palpitou mais forte _"Aléxis..." _e a voz parecia divertida _"Abra os olhos Aléxis. Olhe para os céus"_ e foi o que eu fiz.

Nos céus voava uma graciosa ave do tamanho de uma águia, ela parecia me olhar com aqueles olhos cor de fogo quando se aproximou de mim. Ela não tinha mais aquela aparência de um pintinho vermelho, parecia uma águia forte e bem treinada que agora pousava bem a minha frente.

- Atha... Atha é você? Quer dizer, é você mesma? – e ela apenas pareceu rir – Que saudade pequena...

_"Também senti sua falta Aléxis, eu disse que ficaria forte, ficaríamos fortes, e vamos ficar ainda mais"_ ela dizia confiante.

- Ela está bem saudável – dizia Thalia

- Obrigada

- Hm?

- Obrigada por tê-la treinado

- Mas eu não a treinei Aléxis – disse ela simplesmente

- Hãn?

- Apenas a mestra pode treinar sua Fênix, eu não a treinei.

- Então... Por quê? Por que ela está desse tamanho e... tão forte?

- Uma Fênix cresce junto com seu mestre, ou neste caso, mestra.

_"Eu lhe disse, ficaremos fortes, juntas"_ ela dizia confiante.

- Quer dizer que você sabia? – eu perguntei já com raiva

_"Na verdade... Não" _confessou ela_ "Mas eu acho que entendo, um pouco pelo menos"._

- Então – dizia Thalia – Solte seu poder – e eu me virei para ela

- Está louca?

- Solte-o, aos poucos – dizia ela enquanto eu a olhava sem entender – Confie em mim – e eu assenti de leve enquanto os raios bombeavam em minhas veias.

Eu fui soltando aos poucos quando Thalia simplesmente disse:

- Olhe – e eu me virei para Atha.

Uma corrente elétrica parecia passar por seu corpo de ave que agora crescia a cada luz prateada que reluzia de seu corpo, ela já tinha quase uns dois metros quando olhou em meus olhos.

_"É o suficiente"_ disse ela em minha mente e eu imediatamente parei, mas o poder ainda circulava por mim_ "Eu posso agüentar mais, mas é o suficiente"_ e ela se inclinou seu pescoço para mim _"Venha, suba"_ e ela pareceu sorrir _"Vamos voar"_.

Foi quando meu estomago se contorceu um pouco. Thalia foi até a Fênix com uma espécie de montaria em suas mãos, ela pos em Atha que não pareceu muito feliz com isso, quando então ela se virou para mim:

- É apenas temporário, terá de apreender a montar sem uma montaria.

- TA LOUCA? – eu disse enquanto ela apenas me olhou com tédio em seus olhos

_"Não tenha medo, apenas tente, pelo menos uma vez" _dizia Atha quase suplicante e tudo que eu fiz foi subir devagar na montaria que ficava entre suas asas.

- Aléxis...! – dizia Luna que parecia ainda estar tentando processar cada palavra em sua cabeça

- Vou ficar bem – e eu apenas fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo

_"Está pronta?"_

- Mais que nunca – e eu os abri enquanto ela simplesmente sorriu

_"Segure-se!"_ e logo ela estava sobre ar arvores com um forte impulso e um bater de asas em direção aos céus. Ela ia tão rápido que vento que batia em meu rosto chegou a fazê-lo gelar e meu coração parar por instantes e logo bater tão forte em meu peito que sentia que ele ia acabar explodindo enquanto eu soltava um grito um tanto desesperado e Atha apenas ria.

- Do que você está rindo? – eu perguntava com os olhos lacrimejando pelo vento forte.

_"Não tenha medo Aléxis" _e ela olhou para os céus _"Apenas sinta"_ e logo ela mudou sua direção para a praia do acampamento enquanto eu apenas gritava, eu não sabia se gritava de felicidade, pânico ou entusiasmo, mas Atha pareceu gostar.

Eu fechei meus olhos em busca de proteção e uma montada de sensações passou por meu corpo. Era alucinante, emocionante e totalmente rápido, era incrível. Foi quando eu percebi Atha sorrir.

_"Você sente?" _disse Atha.

- Sinto – e eu abri meus olhos

_"Isso é apenas o começo, segure-se!"_ e ela estava a prestes de se chocar contra a água, mas ela simplesmente desviou e voava por cima dela. Ela ia tão rápido que o vento chegava a cortar o mar com o impulso da velocidade de Atha.

Ela partiu para as colinas desviando de cada curva com agilidade e rapidez. Eu já não gritava de medo, era alucinante e impossível de um jeito um tanto estranho ter medo daquela sensação de tudo caindo e ao mesmo tempo flutuando ao seu redor.

Era mais uma coisa estranha e totalmente sem nexo que eu não podia controlar, a ânsia pela velocidade era algo extremo que eu apenas almejava por mais e mais.

- Mais rápido! – eu pedi e ela apenas riu

_"Pensei que nunca iria pedir"_ e logo ela cortava os céus de um jeito inesperado e totalmente sem controle enquanto eu apenas ria e gritava ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo me dava uma sensação inexplicável de felicidade. Voamos por cima do acampamento e eu gritando a plenos pulmões, era totalmente frenético voar, foi quando ela diminui a velocidade e logo voávamos com suavidade e ao mesmo tempo leveza por todo o acampamento.

Com o tempo ela foi diminuído até voar, levemente calma por entre a colina e passar levemente pelo acampamento até simplesmente pousar na área de treinamento, ela me olhava feliz, porém cansada quando apenas sorriu.

Eu literalmente pulei para fora da montaria e logo estava deitada no chão da arena ofegante, eu não sei por que, mas isto me cansara mais que o normal, mas foi divertido.

Atha se jogou ao meu lado e logo eu fechei meus olhos tentado me acalmar aos poucos e simplesmente esconder parte daquele poder que insistia em ser expelido do meu corpo e quando os abri Atha já não estava com todo aquele 2 metros de altura. Ela tinha um tamanho mediano entre uma águia, mas não exatamente uma águia já que ela tinha talvez uns 3 ou 4 centímetros a mais.

Nós ficamos um tempo assim sem nada dizer, apenas observar o céu que agora parecia mais receoso que nunca, como se guardasse um segredo que estivesse prestes a revelar.

Eu me levantei com cuidado e logo me virei para Atha que apenas voou até o meu ombro direito, pelas garras que ela tinha eu pensei que fosse me machucar com isso, mas eu simplesmente não senti nada, eu a olhava sem entender quando ela apenas sorriu.

_"Não posso machucar você"_ dizia ela _"apenas se eu quiser"_ ela acrescentou.

Aquilo não me deixou muito tranqüila se é que você me entende, então eu simplesmente ri um tanto nervosa enquanto ia em direção ao refeitório, afinal já estava de noite, foi só ai que eu percebi que tínhamos ficado todo esse tempo voando.

Ao refeitório eu notei Thalia sentada na mesa de Zeus um tanto feliz enquanto conversava com Luna e eu apenas sorri quando ela me olhou por uns dois segundos e sorriu de volta.

Eu peguei um tanto de comida, taquei parte a Zeus e em um prato separado eu pus umas uvas e 2 maças, taquei uma a Zeus e um cacho maior das uvas que tinha pegado. Quando eu me sentei na mesa de Zeus Atha voou para a mesa enquanto apenas me olhava feliz eu lhe taquei duas uvas que ela pegou no ar enquanto me olhava feliz.

Foi quando Luna começou a falar desesperadamente o quanto devia ser legal voar e que Atha foi super veloz e blábláblá... Eu lhe prometi que na próxima vez ela voaria conosco, claro, se Atha agüentasse. Atha apenas sorria um tanto sem jeito e apenas me disse que não haveria problema, mas teria que treinar um pouco mais e que talvez não fosse tão rápido quanto antes, mas não deixava de sorrir ao falar isso.

Depois do jantar Quiron veio galopando até mim um tanto preocupado e apenas me disse que amanha as 7:30 da manha me queria na casa grande, e que levasse Luna também. Eu fiquei um tanto chateada já que eu preferia deitar e acordar lá pelas 4 da tarde já que meu corpo chegava a doer e pesar pelo cansaço, mas é claro que eu não lhe disse isso, apenas assenti educadamente, e aquela foi à primeira (que espero de muitas noites) que Thalia dormiu no chalé de Zeus conosco.

Ela é muito legal quando você a conhece, pode ter aquele jeito gótico meio punk, mas ela é uma boa pessoa, uma das melhores que já conheci e fico feliz de dizer que sou irmã dela.

Antes de dormimos fizemos uma guerra de travesseiros onde Atha foi a quem ganhou, mas ela usava ataque aéreo e isso dificultava um pouco as coisas pra nós, o que chegava a ser quase injusto.

Mas no final nos três demos umas boas travisseradas nela o que chegou a ser divertido e logo caímos cansadas na cama com todas as coisas bagunçadas e jogadas pelo chalé.

Thalia e Luna dormiram instantaneamente, enquanto eu olhava para o teto, eu respirei profunda e pesadamente com os olhos fechados quando eu os abri de novo.

- Boa noite Atha – e ela pareceu sorrir por eu sentir sua presença ainda acordada.

_"Boa noite Aléxis"_ e eu logo serrei meus olhos com um sorriso calmo nos lábios enquanto tudo ficava escuro aos poucos e uma sensação calma me tomava de pouco em pouco.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

*;*

**N/A**

_Quero reviews ein? ò.ó_

_**_S**inceramente_

_**_I**sabella_


	12. A Reunião de meios sangues

**N/A:**

_Um cap big grande ^^"_

_

* * *

_

*;*

_**Unidas Pelo Sangue**_

******Cap.: 11**.** A Reunião de meios-sangues**  


*;*

- Está próximo filhote dos céus... – e a voz riu novamente – Está muito próximo...

E novamente eu acordei suada e ofegante, minha visão tremia junto com minhas mãos e pernas. Eu toquei minha testa com as costas das mãos talvez por puro instinto, estava frio, muito frio.

Um tanto groge ainda dei uma olhada no relógio de inicio foi difícil me acostumar com a luz que entrava pela janela e ainda mais com a minha própria visão, mas ela foi se acostumando até que bocejei um tanto cansada e agora via o horário que o relógio marcava: 7:18

Eu fiquei um tempo parada olhando pro relógio ainda sem acreditar, quer dizer, é brincadeira né? Por que esses sonhos não decidem logo se me fazem acordar lá pela madrugada pra eu ficar pau da vida logo, ou se me acordam atrasados pra eu ficar literalmente me ferrando pra chegar na hora?

Passei meus olhos pelo chalé de um modo rápido. Thalia não estava em seu lugar e muito menos Atha – o que me deixou confusa e preocupada, mas eu na tinha tempo a perder.

Ainda um tanto confusa, mas apressada, levantei da cama num pulo peguei uma calça jeans, uma camiseta preta junto com um all star roxo [N/A.: Sim a Aléxis vai usar all star ó/] e fui até Luna.

Eu não sabia muito bem se devia acordá-la com calma como costumava fazer, mas eu não podia demorar então tudo que eu fiz foi sacudir ela de leve e logo ela me olhou cansada mais sorrindo e não pude deixar de retribuir.

- São... – e eu olhei novamente o relógio – ... 7:20 – e ela logo levantou rápido já indo em direção ao armário pra pegar uma roupa – Já separei a minha então... acho que vou primeiro – e ela apenas assentiu enquanto mantinha seus olhos fixos em cada peça de roupa.

Acho que nem cheguei a tomar 4 minutos de banho, ele não me dava nenhuma espécie de "relaxamento" para mim, então eu simplesmente tomei o mais rápido possível. Quando eu sai Luna nem abriu a boca pra falar comigo, ela foi direto pro chuveiro e saiu uns 3 minutos depois.

Eu peguei todos os presentes do papai e fui pondo pelo caminho assim como Luna enquanto corríamos em direção a casa grande, eu não sei por que, mas eu não deixava de sorrir, talvez pelo fato de isso me lembrar de casa, quando nós acordávamos atrasadas e o John que sempre estava lá fora esperando a gente.

Que saudade eu tenho do John, desde que ele foi para uma tal missão com o Nicolas e um tal de Grover – que Percy dizia ser amigo – eu não os vejo mais. Percy disse que eles estão bem e para eu não me preocupar com isso, mas eu não os via desde de que havia chegado ao acampamento, já que assim que eu cheguei eles tiveram que partir...

Realmente, eles faziam falta, mas eu não pude pensar direito nisso já que quando percebi já estava na casa grande com Luna ofegante ao meu lado. Eu bati na porta de leve esperando alguma reação até que escutei cascos no chão de madeira da casa grande e a porta se abriu.

Quiron me olhou aliviado, mas continha uma expressão um tanto preocupada em seu rosto, ele abriu um pouco a porta em um sinal para nós entrarmos enquanto apenas assentíamos já entrando na sala da casa grande.

Ele olhou pra mim preocupado e apenas me apontou a cadeira para eu sentar, e foi o que eu fiz. Luna se sentou ao meu lado, mas eu só mantinha meus olhos em Quiron, afinal ele havia me prometido que assim que soubesse de algum modo de fazer tudo voltar ao normal ele me avisaria, mas o problema é que ainda tinha a profecia...

Minhas esperanças de conseguir uma resposta quase se quebravam ao saber que ele poderia querer falar da profecia também, mas eu mantive meu coração quieto e minha esperança apesar de tudo firme.

- Primeiramente – e eu relaxei, quer dizer, "primeiramente" significa que ele tem muito mais o que contar, eu acho... – Sobre os semi-deuses filhos dos grandes... nós pretendíamos fazer uma reunião, mas parece que a informação acabou vazando e agora sabemos da existência de um semi-deus filho de Poseidon que está nos arredores de Nova York, mas isso discutiremos depois, quando reunimos os lideres dos chalés.

E eu assenti ainda meio desesperada, ele suspirou profundamente e então continuou:

- Quanto... – e ele parecia estar sem palavras – Quanto... quanto as suas "mudanças"... Consegui alguém que pode lhe explicar alguma coisa sobre isso, na verdade ele se ofereceu então não lhe pergunte demais, tirar duas ou três questões a limpo podem clarear mais sua mente e até encontrar uma solução.

Eu não conseguir dizer "sim" tudo que saiu foi:

- Quem? Onde? – e eu limpei a garganta – Quer dizer, quem? Quem vai me tirar essas duvidas e... Quando? Onde?

- Agora – e meu coração bateu lento, ele me apontou a porta e tudo que eu fiz foi levantar e sair, não me importava mais se Luna me seguia ou não, eu apenas queria saber.

Quando eu abri a porta que dava pra varanda da casa grande uma brisa suave veio ao meu rosto, não era apenas suave, mas também convidativa.

Ela parecia me chamar, me chamar para virar meu rosto para a rede aonde eu havia repousado e Luna me abraçado pouco depois de eu notar minha nova "aparência", mas ao me virar para lá tudo que encontrei foi um homem de uma aparência de 20 anos, cabelos negros uma expressão um tanto sonhadora, mas com uma aparência de um surfista profissional.

Estava vestido de armadura grega de ouro e couro reforçados.

Ele estava de olhos fechados e parecia se concentrar em algo, eu me aproximei dele aos pouco, apenas por curiosidade eu fui avançando alguns passos.

- Aléxis... – ele disse numa voz autoritária, mas também simpática, eu talvez pela surpresa andei três passos pra traz e ele sorriu – Não tenha medo – e ele abriu seus olhos, verde azulados, como o mar – Vim ajudar você. Sou Éolo, o deus dos 4 ventos, vou tirar suas duvidas, pelo menos algumas – e ele riu simpático enquanto me fitava com seus olhos que me lembravam o mar.

Eu continuei um tanto sem reação quando ele se levantou e andou até mim, ele foi se aproximando mais e mais e isso me deixou um tanto desconfortável, mas eu nada falei. Foi quando ele passou a mão por minha bochecha esquerda, ele parecia concentrado, como se tentasse descobrir alguma coisa sobre a minha pele.

Continuei quieta e firme em meu lugar, então ele passou a mão por meus cabelos loiros e pareceu examiná-los aos poucos.

- Não eram loiros não? – ele perguntava sem me olhar, mas como se soubesse de minha resposta.

- Não, não eram – e eu continuei quieta.

Ele se aproximou de uma mexa minha e a... cheirou? Bem, eu não sei exatamente o que ele fez, só sei que inspirou profundamente o cheiro do meu cabelo, eu nada disse, depois de Afrodite ter me cheirado e agora essa, eu realmente não to nem um pouco surpresa com esses deuses.

Será que pra eles isso é comum? Ficar cheirando as pessoas assim... Coisa estranha...

Foi quando ele aproximou mais seu rosto do meu. Ele estava tão perto que aquilo chegou a me assustar, nós estávamos com os narizes quase colados e ele mantinha sua mão no meu rosto, era como se ele fosse me beijar, mas ele parecia não estar pensando nisso, ele parecia concentrado em meus olhos.

- Azuis... – ele murmurou baixo – Azuis eletrizantes...

- Sim azuis – e eu dei um passo para trás enquanto desviava de sua mão que pousava em meu rosto – Agora me responda: Por que eu estou assim? O que aconteceu comigo?

Ele ainda me encarou por alguns segundos um tanto pensativo, ele não olhava em meus "olhos" exatamente, parecia mais era estudá-los aos poucos, ele passou seu olhar para os meus cabelos e depois para minha pele quando enfim me olhou nos olhos.

- Você já levou um raio alguma vez?

- Um raio?

- É. Um raio.

- Algumas vezes – dei de ombros – Eu...

- De um meio-sangue? – ele disse apressado

- Bem eu... levei um da Thalia antes de desmaiar, mas o que isso...

- Você já tinha levado um antes?

- Eu... Não eu... acho que não...

- Interessante – disse ele, então pegou uma faca em seu cinto, eu estranhei um pouco e apenas o olhava tentando parecer firme.

– Não se mexa – e ele fechou a faca completamente em minha mão esperou dois segundos até rolá-la pela mesma, me provocando um corte profunfo.

- Ai! Ei, você ta louco é?

- Concentre-se

- Concentre-se? Você me corta e ainda quer que eu me concentre?

- Apenas concentre-se! – ele dizia enquanto ainda encarava minha mão agora aberta e com o corte exposto quando eu fechei meus olhos tentado me livrar da ardência em minha mão.

- Me concentrar no que? – eu disse ainda brava

- No vento, na eletricidade em tudo ao seu redor, em cada pessoa presente em um raio de 200 metros, na mudança dos ventos, na respiração de cada ser vivo, apenas concentre-se nisso – ele disse num fôlego só.

Eu inspirei profundamente enquanto minha mente tentava captar cada brisa e cada ser ao meu redor, eu não sei como, mas era como se eu pudesse enxergar com olhos fechados, era como se eu sentisse a localização de cada pessoa pelo simples fato das brisas terem impacto com o corpo das pessoas, formando uma provável imagem de todos em minha cabeça.

Não imagens coloridas, era mais como uma visão totalmente negra que de acordo com o impacto das brisas parecia pintar a tela negra em minha cabeça com o formato de cada pessoa, cada animal, cada planta e até a casa grande, os chalés e as árvores com uma tinta branca.

Era como ver por olhos negros que enxergavam imagens quase borradas em branco, mas que estavam sempre em movimento. Como ver um quadro diante de si ganhar vida, mas enxergar por ele me dava uma sensação de liberdade, era bom ver por estes olhos.

Eu respirei novamente profundamente quando apenas escutei o murmurar baixo do deus:

- É incrível – e ele soltou de leve a minha mão

Eu a puxei um tanto sem saber o que fazer, mas ela não tinha corte algum, muito menos sangue, apenas uma espécie de borrado vermelho sangue – Como um sangue seco. Eu olhei minha outra mão ainda sem entender e esta também não havia nenhum dos dois, nem sangue, nem corte algum. Eu ainda fitava as duas sem entender quando ele apenas pegou a faca em sua mão que continha meu sangue.

Ele a fitou por um tempo, como se aquela faca fosse uma obra prima, quando ele lambeu o sangue da faca.

Tudo bem, deuses cheirando as pessoas eu até agüento. Mais um deus "lambendo" o meu sangue? O que esses deuses têm na cabeça?

Seus olhos pareceram longe por um momento, quando ele me fitou nós olhos.

- Você possui o gene Z avançado – ele murmurava baixo, mas sorrindo de um jeito sonhador.

- Gene Z?

- São seus genes de poder, os seus são... "diferentes" digamos.

- Diferentes?

- Sim, eles são geneticamente mudados, há tempos isso não ocorre com um semi-deus...

- Mas que negocio é esse? Isso é bom? Ruim?

- Já sentiu como se suas veias pulsassem com o seu poder? No seu caso, como se por elas passassem raios a toda velocidade e que às vezes fosse tão difícil de controlar que tudo simplesmente fugisse do controle? – e eu apenas o olhava atenta – É o gene despertando. Quando você levou esse raio da filha de Zeus, tudo simplesmente se expeliu não foi? – e eu assenti com a cabeça ainda concentrada em cada uma de suas palavras – Isso é bom – e ele parecia pensativo – muito bom... – ele murmurou mais para si mesmo

- Ta, mas como isso pode me ajudar? O que tem de mais?

- Além de aumentar os seus poderes e ainda lhe dar mais controle sobre eles ao mesmo tempo, diminui também o seu cheiro que já é grande, acredite... – eu já ia começar a protestar quando ele apenas disse – Mas enfim, para o cheiro de quase um meio-sangue normal ou até... um simples mortal.

- Mas... como... – e ele me cortou

- Os genes Z são apenas ativados quando seu portador leva uma carga de poder de um meio irmão seu, no seu caso, um raio de outro semi-deus qualquer. Entenda, os raios dos céus são diferentes daqueles lançados por um semi-deus, são de mesma natureza é claro, mas o do semi-deus carrega os genes de poder de seu pai, sendo assim, quando entram em contato com o corpo do portador dos genes Z avançados eles simplesmente despertam e acabam expelindo o poder do semi-deus durante um tempo indeterminado até o semi-deus aprender a equilibrá-lo em si.

- Sim, mas... – e novamente ele me cortou

- E o seu cabelo? E os seus olhos? – ele dizia como se previsse minhas perguntas – E a sua pele?

- E a minha pele? – eu perguntei estranhando

- Você não percebeu? Ela está dourada e... prateada, mas creio que isto não se refira a situação atual.

- O que?

- Os seus cabelos e olhos sofreram esta pequena "alteração" como um "efeito colateral". A energia que esta se expelindo de você está ocorrendo de um modo tão... "apressado" e "pesado" que acidentalmente clareia o seus cabelos e olhos, pois entenda, é muita carga de poder que esta percorrendo o seu corpo e... bem, ele está acostumado com tanto poder.

E mais e mais perguntas giravam por minha cabeça

- Vai ficar assim pra sempre? – eu perguntava com certo desespero em minha voz

- Não, – ele disse por fim – Apenas enquanto você se acostuma a este poder ele ficara assim, depois poderá controlar este efeito normalmente, como isto ainda está no começo é provável que fique assim por um bom tempo, mas voltará ao normal, não se preocupe.

- Graças! – e eu não sei se foi por intuição ou apenas por felicidade e gratidão que o abracei, ele pareceu surpreso – Obrigada, obrigada mesmo – e ele logo me retribuiu.

- Ainda não há o que agradecer criança – ele falou em meu ouvido – Ainda terás de lutar contra os quatro ventos e por ultimo, a mim, Eolo, o deus dos ventos... – e meu corpo se enrijeceu quando seu abraço apenas tornou-se mais apertado – Acha que lhe escolhi apenas por escolher? Você pode ir mais além do qualquer um já foi... Acredite. Por que quando chegar à hora – e um calafrio passou pela minha espinha – eu não vou pegar leve...

E logo ele desapareceu com uma brisa um tanto forte aparecendo caminhando em direção a colina.

- Adeus filha de Zeus – disse ele sem ao menos olhar para trás.

- Espera! Éolo! – e agora eu notava Luna me encarando um tanto sem reação, enquanto ele apenas parou de andar – A Luna, a minha irmã – eu esclareci – É possível que ela tenha esse gene Z também? – e eu o senti sorrir

- Varia de pessoa a pessoa – ele disse simplesmente

- Mesmo para gêmeas? – eu quis saber e novamente o senti sorrir

- Mesmo para gêmeas – ele confirmou – Até... – e ele deu dois passos até sua imagem ser levada pelos ventos

Eu fiquei um tempo parada olhando para onde antes estava o deus enquanto minha cabeça tentava processar cada informação do que ele havia me dito quando eu senti os braços delicados de Luna me abraçarem com felicidade e um tanto de esperança. Eu a abracei de volta ainda olhando para onde havia estado o deus a pouco, foi quando ouvi cascos contra o chão de madeira da casa grande e Quiron me olhou surpreso então sua expressão mudou ficando um tanto séria.

- A reunião será às 10 horas, poderiam avisar aos lideres dos chalés?

- Hãnn... – e eu tentava forçar meu cérebro novamente a funcionar – Claro – eu disse por fim

- Obrigado – e ele me olhou com pena – Espero que tenha ajudado em alguma coisa

Como eu odiava quando as pessoas me olhavam assim... Desviei seu olhar do meu e fitei o acampamento por um tempo, mas eu ainda podia senti-lo atrás de mim.

- É melhor irmos tomar café – e me virei para Luna – Vamos?

- Vamos – ela confirmou, eu dei uns três passos quando:

- Deve ficar preparada – dizia a voz de Quiron enquanto eu me mantive imóvel – Éolo não simplesmente escolhe ajudar semi-deuses por ajudar, você despertou a curiosidade do deus, assim como de outros – e eu estranhei, ele falou como se soubesse disso há muito tempo, mas ele logo continuou com seu tom de um aviso – Éolo é um deus bom, mas ainda assim um deus poderoso, ele não escolhe um semi-deuses por escolher...

- Como ele sabe tanto sobre mim? Como ele sabe tanto sobre os céus? – eu perguntei ainda imóvel.

- Ele é o deus dos ventos e Zeus dos céus, é obvio que eles se conhecem bastante, e se dão bem, mas nem sempre é foi assim – e eu suspirei fundo – Você já teve a sensação dos céus brigando com sigo mesmos? Éolo não se interessa por um semi-deus qualquer e Zeus não gosta quando ele se mete com um dos seus da ultima vez... bem... Eles tiveram uma briga um tanto forte.

- O que aconteceu? – e eu continuava imóvel

- Isso foi há muito tempo, o filho de Zeus não foi o suficiente e o deus o matou sem piedade – e um calafrio passou pela minha espinha, mas eu continuei imóvel – Mas entenda, ele aguarda por aquele que possa tanto dominar os raios quanto os ventos, ele procura pelo semi-deus que complemente não só a ele, mas também a Zeus, o semi-deus que possa manter o equilíbrio.

- E o que isso tem haver comigo?

- Você é quem é. E com os genes Z agora...

- Você sabia! – e eu me virei para ele – Você sabia! – eu repeti – E não me contou nada!

- Não estava na hora... Tente entender

- Não! Eu não quero entender! – foi quando eu senti um aperto forte em meu braço esquerdo e notei Luna que fitava o chão, mas me apertava forte.

Aquilo me deixou sem reação e tudo que eu fiz foi continuar a andar, Quiron não discutiu, mas senti que seus olhares ainda estavam sobre mim. Eu me virei para Luna que agora fitava as árvores, mas eu sabia que ela não estava concentrada nelas.

- Ei... – eu disse baixo – Tudo bem?

- Não gosto disso – disse ela magoada – Somos sempre as ultimas, a saber sobre um assunto que se dirige a nós e somente a nós

- E você acha que eu gosto? – e ela me olhou como se eu tivesse feito à pergunta mais idiota do mundo e revirou os olhos enquanto eu ri baixo e ela apenas sorriu – Eu odeio isso, eu simplesmente odeio isso... – eu murmurei baixo.

Eu não sei se ela me ouviu ou não por que ela ficou quieta ao meu lado enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao refeitório. Eu tentei me manter quieta e indiferente quanto ao fato dela não falar uma palavra sequer, mas a Luna estava me deixando preocupada então eu simplesmente parei de andar, ela me olhou estranhando talvez, mas eu não reparei em seu rosto apenas a abracei apertado.

Não era muito a minha praia ficar com essa de abraçando e abraçando as pessoas, mas Luna era minha irmã e se ela precisasse por mais que eu odiasse ou estivesse cansada eu não podia negar, eu tinha que cuidar dela.

Ela ficou uns bons três segundo sem reação até que finalmente me abraçou de volta, ela estava nervosa e bastante já que me apertou mais forte.

- Calma – e eu suspirei – Vai ficar tudo bem ta? Eu to aqui – e ela apenas sorriu e eu lhe sorri de volta.

Continuamos assim por um bom tempo até que ela me soltou rindo e eu simplesmente sorri.

- Não sei o que faria sem você – ela disse feliz e eu lhe sorri novamente

- Nem eu – e logo caminhávamos novamente em direção ao refeitório.

Quando chegamos à porta eu simplesmente senti como se me chocasse contra algo ou alguém e simplesmente cai pra trás enquanto massageava minha testa dolorida

- Au – eu disse por fim enquanto Luna simplesmente me olhava um tanto divertida, quando seus olhares caíram em frente a mim curiosos.

- Desculpe – disse o garoto dono dos olhos cor da noite, era o tal Nico ele sorria entre abobado e sem jeito enquanto eu ri divertida.

Ele me ofereceu a mão que eu rapidamente aceitei e logo ele me ajudou a levantar do chão em um simples impulso

- Obrigada – eu disse

- Está atrasada – e ele continuou a me olhar

- Nós estamos – eu disse quando ele me olhou confuso e apenas depois pareceu notar Luna que o olhava tentado se forçar a lembrar quem era o rapaz dono dos olhos cor da noite – Essa é Luna, minha irmã – e ele pareceu confuso, mas simplesmente a cumprimentou cordial – Sou...

- Aléxis – ele me cortou – Percy me falou de você – e então ele pareceu lembrar de algo e simplesmente sua expressão de tornou nervosa e ele me olhou entre sem jeito, bobo e apressado – Foi um prazer te conhecer – e logo ele se foi tão rápido quanto apareceu.

Eu achei um tanto engraçado o fato dele parecer tão bobinho e inocente considerando que ele já teve ter uns 16 anos. Luna parecia ainda pensativa ao meu lado, mas ao notar meus olhares ela simplesmente sorriu e logo nós pegamos um tanto de comida e nós sentamos à mesa de Zeus.

Apenas havíamos nós no refeitório, o que eu não estranhei muito, todos no acampamento tomavam o café cedo, até mesmo os de Hermes. Eu olhei no relógio por um breve momento e ele marcava 9:10. Nós tomamos um café rápido e logo nos dirigimos aos chalés.

Primeiro nós fomos ao de Demeter e as irmãs Valery e Wendy assentiram como se soubessem sobre do que se tratava, elas pareciam tristes e com medo de certo modo, mas do que elas teriam medo afinal? A profecia não falava delas e sim de nós, nós que deveríamos estar com medo, mas é claro que eu não lhe disse isso, ela devia ter seus motivos, então quem sou eu para contestá-los?

Em seguida nós fomos ao chalé de Hefesto. Os garotos de Hefesto mal pareciam prestar atenção em nós, mas quando falamos sobre a reunião foi como se todos parassem e o líder do chalé nós disse que estaria lá, mas os filhos de Hefesto ainda pareciam muito atordoados quando saímos.

No chalé de Ares foi diferente, alguns pareceram felizes, outros até ansiosos, mas Clarisse foi a única que pareceu pensativa, ela concordou e me mandou um olhar diferente quando saímos, como se me alertasse de algo, mas eu não queria prestar atenção nisso, eu não queria prestar atenção a nada nem a ninguém por que eu sentia que aquilo não me deixaria tranqüila... e muito menos feliz.

O chalé de Dionísio até reagiu bem, mas Kevin pareceu nervoso, ele era o líder do chalé e como tal assentiu firme e forte, ele era uma boa pessoa, Mary escolheu bem... ela sempre escolhe bem.

O chalé de Hermes pareceu nervoso, os irmão Stoll pareceram perder a felicidade que antes carregavam dançando em cima da cama enquanto seus irmãos riam e batiam palmas. Eles me olharam por um momento com medo até seus olhares se tornaram frios, mas também fortes e eles assentiram enquanto saímos do chalé, a July pareceu nervosa e me olhou magoada quando eu sai sem simplesmente lhe olhar nos olhos.

Não me entendam mal, eu não gostaria de olhar em seus olhos e ver medo, eu não me sentiria bem, acho que ninguém se sentiria bem...

No chalé de Afrodite, Margaret, a líder do chalé pareceu mais nervosa do que qualquer uma de suas irmãs, apenas Mary foi diferente, ela primeiro suspirou triste e cansada quando então me olhou confiante, eu estranhei um pouco, mas ver confiança em seus olhos me deu força pra continuar.

Margaret ainda nervosa assentiu tentando parecer forte e logo eu sai do chalé.

Já Thyler no chalé de Apolo pareceu pensativo e até triste enquanto seus irmãos pareciam não prestar a mínima atenção e Mel apenas aparentava mais nervosismo após ouvir sobre a reunião, Thyler me olhou pensativo e apenas assentiu de um jeito triste quando se virou para Mel que apenas o olhou com medo nos olhos, eu sai de lá tentando parecer indiferente em relação a qualquer coisa, mas a Mel não ficava com medo por nada... pra ela estar preocupada tinha que haver uma boa ração...

Mas eu não queria pensar nisso, eu obriguei a minha mente a se desligar por um tempo e minhas pernas somente a andar enquanto íamos ao chalé de Atena. Eu procurei Annabeth com os olhos antes de ao menos tentar conversar com um de seus irmãos.

Não é que eu seja antipática ou qualquer coisa, porém eu sabia como os filhos de Atena ficavam nervosos diante a qualquer coisa de errado com o acampamento... imagine se eles soubessem da reunião? Eles simplesmente estourariam meus tímpanos com tantas perguntas que poderiam me fazer.

Então tudo que fiz foi perguntar por Annabeth e o único que seus irmãos responderam é: "_Percy_". Nós fomos ao chalé de Poseidon, porém eles não estavam lá. Nós íamos passando de lugares a lugares a procura de Percy e Annabeth, quando enfim decidimos nós separar para buscá-los com a promessa de que se um de nos não os encontrasse a tempo, apenas esperaria na porta da cada grande.

Já estava começando a ficar cada vez mais e mais aborrecida com o fato de não encontra-los em lugar nenhum sendo que tínhamos apenas uns poucos minutos antes da reunião, quando novamente eu esbarrei em algo forte e cai pra trás um tanto sem entender.

- Será que agora eu vou ficar esbarrando toda hora em você? – e eu escutei um riso sem graça e um tanto sem jeito ao mesmo tempo

- Me desculpe – disse Nico, o dono dos olhos cor da noite enquanto me oferecia a mão que eu rapidamente aceitei novamente – Mas é você que tem que parar de topar comigo – ele dizia sem jeito e com sorriso bobo.

- Tanto faz, o negocio é que se a gente continuar se topando eu vou ficar dormente de tanto cair no chão – eu disse mais para um resmungo enquanto ele apenas riu entre abobado e sem jeito – Mas sério, tenho que encontrar Percy e Annabeth rápido! Você os viu por ai?

- É sobre a reunião não é?

- É que... Perai! Como você sabe? – o olhei sem entender

- As noticias voam pelo acampamento – disse Nico – Ficaria surpresa com que velocidade os boatos sobre a reunião se espalharam tão rápido pelo acampamento, além de que: Já estava mais que na hora de tudo isso acabar e as coisas começarem realmente a esquentar – e por um segundo pude ver em seus olhos magoa e tristeza, porém seu rosto estava rígido e frio quando ao notar meu olhar ele apenas sorriu bobo novamente e disse – Vou lhe ajudar – e pareceu pensar um pouco – Por onde já os procurou?

- Nos chalés, na arena, nos estábulos, no refeitório, na floresta... – eu falava pensativa enquanto contava com os dedos –... em tudo! – soltei cansada – Pelo menos pelo o que eu me lembre. Estou sem opções para procurar – confessei.

E logo sua expressão tornou-se pensativa e até divertida quando ele me olhou sorrindo

- Já procurou na praia? – e tudo que eu consegui pensar foi algo como: _"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! A praia é claro! Como fui burra!"._

Sem pensar duas vezes eu o puxei comigo em direção a praia.

Era incrível como eu havia sido tão burra a ponta de não me dar o trabalho de procurar na praia, segui segurando sua mão até a praia e exatamente como ele havia adivinhado lá estavam eles dois.

Não vou mentir em relação ao que vi. Quer realmente saber? Pois bem, Annabeth e o Percy estavam no maior amasso na areia da praia.

Eu não sou daquelas pessoas de interromper isso, mas eu não tinha tempo! O pouco tempo que tinha corria pelo relógio, então tudo que fiz foi entrar sem esperar um convite dizendo:

- Ei galera! Rápido! Quiron precisa de nós! – e eles praticamente pularam pra trás. Percy me olhava com certa reprovação e até raiva enquanto Annabeth simplesmente se deixou tomar pelo vermelho em seu rosto e logo o baixou fitando o chão – Não me olhe assim – eu disse a Percy – Não temos tempo se quer pra respirar! Vamos. Temos uma reunião.

E logo já estávamos nós quatro caminhando em direção a casa grande comigo praticamente arrastando esses dois até lá já que eles nem conseguem andar e sequer prestar atenção de tão vermelhos que estão.

Agora você pensa: Esses dois? Ah, que fofo o Percy e Annabeth estão com vergonha! *0*

Mas não, não é a Annabeth e o Percy a quem eu estou arrastando. Quem eu estou arrastando é a Annabeth e o Nico já que o Percy de tão emburrado foi disparado a minha frente. Será que ele não entende que eu não tive intenção? Ou melhor: Não tive escolha. Mas ele parece não ligar, na verdade acho que talvez ele nem esteja pensando direito na reunião.

De certo modo eu me sinto aliviada por isso, todos no acampamento reagem com medo quando aviso da reunião, mesmo ele não estando como eu gostaria que estivesse, sabe: "_seguro_". Não o culpo por estar emburrado.

Quase não percebi quando chegamos a casa grande e Quiron apenas me mandou um olhar preocupado e logo adentrou a mesma sem mesmo dizer um "oi" e foi quando notei Luna que me olhava entre uma mistura de feliz, preocupada, triste e ao mesmo tempo com esperança.

Eu apenas lhe disse sem som um: _"calma"_, e ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto adentrava também a casa grande.

Suspirei longamente e voltei meus olhos para Nico e Annabeth. Nico já se mantinha firme e frio, mas ainda assim um tanto corado. Já Annabeth tinha uma expressão cansada e pensativa, ela suspirou fundo passou seus olhos rapidamente por mim um tanto sem reações e logo os passou por Percy que assentiu firme com a cabeça, mas ele também parecia triste e cansado...

Luna nos guiou até o quarto onde todos se encontravam, era um quarto mediano. Ele tinha uma mesa enorme no meio e em volta algumas cadeiras, havia mais algumas ao canto do quarto, mas eu não pude pensar em mais nada quando vi todos a nossa espera, cada qual sentado em uma cadeira. Até Thalia estava lá.

Eu estranhei um pouco o fato de vê-la lá me fitando curiosa já que a pouco eu nem sabia onde ela estava, pois quando eu acordei ela não estava no chalé, mas lá estava ela, de pé me fitando curiosa. Tentei esquecer sua presença por um tempo e passei meus olhos por todos na sala.

Eles podiam parecer indiferentes, mas em cada um eu podia ver medo. O que eu estranhei um pouco foi que ao lado de Margaret – a líder do chalé de Afrodite – estava Mary que sorriu simpática ao encontrar meu olhar.

Ela parecia estar lá mais como um apoio do que como uma pessoa escolhida de confiança para participar da reunião – não que a Mary não seja de confiança, mas pelo que eu saiba pessoas que não são lideres do chalé – mas que são requisitados pelo próprio com a honra de poder participar da reunião – apenas podem estar na reunião apenas por ser alguém de confiança ou pela opinião do líder do chalé do por que ela deveria participar dela.

Mas eu não ousei abrir a minha boca para falar isso, foi quando eu notei que Mary não era a única em pé ao lado ao líder do chalé, já que ao lado de Thyler havia uma Mel nervosa que me fitava como se eu fosse a causa de seu nervosismo e um Travor me olhou com pena por um momento e voltou seus olhos pra quem quer que estivesse ao meu lado.

Como eu odiava aquele olhar... Eu sei que todos aqui no fundo me olhavam assim, eu tinha certeza, então tudo que eu fiz foi por minhas mãos com um tanto de força na mesa e me por a olhar Quiron.

- Fale – eu disse mais como uma ordem

- As noticias correm rápido pelo acampamento – soltou Mel e eu lhe dirigi o olhar – Especialmente as profecias – e sua voz confirmava a certeza que cada um de nós tinha apenas de se olhar para ela, ou seja, que ela estava mais nervosa que nunca e Quiron pareceu aliviado e nervoso ao mesmo tempo.

- Então, – e ele pareceu tentar juntar as palavras certas – Como já sabem...

_- __"Todos os dois filhos de cada grande deverão se unir...__ – _recitou Valery sem ao menos dirigir-me o olhar

-_Para juntos o caminho até o grande monstro descobrir __– _continuou Wendy que também parecia indisposta a me olhar nos olhos

_-__Somente unidas às irmãs de carne e osso conseguirão reunir__ –_ disse Travis que me olhava triste

_- Força suficiente com o qual o monstro finalmente irá cair__ -_ continuou Connor com o mesmo olhar

_- __Amigos inesperados surgirão pelo caminho__ –_ disse Margaret, mas ela mantinha seus olhos fixos na mesa.

- _E do amor a coragem em um ultimo suspiro"__ – _soltou Mary. Ela por um momento pareceu consumida por uma enorme tristeza e logo ela voltou seu olhar para mim mais fortes que nunca e tudo que eu pude fazer foi sustentar seu olhar surpresa quando ela apenas sorriu gentil.

Eu não sei explicar exatamente tudo o que seu olhar me transmitiu, mas me pareceu como se ela me mandasse uma enorme confiança, como se colocasse o destino do mundo em minhas mãos apenas com aquele olhar. Nada de palavras, nada de gestos. Apenas o olhar. Foi quando ela sorriu divertida e um tanto carinhosa...

A Mary mudou muito... desde a profecia até minha luta com Thalia, ela mudara muito... só espero... só espero que ela seja a mesma por dentro... é só isso que eu espero...

- _"União que apenas a grande bruxa poderá formar_ - disse Annabeth que agora parecia entender do que realmente tudo isso se tratava.

_- 'Dois que se tornar um para serem dois'" – _Completou Thalia que agora me fitava com seus olhos indecifráveis

- "_Dos amigos corajosos um lhe trairá__ –_ Dizia Percy

- _E um retornará das cinzas para logo mais voltar"_ – Completou Clarisse que parecia entre preocupada e pensativa enquanto fitava a mesa talvez em busca de obter respostas.

_- _"_Os meio-sangues descobertos uma voz seguirão__ –_ disse Kevin que parecia não se mover, ele estava com um pé na mesa como se costume, mas sua expressão era séria. Mais séria do que de costume.

_- __A voz daqueles que os abandonaram então__ – _disse Travor que desviava os olhos para o chão.

_- __Um rebelde seguira calmo os olhos eletrizantes__ –_ Continuou Mel que se concentrava em fitar a mesa ainda com sua expressão visível, mas ela parecia se forçar ao máximo para esconde-la.

_- E da pergunta à resposta de um fantasma amigo__ –_ Tentou acompanhar o filho de Hefesto que se mantinha nervoso e pensativo, mas tentando parecer forte.

_- 'Onde estará a nova meio-sangue perdida no tempo'?"__ – _Terminou Thyler que mantinha o queixo encostado as mãos que se apoiavam na mesa pensativo. Ele me olhou por um breve momento com seus olhos frios que bateram em mim preocupados até voltarem frios novamente a Quiron.

- Sim – concluiu Quiron – Agora nos resta entende-la – e ele se virou para Annabeth – Annabeth? – foi quando ela o encarou ainda distraída, mas assentiu firme – Por favor então.

- Bem... – por um momento ela pareceu indecisa, mas os seus olhos logo se tornaram fortes enquanto passavam por cada um de nós _- __"Todos os dois filhos de cada grande deverão se unir"._Significa uma união entre 2 de todos os filhos de cada grande, o que significa...

- Que a mais meios-sangues filhos dos grandes – disse Melena mais para si mesma

- Sim – " continuou Annabeth – _Para juntos o caminho até o grande monstro descobrir"__. _Está mais que obvio, mas o grande monstro...

_- _Tifon – disse Quiron – Ele fugiu faz duas semanas – E todos menos eu e Luna pareceram horrorizados, amedrontados, assustados e outros até com certa raiva.

- M-mas... – dizia Annabeth

- Não nos contaram nada! – interveio Clarisse com raiva – Nada! – ela repetiu com fúria.

- Pois logo após veio à profecia

- De que profecia você esta falando Quiron?_ – perguntou Luna._

Nunca tinha contado a ela sobre eu saber da profecia, mas eu me sentia na obrigação de lhe dizer isso, se alguém tinha lhe contar nosso peso, que esse alguém seja eu. E antes de se quer Quiron abrir a boca eu me pus a falar.

_- "As filhas do deus grande irão surgir_– comecei em tom audível para todos na sala – _E juntas, o destino irão cumprir_ – mas Luna se quer me olhava – _Atrás do monstro que sozinho fugiu_ – ela parecia não querer acreditar em minhas palavras – _Sete deverão ir_ – e ele virou seu rosto para mim aos poucos – _Com a ajuda de um amigo contaram __– _os olhos lacrimejando aos poucos e logo lagrimas já caiam de seu rosto, mas ela não parecia ter reação_ – __Que será aquele que os deixou em uma missão" –__ S_uas lagrimas caiam enquanto os olhos me fitavam confusos negando qualquer coisa que eu pudesse ter dito.

Houve um silencio no quarto por um tempo que não fui capaz de notar. Tudo o que eu sabia era que a tinha magoado e ela certamente não me perdoaria tão cedo.

- Eu... – mas eu não conseguia encontrar as palavras – Luna, eu... – e meu coração se partia ao ver como ela se negava a ouvir o quer que fosse negando com a cabeça freneticamente e engolindo seus soluços surdos – Me perdoe – foi tudo que pude dizer mesmo sabendo que ela provavelmente não ouvira.

Eu apenas precisava dizer. Foi quando Thalia talvez por um gesto de pura educação lhe ofereceu a mão e Luna se agarrou a ela em um abraço apertado e chorou quieta em seus braços. Ver aquela cena apenas deixou o que restava de mim mais aos cacos.

Não estava com raiva de Thalia ou seja lá o que você estiver pensando, é que a única pessoa a quem ela realmente se sentia segura em abraçar e chorar, ou simplesmente soltar seus segredos, medos, angustia e tristezas era eu.

Por um momento meu corpo se tornou frio e sem vida enquanto minha mente vagava por qualquer lugar, mas ao ouvir um dos cascos de Quiron bater no chão talvez por puro desconforto – ou seja lá o que fosse – foi como se minha alma voltasse de imediato ao meu corpo. Não como se a vida realmente voltasse a ele, mas como se minha mente voltasse ao quarto onde ainda ocorria a reunião.

Não sei como a minha voz saiu, mas pareceu fria já que todos me olharam assustados, afinal eu geralmente usava minha voz fria para ameaças a quem eu não gosto ou apenas de brincadeira por que todos ficavam com certo medo e desconforto quando encontravam meus olhos e ouviam minha voz.

- _'As filhas do deus grande irão surgir'._ Esta mais que obvio – e eu me virei para Annabeth – Não é Annabeth?

Por um momento seus olhos pareceram vagos entre mim e qualquer um de seus pensamentos e então ela murmurou baixinho:

- O que? – e a cor em seus olhos voltaram de imediato – Ah sim, mais que obvio – ela disse apressada – _'Atrás do monstro que sozinho fugiu'..._

- Tifon – respondi.

- Exato, ' _Com a ajuda de um amigo contaram'._

_- __'Que será aquele que os deixou em uma missão'_ – completei

- Pode ser qualquer um – e ela parecia pensativa

- Bianca! – gritou Nico – Pode ser ela – e ele parecia esperançoso, tenso e nervoso. Tudo ao mesmo tempo, como se seu coração pedisse por uma resposta assim como sua mente e ele avançou dois passos até Annabeth – Pode ser ela não pode? – ele disse quase que por impulso

- Bem... é possível...

- Certo. – ele a cortou e como se tivesse ouvido tudo o que queria ouvir, se calou e sentou a mesa esperando para que continuássemos.

- Bem,... – e ela pareceu indecisa – _'__Atrás do monstro que sozinho fugiu'_

_- __'Sete deverão ir'__. _O Que significa?

- Deve escolher sete guerreiros. Sete guerreiros que a levaram desde os meios-sangues perdidos até Tifon.

- Sete...

- Então, a quem escolhe levar?

- Bom eu... – e suspirei fundo – Eu e Luna já somos dois, Percy, Annabeth – e Percy já parecia feliz enquanto Annabeth suspirou pesadamente, mas sorriu ao ver a expressão feliz de Percy – Thalia, – e ela apenas assentiu firme – Nico, – e ele assentiu concentrado em seus pensamentos – e Thyler – eu disse um tanto contra vontade. Meter Thyler nisso era uma coisa que eu queria evitar, mas tê-lo ao meu lado sempre me trouxe certa segurança.

Não sei se disse seu nome por puro egoísmo da minha parte de lhe por em uma missão como essa apenas para eu me sentir "confortável" ou se a minha cabeça estava finalmente raciocinando que entre quaisquer das escolhas que apareciam em minha mente ele era a melhor opção.

Mas para minha surpresa, ele me dirigiu um olhar calmo, frio e educado enquanto assentiu com a cabeça.

- Pois bem – disse Quiron – Temos os sete heróis! – ele anunciou

- NÃO! – gritou Maryan – Não, não, não e não!

- O que foi Maryan? – perguntou Annabeth

- Não está certo! – disse ela – Você devia me escolher! Eu devo estar na missão! – eu sabia que ela ficaria magoada, mas ela era muito frágil, não podia arriscar sua vida, seria egoísmo demais da minha parte.

- Não – soltei simplesmente – Não Maryan – e eu tentei soar fria – Não vou escolher você.

- Você...! – e ela parecia não encontrar as palavras – Você não entende! Eu tenho que estar lá!

- Você não vai – e eu tentei continuar fria – Eu me recuso a levar você, me recuso a ser mais egoísta do que já estou sendo, me recuso a arriscar mais sua vida do que já arrisquei. – e por um tempo tudo que ela fez foi me olhar entre uma expressão de magoa, surpresa e arrependimento, mas eu podia ver que ainda assim ela insistiria na missão – Eu me recuso – eu disse por fim e ela me olhou magoada e saiu às pressas da casa grande.

Houve mais um minuto de silêncio e eu pude ver o nervosismos nos olhos de Kevin e então ele se levantou devagar como para mostrar exatamente o contrario do que ele aparentava e disse olhando nos olhos de Quiron:

- Eu vou atrás dela – e como por medo dele lhe contradizer ele já estava a caminho a saída, mas Mel o barrou. Ela parecia mais tranqüila, porém ao mesmo tempo nervosa e apenas disse:

- Eu irei atrás dela. Você é o líder do chalé de Dionísio – ela o alertou – se alguém aqui não merece ouvir essa reunião essa pessoa sou eu – e por breve momento ela apenas o olhou nos olhos – Você é o líder do chalé de Dionísio – repetiu ela – Comporte-se como tal

Ele pareceu magoado e indeciso, porém assentiu e deu um passo atrás e foi quando Mel se foi pela porta. Kevin sentou um tanto relutante novamente. Realmente esse lado da Mel era algo impressionante.

Ela podia ser aquela pessoa gentil, brincalhona e simpática, mas quando ela falava a sério com a pessoa era como se todas suas palavras tivessem a razão. Ela sempre arranjava um jeito de mostrar a todos o que realmente devia ser feito. Ela sabia enxergar o certo e o errado de forma avassaladora. Isso era algo nela que me impressionava de um jeito anormal...

Eu me concentrei novamente na reunião e logo eu percebi.

Clarisse pareceu relaxar na cadeira finalmente, ela antes mantinha o punho cerrado, mas tão cerrado que eu podia jurar que logo isso a machucaria e ela seria obrigada a parar, mas em segundos quando ouviu as palavras de Mel seu punho relaxou.

Eu sabia que Clarisse podia ser chata e tudo, mas ela tinha um bom coração. Uma vez quando eu estava passando pela área de treinamento eu vi uma cena que mudou meu modo de vê-la. Clarisse estava tratando dos ferimentos de uma filha de Demeter.

A menina chorava e chorava foi quando Clarisse apenas a abraçou e a menina imediatamente parou de soluçar, eu não pude ouvir o que Clarisse disse em seguida para a filha de Demeter, mas ela apenas sorriu e logo Clarisse sorriu junto.

- Está certo – disse Quiron me tirando de meus pensamentos – Partirão amanhã pela manhã

- Mas... Para onde? – Perguntou Annabeth incrédula – Não temos uma pista se quer de onde ele pode estar. Para onde raios partiremos?

- As noticias vazaram do Olimpo, um novo meio-sangue está nas redondezas de Nova York – e por um minuto ele engoliu em seco – Um filho de um dos grandes foi reconhecido, Jacke Dilan Lake. Percy. – e ele o chamou atento – Seu meio irmão.

**CONTINUA**

*;*

* * *

**N/A:**

_tenso, fiko bem tenso_

_bom... reviews?_

_**_S**inceramente,_

_**_I**sabella_


	13. A Bússola escolhe o dono

**N/A**

*;*

_Outro cap \õ/_

_

* * *

_

**Unidas pelo Sangue**

**__**

Capítulo 12

A Bússola escolhe o dono

*;*

- As noticias vazaram do Olimpo, um novo meio-sangue está nas redondezas de Nova York – e por um minuto ele engoliu em seco – Um filho de um dos grandes foi reconhecido, Jacke Dilan Lake. Percy. – e ele o chamou atento – Seu meio irmão.

Sinceramente eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como o Percy reagiria na verdade nem eu sei como eu reagiria, porém, tudo que ele fez foi ficar quieto fitando o chão.

Ele parecia tenso e perdido em seus pensamentos e apenas reagiu quando Annabeth pegou sua mão. Foi como se ele despertasse. Por um momento eles trocaram um olhar firme com as suas mãos mais grudadas do que nunca, como se compartilhassem a tristeza juntos, a tristeza de ser o ultimo, a saber, a tristeza de ser jogado para o passado e talvez até de ser esquecido. Percy tocou seu rosto por um momento e ela apenas sorriu triste.

- Eu já imaginava – foi tudo que ele disse após encontrar os olhares de Quiron. Percy não parecia abalado, talvez ele já imaginasse, mas eu acho que mesmo ele sabendo disso há algum tempo, a confirmação dói talvez até mais do que deveria doer.

A confirmação de que é verdade, de que você não é o único. De que a outros como você, alguém com quem você pode compartilhar seu peso, mas mesmo assim alguém com quem você automaticamente tem suas concorrências. A concorrência pela atenção do pai.

E só agora eu pensava nisso. Uma concorrência pela atenção de meu pai? Eu não quero isso. Por mim ele pode ficar orgulhoso ou até com raiva de quem quiser, por que quer saber?

Ele não estava lá quando Luna chorava em meus braços sempre que tocavam no assunto de nossos pais. Ele não estava lá pra me tirar das encrencas em que eu me arrumava apenas por ser filha dele. Ele não estava lá pra me explicar que eu troquei tantas vezes de famílias, de casa em casa, com a Luna chorando ainda mais apenas por causa de monstros.

ELE NÃO ESTAVA LÁ! Nunca esteve! Onde esteve ele nos dias de "Leve seus pais para conhecerem o local onde seus filhos se tornaram grandes"? ELE NÃO ESTAVA LÁ!

FUI SEMPRE EU! EU que tinha que segurar tudo! EU que levava Luna pra fazer qualquer outra coisa invés de ficar sentada naquela cadeira escutando os pais de todos falarem suas profissões e o como suas vidas eram felizes juntos ou dos costumes e hábitos que eles tinham juntos, era EU que fazia isso tudo.

Sempre fui eu, e não o meu "grandioso" PAI, eu sobrevivi muito bem sem ele até agora, por que eu iria querê-lo? Eu podia ter cuidado de Luna e há mim mesma muito bem.

Eu não quero a "grande" oportunidade de participar da profecia, muito menos quero que ela seja minha!

Mas... quando eu penso nisso... sempre que eu penso nisso, imagens de meus amigos do acampamento vem a minha cabeça e tudo que eu posso fazer é sorrir. Eu poderia renunciar a isso tudo, mas a eles... nunca, eu não sei como viveria sem eles...

E é isso que me dói...

Me dói saber que meu destino é por todos em perigo, me dói saber que a culpa será toda minha para todo e todo sempre. Me dói. Me dói muito.

- Como? – perguntei – Onde exatamente ele está?

- Não há como saber exatamente, as noticias vazaram de que possivelmente ele já sabe que é um meio-sangue e de que ele odeia e renega Poseidon...

- Mas... Por quê? – perguntou Percy

- Isso não sabemos... Mas ele teve uma conversa com o próprio e parece estar de acordo com a profecia. Ele prometeu encontra-los amanhã à noite numa festa em Nova York.

- Ótimo, agora vamos ter de revistar todas as festas que acontecerem na cidade... – eu disse

- Não exatamente – e ele tirou uma espécie de embrulho em cobre do bolso do casaco – Hefesto mandou isso para o acampamento, ele disse que ajudara a encontrar o filho de Poseidon, mas que apenas um verdadeiro filho de Hefesto conseguiria abrir.

- Abrir? – foi quando ele mostrou o que havia embrulhado no pano de cobre.

Era como um medalhão, não dava pra ver exatamente, mas era completamente esculpido em ouro puro, pelo menos era o que parecia já que chegava a brilhar apenas com a pouca luz que havia na sala.

- Um verdadeiro filho de Hefesto – murmurou o líder do chalé do próprio, não deu nem dois segundos o medalhão já estavam em suas mãos com ele desesperadamente tentando abri-la – Mas... – dizia ele com esforço – Não quer abrir...

- Então não é para você – disse Travor – Você não é o filho de Hefesto que deve abri-la

- Está correto – disse Quiron – E muito bem observado jovem garoto de Apolo – e Travor apenas assentiu firme – Vai ficar encarregado de encontrar o verdadeiro filho de Hefesto – e ele assentiu novamente

- Ma-mas... – dizia o garoto de Hefesto – Eu sou o líder do chalé, eu devia me responsabilizar!

- Está mais que claro que o medalhão não o quer

- E pra que o por nas mãos de um filho de Apolo? – ele perguntou indignado

- Exatamente – continuou Quiron – Para nada o medalhão serviria para ele, por isso ele que o deve carregar, pelo menos até o verdadeiro filho de Hefesto o assumir – o garoto apenas o fitou com mais ódio – A cobiça não faz bem a um herói, controle-se filho de Hefesto! – e o garoto apenas se dirigiu furioso a porta

- Vou avisar ao meu chalé – e logo ele se foi sem ao menos esperar resposta passaram-se longos dois minutos em silencio, quando Thalia finalmente o quebrou.

- Creio que a reunião está encerrada – disse ela – A não ser que alguém tenha algo mais a dizer... – e por um breve momento não houve barulho na sala - ...Quiron? – ela parecia estar esperançosa

- Não – confessou ele – Não a nada mais a discutir – e ele se virou para mim – Arrumem suas coisas, vocês partiram amanhã pela manhã, não devem perder tempo.

Eu assenti e logo já saia apressada pela porta em direção ao meu chalé, não me entenda mal, eu não agüentaria ver Luna ao meu lado ignorando-me completamente. Ela não me desculparia tão cedo, logo seria como se ela não me visse, eu sei que ela faria isso.

Quando Luna fica chateada comigo ele me da respostas curtas para qualquer tentativa de puxar assunto minhas, não me olha nos olhos e me ignora quase a qualquer custo.

Não agüentaria olhar para ela e ver magoa então tudo que eu fiz foi separar umas roupas e por tudo em uma mochila junto com suprimentos, Néctar, Ambrósia, um canivete, um isqueiro e entre outras coisas. Embora eu fosse uma semi-deusa que carrega duas baquetas que se transformam em espadas, nunca se sabe quando um canivete será útil.

Deixei meus pés me levarem junto com meus pensamentos e logo já estava na colina Meio-Sangue. Eu me sentei encostada ao grande pinheiro deixando me levar pelo ar inexplicável da colina.

Foram longas duas horas que eu passei em meu debate silencioso e tudo que eu pude concluir é: Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazer.

Deuses eu vou sair em uma missão arriscando a vida de todos os meus amigos que eu mesma escolhi! Eu estou levando todos para a morte! A culpa será minha e toda minha para todo o sempre mesmo que possivelmente – e é claro que eu sei que isso muito possível – eu morra, mesmo assim carregarei minha culpa para o tumulo, tudo será minha culpa, não há outra saída, não há outra opção.

Levarei minha culpa para o tumulo. E isso é tudo que eu tenho certeza.

Mesmo o ar da colina não conseguia me acalmar, era como tentar respirar na água, era como me afundar em minhas magoas. Tudo que eu fiz foi me dirigir à casa grande.

Uma coisa que ninguém sabia – ou pelo menos era o que eu pensava – é que a casa grande tem logo após o sótão uma área com a uma visão perfeita para qualquer fase da lua e o acampamento inteiro. Descobri isso quando eu os demais filho de Hermes novatos estávamos explorando as áreas do acampamento e eu escolhi a casa grande descobrindo esse lugar por pura sorte. Talvez a maior da minha vida – pois é eu não tenho muita sorte - -"

Entrei na casa grande tentando ser o mais silenciosa possível e evitando que um qualquer me notasse fui direto ao sótão. O sótão pode ser um lugar bem sinistro se você se deixar levar pelo medo, mas se você for direto pela janela que tiver na parte oeste aos entulhos do sótão você tem a visão mais bonita de todas.

Tudo bem que pra ninguém te notar você tem que ficar num cantinho que não vai direto ao telhado da casa grande, mas a visão continua a ser bonita de todos os modos.

Eu me sentei um pouco mais próxima ao telhado, mas cuidando para que ninguém pudesse me ver – eu não queria companhia, de ninguém, ninguém mesmo – deixei meus pensamentos voarem por poucos segundos até sentir alguém sentar ao meu lado e ouvir uma voz feminina:

- Aqui é muito bom não é? – perguntou Rachel

- É – eu baixei meu rosto – Você já sabia daqui a quanto tempo? – perguntei sem olhá-la.

- Hãn... – dizia ela tentando parecer indiferente – Há uns 3 segundos talvez? – e riu um pouco – Fica em baixo do meu quarto, eu escutei uns barulhos e vim ver o que era e... Cá estamos nós.

- É. Cá estamos nós – e fitei os céus.

- Aléxis – ela me chamou, mas eu ainda não a fitava – A Luna não é feita de porcelana, tem que confiar mais nela.

- Eu sei – e fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo – E eu confio, eu só... Não quero magoá-la.

- A verdade pode doer, mas é melhor que a mentira.

- Eu sei, há como eu sei... Todos os dias eu me pergunto se a mentira teria sido melhor do que isso.

- E então?

- Eu nunca obtenho uma resposta – e ela me fitava triste quando apenas disse:

- Mas vale a pena tentar

E assim como veio, ela se foi – antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. E lá estava eu novamente. Perdida em meus pensamentos.

"Mas vale a pena tentar", por que não? Mas as conseqüências podiam ser tantas... Eu sei que ela não é de vidro, mas ela é a minha irmãzinha! Não é fácil deixa-la simplesmente depois de tudo que passamos juntas, mas eu faria qualquer coisa por ela, sempre fiz.

Foi quando eu decidi sair da casa grande indo em direção ao meu chalé. Mas a Luna não estava lá. Eu fui em direção ao refeitório, afinal, quem sabe ela ainda não tivesse almoçado?

Exatamente como havia imaginado, lá estava ela sentada à mesa de Zeus totalmente quieta, ela mexia na comida com o garfo, mas parecia completamente perdida em seus pensamentos para dizer qualquer coisa enquanto Thalia ao seu lado parecia buscar palavras às quais nunca chegavam a sua cabeça. A me ver ela sorriu se levantou e logo se foi.

Luna pareceu não notar que Thalia havia saído de seu lado, ela apenas continuava mexendo com o garfo em sua comida.

Aproximei-me dela aos poucos – talvez eu estivesse com medo dela perceber minha presença e simplesmente se levantar e sair, ignorando-me completamente – e então sentei ao seu lado.

- Luna. – eu a chamei e foi como se a vida voltasse para seus orbes cor de mel escuros

- Aléxis. – ela respondeu. Pude sentir que ela iria levantar e ir embora e meu primeiro impulso foi segurar seu braço foi quando por fim ela me olhou fria – O que quer? – ela disse

- Para o que der e vier não importa se você me quiser ou não, vou estar sempre ao seu lado. Para o que der e vier – repeti – eu prometi você lembra?

E seus olhos já estavam chorosos quando ela me abraçou.

- Sua chata – e eu apenas sorri quando uma lagrima caiu de seus olhos – Usar golpes baixos não vale.

- Vale tudo na guerra e no amor. – e com isso ela me abraçou mais forte – Me perdoe, por favor, eu...! Não queria magoar você – e ela me soltou.

- Eu não sou de vidro – disse ela

- Então não haja como se fosse. – e ela apenas fitou o chão – Eu quero dizer... Você é minha irmã. – eu disse como se explicasse tudo – Minha irmãzinha...

- Você não é tão mais velha assim sabia? – ela me cortou fitando-me revoltada e eu ri.

- Mas ainda assim sou a mais velha, mas Luna, não importa ok? Eu sempre vou te ver como você realmente é, e para mim, você sempre será a minha irmãzinha. Se não quer que eu te veja assim, se esforce e mude. Torne-se forte, eu sei que você pode – e eu ri novamente – afinal é minha irmã.

E ela apenas fitava-me em um misto de surpresa, alegria e confusão. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Como se demorasse a entender minhas palavras e por fim seus olhos se tornaram chorosos e as lagrimas simplesmente se deixaram cair por seu rosto angelical.

Eu as limpei com cuidado quando novamente ela me abraçou com urgência e se pôs a chorar em meus braços.

- Eu vou mudar, eu vou ser forte! Eu prometo. Apenas... Dê-me tempo.

- Tudo bem, como quiser. – e ela me soltou relutante enquanto eu apenas sorria – Mas você vai ser sempre a minha irmãzinha. – e ela me deu um soco de leve no ombro o que eu estranhei bastante, quer dizer, a Luna nunca fez isso, pelo menos não que eu me lembre.

- Serei sua irmã, não "irmãzinha". Eu nasci no mesmo dia que você ok? – e com essa eu tive que rir.

- Dois minutos podem fazer muita diferença – eu disse rindo enquanto ela apenas revirou os olhos.

Ela finalmente me perdoara, mas eu teria de deixar de me preocupar tanto com ela, seria difícil, mas não impossível... Fiquei o tempo todo conversando com ela na mesa de Zeus até que ela me disse que iria para a área de treinamento e para não ficar sem comer tudo que fiz foi pegar umas frutas e a acompanhar comendo tudo de uma vez.

Era engraçado ver como ela estava feliz em finalmente sair do acampamento e ter alguma ação de verdade, mas eu pude sentir que ela também estava preocupada e tocar nesse assunto era difícil pra mim.

"Eu estou levando meus amigos para a morte".

Isso era tudo que girava na minha cabeça, mas eu tinha que me manter forte embora meu coração doesse.

Eu sentei na grama e a observei treinar com os filhos de Apolo e sorria quando ela virava seus olhares para mim, mas meus pensamentos estavam longe. "Levarei todos para a morte" foi quando senti alguém se sentar ao meu lado e July sorriu triste ao encontrar meus olhos e eu logo entendi.

- Como ela está? – Perguntei

- Está levando. – Respondeu-me ela – Sabe como ela é, está trancada no chalé de Afrodite sem querer dar as caras. – e ela me olhou sério – Ela está magoada, você... Você devia falar com ela, quer dizer, fazer as pazes sabe...

- Não. – eu a cortei – Eu não posso, será que você não entende July? Eu não posso levá-la comigo, não posso arriscar sua vida mais do que já arrisquei. – e por um momento ela ficou quieta.

- Aléxis. – ela me chamou – Somos uma família, sempre fomos, por favor, nos deixe ajudar eu...

- Não, eu não vou levar vocês. – disse contendo minha dor – Será que é tão difícil de entender isso?

- Sabe que eu só quero ajudar. – ela me fitou triste, mas eu não olhei em seus olhos.

- Não dessa vez July. Por favor, não dessa vez... – e ela se levantou.

Por um instante eu achei que ela fosse ter um surto de raiva e sair batendo os pés, mas tudo que ela foi dizer em uma voz forçada:

- Claro – foi quando simplesmente do nada Travor estava a sua frente e quando digo a sua frente quero dizer BEM a sua frente mesmo, ele estava apenas alguns centímetros dela e quando ela se levantou para ir embora acabou dando de cara com seu abdômen musculoso – O que quer filho de Apolo? – soltou ela ainda em sua voz forçada.

Ela parecia surpresa... E irritada, isso não era bom, quando a July fica irritado o melhor a fazer é sair de perto por que... Bom, vocês devem imaginar bem o porquê.

Mas Travor parecia tão surpreso quanto ela. Eu podia jurar que há apenas alguns segundos ele estava ao lado de Luna treinando e sorrindo como sempre fazia. Porém agora Luna parecia parar e fitar-lhe surpresa, como se não acreditasse que ele estivesse lá, ao lado de July tão rápido. – Na verdade todo o chalé de Apolo pareceu parar.

- C-como... – dizia ele, foi quando aconteceu: Travor e July estavam ali, os dois, com os lábios colados e os olhos mais que abertos e logo ela o empurrou com força fazendo-o cair com força no chão com o empurrão.

Eu não preciso dizer que fiquei mais que surpresa preciso? Por que puxa, pra mim o Travor sempre gostou da Luna e não é atoa que ele fica todo bobo tentando arrumar confusão apenas para vê-la sorrir e lembrar dele nem que seja apenas como o garoto mais bagunceiro do chalé de Apolo, mas o Travor sempre foi muito frágil em relação a ela.

Ele sabia que ela era sonhadora em relação ao seu primeiro beijo e tudo, acho que foi por isso que ele se tornou tão frágil em relação ao caso "mais que amizade", eu não o culpo, a Luna é problemática em relação a isso. Ele tem coragem ou deve gostar muito dela pra insistir tanto em tentar se passar pelo cara perfeito – ou pelo menos o mais encantador – mas uma coisa que eu aprendi é: Ninguém é perfeito. Temos que aprender a lidar com os defeitos de quem amamos. O problema é que eu nunca senti algo forte o bastante por alguém pra dizer que posso agüentar essa pessoa todos os dias da minha vida porque eu a amo.

Eu nunca amei ninguém. Quer dizer, tema Luna, o Thyler, a Mary, a July, a Mel... Mas são espécies de amor diferentes, como irmãos talvez, eu não sei, é muito complicado...

– D-d-desculpa e-eu... – gaguejou Travor

- ESTÁ LOUCO? – gritou July – QUER MORRER? – e logo Thyler corria em direção a Travor e só agora eu notava que todos na área de treinamento pareciam ter parado diante a "cena" presenciada há pouco.

- O que houve com você? – Perguntou Thyler enquanto o ajudava a levantar. Diferente dos outros ele parecia divertido e nada muito surpreso com o que acabar de ver – Você nunca foi muito atirado. – dizia ele segurando o riso.

- O que? – soltou ele – Você acha que eu daria em cima dessa louca?

- LOUCA? – gritou – ESTÁ CHAMANDO QUEM DE LOUCA FOI VOCÊ QUE ME AGARROU! – e Travor engoliu em seco

- E-eu...

- Você é doido é?

- Eu não queria te beijar droga! – ele gritou, foi então que Thyler segurou forte em seu braço e algo em seu pescoço brilhou e era impulsionado em direção a July.

Talvez por pura curiosidade – ou instinto, eu não sei, classifique como quiser. Eu fiquei em frente a ele, ele me olhava confuso, foi quando peguei o colar que estava em seu pescoço e ele pareceu relaxar. Não era exatamente um colar, era o objeto reluzente como ouro que eu havia visto na reunião, ele o havia colocado em um colar e preso ao seu pescoço e agora o objeto parecia possuído em minha mão.

Era como se ele tivesse vida e quisesse estar a todo o custo não mãos de July, tive que me esforçar pra continuar segurando o objeto, porém ele escapou de minhas mãos.

O objeto ia em direção a ela em uma velocidade incrível, ela ficou assustando e eu também cheguei a pensar que algo ruim fosse acontecer, foi quando ele simplesmente parou no ar girando cuidadosamente em frente a ela, ela pos as mãos em volta do objeto e girou em sua mão freneticamente enquanto começa a brilhar com enorme intensidade e em cima de sua cabeça formavam-se um símbolo. Dois martelos de forjas pegando fogo.

O símbolo de Hefesto.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

*;*

**N/A**

Campanha:

_Finais tensos sao fodas!_

_\õ/_

_**_S**inceramente,_

_**_I**sabella_


	14. A Filha de Hefesto Ganha Voz

N/A

*;*

_Uffa_

_cap:_

_

* * *

_

**Unidas Pelo Sangue**

****

Capítulo 13

A Filha de Hefesto Ganha Voz

*;*

- V-você... – dizia Travor.

- É filha de Hefesto – eu murmurei baixo

- Hefesto. – repetiu ela e por um momento ela pareceu pensar, até que me olhou decidida. – Se eu não estou enganada isso parece importante – e apertou forte o medalhão em sua mão –, então – disse ela –, eu estou na missão?

- Não! – Gritei. Eu sabia que agora íamos precisar dela, mas eu não podia arriscar sua vida, não ela, não à vida dela. – De jeito nenhum, nem pensar! – Eu soltei.

- Aléxis... – dizia Thyler, mas nada o que me dissessem iria mudar minha opinião. Eu não podia levá-la, não ela...

- Não Thyler! – o cortei – _Não posso_... – e eu não sei se foi por medo ou apenas por pura reação que dei dois passos a trás. – Você não entende? – perguntei baixo.

- Devemos falar com Quiron. – interveio Travor. – Ele deve saber o que fazer...

- Não, não adianta, eu não vou levá-la, eu me recuso!

- Posso me defender sozinha! – disse ela.

Será que ela não entendia? Não posso fazer isso... Não consigo nem me virar com minha própria culpa por existir e levar 7 pessoas comigo para a morte, mas ela? Eu não posso... Eu não estou pronta pra isso...

- July... – e eu senti algo quente pegar minha mão.

- Vamos. – Disse Thyler.

Por um breve momento eu olhei em seus olhos e encontrei compaixão. Seus lindos orbes penetrantes não me fitavam com pena, mas sim com compaixão. Ele me entendia. Sempre me entendera.

Mas antes que eu percebesse o mundo ao meu redor, estávamos na casa grande com Quiron e o Senhor. D jogando o seu famoso jogo de pinochle.

- Quiron. – July o chamou e quando por fim ele se virou para ela pareceu não a reconhecer, mas sorriu gentil.

Foi quando seus olhos encontraram o medalhão que ela agora carrega no pescoço – como um colar.

E seu rosto se tornou sério.

- Hefesto. – disse ele.

- Sim. – Disse Travor. – Ele a escolheu. O medalhão a escolheu.

- Mas... – interveio July que agora fitava o objeto confusa. – Isto não é um medalhão. – continuava ela confusa.

- Então o que é? – perguntou Travor.

- É um... – e por um segundo seus olhos percorreram o objeto por completo assim como seus dedos que deslizavam por ele mais delicados do que nunca e foi quando nele se formou uma espécie de abertura que logo seus dedos curiosos o alcançaram e ágeis a abriram rápido. – É uma bússola.. – Mas ela ainda continuava confusa. – Uma bússola de poder, uma bússola de meios-sangues, ela... Ela os capta. – E logo o objeto brilhou novamente e agora em sua mão jazia uma bússola em ouro puro com detalhes os quais não consegui captar.

- É isso! – disse Percy, e só agora eu notava que metade do acampamento parecia estar à espera de respostas para o misterioso objeto que July carregava. – É pra isso que serve o medalhão!

- Isso já esta na cara cabeça de alga. – dizia Annabeth revirando os olhos enquanto Percy apenas bufou chateado.

- Bússola – corrigiu July –, Eu já disse, é uma bússola, não um medalhão.

- Certo, Certo... – dizia Percy com cansaço. – Da no mesmo. Então – e ele se virou para mim –, isso vai nos ajudar ou não?

- Não olhe pra mim. – Eu disse. – Não estou de acordo com isso, não é certo é... _Inseguro_,_indeciso_. Não é... _Certo_...

- A garota deve ir. – disse Quiron. – Ela deve guiar.

- Mas Quiron! Não está certo! Não é... _Sensato_...

- _Sensato_? – cortou-me July, sua voz continha sarcasmo e talvez até raiva, ela não gostava que as pessoas temessem por ela, talvez fosse por isso que ela era tão estressada com a Mary e... Ah a Mary... Tomara que ela me perdoe... – Você nunca pensou pelo lado sensato e racional das coisas e agora quer dar uma de "racional"?

Suas palavras e sua voz afiada bateram em mim como milhares de socos em meu estomago, chegou a doer de verdade ouvir tudo aquilo sair dela, mas eu não podia me deixar cair por isso.

- Antes tarde do que nunca. – disse.

E foi quando ela deu um passo à frente. Ela poderia me socar, não faria diferença, não doeria mais do que suas palavras, mas então ela deu dois passos atrás como que por ventura voltasse-lhe a mente de que todos estavam aqui e que isso seria uma grande cena ou talvez ela apenas tivesse caído na real de que eu realmente não quero levá-la comigo por que eu simplesmente não posso... Eu não... _Agüentaria._..

July baixou seu olhar para o chão e por um breve segundo apertou mais a bússola em seu pescoço.

- Eu vou, eu aceito ir, não adianta o que você me disser Aléxis, eu vou e ponto final. – E eu pude sentir Quiron sorrir enquanto minha cabeça tentava achar argumentos que pudessem mudar sua decisão.

- Mas a profecia fala de 7 pessoas, assim seriam 8, não daria certo. – Disse e Quiron pareceu tenso quando Annabeth interveio antes que ele pudesse juntar respostas.

- Não exatamente. – disse ela. Porra Annabeth! Por que você tinha que meter essa sua cabeça sabe-tudo onde não é chamada? – A Profecia fala "sete deverão ir", ou seja, sete em especial não deverão faltar, mas não exatamente sete deverão ser o grupo completo. Podem ser 7 pessoas de um grupo de 8. Nunca se sabe.

E eu pude ver July sorrir por poucos segundos e novamente seu rosto se tornar sério. Ninguém deveria sorrir por estar em uma missão, ainda mais uma missão como essa e ela sabia disso, mas talvez ter a esperança de que Mary também pudesse ser aceita – para que fossemos nós quatro, assim como antes, assim como sempre havia sido – fosse bom, talvez até encorajador.

- Está decido. Filha de Hefesto – ele a chamou – arrume suas coisas. Vocês partiram pela manhã. – e Quiron jogou a ultima carta de seu jogo de pinochle. – Cheque Mate. – ele sorriu.

- Raios! – disse o senhor. D. – Isto nem jogo de xadrez é!

E ele branquejou palavras em grego – as quais eu acho melhor nem pensar em traduzir – quando Quiron apenas sorriu sem graça e agora se dirigia a porta da casa grande, talvez para descansar, afinal é ele quem realmente cuida do acampamento e com a profecia... Bom, ele devia estar se esforçando para manter a calma e a esperança no acampamento.

- Espera! Quiron – chamou July e Quiron parou na soleira da porta um tanto cansado, mas como sempre com paciência até com campistas mais irritantes e/ou desesperados do acampamento, como sempre pronto a escutar –, é possível... É possível que Mary possa ir também? – E Quiron pareceu pensar.

- A garota de Afrodite? – e ela assentiu. Ele examinou seu rosto, ele parecia sentir sua necessidade de uma reposta e por incrível que pareça pensar no por que disso ele passou a examinar a mim enquanto eu apenas continuei firme foi quando ele suspirou pesadamente. – Ela foi recusada, eu sinto muito.

E sem ao menos esperar resposta qualquer – ou pergunta nunca se sabe – ele se foi. July continuou a encarar o espaço onde a pouco ele estava quando apenas serrou seu punho com força e seus olhos bateram em mim desafiadores, eu não me mexi, mantive mi forte.

Se ela queria brigar, tudo bem, eu merecia, eu sei que merecia e então ela suspirou e encarou o chão por poucos segundos e antes de me olhar forte.

- Eu não sou assim. – disse ela. – Você só pensa isso de mim? O que houve com a nossa família Aléxis? – Sua voz era chorosa, mas eu não respondi, por segundos meus olhos vacilaram tristes, mas eu não podia demonstrar minha tristeza, tenho que carregar meu peso sozinha. Foi então que meus olhos voltaram para ela, frios e talvez até gelinhos, e sua expressão se tornou triste. – Não me olhe assim! – e em sua voz continha um pouco de raiva, mas aos seus olhos baterem nos meus novamente sua voz saiu fraca. – Sua máscara não vai durar pra sempre. – e por incrível que pareça sua voz se tornou doce. – E eu vou estar aqui quando ela cair ok? Vou estar aqui quando não puder mais suportar. Eu conheço você e... Aléxis – e ela sorriu. –, Não se feche tanto nesse seu casulo, vai ter uma hora que você não vai conseguir sair ou então vai simplesmente soltar tudo de uma vez e eu vou estar aqui quando isso acontecer, para te ajudar... Sempre.

E logo ela se foi, eu não sabia com que expressão meu rosto estava, mas por um momento eu consegui sorrir. "...eu vou estar aqui para te ajudar... Sempre", há se ela soubesse... Ninguém pode me ajudar, vou carregar este fardo comigo para o tumulo e eu sei disso.

Senti um arrepio forte quando Thyler pegou minha mão e simplesmente sorriu triste eu queria poder retribuir, mas me limitei a desviar seus olhos dos meus.

- Meios-Sangues problemáticos... – murmurou o Senhor. D.

Foi quando eu me permiti notar todos ao meu redor.

Percy e Annabeth pareciam estar em uma quase discussão. Sim, uma QUASE discussão. Por que ele parecia estar ainda meio confuso enquanto Annabeth tentava lhe explicar, porém tudo que ele fez quando ela acabou de falar foi fazer sua típica cara de "Hãn?" e Annabeth se limitou a revirar os olhos e provavelmente dizer algo como "Esqueça cabeça de alga".

Era quase irônico vê-lo sem entender nada, mas olhá-la apaixonado enquanto ela continuava seria tentando processar cada informação que pudesse juntar em sua cabeça, mas quando ele pegou sua mão ela pareceu esquecer e simplesmente sorriu.

Já Luna não parecia muito feliz. Os filhos de Apolo ao seu redor pareciam querer animá-la ou até convence-la de algo com sua alegria e charme. Pode ser estranho, mas eles pareciam felizes com o que acabara de acontecer. Eles a cercavam com seus elogios e propostas, porém Luna parecia não prestar atenção neles, ela parecia concentrada em outra coisa, em outro assunto, e talvez até estivesse magoada com o que quer que fosse.

Travor permanecia quieto um pouco mais afastado de seus irmãos.

Suspirei cansada. Pobre Travor, ele está encrencado e muito, Luna não é de perdoar rápido, posso dizer que tive sorte, mas não acho que ele terá, quem sabe, talvez um pouco...

Fitei o chão por pouco segundos pensando naquelas palavras "...eu vou estar aqui para te ajudar...".

"Ninguém pode me ajudar" pensei "Ninguém pode me desviar do meu destino. A culpa será toda minha, eu os levarei para a morte".

- Aléxis – Thyler me chamou –, tudo bem? – sua voz era doce enquanto ele buscava minha mão e só agora eu notava que a havia soltado.

Ele parecia preocupado e eu não tinha o direito de deixá-lo assim, eu não tenho o direito de deixar ninguém preocupado com um fardo que apenas eu devo carregar.

- Desculpe – eu disse –, Thyler eu... – e eu tentava juntar as palavras, foi quando eu soltei sua mão. – Eu preciso ficar sozinha.

E sem esperar qualquer resposta eu simplesmente me deixei levar por meus pés cansados e meu coração ferido.

É difícil prever quanto tempo eu caminhei pela floresta da casa grande e especialmente pelas colinas. Mary sempre dizia que eu acabava me perdendo por entre as colinas, mas isso não era verdade, se eu perdia algo entre as colinas era a minha noção de tempo.

Não há como explicar o que eu sinto. É como se o tempo se permitisse parar enquanto o ar maravilhoso das colinas vinha ao meu encontro, é totalmente novo e totalmente viciante esquecer o mundo ao meu redor, mesmo que apenas por alguns instantes eu posso esquecer meus problemas, meu destino e peso em minhas costas parece diminuir enquanto o buraco em meu coração chega quase a fechar.

Cerrei meus olhos em uma tentativa desesperada de afastar tais pensamentos quando eu inspirei fundo e logo o quadro negro com "pétalas" brancas que parecia em movimento se formou em minha mente.

Eu via um esquilo se movimento por entre as árvores pegar uma noz caída por entre suas raízes, eu podia sentir a respiração acelerada dos centauros que cavalgavam daqui a alguns quilômetros – perto ao mar – e pude sentir inclusive – por mais doido que possa parecer – a respiração calma das ninfas que repousavam em forma de árvore.

Podia sentir isso tudo, podia sentir o leve tocar de uma brisa quase gélida em seus rostos serenos e pude sentir a doce risada de meios-sangues na área de treinamento, era incrível e maravilhoso saber que ainda tínhamos esperança.

Percy tem razão.

Sempre a esperança.

Foi quando o sinal para o jantar tocou, ele era bastante audível pelas colinas, alias, qualquer coisa podia ser escutada pelas colinas, pelo menos comigo é assim. É como se o vento sussurrasse em meus ouvidos qualquer coisa em que eu me concentrasse ouvir.

Por mais um instante eu me permiti me perder pelo doce ar da colina, foi quando o trompete da concha soou novamente – dessa vez um tanto mais desesperada, se eu tivesse um dracma aqui comigo poderia apostar que os irmãos Stoll não estão muito felizes por ter que sobrar o trompete.

Como eu sei que foram eles?

Simples. Eles sempre se metem em confusões, coisas e tal aqui no acampamento, porém sempre que eram pegos eram obrigados a lavar os pratos, mas digamos que agora, além disso, eles têm que chamar aqueles para sujá-los.

Idéia de Dionísio claro. Quem teria uma mente malévola como essa a ponto de castigar alguém os fazendo chamar a TODOS do acampamento para sujarem tudo que puderem para logo o castigado limpar.

É humilhante, e não é toa que eles sopram assim, mas como um desesperado e até ameaçador: "Venham logo sujar essa droga que eu quero ir para o meu chalé raios!".

Eu ri com esse pensamento.

Os Filhos de Hermes podem até não ser tão promissores quanto os de Atena, mas quando se trata de conhecer o terreno a qual eles querem "pegar coisas 'emprestado'" eles são os melhores, acredite.

Travis e Connor podem ser dois grandes palhaços quando os põe em uma escala de maturidade, mas se você o considera assim o tempo todo é por que você nunca os viu liderar uma operação dessas a cozinha, e ainda por cima à noite onde as harpias de limpeza adorariam come-los.

Agora você se pergunta: _E como você pode saber disso? Quer dizer que você já foi a uma missão dessas com eles! Que coisa feia Aléxis!_

Tudo bem, eu admito que não seja um comportamento maduro, mas é por estas e outras aventuras que os considero os irmãos que nunca tive. Só de olhar nos olhos de Travis quando ele da às ordens eu posso ver isso, seus olhos chegam a brilhar e é uma das únicas vezes as quais Connor consegue sorrir o suficiente para mostrar sua covinha escondida ao canto das maças do rosto.

Pode ser até meio doido, mas apenas quem o viu em suas aventuras sabe que ele tem covinhas, e não são simples covinhas, são lindas e convidativas que mostram tal alegria que ele sente de um modo único.

Queria poder sentir essa alegria na primeira vez que fui com eles a um "assalto a geladeira", mas tudo que pude sentir foi a alegria de vê-lo feliz. Por mais que eu não entenda e não consiga sentir essa alegria dele, vê-lo feliz, me faz feliz, é difícil explicar... É impossível explicar...

É impossível explicar tanta coisa desde que cheguei aqui...

...É impossível explicar como eu me sinto tão bem por apenas inspirar o ar da colina...

...É impossível explicar como a vida nesse acampamento é tão maravilhosa e cheia de mistérios...

...É impossível explicar como todos os amigos que conheci aqui têm um lugar especial em meu coração que talvez os de fora nunca tenham conseguido alcançar...

...E é quase impossível entender minha vida antes de eu chegar aqui...

Aqui é tão... Tão livre.. Tão seguro e convidativo... Aqui é o meu lar...

E mesmo que eu tenha demorado tudo isso para entender – para me entender – eu sei que nesse lugar eu sempre serei bem vinda, por que eu acho... Não, eu sei: Eu sei que a minha vida só começou de verdade quando eu cheguei aqui.

Eu sei que a minha vida só começou quando eu conheci a todos eles... Por mais doido ou sem sentido que possa parecer, eu sei que sem eles eu nunca teria me descoberto totalmente.

Nunca teria descoberto como é amar e ser amada por pessoas tão maravilhosas quanto essas, mas... Quando eu penso que vou ser culpada por levá-las comigo. É como se meu coração parasse, como se o ar em meu pulmão nunca existisse.

Eu me sinto... Morta...

Mas eu não posso demonstrar isso. Eu... _Não posso_. Não é... _Certo_...

Não posso mostrar que sou fraca. Não posso mostrar que não sou capaz ou que não agüento, eu tenho que me manter de pé.

Tenho que me manter forte, não só por mim... Mas por todos eles. Tenho que mostra-los que sou capaz de seguir em frente. Tenho que manter a chama da fé em meu coração sempre acesa, por mais que isso possa doer ou por mais difícil que possa parecer. Eu tenho que me manter de pé, eu tenho...

- Amor – uma voz sussurrou ao meu ouvido –, que saudade.

Foi quando a raiva passou por meu corpo de um modo frenético.

- O que quer? – e eu tentei soar gélida enquanto acelerava meus passos.

Ao ouvir minha voz ele pareceu um tanto surpreso – como sempre fazia – e logo sorriu confiante. Eu não sei o que ele tem, mas ele encara esse meu nojo por ele como um desafio, seus lábios mostravam claramente isso.

- Que tal um beijo? – ele dizia confiante enquanto seu sorriso apenas aumentou quando as garotas ao seu redor me fitaram com raiva. – O que você acha? – e com essa eu tive que rir.

- Vai nessa... – rebati irônica.

- Ah Aléxis... Sempre tão impulsiva... – foi quando Hérick tocou meu rosto.

- Não me toque. – foi quando eu rapidamente rebati sua mão com força.

- Tem de parar de andar com aqueles filhos de Apolo – começava ele –, quando vai entender que você merece o melhor? E...

- ...O melhor sou eu. – lhe cortei enquanto imitava sua ridícula desculpa. – Será que é só isso que você tem a me dizer cada vez que fala comigo? Quer saber? Eu não agüento mais você. É sempre "amor" ou "que saudade" ou então "pare de andar com os filhos de Apolo" e blábláblá. Será que da pra parar de se meter na minha vida? – eu soltei, mas quer saber? Eu já comecei melhor terminar. – Eu tenho nojo de você.

E ele me olhou confiante enquanto Joshuan ao seu lado parecia me comer com olhos. Ele não parecia apenas me comer com olhos, mas também me examinar como se quisesse guardar cada parte do meu corpo em sua memória.

Pensar nisso me deu nojo, um nojo insuportável. Eu já ia abrir minha boca pra falar umas poucas e boas para ele quando Joshuan pôs um dedo em meus lábios.

- "Até mais" – sussurrou enquanto ele e Hérick se dirigiam a mesa de Afrodite. Hérick o fitava com certa raiva enquanto este apenas sorria.

Por uns segundos minha mente congelou e foi quando a fixa realmente caiu: _ELE PÔS O DEDO EM MEUS LÁBIOS!_

_QUE NOJO!_

E meu primeiro impulso foi passar as mãos freneticamente por meus lábios em uma tentativa um tanto desesperada de esquecer o que ele realmente havia feito.

- Eca! – eu soltei. – Eca! Eca! Eca!

- Hãn... Aléxis? – e foi quando eu me permiti prestar atenção. Wendy me encarava entre sem entender e sem graça e foi quando tudo em minha cabeça começou a girar.

- Hãn... – e eu tentava processar o que fazer. – Desculpe. – foi tudo que eu disse antes de liberar a entrada para o refeitório e ir em direção as prateleiras de comida.

Pude ouvi-la rir baixinho atrás de mim e tudo que me limitei a fazer foi concentrar-me nas comidas. No fim acabei não prestando muita atenção em cada coisa que peguei e ao chegar ao fogo onde eram feitas as oferendas tudo que murmurei foi um: "Afrodite, livre-me de seus filhos perturbados, por favor,".

- "Até que ponto cheguei" – pensei. Pelos deuses! Por que para mim é tudo tão complicado?

Foi quando passei meus olhos pela mesa de Afrodite... e Mary não estava lá. Ela não estava aqui no almoço e agora nem no jantar. Ela não esta comendo...

Ah, Mary... Por que você tem que ser tão dramática?

Por um momento meu coração bateu lento quando eu me voltei para a mesa de Hermes e logo em seguida para a de Hefesto... July também não estava lá...

Deve estar consolando a Mary... Por que tem que ser assim? É como se o que eu estou fazendo não fosse certo. Não é certo temer pela vida de seus amigos e a todo custo tentar protege-los?

Não é certo temer por eles?

E foi quando eu sentei a mesa de Zeus um tanto relutante. Meus pensamentos estavam longe, quer dizer, puxa! O que houve com esses garotos? Por que eles têm que pegar tanto no meu pé? O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

- Agora sim vamos ter aventuras de verdade!– Deuses Afrodite! Por que comigo? Por que comigo?– Não é Aléxis? – Esses garotos perturbados... Um dia eu ainda foi dar um belo de um chute em cada um deles. – Aléxis? – Por que é tudo sempre comigo? Ah, mas eu juro que... – ALÉXIS! – e eu saltei para trás.

- Eu?

- Agora já ta virando mania você me ignorar por completo? – perguntou Luna quase um sussurro quando os olhares de todos se voltaram para a nossa mesa.

- Me desculpe. – pedi. – Eu não queria ignorar você é só... – e eu respirei fundo. – ...É só que tem muita coisa na minha cabeça. – disse.

- Tudo bem...

- Mas o que você queria mesmo...? – eu tentei me desculpar, mas ela me cortou.

- Esquece. – e logo se virou para sua comida.

Por uns segundos eu continuei a encara - lá, quer dizer, Ah, Cara! Por que eu sempre faço tudo errado? Que droga! Raios...

E logo eu voltei meu olhar para a comida em meu prato...

_Por que para mim é tudo tão difícil?_

Foi quando eu pude sentir o olhar de Thalia pesar atrás de mim e quer saber? Eu ignorei. Não estou com cabeça para pensar no por que dela ficar me encarando. Não agora... Pelo menos, não agora...

Em todo o jantar eu deixei meus pensamentos voarem longe... Foi quando eu simplesmente levantei ignorando a comida em meu prato e quaisquer ruídos que pudessem ser ouvido atrás de mim.

Minha mente e meu corpo ansiavam pelo ar da colina, minhas mãos chegavam a tremer e suar. Eu não ligava para quem quer pudesse me seguir tudo que eu queria era colina e antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa já estava sentada encostada ao grande pinheiro.

Como era bom inspirar seu adocicado ar enquanto o sol se punha... É mágico e totalmente estimulante, posso sentir o sangue em minha veia correr lento enquanto o ar meu pulmão parece acalmar meu coração.

Mesmo que por poucos segundos eu posso sentir meu coração se esvaziar de tanta tristeza e encontrar aconchego neste lugar da colina.

Eu fechei meus olhos em uma tentativa de manter aquela sensação comigo para toda vida, era uma tentativa inútil eu sei, mas meu coração ansiava para que funcionasse. E eu queria acreditar.

- Aléxis. – A voz de Thalia saia pesada ao meu lado, mas não me permiti abrir os olhos, não ainda...

Por um breve momento eu inspirei fundo como que para manter a colina ainda como prioridade em minha mente, mas logo o sentimento de culpa invadiu-me antes mesmo de que eu pudesse pensar num modo de esquecer tais tristezas e logo abri meus olhos cansada.

- O que? – perguntei.

- Você não pode se culpar Aléxis. – e eu pude sentir seu olhar bater em mim com pena.

- Por que não? – soltei com certa raiva e ela suspirou fundo.

- Olhe, eu sei que não sou a melhor pessoa para te dar conselhos, mas...

- _Conselhos_? – eu a corte irônica. – Não preciso de conselhos. – e logo me pus a levantar.

Não quero ficar aqui para escutar conselhos. Eu não preciso de conselhos e não vou ficar aqui para isso! Não para isso... Mas ela segurou minha mão. Eu tentei me desvencilhar, mas ela a segurou forte como que por medo de eu me soltar.

Mesmo assim eu não a olhei, fitei o chão como que em uma espera silenciosa de que ela desistisse. Ela parecia esperar para que eu a olhasse – mas isto eu não iria fazer. E com este pensamente eu cerrei meus olhos com forte.

Recuso-me a olhar seus olhos ou escutar qualquer palavra que sair de sua boca eu...

- Eu fugi. – disse ela e foi quando eu abri meus olhos surpresa. – Eu recusei a profecia, eu fui fraca, EU desisti. Deixei tudo nas mãos de Percy por que EU tive medo. Então por que você também não pode ter?

E eu travei meu maxilar.

- Você teve escolha! – soltei. – Eu não tenho e nunca vou ter.

- Sempre a opções...

- COMO O QUE? – e eu me virei para ela. – Me juntar à caça? – e foi quando eu vi seu olhar vacilar. – Você estava aqui para isso é? É isso que você queria né?

- Eu... Eu nunca disse isso eu...

- Foi tudo uma mentira! E quer saber? Eu não quero mais te ouvir e... – foi quando eu puxei minha mão com força da sua. – Não quero mais que toque em mim entendeu? – Mas tudo que conseguir foi deixar meu pulso doendo e um gemido fraco saiu de meus lábios, foi quando eu os mordi com força.

- Não. – dizia ela. – Não foi uma mentira, nunca foi, e... Eu não sei o que Ártemis quer com vocês, mas... Eu não sei é raramente que a vejo interessada em um meio sangue e... Bom isso não importa-

- Importa sim. – eu a cortei. – É a minha vida. – disse.

- Por que você acha que estou aqui? – E com aquela pergunta o silêncio reinou por minutos incômodos. – Vamos. – disse ela. – Por que Aléxis? Por que você acha que estou aqui?

- Eu não sei.

- Então escute bem porque eu só vou dizer uma vez: Eu estou aqui para me redimir. Eu fugi e deixei o peso da profecia cair sobre os ombros de Percy, mas eu não vou mais fugir. – e ela me olhou séria. – Posso ter me tornado uma caçadora e lutado ao seu lado na grande guerra, mas isto não muda o fato de que eu fugi.

- Então você... – eu comecei, mas ela logo continuou:

- E eu estou aqui para lutar ao seu lado desde o inicio e não apenas na guerra que esta por vir, vou ajudar mesmo que seja pouco, mas eu vou, mesmo que custe a minha vida. – E com isto ela soltou minha mão.

Senti meu pulso formigar. Ele parecia torcido, foi quando eu passei minha mão por ele como que para tirar o formigamento, porém eu estava no automático e tudo que saiu de meus lábios foi:

- Por quê? – Mas, minha voz estava fraca tanto quanto distante.

- Por que você é minha irmã. – e ela sorriu. – Mesmo que de outra mãe. – Completou ela.

Por um tempo tudo que pude fazer foi ficar lá a olhando quando finalmente disse:

- Obrigada.

E foi quando eu simplesmente deixei meus passos me guiarem, ela não reclamou nem disse nada, mas eu pude sentir seu olhar sobre mim, foi quando eu tentei me lembrar o caminho até o lugar onde ela havia me mostrado Athalia.

Ah, Athalia... Tenho saudades dela, desde que ela anda saindo para voar por ai eu sinto sua falta, mas ela não está longe... Eu posso senti-la, eu posso...

_"Aléxis." _A voz de Atha invadiu minha mente e eu imediatamente sorri. _"Eu estou aqui" _e ela riu_"Posso te ver."_ E com essa eu tive que rir.

- Eu sei. – soltei.

_"Você está triste." _Disse ela. _"Posso sentir sua tristeza."_ E tudo que eu pude pensar foi algo inteligente como: Hãn?

_"É grande."_ Ela continuou. _"A culpa não é sua, nunca foi, Thalia tem razão.."_

Ta bom perai. Como ela pode saber disso?

_"Estamos ligadas Aléxis, e não precisa se referir a mim como 'ela' eu escuto seus pensamentos, pense apenas 'você'."_

- Não sei se vou me acostumar com isso... – murmurei.

_"Vai se acostumar." – _dizia ela feliz.

- Vai me dizer agora que meus pensamentos agora não são apenas meus? – eu disse fitando os céus.

_"Hmm... É. Acho que é isso ai."_

- Que ótimo – eu murmurei. –, quer dizer que agora meus pensamentos não pertencem apenas a mim, mas a um pintinho também...

_"Hei!" _e eu apenas sorri. _"Eu não sou um 'pintinho'!"_

- Certo, Certo... Mas isso não muda o fato de que eu comparto meus pensamentos com você. – pensei.

_"Sim, está certo, mas não apenas isso."_

Ta eu não to entendo mais nada. O que mais você faz minha ave multiuso?

_"Eu compartilho seus sentimentos, posso senti-la agora... Está triste, muito triste, mas feliz por não estar sozinha... Ah, Aléxis... Você nunca esteve sozinha. Por que acha que Mary está triste? Ela esta ao seu lado você querendo não e você sabe disso."_

Foi quando por um momento incomodo pude sentir meu coração doer.

- Já cansei de todos me dizendo isso. – soltei, foi quando ela apenas disse:

_"Eu sei."_ – e foi quando a raiva me subiu a cabeça.

_- _Então por que continua dizendo? – as palavras saíram de meus lábios com certa raiva.

_"Por que eu espero que você entenda."_ E foi quando meu coração bateu lento._ "Vai se desculpar com ela não é?"_

- Sabe que vou... Mas... Não agora... – disse baixinho. –Tudo o que eu quero agora é esquecer isso tudo...

_"Posso sentir... E Aléxis..."_ ela me chamou. _"Você não é fraca. É a pessoa mais forte que já conheci."_ E por pouco segundos eu sorri.

- Você não conhece muitas pessoas...

_"Sim... Mas conheço o suficiente para dizer isso." _E pude senti-la sorrir._ "Olhe para os céus." _Disse ela.

- Hãn?

_"Você quer esquecer o mundo não é? Então... vamos voar."_ – E foi quando ela apareceu ao meu lado com a montaria que carregava com suas garras.

Eu achei impressionante como ela tinha conseguido carregar a montaria até aqui em tão pouco tempo, mas enfim, voar com a Atha foi à coisa mais relaxante e ao mesmo tempo emocionante que já fiz. No inicio ela foi devagar e logo ganhou velocidade, ela contornou a grande colina e foi em direção ao grande oceano.

Não sei se eu gritei ou não.

Estava ocupada de mais observando tudo que não prestei atenção nisso. No fim acabamos por pousar nas rochas da praia para ter uma visão melhor do por do sol.

Era tão lindo... Apolo realmente está de parabéns. É maravilhosa a visão que tenho neste momento e o ar que chega a meus pulmões parece acalmá-los, é... Impressionante.

_"É maravilhoso"_ – sua voz percorreu minha mente.

- Muito. – eu concordei. – Agora vamos – e eu baguncei um pouco suas penas –, estou cansada.

Primeiro ela suspirou admirada e um tanto cansada, foi quando tomou um impulso forte e logo percorremos o acampamento até pousar tranquilamente na área de treinamento.

Já estava anoitecendo portando não havia ninguém e quando eu desmontei de Atha foi quando o cansaço me atingiu e eu simplesmente cambaleei para trás, porém pisei forte como em uma tentativa de manter o equilíbrio.

Atha também pareceu abatida, mas não deixava de sorrir – se é que ela pode sorrir... Bem, eu não sei como eu sei disso, eu apenas sei.

Eu pude sorrir antes de tirar sua montaria e inspirar profundamente o ar em busca de recuperar minhas forças e ao fechar meus olhos aprisionar novamente a energia que teimava em circular fortemente por meu corpo.

Assim que os abri Atha se deixou cair de cara no chão, ela estava tão cansada que desmaiou ali mesmo e tudo que fiz foi trazê-la em meus braços ao chalé de Zeus.

A pus em um grande travesseiro com um lençol sobre seu corpo de ave que ficava próximo a minha cama. Ela estava cansada, mas além de tudo parecia feliz e isso me fez sorrir por poucos segundos e foi quando eu me permiti notar o chalé por inteiro.

Havia roupas espalhadas por todos os cantos, provavelmente Luna não sabia a qual pegar e acabou jogando metade de seu guarda roupa pelos ares. Também havia duas mochilas bastante cheias o que provavelmente pertenciam a Thalia e Luna.

Uma era totalmente preta com alguns detalhes em prateado, mas apenas alguns mínimos detalhes que mesmo assim a ressaltavam bastante, imaginei que esta pertencia a Thalia. A outra era variada entre violeta e rosa – meio que degrade –, esta pertencia a Luna. E a minha? Bem, a minha está em cima da minha cama e ela varia entre violeta e branco, é meio esporte sim e não esta completamente cheia como a de Thalia e Luna.

Ai você se pergunta: _Por que Aléxis? O que você pos nessa mochila?_

É que eu acho que essa mochila não deve estar completamente cheia assim por que... Veja bem, é uma missão. Teremos de correr muito e teremos de ser rápidos se não queremos ser mortos não é? É por isso que não enchi a minha mochila apenas de roupas e roupas.

Como vou poder correr com algo tão pesado em minhas costas?

Eu devo ter posto umas cinco mudas, ambrósia, néctar e entre outras coisas e quer saber? Se eu precisar de algo mais eu me viro. Sempre me virei, e também tem o dinheiro da minha mãe e... A minha mãe...

Foi com este pensamento que eu pus minha mochila ao lado de meu beliche e por poucos momentos eu senti a ferida em meu coração se estender... Se eu pudesse saber mais sobre ela... Mas agora tudo o que sei é que Roger era apenas um sátiro qualquer e não muito conhecido que foi a uma missão qualquer e nunca mais voltou.

E quanto a ele ser rico? Ele nunca foi. Todo o dinheiro que recebemos vem da herança de mamãe e eu nem sei o nome dela! Quiron disse que quando chegar o dia eu vou saber, mas... Eu não quero esperar, eu... Eu tenho o direito de saber!

...E Luna?

Não contei a ela. Quiron me fez prometer que guardaria isto comigo o tempo máximo que meu coração pudesse suportar.

Queria poder esquecer aquele terrível dia. Queria poder ter uma segunda chance de apagar minha vida até o dia que cheguei neste acampamento.

Mas eu não posso e nem poderia.

Não consigo imaginar minha vida fora deste acampamento. Não mais. É simplesmente impossível.

Passei meu olhar por Thalia que agora jazia dormindo em sua cama. Seu rosto demonstrava preocupação, ela não estava segura, não... Ela está segura, mas talvez tenha medo, medo por nós, medo por todos nós.

Thalia é realmente incrível, mesmo que eu ainda me sinta meio estranha em relação a ela e tudo o mais, é incrível como suas palavras bateram em meu coração... "Eu fugi" – disse ela, e eu que sempre achei que ela fosse à tão falada corajosa e cheia de atitude filha de Zeus. A tão favorita filha do próprio me disse hoje: "Eu fui fraca", "Eu tive medo", nunca pensei nela assim...

Mesmo com toda essa atitude dela, essa maquiagem pesada e suas roupas de Halloween que chegam a dar medo a qualquer um que se aproxime, ela é frágil. Bem, não frágil, mas também não é de ferro. Ela se esconde por trás de todo esse preto dela.

Analisei mais uma vez seu rosto – que agora demonstrou cansaço – e foi quando ela se virou para o outro lado nervosa e resmungou alguma coisa em grego que não entendi muito bem – algo como "faça alguma coisa", ou algo assim – e foi quando o cobertor caiu para um lado revelando seu pijama negro e ela gemeu de frio.

Realmente estava uma noite fria.

Tão rápido quanto pensei nisso eu já estava ao seu lado cobrindo-a novamente e ela sorriu, não sabia se ela estava acordada ou não, mas ela sorriu.

- Boa Noite. – foi tudo que murmurei antes de me voltar para Luna que dormia um tanto atordoa em sua cama.

Eu passei gentilmente a mão por seu rosto e foi quando ela bufou irritada. Franzi o cenho estranhando um pouco, mas ela parecia estar dormindo... Então tudo que fiz foi beijar-lhe na testa e desejar boa noite antes de deitar em minha cama.

Fiquei um bom tempo me revirando naquela cama...

Se eu ao menos soubesse o nome dela... Eu queria tanto poder saber seu nome... É pedir demais saber onde ela está enterrada? É pedir demais poder ao menos ter conversas sem sentido diante ao seu tumulo mesmo sabendo que ela provavelmente nem vai ouvir? É ...

_"Aléxis..." _– sua voz sonolenta cortou-me em minha mente – _"Será que da pra pensar mais baixo?" – _foi quando eu suspirei fundo_ – "Não fique triste..." – _e eu pude ouvi-la bocejar._ – "Apenas... Durma..."_ – foi quando sua voz se foi e pude senti-la novamente dormindo perto a minha cama.

- Boa noite Atha – E foi quando eu pude sorrir. –, Nos vemos amanhã.

E logo eu adormeci.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

*;*

**N/A**

_FINALMENTE_

_finalmente eu acabei e estou no mesmo cap do nyah aki tambem_

_Graças aos deuses!_

_Bom, _

_la vou escrever o cap 14_

_até pessoas_

_bjs_

_**_S**inceramente_

_**_I**sabella_


	15. Perdão

N/A

*;*

_pois é... outro cap sofrido, mas que fiz com muito amor ein?_

_Bom só como um aviso ou esclarecimento - chame como quiser - eu ja terminei este livro eu apenas ainda nao o postei por inteiro sendo assim dependo dos reviews logo logo vcs veram onde eu decidi encerrar a historia ( para uma continuação né gente? )_

_pois bem,_

_ai vai o cap_

_

* * *

_

**Unidas Pelo Sangue**

****

Capítulo 14.

_**Perdão**_

*;*

_**C**_heguei a pensar por um momento que teria sonhos tranqüilos ou apenas uma noite sem sonhos, mas com a sorte que tenho logo que tudo escureceu pude escutar uma risada doce.

Uma risada leve, marota, e divertida, tudo ao mesmo tempo, sua risada era aconchegante e magnificamente convidativa, ela era... Linda e... Completamente hipnotizante.

- Não confia em mim? – perguntou a voz dona da risada doce, ela era masculina e agora risonha e não era por menos que pude sentir os pelos do meu braço se arrepiar.

- E por que eu confiaria? – reconheci minha voz risonha.

Foi quando ele soltou sua risada suave e pude sentir seu olhar em meu rosto e aquilo me deixou escapar o rubor para o mesmo.

- A qual é! – continuou ele com sua voz macia. Tudo ao meu redor estava negro, mas eu pude sentir quando ele tocou meu rosto com sua mão fria que ao entrar em contato com minha pele quente pude me sentir arfar. – Feche os olhos Aléxis. – ordenou ele e foi quando pude sentir sua respiração se juntar a minha que meu coração bateu mais forte e meus olhos logo se abriram.

Eu agora fitava o teto do chalé.

_"Não confia em mim?" –_ a voz doce de meus sonhos passou novamente por minha cabeça.

Chateada e confusa, passei os olhos para o grande travesseiro ao lado de minha cama, Atha não estava lá.

_"Ela já deve ter saído em uma de suas matinais voltas ao acampamento." _– pensei.

Foi quando por um momento eu suspirei fundo e me permiti olhar o relógio que havia no criado mudo do chalé.

Ele marcava 2 da manhã.

Mais uma vez eu bufei cansada de minha própria perdição.

Fala sério! Por que eu sempre tenho que acordar cedo demais ou tarde demais? Carma idiota! Decida-se logo droga!

Desistindo de qualquer significativa chance de dormir de novo, eu me pus a levantar e logo já estava pronta perante o meu chalé que ainda permanecia adormecido em suas camas.

Antes de sair para onde quer que meus pés pudessem me levar, dei uma ultima olhada no chalé.

Ele parecia em ordem, bem... Mais ou menos já que tanto Luna quando Thalia ainda encontravam-se completamente unidas aos seus cobertores como se suas vidas dependessem disso, mas foi quando me virei para ir embora que pude escutar a voz de Luna murmurar baixo: "Uma aventura, uma aventura vai começar", foi quando eu pude sorrir.

_"Talvez esta viagem nos leve a alguma coisa afinal"_ – pensei e logo suspirei cansada.

Deixei meus passos me guiarem a qualquer lugar que o conviessem melhor, pois em minha cabeça o sonho ainda me era mais que presente.

_"Não confia em mim?"_ – a voz insistiu novamente em passar por minha cabeça.

_"E por que eu confiaria?"_ – respondeu minha voz risonha.

Novamente e novamente o sonho se repetia em minha cabeça, foi quando eu parei de andar e me pus a observar o lugar ao meu redor: A floresta continha uma pequena camada de neve.

Estava nevando no acampamento

Nunca havia passado um dia de neve no acampamento, e foi com isto que uma sensação energética passou por meu corpo e mais uma vez eu pude sorrir.

Estiquei a mão para o ar – como que em uma tentativa de pegar qualquer quantia possível de neve – e foi quando um floco caiu em minha mão aberta que eu pude sentir os raios de sol novamente invadirem o acampamento e logo o floco em minha mão não existia mais.

_"Devo dizer que o Senhor Apolo é muito ciumento, não agüenta nem um minuto de fama de um simples floco de neve?"_ – pensei, e foi quando pude sentir os raios de sol mais fortes que eu me limitei a rir.

- O Senhor precisa sair mais. – soltei, foi então que pude sentir meus pés arderem com o calor. – Au! – eu reclamei, e logo pude ouvir a risada jovem do Deus preencher minha mente. – Ou menos nunca se sabe. – e me limitei a sorrir antes de caminhar floresta a fora.

Não sabia se encontraria monstros ou não, mas isso pouco me importava, nunca tive medo de monstros e não vai ser agora que vou ter e até que eu não dispensaria dar um belo chute no traseiro de um.

Fitei os céus por incontáveis momentos enquanto minha mente se punha a voar, mas por mais que eu tentasse não podia me concentrar. As palavras às quais eu queria juntar voavam para qualquer lugar longe de minha mente.

Maldito DDA!

Será que é tão difícil juntar palavras bonitas para uma filha de Afrodite?

Pelos deuses!

Em uma tentativa desesperada de calar o mundo ao meu redor eu soquei a arvore mais próxima e foi com isto que eu senti algo cair sobre a minha cabeça e pelo impulso forte eu cai para trás.

- Au! – eu reclamei, foi então que eu me pus a pegar o quer que fosse que houvesse caído sobre minha cabeça, era um pinho. No primeiro momento eu logo me pus a olhar irritada a arvore, foi quando eu suspirei cansada. – Eu mereci. – admiti.

– Náiades – murmurei e logo em seguida bufei.

Ta bom eu não devia ter socado aquela arvore sem motivo, mas como eu ia saber que era uma Náiade? E eu estou nervosa! Me da um desconto!

Levantei-me lentamente e logo estava a caminhar cansada pela floresta do acampamento.

Não prestei atenção a nada em que meus instintos pudessem pedir atenção e quando olhei a frente estava na porta do chalé de Afrodite.

Ergui minha mão – como que para bater na porta, mas não bati. Algo dentro de mim tinha medo. Algo dentro de mim pedia desesperadamente para que eu fosse embora, para que desistisse. Mas algo dentro de mim pedia para que fosse em frente e foi o que fiz. Sem pensar duas vezes eu me pus a girar a maçaneta do chalé de Afrodite e logo adentrei o lugar com o maior silêncio que pude conseguir.

O chalé estava impecável a não ser pelas camas bagunçadas com seus "donos" completamente espalhados nas mesmas.

Procurei Mary com olhos.

Ela dormia encolhida em sua cama, em seu rosto eu vi medo e tristeza além de magoa e olheiras profundas e foi isso que me incentivou a chegar mais perto e ajoelhar-me ao seu lado.

Seus cachos perfeitos não continham o brilho de sempre e aquilo magoou meu coração. Seus olhos azuis cristal descasavam agora e tudo que eu mais almejava era vê-los, ver a linda cor que seus olhos assumiam quando ela sorria somente isto poderia acalmar meu coração turbulento.

Toquei seu rosto e logo ela pareceu reagir, mas ao contrario do que pude pensar, sua expressão de medo cresceu e foi com isto que a beijei na testa – como que para acalmar qualquer medo que seu sonho lhe pudesse proporcionar – foi quando ela sorriu.

Um sorriso tímido que jamais pensei ver sair de uma filha de Afrodite, um sorriso sincero.

A fenda em meu coração pareceu diminuir quando de seus lábios saiu firme: _"Eu não temerei... Então não tema também."._

Não era uma ordem, era um pedido.

_"Seja lá com o que ela estiver sonhando parece ser sério, isso se ela estiver sonhando."_ – pensei e logo levantei um tanto relutante de seu lado.

A escrivaninha do chalé de Afrodite era totalmente rosa e apenas as canetas variavam entre vermelho e rosa pink.

Não sabia se ela reconheceria minha caligrafia ou não, mas torcia para que sim e foi com este pensamento que peguei a primeira caneta que vi com o "Bloquinho de Anotações" – que na verdade era mais um diário – de Mary e escrevi em sua ultima página as palavras às quais me fugiram mais cedo:

_"Mary,_

_Pensei em milhares e milhares de maneiras de lhe pedir desculpas, pensei em milhares e milhares de maneiras de você me perdoar. Mas o fato é mais que claro:_

_É difícil para mim juntar alguma coisa que possa penetrar este seu coração de filha de Afrodite, mas eu rezo para que eu consiga e apesar de tudo para que me perdoe, porque..._ – e por um segundo eu hesitei, porém logo me pus a escrever: _Porque sentimentos são fortes e não se deixam quebrar por qualquer coisa, espero que o seu seja tão forte quanto o meu para agüentar as palavras que escutei e ainda escuto ao meu lado._

_Mary você é forte, não deixe nunca ninguém lhe dizer o contrario._

_Eu confio em você para cuidar do acampamento enquanto eu estiver fora._

_De alguém que eu espero que você reconheça._

_A."_

Dobrei o papel na metade e o pus em baixo do travesseiro de Mary, ela se mexeu desconfortável, mas logo se acomodou. Virei meus olhos novamente para ela antes de ir embora.

Ela descansava calmamente em sua cama.

- Me perdoe. – foi tudo que pude dizer antes de abandonar seu chalé.

Em minha cabeça as palavras de meu bilhete ainda giravam.

Ela aceitaria minha desculpa? Teria ela lido até o final? Teria ela encontrado o bilhete? E se ela não o encontrasse? Teria ela lido antes de eu ir embora? Eu espero que não... Como eu olharia na cara dela se isso acontecesse?

_"Tenho que parar de pensar nisso"_ – pensei. _Tenho que me manter calma e... Ah, Deuses! Isso é impossível!_

Sentei-me encostada à primeira árvore que encontrei e logo cerrei meus olhos.

Por um segundo o mundo pareceu parar quando eu fiz isso, pude ouvir a respiração tranqüila de todos em suas camas e o leve suspiro do vento ao encontrar meu rosto, com isto eu sorri levemente e logo me pus a levantar.

Não sabia se o refeitório estava pronto ou não, mas algo no vento me dizia que sim e foi quando eu cheguei ao refeitório que pude confirmar suas mesas cheias de comidas para todo o acampamento.

O relógio no refeitório marcava 4 da manhã.

Bocejei cansada e logo estava a pegar entre maças e uvas, joguei um grande cacho de uva ao fogo e murmurei:

- _"Papai... Ajude-me."._

Mesmo ao sentar à mesa de Zeus e ao acabar com a comida em meu prato o peso em meu coração não pareceu diminuir. O sonho ainda circulava em minha mente inquieto e era exatamente isso que eu queria esquecer.

Ao chegar a grande colina tudo que eu fiz foi sentar encostada ao grande pinheiro. Os pensamentos em minha cabeça pareceram parar quando o ar da colina preencheu meu pulmão.

Sorri com a necessitada falta do ar da colina.

Mas algo em minha mente ainda parecia pesar, foi quando eu cerrei meus olhos e suspirei cansada.

- Por que para mim é tudo _tão_ difícil? – murmurei baixo enquanto me encolhia no grande pinheiro, abraçando minhas pernas.

- Agora você deu pra falar sozinha? – perguntou a voz risonha de Thyler acima de mim.

Lentamente eu levantei meu rosto de entre meus joelhos que ainda encontravam-se encolhidos junto ao meu peito no grande pinheiro, Thyler encontrava-se em pé a minha frente.

- Thyler? – perguntei ainda grogue. – É você?

- É claro que sou eu. – soltou ele e com essa eu tive que rir quando ele apenas sorriu simpático.

- Não consegue dormir? – perguntei.

- Não. – ele respondeu e logo sentava ao meu lado encarando os céus enquanto eu apenas o olhava. – E por que veio até colina?

- Por eu sabia que ia encontrar você. – e logo seus olhos estavam nos meus, eu não sei por que, mas por um breve momento eu apenas o olhei até que apenas sorri e logo me pus a fitar novamente os céus.

- E você? – ele perguntou. – Por que está acordada há essa hora?

- Sonhos. – foi tudo que eu disse e logo ele entendeu, nós ficamos um tempo apenas olhando os céus, mas algo dentro de mim agora parecia diferente. Algo dentro de mim não deixava de sorrir pelo simples fato de estar perto dele foi quando eu apenas perguntei: – Você se despediu da Mel?

- Fiz isso ontem. – disse ele.

- E como ela reagiu? – perguntei curiosa.

- Ela não está feliz. – e pude ver em seus olhos vacilar tristeza. – Ela anda conversando bastante com a filha de Afrodite.

- Quer dizer a Mary? – eu perguntei e foi quando novamente a ferida em meu peito pareceu abrir.

- Sim, essa mesma. – disse ele. – Ela é uma boa pessoa, mas estou preocupado.

- Mary nunca faria nenhum mal a ela. – me apressei em dizer me virando para encarar seus olhos que ainda me fitavam preocupados.

- Não é com isto que me preocupo, mas enfim – e logo seu sorriso pareceu esconder de minha mente qualquer pergunta que parecia estar para se formar –, Travor me prometeu cuidar dela, sendo assim eu me sinto melhor.

Seu sorriso queria acalmar meu coração, mas algo dentro de mim pareceu negar e foi quando novamente eu fitei os céus que os pensamentos em minha mente pareceram querer voar.

- Eu não devia ter escolhido você. – soltei.

- O que? – perguntou ele surpreso. – Como assim?

- Você é o líder do chalé, não devia ter complicado mais sua vida. – Thyler riu. – Ei! – o cutuquei. – Eu estou falando sério!

- Não seja ridícula. – ele soltou como um suspiro. – Tendo você me escolhido ou não, eu iria de qualquer jeito.

E eu disse algo inteligente como:

- Hã?

- Aléxis – e novamente seus olhos penetrantes estavam nos meus –, se você não tivesse me escolhido, eu estaria do seu lado de qualquer jeito, teria fugido se necessário.

- Você é louco. – Thyler riu novamente enquanto minha cabeça queria poder voltar a funcionar, mas a intensidade de seus olhos a fez parar. – Você tem responsabilidades sabia? – tentei soar como um aviso quando meu coração bateu forte e seus olhos fitaram os céus.

- Eu não ligo. – Thyler disse simplesmente. Seus olhos se desviaram dos céus por um minuto e logo estavam nos meus. – Não abandonaria você, mesmo se não me quisesse.

E eu apenas o olhava prendendo o suspiro que se formou em minha garganta.

- Não tem como não querer você por perto. – Não me reconheci ao dizer. – Especialmente quando não se tem em o que bater. – completei risonha.

- Ei! – ele protestou. – Isso era antes, agora eu sei lutar muita bem para sua informação. – e logo eu me pus a rir.

- Certo, certo... – soltei. – Isso é o que a gente vai ver. – e logo eu me pus a levantar, não carregava nenhum presente do papai, mas não precisava. Antes de tudo isso sempre resolvi meus problemas na mão e não seria hoje que teria problemas com isso. – Vamos lá. – chamei. – A não ser que tenha medo. – completei como um desafio.

- Eu? – perguntou ele irônico. – Um filho de Apolo. Com medo?

- Vamos lá mini-sol! – eu o incentivei. – Vai ser rápido, eu prometo. – e eu tentei ser sincera.

- Mini-Sol? – e novamente Thyler se pôs a rir. – E você devia ser o que? Mini-raio?

- Não – eu lhe expliquei –, somente Aléxis para você – e agora ele me olhava surpreso enquanto novamente se pôs a rir com seu sorriso simpático –, agora, você precisa de um apelido. – disse.

- Nossa quanta imaginação. – ele soltou irônico, porém risonho.

- Ei! – protestei. – Não é fácil fazer um apelido ta bom?

- Cabeça de alga saiu bem fácil para Annabeth. – disse ele.

- Ela é uma filha de Atena! – rebati. – Ai não vale.

- Beleza então agora eu sou o mini-sol? – perguntou ele risonho, foi quando eu bufei ainda sorrindo.

- Você é o Thyler até eu arrumar algo melhor. – e novamente ele riu foi então que novamente eu me pus a fita-lo. – Então vamos lá?

E por poucos segundos Thyler apenas me olhou, foi quando mais uma vez ele sorriu e seus olhos procuraram os meus quando ele apenas disse:

- Claro. – e avançou em minha direção invertendo entre chutes e socos. Thyler era ágil, mas em minha mente era como se conhecesse cada um de seus golpes, logo eu desviava fácil.

- Precisa treinar mais. – eu lhe incentivei. – Não consegue nem me acertar. – dizia traquinas.

- E quem disse que é isso que eu quero? – eu não entendi muito bem o que ele quis dizer com isso, porém antes que pudesse pensar em algo ele me mandou uma rasteira por baixo que eu simplesmente pulei e foi quando eu pude sentir a minha cabeça latejar com o impacto contra um galho que eu soltei:

- Au! – e logo eu estava a acariciar freneticamente o local dolorido. – Essa doeu. – reclamei.

- Eu nunca tinha dito que queria te acertar. – Thyler me ofereceu a mão com um sorriso de lado que agora habitava em seus lábios.

- Há-Há. – soltei irônica e logo estava a aceitar sua mão, foi quando uma idéia percorreu minha mente.

Com sua mão eu peguei impulso e com a outra fechei o punho em direção ao seu rosto. Thyler pareceu surpreso e deu dois passos atrás. – Um breve sorriso habitou em meus lábios com isso – e com isto que eu abri minha mão mudando meu rumo para seu pescoço que ele simplesmente inclinou-se para trás dando uma bela cabeçada no tronco de uma árvore que eu simplesmente ri divertida.

- Hei, isso não vale! – ele protestou ainda dolorido.

- Eu nunca tinha dito que queria te acertar. – tentei imitar sua voz inutilmente que pude escutar sua doce risada agora dolorida.

- Au. – gemeu ele baixinho tentando conter o riso.

- Pare de reclamar. – falei. – Não está doendo tanto assim. – e logo eu estava a olhá-lo divertida enquanto sentava-me ao seu lado, ele estava caído sobre a arvore um tanto dolorido ainda, devo dizer.

- Fala isso por que não é com você. – murmurou ele baixinho, foi quando novamente me pus a rir que em um piscar de olhos pude ver que ele me fitava entre confuso, sem graça e divertido.

Mas não foi isso que chamou minha atenção, o que chamou minha atenção foi o fato de ele estar realmente próximo a mim, quer dizer, realmente próximo.

Pude sentir seu cheiro percorrer o vento próximo a meu rosto e invadir meu pulmão. Pude sentir seu imenso calor escapar de seu corpo para o meu e seus olhos... Pude sentir sua alma através deles naquele momento, sei que é estranho, mas quando olhei, quero dizer, realmenteolhei em seus olhos, eu pude sentir algo quente, algo realmente quente, mas não um quente insuportável, um quente continuo e maravilhosamente viciante, um quente aconchegante, um quente convidativo.

Algo em seus olhos fez minha mente por completo se apagar e o sonho em minha mente já não existia mais, algo em seus olhos me prendia a ponto de parar e simplesmente querer olhar através deles.

Não sabia se em seus olhos o que eu via agora fazia apenas parte de seu charme de filho de Apolo ou não, mas uma parte de mim torcia loucamente pela segunda opção. Uma parte de mim queria acreditar que o que eu via agora era mágico e talvez até irreal, uma parte de mim queria poder acreditar que o que eu via agora era o verdadeiro Thyler, uma parte de mim queria poder sonhar com seus olhos milhares e milhares de vezes, uma parte de mim queria continuar ali, olhando-o para todo e todo sempre, mas uma parte de mim pedia loucamente para parar. Uma parte de mim pedia para parar de sonhar e crescer, uma parte de mim lembrava-me que ele era apenas meu amigo e apenas isso, uma parte de mim agora o amaldiçoava por ser quem é e ser tão bonito, uma parte de mim o odiava agora, uma parte de mim pedia para esquecer o que passe agora por minha mente e principalmente: Uma parte de mim pedia para parar de fita-lo com tanta intensidade.

Mas não importa o quanto essa parte parecia gritar em minha cabeça, algo em seus olhos ainda me prendia de um modo descomunal. Algo ainda...

- Vamos – disse Thyler me tirando de meu blábláblá interno –, eles já devem estar acordando. – foi quando ele esticou a mão oferecendo-me ajuda para levantar, mas algo dentro de mim ainda parecia abalada com o fato de seus olhos me prenderem de tal modo há poucos segundos.

- Hã? – foi tudo que eu consegui dizer e então ele me olhou sem graça.

- Luna, Thalia, Annabeth... – dizia ele contando mentalmente. – Elas já devem estar acordando. Então – e ele me ofereceu novamente sua mão –, vamos?

- Err, hãn, hm. – e eu ainda não conseguia pensar direito quando por fim ele me olhou confuso e com um sorriso sem graça em seu rosto. – Claro. – disse enfim e logo aceitei sua mão para levantar.

Não consegui falar uma palavra sequer enquanto caminhávamos de volta aos chalés, algo em mim ainda parecia abalada com o fato de seus olhos penetrantes me olharem de tal modo que pareciam ver dentro de mim. Pareciam ver minha alma.

Balancei a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos e foi quando por fim seus olhos encontraram os meus que pude sentir o sangue escapar para o meu rosto.

- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

- Por que não estaria tudo bem? – perguntei tentado disfarçar o desespero em minha voz, mas acho que respondi rápido demais, pois ele me olhou meio sem entender, foi quando balancei minha cabeça novamente em uma tentativa de tirar o rubor de meu rosto.

- Eu não sei. – conclui ele, então se pos a rir, foi quando eu o fitei irritada. – Bem – começou Thyler –, eu tenho que ir ao meu chalé arrumar minha mochila e-.

- Você ainda não arrumou suas coisas? – perguntei com certa surpresa em minha voz.

- Eu não tive tempo. – explicou ele. – Melena ficou me enchendo de perguntas a tarde toda e quando eu deitei esperando dormir ou até morrer pra parar de ouvir a voz dela acabei acordando de madrugada foi quando eu fui para a colina e encontrei você. – e agora eu já me punha a rir. – Não é engraçado. – e em sua voz continha certa irritação.

- É sim. – disse em meio as gargalhadas.

- É por que não foi no seu ouvido que ela ficou a noite toda. _"Aonde vocês vão?", "Quando vocês vão?", "Vocês irão com Argos?" e blábláblá._ – ele tentou inutilmente imitar a voz de Mel. – Eu juro que se ouvir a voz dela de novo perguntando qualquer coisa meus tímpanos vão explodir! Deuses! – e novamente eu estava a rir. – Ei! – Thyler protestou. – Eu já disse que não é engraçado.

- Você ri das minhas desgraças – justifiquei –, o que eu mais tenho é o direito de rir das suas. – e novamente eu me pus a rir. Primeiro ele bufou cansado, porém logo seu sorriso simpático habitou novamente seus lábios e assim ele se pos a contar o como Melena o atormentara a tarde inteira e como isso era estranho e sem nexo, mas eu não prestava muita atenção.

Algo nele ainda me prendia de um jeito completamente louco e sem sentido foi quando chegamos ao chalé de Zeus que ele sorriu novamente e antes que eu pudesse pensar em como me despedir ele beijou suavemente minha bochecha e disse suavemente próximo ao meu ouvido mais como um sussurro: – Até. – foi quando eu senti os pelos em minha nuca se arrepiarem e logo ele se foi em direção ao seu chalé.

- Até... – consegui murmurar, mas eu não tenho certeza se ele ouviu ou não.

Talvez por pura curiosidade – eu não sei bem porque – toquei aonde a pouco ele havia me beijado, estava morno. Não sabia se o encontro de seus lábios com minha pele havia a feito ficar quente tão rápido ou se novamente o sangue havia fugido para o meu rosto, mas algo era mais que certo: O encontro de seus lábios com minha pele foi como levar um breve choque que rapidamente passou por todo meu corpo de um modo descomunal, era como se essa corrente quente transmitisse o calor de seu corpo para o meu, mas não apenas isso era como se pudesse sentir suas emoções naquele momento.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

*;*

**N/A**

_digo a mesma coisa que disse no nyah : owhn... I'm so romantic *-*_

_e como eu ja disse: dependendo dos reviews logo logo eu posto o próximo capitulo_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse cap (eu gostei né? )  
bjs_

_Ps: respondendo sua pergunta **Thath**, se escreve Thyler com h e bom... quanto a ele ficar com alexis... só lendo pra saber XP_

_Ps2: aproveitando que eu to aki, eu adorei os reviews e espero mesmo que muitos de vcs tenham gostado de cada capitulo porque por mais que pareça idiotisse faço cada um de um jeito especial, tento fazer com que as coisas saiam da minha mente pro papel (ou no caso pc) por mais que seja dificil e demorado tento fazer ao jeito da alexis e espero no fundo do coração que vcs a entendam em suas escolhas, duvidas e erros de uma adolescente meio-sangue perdida ao meio de tantas profecias, mas... enfim, espero que daki pra frente vcs gostem ainda vez mais e fikem tao viciados quanto eu! XDDDDDD _

_enfim, obrigada pelos reviews. Eu agradeço de coração_

_**_S**inceramente_

_**_I**sabella_


	16. Uma bêbada grogue anda pelas paredes de

N/A

_Demorei?_  
_Maus, mas bem... para aqueles para aqueles que nao sabem eu fraturei os dois dedos principais de minha mao esquerda, sendo assim, fika dificil postar. _  
_Ai vc diz:_  
_e dai vc nao tem os capitulos prontos?_  
_eu respondo:_  
_pois é tenho so que estou melhorando a historia dando revisadas e tudo mais e aposto wue vc nem percebeu que venho fazendo isso com os capitulos antigos .-._  
_Mas chega de falaçao_  
_Vamos ao capitulo:_

*;*

**Unidas Pelo Sangue**

**Cap.:15 **

_**Uma bêbada grogue anda pelas paredes de meu chalé**_

*;*

_**N**_ão sei quanto tempo fiquei ali: na porta de meu chalé enquanto esses pensamentos passavam por minha mente, porém quanto olhei para o chalé de Apolo pude ver Thyler já na varanda de seu chalé.

Também não sei se foi por instinto – ou talvez por pura vergonha – que rapidamente me pus a entrar em meu chalé. Não queria que ele me visse como uma boba parada a porta do chalé provavelmente mais vermelha do que um pimentão.

Respirei fundo enquanto o sangue voltava a circular normalmente por meu corpo.

- Aléxis? – dizia uma Luna sonolenta ainda acomodada em sua cama, porém encolhida nas cobertas. – É você? – e seu rosto demonstrava claramente o sono que ela ainda sentia.

- Sim, sou eu. – disse baixinho esperando não acordar Thalia. Thalia. Foi então que eu me virei para sua cama. Ela não estava lá.

- Ela está no banho. – Luna respondeu. – Acabamos de acordar, mas... Eu estou com tanto sono... – ela reclamou bocejando levemente.

- Bem, eu já tomei banho então... – fiz uma pausa pensativa. – A próxima é você. – conclui, foi quando pude ouvir suas típicas reclamações de "Ah, puxa!" – E não. – respondi antes de ela perguntar. – Eu não vou tomar outro banho para você poder ficar mais tempo na cama.

Luna me olhou inocente.

- E você acha que eu te pediria isso? – seus olhos pidões encontraram os meus quando sentei em sua cama.

- Sinceramente? – perguntei. Luna assentiu levemente com seu olhar irresistivelmente fofo. – Acho. – e sua expressão fofa ganhou uma mistura de sonolenta com tédio.

- Está certo. – confessou. – Talvez eu até pedisse.

- Talvez?

- Ta bom! – ela reclamou. – Eu estava a ponto de pedir ta legal? Está feliz agora?

- Muito. – admiti com um sorriso. – Agora levanta. – a balancei levemente.

- Hmmm... – Luna murmurou. – Ta tão bom aqui...

- Levanta. – mandei mais uma vez antes de levantar de sua cama enquanto botava os presentes de papai.

- Ta bom... – Luna reclamou e logo estava sentada em sua cama. – Aléxis.

- O que? – virei-me para ela.

- Por que você saiu tão cedo do chalé? Você não é disso.

- Ta dizendo que eu durmo demais? – forcei uma raiva em minha voz, porém com o sorriso em meus lábios que não fui capaz de esconder. Eu gostava de brincar com ela, era engraçado e até fofo vê-la incapaz de se explicar frente a mim.

- Bem... É, Hãn, quer dizer... – e ela parecia um tanto indecisa. –... Quase isso. Mas não fuja da minha pergunta, o que aconteceu? – e esfregou levemente seu olho esquerdo ainda grogue.

- Sonhos. – e ela logo entendeu.

Luna não falou mais nada a partir daí.

Talvez por que estivesse muito grogue ou talvez por que entendesse que já não agüentava mais esses sonhos e que se ela me perguntasse, eu, provavelmente, não responderia.

Não estava com cabeça para isso, muito menos agora.

Enfim pus todos os presentes de papai: O cinto, a munhequeira – que ainda não sabia para que servia – e as baquetas – nos bolsos de trás do jeans.

Suspirei fundo e sentei em minha cama, uma parte minha agora tremia com a antecipação, algo dentro de mim queria partir, e partir agora, podia jurar que minha cabeça iria explodir, foi quando a porta do banheiro foi aberta e de lá saiu uma Thalia com seus olhos pintados de um preto exagerado o que sobressaltava seus olhos azuis céu.

Ela vestia um jeans preto com algumas correntes presas a ela junto com um suspensório preso ao mesmo, um tênis totalmente preto de uma marca a qual eu não conhecia, luvas meio que rasgadas e uma camisa de banda a qual não consegui identificar, a dislexia distorcia as letras e tudo que entendi era algo como: Edreep Gay.

Sacudi a cabeça em uma tentativa de parar a dislexia em minha mente.

- Edreep Gay? – perguntei, não sei por que, normalmente eu nem ligaria muito e ignoraria sua camisa, mas algo dentro de mim se sentia livre o suficiente para perguntar e algo dentro de mim ansiava por uma resposta.

- É Green Day. – e logo seus olhos azuis me fitaram desafiadores enquanto eu a olhava surpresa. Nota mental: Não fazer perguntas que possam deixar o humor de Thalia ruim logo pela manhã, ou melhor: Não fazer pergunta alguma. – Desculpe – ela pediu –, eu não fico de bom humor pela manhã.

- Percebi. – murmurei baixo enquanto ela assentiu meio sem graça, mas ainda grogue.

De certo modo vê-la com uma maquiagem tão pesada e tão grogue quanto ela estava era realmente muito engraçado, era como estar olhando para uma gótica, punk – e provavelmente suicida – bêbada tentando andar se apoiando nas paredes do chalé.

Quase ri com esse pensamento.

Quase.

Veja por este ângulo, você não vai querer de repente começar a rir com uma Thalia com tal humor mortal que provavelmente o fritaria antes que você tivesse a chance de se explicar, isso é, se você estiver vivo até lá.

Mal havia percebido, mas quando eu escutei o barulho do chuveiro que pude notar que Luna já não estava mais em sua cama. Esfreguei levemente meus olhos – como que para afastar o cansaço e pisquei forte

-"_Deuses!_ _Devo manter-me lúcida, anda Aléxis!_ _Acorda!_".

- Está ansiosa? – pude perceber Thalia sentada na cama em frente a minha. Sua voz era indecifrável tanto quanto a expressão em seu rosto que demonstrava uma curiosidade cínica.

Balancei a cabeça – como que para afastar o sono que provavelmente meus olhos não deixavam de mostrar.

- Não sei ao certo. – respondi então seus olhos cor de céu fitaram-me amigáveis quando ela apenas sorriu, mesmo que tenha sido por poucos segundos através de todo seu cinismo seu sorriso mostrou algo que talvez jamais pensei ver nela, seu sorriso mostrou compreensão e talvez até uma felicidade inexplicável que possivelmente eu seria incapaz de sentir e novamente sua expressão durona voltou para seu rosto.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – disse ela. – Nós vamos conseguir. – e pude sorrir.

- Eu sei. – murmurei. E logo pude sentir o sorriso crescer no canto de seus lábios. – Quanto tempo acha que vamos ficar fora?

- Eu não sei. – novamente seus olhos encontraram os meus. – Mas não importa, vamos seguir juntos até a morte se necessário, todos nós – e algo dentro de mim pareceu despertar –, vamos vencer, basta você acreditar.

Eu ri levemente sarcástica.

- Eu? – perguntei. – Por que _eu_? – e ao contrário do que eu quis, minha voz saiu fraca e rouca. Thalia suspirou cansada.

- Porque dessa vez é com você Aléxis. – e eu tentei encontrar o sarcasmo em sua voz e logo ela suspirou novamente. – Olha – e agora pude notar seu olhar sincero –, eu queria muito poder dizer que sei como você esta se sentindo, mas... Acontece que eu não carreguei a profecia, eu não sei como você esta se sentindo e não vou mentir para você, mas tudo que eu sei Aléxis é que... – e novamente ela sorriu. –... É que agora é com você.

E logo ela se levantou com a mochila em suas costas, olhou-me por poucos segundos. Abri a boca como que para perguntar qualquer coisa, mas minha mente parecia lenta naquele momento e antes que pudesse formular qualquer pergunta, ela se foi pela porta.

Suas palavras pareciam girar por minha cabeça "_Agora é com você_", "_Vamos seguir juntos até a morte se necessário_", algo dentro de mim pareceu se acomodar em suas palavras e ferida em meu peito pareceu curar.

"_Não vou deixar isso acontecer_" – pensei – _"Eles não vão morrer. Isto é um juramento que faço a mim mesma: Prosseguirei sem medo e juntos, juntos vamos vencer"._

Logo a porta do chuveiro abriu-se em um estrondo tirando-me de meus pensamentos.

- Ela já foi? – perguntou Luna enquanto calçava apressadamente seus tênis esportivos, sim, tênis esportivos, pois pense comigo: vamos provavelmente estar correndo o tempo todo e não me leve a mal, correr com all star deixa meus pés mais que doloridos, os deixa totalmente arrebentados e sim. A idéia foi minha, mas me de um desconto ok? All star é feito de pano o que em uma corrida acaba com seus pés, pois é como se eles não tivessem sustento e eles simplesmente deslizam pelo chão e sim. É mais que obvio que mesmo assim eu pus meu all star na mochila, qual é? Eu amo all star!

- Eu... – ainda fitava a porta, quer dizer, ela foi realmente sem a gente? Eu não consigo acreditar em tal coisa. – Não sei.

- Ah, σκατά**[1]**! – ela xingou. A olhei surpresa, quer dizer, ual! Luna xingando em grego como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo? Deuses, isso é novidade. – Que foi? – ela perguntou fitando-me enquanto punha o outro tênis.

- Nada. – respondi e mordi forte o lábio tentando conter o riso, assim ela suspirou.

- Pode rir. – pronto. Foi ai que eu tive uma crise de riso.

Mas... Bem, ta liberado né? Mas quando olhei em seus olhos que percebi: Luna tinha parado de mexer em seus tênis enquanto fitava-me a espera de eu terminar enquanto eu meramente deixei o riso morrer em minha garganta.

- Acabou? – ela perguntou.

- Desculpe. – tentei ser sincera enquanto ela apenas voltou a calçar seus tênis. – Você anda passando muito tempo com Thalia. – comentei e logo eu pude ver seu sorriso maroto brotar em seus lábios.

- Estou mudando Aléxis. – ela respondeu ainda sem me olhar.

- Continua sendo a mesma em relação à Travor. – tentei soar indiferente.

- É... – dizia ela inconseqüente e logo seu rosto estava vermelho, mas dessa vez sabia que era de raiva, pois ela respondeu: "_O que tem ele?" _De um modo tão ameaçador que eu pude sentir os pelos de meu braço se eriçar.

- Ele beijou a July. – comentei. – Foi um beijo e tanto, realmente eu não esperava isso dele. – ri baixinho quando ela amarrou o cadarço com tanta força que chegou a fazer barulho. – Eai – procurei olhar em seus olhos quando ela se levantou rápido em busca de sua mochila. –, o que você acha?

- Sim. – disse ela, levantei uma sobrancelha. – Sim, foi um beijo e tanto. – ela concordou, mas pude captar tanto a raiva quanto à tristeza em sua voz.

E então eu simplesmente me deixei levar enquanto ria baixinho, quer dizer, minha irmã com problemas de auto-estima?

Puxa como ela pode ter isso? Ela se parece comigo, quer dizer, somos gêmeas e ela tem o meu rosto! Como ela pode temer por um segundo que não pode conseguir qualquer garoto?

Foi quando seus olhos fitaram os meus com uma raiva que eu desconhecia, mas nem por isso deixei de sorrir. Era cômico vê-la assim.

- Ah, Luna... – falei inocente como as filhas de Afrodite. – Foi apenas um beijinho.

- Um beijinho? – e eu pude senti-la controlar o ódio em si.

- Um encosto de lábios, aceite isso. – e antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa eu a puxei pelo pulso em direção a porta e por mais incrível que pareça, Thalia esperava na porta com um sorriso brincalhão, acho que eu devo ter devolvido, pois Luna soltou-se de minha mão e foi na frente com sua mochila nas costas e provavelmente um olhar mortal.

Ouvi Thalia rir baixinho e logo eu a olhei surpresa tanto quanto assustada e antes que Luna percebesse tudo que fiz foi lhe dar uma cotovelada na boca do estomago sendo assim seus olhos fitaram-me mortais enquanto eu fiz um chiado com os lábios pedindo silêncio que ela apenas deu de ombros.

Suspirei cansada e quanto meus olhos se voltavam para frente já estávamos próximos ao pinheiro de Thalia onde Quiron e os outros aguardavam.

* * *

**[1]** Merda em grego

*;*

* * *

**N/A**

_Mandem reviews ou... sei lá! Façam alguma coisa .-._

Ps: ja tenho o nome do livro 2  
wiiiiiiiiiii *dando pulinhos de emoção*  
o nome será: "Irmãos de Alma" e digo mais, ele promete ein?

Ps2: Tenho autorização de vcs pra postar a historia da filha de Hades da profecia?  
Já tenho alguns capitulos comigo *-*

_*;*  
_

_**Querida Mila,**_

_Nao tive como responder seus reviews, então, por meio desta "cartinha" eu lhe escrevo agora._

_Está sendo de muita ajuda seus reviews, eu concordo com vc "ela carrega tanto fardo que dá até vontade de gritar fodam-se vocês hoje preciso relaxar" XDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_"Eu acho que o ;} Thyler não ficará com a Aléxis!"_

_tadinhu! pq vc acha isso? ç.ç_

_"E a Luna ela vai evoluir?"_

_veremos né? Veremos de acordo com o tempo_

_"Tio Poseidon faz filho hein? Esse é safadão!"_

_com certeza XDDDDDDDD_

_cara, eu rio muito lendo os seus reviews, nao pare com ele =]_

_e sim, pode me chamar de isa por tanto que nao tenha tkm no final ^^"_

_odeio quando me chamam de isa tkm ¬¬_

_Pois bem Mila_

_eu lhe agradeço por tudo_

_bjs_

_**_S**inceramente,_

_**_I**sabella_


	17. Adeus Acampamento MeioSangue

_N/A:_

_Ai deuses Ç.Ç q dor no coração da escrever o ultimo capitulo Ç.Ç Bom, snif vim avisar tambem da historia de Melody, a filha de Hades primeiro capitulo postado =]  
_

**16**

**Unidas Pelo Sangue**

_Somente fique ao meu lado..._

_Para o que der e vier._

**Cap.: 16 **_**Adeus Acampamento Meio-Sangue**_

Percy bocejou cansado e Annabeth não parecia muito melhor, tanto ele quanto ela continham uma breve marca de olheiras abaixo de seus olhos, ela deve ter ficado um bom tempo acordada pensando nessa missão e Percy... Bem, ele deve ter acordado pensando no por que desse meio-sangue renegar Poseidon como seu pai.

Já Nico estava apenas sonolento, mas aos seus olhos encontrarem os meus ele sorriu. Um sorriso bobo que nele caia engraçado. Tentei não rir baixinho e logo meus olhos encontraram os de Thyler e quando ele sorriu simpático eu desviei meus olhos dos seus sentindo o sangue em meu rosto circular mais rápido.

Algo dentro de mim queria manter distancia, algo dentro de mim queria mantê-lo como um amigo e se não como um inimigo, mas não pude evitar sorrir por uma razão a qual não conhecia.

Foi quando meus olhares caíram sobre July.

Ela era a única que realmente parecia acordada e quando eu quero dizer realmente acordada, eu quero dizer realmente acordada. Era como se ela pulasse de tanto entusiasmo, todas as manhãs eram assim, ela era a única acordada e com muito mais disposição para fazer qualquer coisa, já que o resto do grupo – tirando Thyler – pareciam zumbis ambulantes de tanto sono, não duvido que eu esteja assim também.

Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus seu sorriso vacilou e em seus olhos a tristeza pareceu reinar tanto quanto o desconforto.

- Ah... – e aos poucos eu pude ver o sorriso em seu rosto falhar. – Oi Aléxis.

E enfim eu pude sorrir.

- Oi. – por poucos segundos ela continuou a me encarar, porém agora confusa. Não quero continuar brigada com ela, não posso mais, e antes que percebesse qualquer coisa eu a abraçava forte. – Me perdoe.

Mas ela ainda parecia não reagir, parecia estática em meus braços. July logo retribuiu, porém ainda desconfortável, podia sentir seu desconforto através de seu contato.

- Hãn... – e ela tentava formular uma frase. – Aléxis-

- Nós vamos seguir juntas – eu a cortei –, vamos vencer. – e enfim olhei em seus olhos que agora brilhavam chorosos enquanto eu apenas sorria. – Eu confio em você. – Foi quando ela literalmente pulou em cima de mim me abraçando forte.

- AHHH! – ela gritava manhosa fazendo-nos cair ao chão, ela por cima de mim. – Eu sabia que você ia me aceitar!

- Ar... – eu murmurei baixo.

- Ah – e logo ela se levantou rápido. – Desculpe. – pediu oferecendo-me a mão para levantar que logo eu aceitei.

Assim que já estava de pé, seus olhos cor de fogo me fitaram sorridentes e dessa vez ela me abraçou calmamente encaixou seu rosto em meu ombro e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Obrigada. – disse ela e eu ri de leve foi quando ela me encarou assustada.

- Não é sempre que te vejo assim. – July enfim me soltou e me socou no ombro, mas diferente do que pensei seu rosto continha um sorriso tímido que apenas me incentivou a rir mais.

Quando meus olhares caíram sobre os de Luna que pude ver a irritação escapar de seu rosto dando lugar ao seu sorriso tímido.

- Bem – interveio Quiron chamando a atenção de todos para si –, fico feliz que tenham se acertado. – ele me lançou um olhar confiante com um sorriso gentil que eu logo retribui. – Argos vai levá-los para o centro de Nova York e vocês o guiarão a partir de lá. – assim nós assentimos.

Enquanto o resto de meus amigos se preocupava em pegar o melhor lugar na mini-van do acampamento tudo que eu pude fazer foi observar enquanto Quiron acenava brevemente e logo se ia em direção ao acampamento adentro.

Pude ouvir pouco das conversas – discussões – um tanto sem sentido de meus amigos enquanto perdia-me pela maravilhosa colina e o ar fresco.

"_Vou sentir falta disso tudo"_ – pensei – _"Não posso viver sem isso" _– e eu inspirei fundo_._

Este é o meu lar.

Não importa quanto tempo eu tenha demorado a entender. Este é o meu lar.

Lágrimas pareciam estar presas em minha garganta. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Eram lágrimas de alegria.

- Vamos voltar. – mal reconheci a voz de Thyler e no instante que sua mão tomou a minha eu sorri.

- Eu sei. – entretanto ainda deixava meus olhares caírem sobre o acampamento ao longe. – Mas vou sentir saudades.

- Todos vamos. – e em seus olhos eu vi muito mais do que de seu charme de filho de Apolo, eu vi o sorriso mais lindo que nunca pensei ver. E aos poucos eu pude sentir meu rosto esquentar levemente. – Vamos. – com a cabeça ele acenou de leve em direção a mini-van. – Nós não vamos sem você – ele disse com um ar brincalhão e mais uma vez eu quase me perdi em seus olhos. – Então – continuou ele –, você vem ou não?

O sorriso em meu rosto eu não pude mais conter quando me virei em direção a mini-van o tempo pareceu parar.

Mesmo com tantas diferenças, mesmo com tantas alegrias e tristezas que sei que guiaram nosso caminho, eu sabia de uma coisa quando os olhares surpresos nos rostos de Luna, Percy, Annabeth e July tornaram-se risonhos, enquanto o de Nico estava levemente rosado e o de Thalia um tanto mal humorado, mas eu sabia que por trás disso ela escondia um sorriso no qual eu pude sentir crescer em seus lábios – talvez a mais importante de todas: eles estarão do meu lado e eu do deles.

Para o que der e vier.

Para todo e todo o sempre.

Eu estarei com eles e eles comigo... Então... Que comece essa viagem.

**END OF BOOK 1**

_N/A_

_Obrigado a todos pelo carinho dos reviews  
postarei o capitulo 1 do livro dois assim que possivel  
espero que essa historia tenha sido tão gostasa de ler quanto para foi de escrever_

Muito Obrigada mesmo, vejos vocês no proximo capitulo  
pelo menos assim eu espero

Sinceramente,  
Isabella  



End file.
